Prímulas
by Wispern
Summary: "Sólo te he amado a ti". El primer amor nunca se olvida. Es el que te enseña a amar y a sufrir, y si tienes suerte, es el verdadero. Yaoi, Omegaverse [LuAce]
1. Chapter 1

One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de la historia es mía.

 **Este pequeño Two-Shot esta dedicado a la linda Karkstrek ya que este día tenía una prueba muy difícil.  
**

* * *

I

La enfermera tecleó su nombre con suma lentitud antes de oprimir "Enter" y dejar que el procesador de la máquina trabajará buscando la información en la base de datos del hospital. Los supresores eran un medicamento controlado que solo se les otorgaba a los Omegas registrados. Una forma del gobierno para mantener bajo control a los omegas, todos ellos necesitaban aquel maldito medicamento y la única forma de conseguirlo era registrándose.

─Portgas D. Ace ─dijo la enfermera leyendo la información que aparecía en su pantalla─. Veinticinco años, actual residencia en Foosha, ¿es correcto? ─el chico del otro lado de la ventanilla asintió y la mujer fue palomeando las casillas de actualización para después mandar imprimir una nota que le entregó─. Pasa a la siguiente ventanilla, se te entregará medicamento para tres meses.

─Gracias ─Ace apretó la nota con fuerza y se alejó.

Odiaba aquel lugar y a todos los malditos Betas que trabajaban allí. No podía evitar sentir un gran desprecio por ellos. Las enfermeras rara vez los miraban a la cara y las manos frías de los doctores que los revisaban, cual ganado, ni siquiera eran capaces de estrechar sus manos para saludarlos. Ace habría aprendido a odiar a esos Betas pero sobre todo a los Alfas.

De niño su mayor aspiración fue convertirse en un militar, hacer algo útil con su vida pero cuando cumplió 6 años todos sus sueños se fueron al carajo. Esa noche mientras dormía soñando con su imagen fuerte y valerosa ocurrió lo menos impensable, se presentó como un Omega. Una experiencia desagradable acompañada de la mirada reprobatoria de su padre y la sonrisa triste de su madre, ambos Alfas. La probabilidad de que dos Alfas engendrarán a un Omega, era una en un millón y claro, él había tenido que ser ese uno.

Aún ahora podía recordar el dolor que experimento, fue como si alguien hubiera jalado sus órganos desde adentro para después sentir una clase de explosión en su interior. Su vida cambio por completo, en la escuela lo movieron de salón a uno donde había más como él, Ace nunca se sintió a gusto en aquel lugar ya que todos procuraban alejarse de él, algo normal considerando que era muy diferente a la imagen promedio de los Omegas. Sus amigos, Marco y Tatch trataban de animarlo diciendo que tal vez ellos también serían Omegas en un futuro, y aunque lo decían con una sonrisa, el pecoso sabía que por dentro deseaban no serlo, porque siendo realistas ¿Quién querría ser solo un objeto para procrear bebes? Y cuando llegó su época de celo todo fue peor, estaba condenado a tomar aquellas malditas pastillas asquerosas que sabían a vómito sino quería pasar tres largos días tirado en una cama, mojado y deseando que alguien se lo follará para que lo dejarán embarazado.

¡Vaya vida!

─¿Portgas? ─levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una enfermera rubia, Connie, creía recordar se llamaba. Ace asintió y la chica esbozo una sonrisa, para ser una Beta lucía agradable─ El doctor te verá ahora, por favor sígueme ─¿Doctor? Ace miró a la chica confundido. Connie esbozo una sonrisa conciliadora─. No tienes por qué preocuparte, es una revisión de rutina. Los Omegas sufren algunos cambios cuando llegan a los 25 años y debemos asegurarnos que todo esté bien para poder entregarte los supresores adecuados.

Nunca había escuchado de ninguna revisión. Miró a su alrededor y vio que otros Omegas también estaban siendo revisados. Tal vez era una nueva política, se puso de pie y siguió a la chica, de pronto la chica ya no le parecía tan agradable, sonreía demasiado.

El consultorio tenía la misma frialdad que el resto del edificio. Un cuarto blanco que olía a antiséptico lleno de cuadros sin sentido, ¿en verdad aquello era arte? A su parecer solo era tinta arrojada a un lienzo blanco, Ace incluso pensaba que si alguien colocaba un punto negro en un lienzo blanco e inventaba una tontería como que era la perfección del mundo o que simbolizaba el centro del universo se convertiría en una gran obra de arte que colgarían de algún museo y que valdría una cantidad estratosférica. Tras colocarse la bata que le diera la enfermera subió a la plancha ─en realidad era una camilla pero a él le parecía una plancha donde diseccionaban a los animales─ y espero a que llegará el doctor. No paso mucho tiempo antes que la puerta se abriera y un doctor entrará, parecía un niñito con el cabello castaño y los ojos grandes. El doctor se presentó como Chopper, le explico lo mismo que la enfermera, una revisión de rutina, Ace asintió sin decir nada, entre más pronto mejor, sino fuera porque necesitaba los medicamentos ya se hubiera largado.

─¿Ya has sido marcado? ─preguntó el doctor mientras revisaba sus ojos, Ace asintió─ ¿A qué edad fuiste marcado?

─A los 7 años ─el doctor detuvo su examen y lo miró, Ace sostuvo la mirada del castaño hasta que este se encogió sobre sí mismo y desvió la mirada, puede que Ace fuera un Omega pero en un combate podía vencer incluso a los Alfas.

─Eras muy pequeño para ser marcado, ¿acaso tus padres arreglaron algún compromiso?

¿Muy pequeño? Ace sabía que había omegas que apenas se mostraban como tal, inmediatamente eran marcados y reclamados, incluso en algunas familias poderosas que podían permitirse comprar omegas varios miembros de estas los usaban, después de todos no había suficientes omegas para todos.

─Algo así ─Ace solo había sido marcado pero no reclamado, ese fue el trato.

En realidad, el padre de Ace había pagado para que lo marcaran, de esa forma no lo llevarían a uno de esos centros para ser expuesto como mercancía. Solo los Omegas nacidos en familias ricas eran capaces de elegir a sus parejas, el resto de ellos eran vendidos al mejor postor, siempre y cuando no estuvieran marcados. A cierta edad, las clínicas comenzaban a ofrecerlos como figuras.

─¿Dónde está tu marca? ─Ace frunció el entrecejo, la marca de un Alfa sobre su Omega siempre era en un lugar privado y no estaba obligado a mostrársela a nadie─ Necesito registrarla, si no accedes a mostrármela tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Seguridad era un hombre obeso llamado Teach, a Ace le desagradaba aquel hombre, era un Alfa y siempre miraba a los Omegas como si fueran pedazos de carne. Con algo de renuencia, se bajó la bata para dejar al descubierto su hombro derecho, el doctor se acercó pero el apartó la mirada, no le gustaba ver aquella marca en su cuerpo.

A diferencia de otras marcas, esta era pequeña, la había hecho un niño de 4 años después de todo, la marca era apenas perceptible pero allí estaba, aquel aroma que se mezclaba con el suyo y que lo hacía indeseable para otros Alfas.

─Es muy pequeña, ¿Cuántos años tenía tu Alfa cuando te mordió?

─Cuatro.

─¿Vives con él?

─Solo me marco, no fui reclamado.

─Un Omega debe hacer su función, el gobierno podría obligar a tu Alfa a cumplirte ─Ace sonrió de forma burlona.

─¿No eres muy buen doctor, verdad? ─el castaño lo miró confundido─ ¿Por qué no terminas de leer mi expediente? Allí encontrarás la respuesta.

Chopper revisó el expediente, abrió la boca y miró al chico sin saber que decir. Ace sonrió ante la incomodidad del castaño.

─¿E-estéril? ─preguntó incrédulo.

─Así es, no puedo tener hijos. Mi Alfa me rechazo cuando se enteró así que solo quedé marcado.

Las leyes lo permitían, si un Omega era estéril estaba en su derecho de buscar a otro para que le diera hijos. Claro que el Alfa que lo marcó, o mejor dicho su padre, era consciente de eso pero no le importó. Hasta donde recordaba era amigo de su padre, pero Ace nunca volvió a verlo, ni a él ni al niño que lo marco, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era.

─De acuerdo ─la historia no era inusual, así que el castaño continuó con su revisión─. Recuéstate, debo examinarte.

Ace obedeció y se recostó en la plancha mientras el castaño lo hacía apoyar las piernas sobre una paleta. Aquella posición era de lo más denigrante, incomodo miró la pared donde un ilustrativo cuadro mostraba los órganos internos de un omega, tanto los de los varones como los de las mujeres, no era un cuadro apropiado para estar allí. Ya antes lo habían revisado pero no por ello se sentía a gusto con eso. Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta al sentir algo frío ser introducido en su cuerpo, eso nunca había pasado antes.

─D-duele

─Lo siento, pero debo revisar algo, trata de relajarte ─Ace gimió y cerró los ojos, sintió un pinchazo que lo hizo gritar nuevamente, aquel no era un examen de rutina.

─Basta… esto no es un examen ─intento alejarse pero tenía las piernas atadas a las paletas.

─Lo es, necesito que te tranquilices. Cuando los Omegas cumplen 25 sufren algunos cambios, ya casi voy a terminar de acuerdo.

El examen no duro ni siquiera 5 minutos pero a Ace le pareció una eternidad, cuando el doctor terminó le dio la nota para que recogiera sus supresores, además de que le dio una cita para la siguiente semana. Nunca nadie le dijo nada sobre eso, pero no era como si se hubiera preocupado demasiado por saber sobre eso.

La fila para recoger los supresores era excepcionalmente larga, Ace suspiro, iba a tardar mucho en recogerlos.

─Disculpa ─el pecoso se giró para ver quien le hablaba y se encontró con un muchacho un poco más bajo que él con cara de idiota─ ¿Estas es la fila para recoger los supresores?

Ace miro al chiquillo sorprendido, ¿era un Omega? Olía un poco extraño. Asintió. Igual no conocía a muchos Omegas como para saber cuál era el olor normal de uno de ellos.

─Sí.

─Menos mal, llevo buscando esta fila desde hace rato ─esbozo una sonrisa─. Mi nombre es Luffy, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

─Ace ─el pecoso maldijo para sus adentros los buenos modales que Makino le inculcara cuando niño.

El chico lo miro unos momentos y frunció el entrecejo para después cruzarse de brazos, Ace no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo por la mirada del chiquillo, era como si lo estuviera evaluando. Ace trago saliva y desvío la mirada. Para ser un Omega aquel chico tenía una presencia bastante fuerte.

─¡Eres muy lindo! ─Ace frunció el entrecejo, nunca en toda su vida alguien lo había llamado lindo.

─¿Qué…? ─Luffy rió, su risa era bastante peculiar, sus fuertes "shishishi" se escuchaban por toda la sala y estaban atrayendo la atención de todos.

─Oye ─el chiquillo alargó la mano para dejar al descubierto la pequeña marca en su cuello─. Ya estas marcado, ¿Por qué estas tomando supresores? ─Ace se sonrojó y apartó la mano del chico con un manotazo.

─No es asunto tuyo ─Luffy hizo un puchero, pero inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa.

─Shishishi, incluso molesto te ves lindo. Yo no tengo Alfa ─como para recalcar sus palabras estiro el cuello para que Ace pudiera ver que no tenía marca alguna.

─Felicidades ─dijo antes de girarse y darle la espalda, ¿por qué había tenido que tocarle delante de un chiquillo parlanchín y metiche?

─Oye ─Ace suspiro al sentir como el otro lo movía por el hombro─, ¿duele mucho cuando te marcan?

─Si, duele como el infierno, ahora, déjame en paz.

─Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy ─los llamó la enfermera desde atrás de la ventanilla, Ace se acercó seguido de Luffy. La enfermera recogió las recetas de ambos y se retiró en busca del medicamento.

─¿Cómo se llama tú Alfa? ─aquel chiquillo no conocía el significado de la palabra "privacidad".

─No te importa ─la enfermera volvió con sus medicamentos, Ace tomó la primera bolsa a su alcance, firmo de recibido y se marchó lo más pronto que pudo pese a que el chiquillo gritaba su nombre y le pedía que lo esperará.

Su departamento estaba en uno de los viejos edificios reservados para los Omegas, el mundo estaba claramente separado por status y posiciones. Era un panorama deprimente pero estaba bien, no era como si pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo, como un Omega marcado sin reclamar su posición era algo baja pero al menos lo dejaban en paz. Un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Solo cuando entró a su departamento reviso el medicamento, eran unas píldoras blancas del tamaño de una pequeña gota de agua, pero la etiqueta de esta fue lo que llamó su atención: Monkey D. Luffy.

¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma! Se había equivocado de medicamento, justo cuando se dio cuenta de eso, el timbre de su puerta sonó, molesto por la equivocación se giró y abrió la puerta con la peor mirada que tenía, pero cambio rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba.

─¿Tú? ─su tono incrédulo era bastante obvio.

─Shishishi, disculpa que te siguiera hasta aquí pero… ─levantó la bolsa con unas píldoras de color crema pequeñas, Ace las miró confundido─, te llevaste mi medicamento por error. Traté de decírtelo en el hospital, pero… creo que no me escuchaste ─Ace se sonrojó horriblemente, lo había escuchado pero pensó que solo quería seguir molestándolo y lo había ignorado.

─Yo… gracias ─dijo tomando la bolsa con el medicamento─, ¿qui-quieres pasar? ─Luffy sonrió.

─¡Gracias! ─antes de que Ace pudiera decir otra cosa, Luffy ya había entrado, un intenso aroma a sándalo llegó hasta Ace, el chico estaba sudando y eso hacía que su olor se intensificará. Ace se sintió culpable, había pensado que aquel chiquillo solo quería molestarlo─ Tu departamento es muy bonito, se parece al departamento de Sanji ─Ace asintió aunque no tenía idea de quien era Sanji.

─¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ─los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron.

─¿Tienes algo de carne!  
.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su gusto.  
Esta historia será de dos capítulos, la idea era subirla completa pero no logré terminar el segundo capítulo, pero quería subirlo hoy así que este es el primer capítulo.

Si alguien gusta dejar algún comentario, son bien recibidos.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Este fic esta dedicado a la linda Karkstrek, quien tiene una prueba difícil este Domingo y esta es mi forma de animarla.**

* * *

II

Ace odiaba ser un Omega.

Los omegas eran ─de acuerdo con la sociedad─, débiles, inútiles y promiscuos. Cuando un Omega entraba en celo, se decía que clamaba por un Alfa, cualquiera estaría bien con tal que se lo "cogiera" ─como vulgarmente decían─. Aquello era una verdad a medias porque una vez que un Omega era marcado, este solo buscaba a su Alfa, solo aquellos que no tenían pareja buscaban un Alfa, pero no era su culpa, no era su culpa haber nacido Omegas, no era su culpa que el celo provocara eso en ellos.

Cuando entraba en celo, sentía como si estuviera atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Su mente era consciente de todo pero era incapaz de controlar el deseo y el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ace incluso había hecho una teoría de que esa era la razón de porque un Omega perdía toda su fuerza cuando entraba en celo, porque si no lo hacían podrían defenderse y no sería tan fácil para los Alfas tomarlos.

Ace nunca había sentido aprecio por sus congéneres, porque ellos tampoco lo querían. Desde pequeño había sido rechazado porque no entraba en los estándares de los Omegas, su apariencia no era dulce ni delicada, no tenía una expresión agradable ni nada de eso. Los maestros, quienes también eran Omegas, lo miraban como si fuera una cosa grotesca que no debía estar en el salón y los doctores como si fuera una especie de bicho raro al que debían examinar y disecar. No era culpa suya tener un cuerpo más grande o que sus ojos carecieran del cariño y dulzura de un Omega. Al crecer con aquellos estigmas, Ace decidió que no haría lo que ellos quisieran, todos los días se ejercitaba: corría, hacia flexiones y estiramientos, eso hizo que su cuerpo adquiriera una musculatura algo marcada lo que contrarrestaba aún más status de Omega, sumado a su carácter impulsivo y decidido pues dudaba mucho que algún Alfa pudiera sentir algún interés por él.

Su carácter había hecho que no pudiera hacer amigos con facilidad, sus amigos de la infancia Marco y Tatch ya no vivían allí, como dos Alfas jóvenes de una prestigiosa familia viajaban por el mundo en busca de sus verdaderos Omegas, si tal cosa existía. Ellos le escribían de vez en cuando, pero Ace casi nunca respondía sus cartas, ¿Que podía interesarles a sus dos amigos Alfas lo que un Omega como el hacía? Seguro tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerse a leer sus cartas. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, miro la hoja que ya estaba prácticamente llena y la arrugo entre sus manos para votarla a la basura. Había querido contarles que conoció a un Omega más raro que él, pero ahora que lo pensaba no tenía importancia, no era como si Luffy y el fueran hacerse amigos, solo era un chiquillo al que conoció por error y con el que hablaba ocasionalmente cuando se lo topaba en la clínica y además era el chico quien hablaba con él, perturbando su paz.

No era como si le importara que se llamara Monkey D. Luffy, que fuera el hijo menor del magnate Monkey D. Dragón ─el nombre de su madre no importaba porque era una Omega─, que tuviera 22 años, aunque parecía de 8, y que le gustara la carne, tanto como para golpear a cualquiera que quisiera quitársela. Cuando el chiquillo hablaba, Ace a veces olvidaba que se trataba de un Omega, tenía demasiado sueños y aspiraciones, la mayoría de ellos no se atrevían a soñar porque una vez fueran reclamados, sus sueños se iban a la basura y solo eran usados como maquinas productoras de bebes. Sabía que no todos los Omegas tenían ese destino, no todos los Alfas eran malos pero era un poco difícil pensar de otra forma cuando el mismo lo había visto, cuando vivía en un edificio de Omegas rechazados por sus Alfas, cuando él fue rechazado por aquel mocoso porque era estéril. No era como si ellos fueran unos santos, también había Omegas que se aprovechaban de su condición pero muchas veces el mundo era algo injusto.

Escuchar a Luffy era refrescante, y en el fondo le agradaba. Era un poco difícil verlo como un Omega, era demasiado alegre, voluntarioso y brillante. Se notaba la diferencia del ambiente, normalmente los Omegas de familias ricas tenían una mejor vida, al menos podían negarse a los Alfas. Aunque eso no los exentaba de tener que registrase para obtener los supresores. Luffy era el único Omega de su familia, cuando supo su apellido, Ace se sorprendió un poco porque hasta donde sabia, Dragón solo había tenido hijos Alfas, cuando se lo comento lejos de tomárselo a mal Luffy solo río y le dijo que cualquiera podía tener un hijo Omega. Claro que Ace sabia eso, él era hijo de dos Alfas, que probabilidades había de que una mujer Alfa, como su madre, fuera capaz de dar a luz y que probabilidades había de que su hijo fuera un Omega estéril. Bien, Ace había cumplido con todas las malditas estadísticas que existían. Debía estar orgulloso.

Molesto se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a dormir, estaba cansado y dentro de unas horas su celo comenzaría, sería mejor que durmiera ahora que podía, sería una semana muy larga, por fortuna su jefa Dadan era una de las pocas Betas que le agradaban, siempre le daba esa semana pagada y se aseguraba que nadie lo molestara. El café donde trabajaba era muy tranquilo y la mayoría se los clientes eran amables, aunque nunca faltaba algún maldito aprovechado que iban para propasarse con la linda Shirahoshi, como era una chica dulce solían molestarla mucho, Ace siempre la defendía pero ahora que no estuviera esperaba que la chica tuviera cuidado. Había un Alfa que parecía especialmente interesado en ella, un sujeto desagradable, Dadan lo había reportado pero como era un Alfa no le hicieron nada. _Si no quiere que la molesten, "señorita" tome sus supresores._ Ace sentía como se le revolvía el estómago al recordar aquel maldito policía, nunca lo olvidaría pues apestaba a puro. Era un Alfa, menos mal que se encargaban de aplicar la justicia. De una forma desconocida se encontró pensando en Luffy, ¿el chico también tenía que soportar esa clase de acosos? Esperaba que no.

.

.

.

─Sabo si es un Alfa ─comento Luffy antes de darle un mordisco a su pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Ace no tenía del todo claro cómo fue que tras salir de la clínica termino yendo con Luffy a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca. Tal vez porque hablar con alguien en una clínica era deprimente.

─¿Sabo? ─aquella costumbre que tenía el menor de hablar de la gente como si la conociera, era un poco estresante.

─Mi hermano mayor ─respondió con orgullo.

─No sabía que tuvieras un hermano mayor ─si lo tenía porque rayos no iba con él a la clínica, acaso no sabía que era peligroso para Luffy andar solo por la calle. Maldito irresponsable.

Tras aquella tarde, cada vez que los dos se topaban en la clínica por sus revisiones, iban a tomar un café y Luffy comenzó a hablarle sobre su familia. Su padre era un hombre ocupado y a veces viajaba por meses enteros, su abuelo era un vicealmirante de la marina, Garph el "Héroe", pero de quien más hablaba era de su hermano mayor, quien parecía ser una especie de héroe para el menor. Sabo era el vicepresidente del complejo de su padre y su favorito, aquello lejos de hacer sentir celoso a Luffy parecía hacerlo sentir orgulloso, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de él. Normalmente los Omegas que tenían hermanos Alfas no podían evitar sentir celos de ellos, pero Luffy era diferente, hablaba de su hermano con orgullo.

El tal Sabo estaba comprometido con Koala Fisher desde los 6 años, la única hija del gran empresario Tiger Fisher y una Omega. Un compromiso a tan temprana edad, no era nada extraño. Los Omegas eran escasos y aquellos criados en "buenas" familias mucho más, claro que la opinión general de la sociedad sobre lo promiscuos que eran no aplicaba a ellos. Ace había escuchado que existían ciertos medicamentos que servían para que un Omega no se viera tan afectado en su celo, para que no se convirtieran en seres deseosos de ser "follados", pero era un medicamente extremadamente caro que estaba reservado para esa clase de Omegas, no para la clase a la que pertenecía a Ace, ellos tenían que sufrir su celo en su totalidad. Luffy pertenecía a esa clase privilegiada, pero Ace estaba seguro que en el futuro el moreno también sería comprometido con un Alfa de otra prestigiosa familia, así era como funcionaba el mundo.

Así era como funcionaba su mundo.

Ace nunca había conocido a un Omega como Luffy, era demasiado alegre, demasiado voluntarioso. La mayoría de los Omegas eran cohibidos y no se atrevían a levantar la voz más allá de un simple murmullo por miedo a ser notados. Tras el accidente en que se había llevado el medicamento de Luffy por equivocación, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Primero fueron pláticas ocasionales en la clínica, después las pláticas se extendieron a una cafetería y después fueron comidas, hasta que comenzaron a verse en otras partes que no fueran la clínica.

─¿Qué hay de ti, Ace? ¿Tienes hermanos? ─preguntó Luffy mientras contemplaba un pez globo que lo miraba molesto desde el otro lado del vidrio.

El acuario de la ciudad era uno de los lugares favoritos de Ace, cuando le dijera a Luffy este se había empeñado en que fueran a visitarlo. Al pecoso le encantaba pasear por los pasillos medio oscuros donde las piscinas brillaban con la luz natural y los peces nadaban como siguiendo el compás de una canción que solo ellos podían escuchar. La verdad era que aquel lugar solo le gustaba porque había sido el favorito de su madre, fue allí donde su padre le pidió que se casara con él, solo una vez su padre le habló de eso. No fue un cortejo lindo, al ser los dos Alfas fue algo difícil, ambos eran dominantes y no querían dar su brazo a torcer pero al final ambos reprimieron sus impulsos y se enamoraron, en aquel lugar se comprometieron, en aquel lugar se besaban y prometían amor eterno, una vida lejos de prejuicios y cuando su madre se embarazo, fueron allí a pasar todo el día. Ace solía pasear por aquel lugar preguntándose, si aquellos dos enamorados que fueron en contra de la lógica de la sociedad sabían que tendrían un hijo Omega y que su descendencia terminaría con él. Suponía que el único fallo de su felicidad, había sido él.

─No ─su madre murió un año después de que se presentará como Omega, además siendo ella un Alfa era poco probable que pudiera volver a embarazarse.

─¿Y tus padres?

─Ellos murieron ─pensó que aquello bastaría para que él otro dejara de preguntar, era lo que cualquier persona haría, diría un simple "Lo siento" y cambiarían de tema.

─¿Cómo eran? ─pero aquel chiquillo no era una persona normal.

─¿Por qué te interesa? ─Luffy sonrió.

─Porque Ace me agrada mucho y quiero saber todo sobre ti shishishi ─Ace lo miró sorprendido.

¿Qué podía haber en él que hiciera que alguien como Luffy quisiera conocerlo?

La cercanía con aquel chiquillo fue cambiando a Ace, era la primera vez que alguien parecía querer estar a su lado. Marco y Tatch eran sus mejores amigos, pero algunas veces los sentía incomodos, sabía muy bien porque. Era un Omega marcado, su olor lejos de atraer algún Alfa los alejaba, era la naturaleza de su especie. Era un mecanismo para protegerlos, aunque había algunos Alfas capaces de soportar aquella barrera y agredían a los Omegas. Pero con Luffy, al ser un Omega, todo era diferente.

Con el paso del tiempo y debido a que Luffy continuó insistiendo, le habló un poco sobre su vida. Le contó que sus dos padres eran Alfas, que él se presentó como Omega cuando cumplió 6 años, que su madre falleció un año después y que su padre había muerto en un accidente hacia unos 5 años. Luffy comenzó a hacerle más y más preguntas, era como un pequeño niño curioso que quería saber todo, Ace no podía evitar sentirse incomodo porque hasta ahora, nunca nadie se había interesado en él, pero al final terminó hablando de su vida con el menor.

─¿Y cuándo fuiste marcado? ─preguntó Luffy una tarde que salieron de la clínica, el menor había querido ir al cine pero aquella tarde Ace no se sentía con muchas ganas de nada.

Había ido a recoger sus supresores pero como venía ocurriendo cada dos semanas desde hacía 9 meses, también tuvo que ir a una revisión con el doctor y aquel examen fue realmente doloroso e incómodo, había durado 3 largas horas en las que Ace tuvo que estar en la misma posición incómoda que tanto odiaba. Cuando salió no se sentía del todo bien, pero Luffy logró convencerlo de ir a tomar algo, pero no solo el examen lo había dejado cansado sino que su celo últimamente era demasiado molesto, todo parecía haberse intensificado, le comento al castaño pero este solo le dijo que era algo normal, Ace esperaba que fuera algo temporal. Por eso mismo no se había sentido con ánimos de discutir con Luffy y había terminado en aquella cafetería, tal vez por su mismo malestar también termino contestado aquella pregunta.

─Cuando tenía 7 años ─miró el café que ni se había molestado en probar─, el Alfa que me marcó tenía 3 años menos que yo.

─Pero no estas con él, ¿Por qué?

─Porque un Omega que no puede procrear no sirve ─apenas dijo eso, salió de su estupor y miró al menor.

Luffy lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, Ace se maldijo por lo bajo. No era como si fuera algo importante pero por alguna razón no había querido decirle a Luffy, había descubierto que aquel chiquillo revoltoso le agradaba y no quería que se apartara. Muchos Omegas que conocía lo habían hecho al enterarse de aquello, como si el ser estéril fuera algo que pudiera contagiarse. Luffy bajo la vista y murmuró algo que Ace no logró escuchar, el menor pareció darse cuenta porque levantó la mirada y la clavo en Ace, era una mirada entre molesta y decidida e incluso sus ojos brillaban.

─Yo jamás te rechazaría ─Ace lo miro confundido─. Si fuera tu alfa, yo jamás te rechazaría ─Ace sonrió.

─Si alguno de los dos fuera un Alfa, ese sería yo ─declaro haciendo que el otro lo mirara sorprendido. Era una idiotez hablar de algo así pero Ace lo hizo en un intento por quitar la tensión del ambiente─. Mírame, soy más alto y más musculoso. Yo sería un Alfa y tú podrías ser mi Omega.

─¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ─el rostro de Luffy estaba rojo por el enojo, aquello hizo sonreír a Ace─ ¡Tu serias mi Omega! ¡Yo tengo más de Alfa que tú!

─Querrás decir que tienes más de Omega que yo ─dijo Ace divertido─. Tú si puedes tener hijos.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver, a mí no me molestaría que no pudieras tener hijos, al contrario, ¡Eso me gustaría más!

─¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? ─la verdad no le interesaba pero le gustaba hacer enojar al otro.

─¡Por qué entonces entrarías en celo todos los meses sin falta y me rogarías porque te tomara! ¡Auch! ─protestó cuando el puño de Ace se estrelló en su cabeza.

─Eres un pervertido, ¿Quién te enseña esas cosas?

─Brook, mi mayordomo, me explico todo. O mejor dicho, a mi hermano pero yo estaba escuchando.

─Déjame adivinar ¿es un Alfa? ─Luffy asintió─ Típico alfa.

─¿No te agradan los Alfas, Ace?

─No.

─¿Ni el que te marcó? ─Ace apretó los labios.

¿Por qué Luffy tenía que hacer siempre preguntas tan incomodas?

Hacía mucho tiempo no pensaba en el Alfa que lo marcó. Recordaba que hacía calor aquella tarde, era pleno verano y estaba de vacaciones, a Ace siempre le gustaron las vacaciones porque de esa forma no tenía que ver a sus compañeros de escuela. Su padre regreso temprano del trabajo y le pidió que se arreglara para salir, tenían que ir a un lugar importante. Fueron a una casa enorme a las orillas de la ciudad. Una chica morena de mirada azul los recibió, los llevo hasta el jardín y les dijo que el señor los atendería un momento. Ace comenzaba a aburrirse cuando el "señor" y su hijo hicieron su aparición, Ace recordaba haberlos contemplado con curiosidad, lucían menos imponentes que su padre, incluso su presencia era menor, fue entonces que descubrió que no todos los Alfas eran como sus padres.

─ _¿De verdad es un Omega? ─Ace frunció el entrecejo ante la mirada inquisidora de aquel Alfa._

─ _Lo es ─su padre colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros._

─ _Nunca imagine que el hijo que tú y Rouge engendrarán fuera un Omega. Me sorprendió un poco que me llamaras para ofrecerme a tu hijo._

─ _Si no te interesa puedes decirlo ─su padre no parecía estar muy conforme con aquella conversación._

─ _No he dicho tal cosa, tu hijo es un Omega y el mío un Alfa, y considerando que serás tú quien me pagará, podemos intentarlo._

Ace no recordaba con claridad el rostro de aquel hombre, era como si una especie de velo hubiera cubierto aquellos recuerdos, pero si recordaba que había dicho aquello con burla. Mientras los dos hombres seguían con su conversación, Ace no entendía que estaban haciendo allí por lo que tampoco prestó mucha atención, ni siquiera cuando le presentaron al que sería "su" Alfa ─era muy pequeño para comprender que significaba aquello─. Al chico si lo recordaba, rubio, lleno de mocos y sin un diente. No le agrado, sobretodo porque aquel chiquillo lo miró de arriba abajo y camino a su alrededor para mirarlo mejor, casi como si en lugar de ver a una persona estuviera viendo un juguete o algo así. Tenía un intenso aroma a menta y sándalo, Ace le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el chiquillo se giró con su padre para decirle algo y después su padre y aquel Alfa se dieron la mano y ellos pudieron volver a casa. Fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con aquel mocoso.

Una semana después, cuando pensó que aquella visita fue un hecho olvidado, su padre volvió a llevarlo a aquel jardín. En esa ocasión, aquel Alfa y su hijo ya los estaban esperando, y no solo eso sino que la mesa estaba llena de dulces y golosinas, mismas que aquel sujeto le ofreció a su padre y a él, Ace recordaba que al verlos sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, la gente nunca era amable. Nunca. Miró a su padre que lo contemplaba con seriedad y Ace sintió que el corazón se le detenía, de pronto todas las maravillas que lo rodeaban ya no le parecieron tan buenas y solo quería ir a casa, cuando intento retroceder su padre lo sujeto por los brazos y el otro Alfa se acercó para hacerlo tragar un extraño líquido que sabía horrible mientras decía algo pero Ace no escucho que era lo que decía, cuando hubo bebido todo su padre lo soltó y cayó al suelo tosiendo en un intento por expulsar el líquido pero no sirvió de nada. Ahora, que era un adulto, comprendía que el líquido que le obligaron tragar era un medicamento para hacer que un Omega entre en celo. Un Alfa solo podía marcar a un Omega cuando estaba en celo y en medio del acto, como ellos eran aún muy pequeños ese medicamento haría las dos funciones. Fue la primera vez que experimento un verdadero celo, su padre tuvo que sujetarlo porque pese a su debilidad trató de escapar, y el contemplo impotente como aquel chiquillo se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, a Ace le pareció aterradora, el chiquillo jaló su playera rompiéndola y dejando al descubierto su hombro, después se inclinó sobre él y lo mordió con tanta fuerza que le abrió la piel, Ace había gritado y después todo se oscureció, cuando despertó estaba en su casa, sobre su cama y su padre junto a él, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ace solo cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido sintiendo un dolor punzante entre su cuello y el hombro.

Fue tiempo después que comprendió lo que su padre había hecho por él. Ser marcado, impidió que otros Alfas lo rondaran pero tuvo un alto precio, experimento el celo de un Omega adulto a la edad de 7 años, los primeros fueron una verdadera tortura pues su cuerpo clamaba por su Alfa. Su padre lo encerraba durante la semana que duraba, una mujer iba a cuidarlo para bañarlo y asegurarse que comiera ya que durante el celo perdía toda su fuerza, era otra Omega, pero aun así, Ace se sentía avergonzado cuando lo limpiaba entre las piernas. Makino, era el nombre de la chica, le hablaba de todas las cosas buenas que tenía ser un Omega, que cuando creciera su Alfa lo reclamaría y que una vida comenzaría a crecer dentro suyo pero Ace solo sentía dolor, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando con él, no le importaba tener hijos. ¡No quería!

Al principio, después de ser marcado, recibía obsequios, chocolatinas, cartas, dibujos y piedras con formas extrañas, todo proveniente de su Alfa, Ace odio todo eso, la vida de aquel chiquillo no había cambiado, lo había marcado y él era el único que estaba sufriendo, aquel chiquillo seguía con su vida de siempre, él no tenía que pasar una semana completa en cama, mojado y sintiendo algo extraño que nadie sabía explicarle que era, ahora comprendía que al ser mordido había despertado su deseo de ser "reclamado". Con el paso del tiempo logró controlarse, pero los regalos se detuvieron en cuanto se descubrió que era estéril, justo cuando Ace comenzaba a apreciarlos, cuando comenzaba a aceptar su condición de Omega, tenía 7 años e ingenuamente había creído que aquel chiquillo petulante podía ser bueno, sus cartas con pésima caligrafía había sacado miles de sonrisas de él, incluso llego a pensar que no sería tan malo embarazarse, pero eso desapareció cuando descubrió que si no podía tener hijos no era nada.

─No ─respondió sin mirar a Luffy.

Ace pudo sentir la mirada inquisidora del menor sobre él y pensó que, siento tan imprudente como era, continuaría haciendo preguntas pero para su total sorpresa, Luffy se mantuvo en silencio.

Después de aquello, Ace pensó que nunca volvería a ver a Luffy, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al día siguiente cuando llamaron a su puerta y al abrir se encontró el rostro sonriente del menor mostrándole dos pulseras de color dorado.

─Los chicos y yo iremos al parque de diversiones ─dijo sin dejar de sonreír─. Recordé que mencionaste que hoy sería tu día de descanso, ¿quieres venir? ¡Será divertido! ─Ace estaba tan sorprendido que al final solo pudo asentir de forma inconsciente.

Los amigos de Luffy eran agradables y parecían estar tan locos como él. Zoro, era su mejor amigo y había una conexión entre ellos que nadie podía igualar, era un Alfa y uno bastante fuerte tenía que admitirlo, Sanji era quizá la persona favorita del pequeño, cocinaba delicioso y pese a que siempre se quejaba del apetito de su amigo siempre lo complacía, era un Omega y hasta donde podía apreciar parecía ser la pareja de Zoro, aunque aún no estaba marcado, Robin y Nami eran las únicas chicas del grupo y ambas eran Betas, sumamente inteligentes y eran quienes controlaban a Luffy para que no se metiera en problemas, Chopper era un Alfa y Ussop era un Beta, ambos eran los compañeros de juego de Luffy. Todos eran agradables, nunca antes había conocido a un grupo tan variado, los Alfas solo se juntaban con Alfas y Betas, pero estos chicos cuando lo conocieron no hicieron alusión a su condición de Omega y eran muy amables con él, todos le hablaron sobre cómo era Luffy y su extraña manía de hacer amigos donde quiera.

El parque de juegos "Shabondy" era el parque más grande de todos, con más de 150 atracciones, 50 puestos de dulces y comidas exóticas, era también el parque más reservado de todos, únicamente Alfas y Betas podían entrar, un Omega solo podía hacerlo acompañado de un Alfa. Ace nunca había entrado hasta ahora, la mujer de la taquilla lo había mirado con asco cuando le diera el ticket de entrada pero la ignoro, la verdad es que estaba emocionado, siempre había querido entrar allí cuando era pequeño y ahora que estaba allí el deseo seguía existiendo en su pecho.

Lo primero que vio al atravesar las enormes puertas de hierro forjado fue la enorme montaña rusa, los carros pasaban a gran velocidad y la gente gritaba, entre emocionados y asustados.

─¡Vamos, Ace, deprisa! ─dijo Luffy tomándolo del brazo para correr a la enorme fila que había para subir a la montaña rusa.

Un poco más atrás iban los amigos del menor, caminando tranquilamente, la fila era excesivamente larga no tenía caso que corrieran pero Luffy parecía ver todas las cosas diferentes, mientras estaban formados esperando a que la fila avanzara, Ace se dedicó a contemplar al menor mientras este narraba emocionado la primera vez que fue al parque. La mayoría de las cosas que decía no tenían sentido, de eso ya se había dado cuenta antes pero aun así, lo escuchaba.

Estar junto a ese chiquillo era refrescante, Ace se sentía bien con él, Luffy veía el mundo de forma sencilla e inocente, no parecía tener prejuicios por nadie y se llevaba bien con Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Ace lo miro mientras este le señalaba algo, su cuerpo era delgado, propio de un Omega y era de sonrisa fácil. El pecoso sintió un vuelco en el estómago ante la idea de que algún día su padre lo entregaría a un Alfa, la idea de que alguien pudiera tocar a Luffy de esa forma hacia que su sangre hirviera, el pequeño era demasiado inocente como para poder imaginar lo que le esperaba. Tal vez Luffy tendría suerte y se enamoraría del Alfa que le eligiera su padre, debido a su status él podría elegir pero, después de meses de conocerlo, Ace tenía la sospecha que a Luffy no parecía importarle esa clase de cosas. De forma inconsciente su vista se posó en el cuello del menor, no había ni una sola marca en él, su mano fue automáticamente a su hombro derecho donde el cuello se unía al hombro, él estaba marcado, era un Omega desechado porque era incapaz de tener hijos, lo que significaba que era un inútil. Un parasito al que la sociedad tenía que soportar pese a que no le concedía ningún beneficio.

─¿Que ocurre, Ace? ─pregunto Luffy mirándolo preocupado─ ¿Te duele tu marca?

Luffy se había pegado tanto a él que Ace retrocedió de forma instintiva. Iba a negar pero fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo, ahora que lo mencionaba, si... Últimamente la marca había comenzado a dolerle. No era un dolor grande sino más bien como una pequeña punzada.

─Un poco, pero no es grave no te preocupes ─se apresuró a decir al ver que el menor fruncía el entrecejo.

─De acuerdo con Brook, una marca duele cuando tu Alfa está cerca ─Luffy esbozo una enorme sonrisa─, ¡Significa que tu Alfa anda por aquí! ─la idea parecía emocionar al menor.

Ace aparto la vista incomodo, a él no le emocionaba reencontrarse con su Alfa, si es que alguna vez fue su Alfa, y le dolía un poco que a Luffy aquello le pareciera divertido. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer, había notado que era algo egoísta y sobreprotector con sus amigos, con las personas a las que apreciaba, y si le daba igual que "su" Alfa apareciera para llevárselo, ¿significaba que no le importaba? Aquello le dolió.

─No lo creo ─respondió de forma tajante.

La molestia en la voz de Ace hizo que Luffy bajará la mirada y se alejará un poco. Ace notó la decaída de Luffy pero no dijo nada, él también estaba herido. Subieron a varios juegos pero Luffy parecía distante y el brillo que contempló aquella mañana en sus ojos había desaparecido. Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en Ace. Nunca antes le había pasado, Luffy era la primera persona que realmente le importaba.

─¿Quieres? ─Ace aparto la vista de Luffy que en esos momentos jugaba carreras de lanchas contra Ussop y Chopper, Robin le ofrecía una paleta de hielo de color azul.

─Gracias ─era de vainilla, la chica se sentó a su lado.

─Luffy se ve muy feliz, ¿verdad? ─Ace asintió, aparentemente solo cuando estaba con él lucia triste─ No siempre fue así, ¿sabes? Cuando era más pequeño siempre estaba triste, sus padres no le prestaban atención ─obvio no, pensó Ace, al ser un Omega en una familia de Alfas─ y su hermano era el favorito, todo era para Sabo y solo lo que Sabo no quería se lo daban a Luffy. Nuestro Luffy siempre ha sido alegre así que no le importaba demasiado pero algo paso, algo hizo su padre que Luffy nunca le ha perdonado, pero ahora ese enojo ha desaparecido y tú eres la causa de ello.

─¿Yo?

─Cuando te encontró nos habló tanto de ti que queríamos conocerte.

─No creo ser tan especial.

─Al contrario lo eres, aun cuando no lo parezca. Si Luffy te pregunta tanto sobre tu Alfa es porque quiere conocerte más ─Ace miro a la mujer y frunció el entrecejo, Luffy era un niño llorón que seguro había ido con ella, de pronto ya no quería estar allí, quería volver a su casa. Aquellos chicos eran amigos de Luffy, no suyos.

─Sí, bueno yo no lo recuerdo era muy pequeño ─se puso de pie, de la paleta que le dieran ya solo quedaba el palito─. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, despídeme del resto por favor. Fue una tarde agradable.

─¿Sabías que Luffy está comprometido? ─Ace miró a la morena─ Dentro de un mes se llevará a cabo su unión.

Ace miró al menor, si Robin trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor no estaba funcionando, Luffy no le había dicho nada.

─¿Luffy lo quiere?

─Mucho, creo que siempre lo ha amado.

─Me alegro por él.

El camino de vuelta a casa le resultó aburrido, extraño la risa de Luffy, la felicidad con que se fascinaba por todo. Ace nunca había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser un Alfa. Su celular sonó cuando estaba entrando a su edificio, normalmente ignoraba aquel aparatejo ya que la mayoría de los que le marcaban eran vendedores, pero cuando Luffy y él se hicieran amigos, el menor había guardado su número con un tono especial y ese tono era el que estaba sonando. Debió haberse despedido, seguramente Luffy estaba preocupado, colocó su dedo sobre el botón para responder pero al final volvió a guardarlo.

Dos omegas no podían estar juntos, tal vez si Luffy también fuera estéril, apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza se arrepintió. No quería que Luffy sufriera lo mismo que él, el pequeño merecía ser feliz, no merecía la vida que él tenía.

Fue un tonto al pensar que las cosas podían ser diferentes.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Karkstrek, como soy algo lenta para escribir y con tu permiso concedido, será un fic de tres capítulos.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a todas las que dejaron sus lindos comentarios ¡Gracias!**  
 **También gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, si es que existe por allí algún lector silencioso.**

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece no es mío.  
Solo la idea de esta historia es mía.**

 **Karkstrek hermosa, este capítulo es para ti por siempre animarme en mis momentos de melancolía y estrés.**

* * *

III

─ _¡Mira! Ha comenzado a nevar, igual que el día que naciste._

De nuevo aquel sueño.

Ace era capaz de recordar con asombrosa claridad las farolas que desaparecían conforme el auto avanzaba por la calle. Era tarde y casi no había tráfico, el interior del auto olía a coco, también recordaba los pequeños copos de nieve que se empeñaban en estrellarse contra el vidrio y que los limpiabrisas removían de forma incansable con un ruido sordo. Incluso recordaba cómo se sentía el fío y el tacto de la ropa que llevaba. Todo quedo grabado en su cabeza de forma tan clara que a veces le costaba creer que fuera un sueño.

Era año nuevo y el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Ace. Como era costumbre, lo pasó con su padre. Fueron al acuario, a comer a su restaurante favorito y al cine. Fue precisamente en el cine donde Ace comenzó a sentirse sofocado, como si hubiera entrado en un horno, el calor era tan intenso que incluso comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y sintió un espasmo en el abdomen. Su padre, al ser un Alfa, noto lo que le pasaba y se apresuró a sacarlo de allí para evitar problemas. Solo una vez, un Alfa había intentado aprovecharse de Ace, aun y cuando estaba marcado y supuestamente su olor resultaba desagradable para cualquiera que no fuera su Alfa, y era una experiencia que no deseaban volver a repetir. Nunca se había sentido más indefenso e inútil como en esa ocasión y si su padre no hubiera llegado, no quería pensar en lo que habría sucedido.

─ _Lamento que no hayas podido ver el final de la película._

─ _La veremos en otra ocasión, hijo. Por cierto, ¿cómo te has sentido en tu trabajo?_

Ace había insistido en trabajar para hacer algo útil y no solo estar en casa haciendo nada y llenándose de polillas como una cosa vieja. Al principio su padre se negó, después del incidente con aquel Alfa se había vuelto más sobreprotector de lo que ya era originalmente, pero al final accedió y siempre que podía le preguntaba por cómo iba todo.

─ _Bien, todos son muy amables._

Ace había pasado casi toda su vida aislado del resto del mundo. Sus únicos amigos eran dos Alfas que lo visitaban siempre que sus ocupadas e importantes vidas les daban un respiro. No tenía amigos Omegas, sus congéneres solían rechazarlo por su apariencia y su condición (un Omega marcado pero no reclamado a la edad de Ace dejaba en claro que había algo malo en él, por lo que preferían evitarlo). Pero en el trabajo había conocido a Shirahoshi, una Omega que a simple vista podía tomarse como una cobarde y llorona pero en realidad era una chica valiente y amable, era la primera amiga verdadera que Ace tenía, incluso sentía afecto por Dadan, la dueña de la cafetería, una Beta tosca y de apariencia huraña que ocultaba un gran corazón.

─ _Si alguien llega a molestarte, quiero que me lo digas._

─ _Estoy bien, papá._

¿De verdad, su padre pensaba que alguien podría llegar a verlo de esa manera? ¿Quién más, aparte de aquel demente que lo había atacado, querría acercársele? Su padre en verdad debía quererlo mucho para pensar que podía resultar atractivo para algún Alfa.

─ _Falta poco para llegar a la casa, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

─ _Mejor, creo que la temperatura va disminuyendo._

Ace había aprendido a llevar sus supresores a todas partes, algunas veces su celo era de forma irregular y solía adelantarse. Aquel había sido uno de ellos.

─ _Me alegra, porque tengo algo para ti en la casa, espero te gus─ ¡ACE!_

Entonces el sueño se volvió una película que corría a cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

El rostro de su padre se deformo en una expresión de horror, sus ojos parecían salírsele de las cuencas, su boca estaba abierta en un grito mudo, todo color había desaparecido de su rostro y pareció envejecer de forma vertiginosa. Ace giro la cabeza, una luz blanca le dio de lleno por lo que entrecerró los ojos, la luz se acercaba demasiado rápido y de pronto todo estallo. Un fuerte dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, todo comenzó a girar y agitarse, el sonido desapareció por completo y algo duro choco contra su cuerpo, la luz estallo hasta volverse negra y entonces Ace vio el mundo a través de un velo rojo. Distinguió pequeñas formas que se movían sobre el cielo y muchas luces diminutas, trato de moverse pero algo se lo impedía, algo lo estaba aplastando. Las figuras a su alrededor fueron convirtiéndose en manchas, ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de parpadear y su vista lejos de aclararse comenzó a nublarse. Un sonido conocido atravesó el aire y unos destellos de luces aparecieron frente a él, ¿una sirena? ¿Había habido un accidente? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Su aroma no estaba por ninguna parte, el único aroma que flotaba en el aire era el olor de la sangre.

Ace abrió los ojos de golpe respirando de forma acelerada y con el corazón martillando dentro de su pecho con tanta fuerza que lo sentía retumbar en sus tímpanos, el olor a sangre fue disipándose hasta ser sustituido por un leve aroma a limón, el aroma del limpiador de pisos que había usado aquella mañana, mezclado con el aroma del suavizante de las sabanas.

─¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

El color rojo que teñía el mundo fue desapareciendo y este comenzó a presentarse con una gama de colores ensombrecidos, Ace miró los dos profundos pozos negros que lo contemplaban desde arriba.

 _Cuando tienes una pesadilla, debes contársela a alguien para que no se haga realidad_. Makino había dicho eso en una ocasión en que se quedó con él para cuidarlo y Ace tuvo una pesadilla sobre un lobo enorme que se lanzaba sobre él para morderlo en el cuello, pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando la pesadilla era algo que ya había sucedido? El recuerdo del accidente donde su padre había perdido la vida. Parpadeó y algo húmedo corrió por el costado de su rostro hasta sus orejas. ¿Estaba llorando? Algo cálido toco su rostro, Ace cerró los ojos al sentirlo tocar sus parpados para retirar las lágrimas que aún no encontraban el camino por sus mejillas.

─Vuelve a dormir ─dijo la voz que le resultaba extremadamente familiar─. Yo te cuidaré ─las palabras fueron acompañadas por una suave caricia en su cabello.

Era una sensación agradable. Ace ni siquiera se esforzó por averiguar quién estaba con él, solo cerró los ojos y volvió a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Una estación mal sintonizada comenzó a sonar a su alrededor. Ace alargo el brazo para apagar el despertador. Oprimió el botón pero no pareció funcionar, el ruido seguía perforándole los tímpanos y amenazaba con sacarlo totalmente de su inconsciencia. El volumen se incrementó y poco a poco las palabras fueron registrándose en su cerebro.

─No necesito que me esperes, puedo volver a casa solo ─no sonaba como una canción, ¿sería acaso que su despertador había sintonizado una novela?─. ¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras!

Ace abrió los ojos, el reloj indicaba que eran cuarenta y dos minutos pasados de las diez, ¿era de noche? ¿Por qué había puesto el despertador a esa hora? Giró sobre la cama y se encontró contemplando la puerta de su cuarto, distinguió una figura en la sala que estaba dándole la espalda, la estuvo contemplando un largo rato hasta que cayó en cuenta que él vivía solo. Sorprendido se enderezo en la cama, debió hacer mucho ruido porque el otro se giró para mirarlo.

─Ace, ya despertaste ─la sonrisa de Luffy era tan brillante que Ace casi sintió como si estuviera viendo un foco directamente. El pecoso no atino a reaccionar cuando el menor se acercó y se arrodillo a su lado apoyando sus brazos en la cama─. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Aun confundido, Ace miro a su alrededor. Era su cuarto, era su cama, aquel era el afiche del concierto que diera SoulKing cinco años atrás y que aún conservaba. Todo indicaba que era su casa, la habitación era la misma solo, miro al menor, solo Luffy desentonaba en aquel lugar.

¿Luffy?

No recordaba haber invitado al menor a su casa, ¿o sí? Trato de recordar lo que había sucedido, el parque de diversiones, Luffy preguntando si le dolía su marca y el rostro sonriente de Robin.

─¿Co-como entraste? ─preguntó incapaz de apartar la vista del menor.

─Bonchan me abrió, le dije que era tu amigo. Y mira… ─dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón─. Incluso me dio una llave.

La pequeña llave metálica brillaba en su mano como si fuera un cuchillo. Ace la miro y luego miro al menor, ¿Bonchan? Trato de pensar en alguien que conociera cuyo nombre se asemejara a aquel apodo, ya conocía lo suficiente al chico como para saber su tendencia a modificar el nombre de las personas. Finalmente, cayó en cuenta que se refería al encargado del edificio, Bon Clay.

Bon Clay era un Beta que pese a su estrafalaria apariencia resultaba una persona agradable. Vivía en el apartamento numero dos porque decía que el número uno no iba con él. Había sido un gran primer bailarín y ahora se dedicaba a enseñar a otros. La imagen de Bon Clay junto a Luffy lucia bastante normal en su cabeza, considerando el carácter de ambos, aun así había algo que no se explicaba. Bon Clay siempre había sido bastante cuidadoso con sus inquilinos y jamás hacia nada que pudiera ponerlos en peligro, no lo imaginaba dándole la llave de uno de sus inquilinos a un total desconocido.

Miro a Luffy mientras apretaba los dientes y le quito la llave.

─¿Qué hiciste para que Bon Clay te diera la llave? ─el bailarín no parecía ser la clase de personas que aceptaba sobornos, aunque era fácil convencerlo si le contabas una historia hermosa que lo conmoviera. Tenía un corazón sentimental─ Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué entras a mi casa sin permiso? ─el recuerdo de la voz conocida y la caricia en su cabello lo hicieron sentirse avergonzado al comprender que había sido Luffy.

La expresión de sorpresa del menor por su reacción duro solo unos segundos, antes que frunciera el entrecejo y entornara los ojos en una clara señal de molestia.

─Es tu culpa, estuve marcando a tu celular e incluso llame varias veces a tu puerta pero no me contestabas. Así que le dije a Bonchan que era tu amigo y el me abrió ─Ace se quedó estático viendo al menor, ¿En qué mundo alguien se metía a la casa de otra persona solo porque esta no contestaba? ¡Eso solo pasaba en las películas! Y nunca terminaban bien.

─Nada de lo que acabas de decir te da derecho a meterte a la casa de alguien más ─Luffy se mordió los labios y miró al pecoso a los ojos directamente.

─¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí! ¡Dijiste que subirías conmigo al "Barco Pirata"!

Ace miró al menor sorprendido, Luffy tenía los ojos brillantes y la nariz roja, y bajo la vista incomodó para mirar sus manos, tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba aferrando las mantas. ¿Qué podía decirle? No se creía capaz de decirle la verdad, una verdad que lo llenaba de vergüenza. _«Porque estoy celoso»_.

─Fue por lo que dije, ¿verdad? ─preguntó Luffy mirando el suelo─ Lamento haberte acosado con mis preguntas ─dijo Luffy sin siquiera mirarlo.

¿Luffy disculpándose? En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás lo habías visto disculparse de verdad ni una sola vez. Luffy solía decir "lo siento" pero eran palabras totalmente vacías, jamás lamentaba nada de lo que hacía y en esta ocasión era el mismo caso. Ace incluso se atrevería a apostar que había sido Robin quien le enseñara la palabra "incomodado". Ace miró al menor un largo rato para después suspirar y salir de la cama, se había acostado sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, así que estaba completamente vestido, incluso aún tenía puesto los tenis deportivos.

─No deberías decir palabras que no sientes ─Luffy levantó la vista, tal y como esperaba el rostro del menor era el mismo de siempre, no había lágrimas, no había pesar en su semblante, solo aquella mirada confiada de siempre─. Es tarde, Luffy ─fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir─, deberías irte a casa. Este no es un barrio muy seguro que digamos.

─¡No me iré hasta que me perdones! ─los ojos de Luffy mostraban determinación, dejando en claro que hablaba en serio. Ace suspiro agotado, solo quería volver a dormir.

─No tengo nada que perdonarte ─dijo sin mirar al menor─. No hiciste nada malo.

Era la verdad. Luffy no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido entre su Alfa y él. Luffy era tan tonto que seguramente no comprendía lo que significaba que estuviera marcado, o tal vez si lo hacía, y no le importaba. En el fondo, eso era lo que más le dolía. No ser importante para el menor. En los 9 meses que llevaba de conocerlo, había aprendido que era abierto con todos, lo que había hecho con él de acercarse y hablar, era lo mismo que hacía con cualquiera que le resultará mínimamente interesante. No era nada especial.

─Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ─esta vez el tono de Luffy estaba impregnado de una leve tristeza, incluso su expresión lucia decaída.

─No me he sentido bien, es todo ─no mentía del todo, últimamente la marca le había estado doliendo y nunca antes había sucedido así que no debía ser algo normal.

─¿Es tu marca? ¿Te duele mucho? ─preguntó preocupado─ Deberías ir mañana con Chopper para que te revise.

─No ─la respuesta no pareció complacer a Luffy quien comenzó a protestar─. Mañana empieza mi celo ─explicó apartando la mirada, por alguna razón le daba vergüenza decirle eso─. No podré ir hasta dentro de una semana ─aquello hizo que Luffy guardará silencio y lo mirara sorprendido. Ace apartó la mirada avergonzado, aunque no tenía claro de que estaba avergonzado.

─Entonces ─Ace creyó detectar algo de nerviosismo en la voz del otro─, ¿irás después de tu celo? ─no era como si tuviera otra opción, aquel dolor no era algo normal. Asintió cansado, Luffy esbozo una enorme sonrisa─ Genial, entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana ─el pecoso volvió a asentir de forma distraída.

Solo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Ace comprendió lo que Luffy acababa de decir. Se encamino a la ventana, desde allí pudo distinguir la figura del menor saliendo del edificio para dirigirse a la carrera hacia uno de los autos estacionados en la acera. La puerta del piloto se abrió y un chico rubio descendió, era delgado y parecía ser un poco más alto, seguramente era su hermano mayor. Había pensado que el hermano de Luffy sería moreno como esté. Cuando el menor llegó a su lado, comenzaron a hablar, los dos tenían la misma expresión, tal vez no sé parecían físicamente pero si en sus expresiones. Estaba pensando en eso cuando el tal Sabo se movió haciendo que la mortecina luz de una de las farolas le diera de lleno en la cara.

Los ojos de Ace se clavaron en aquel rostro, un rostro aterradoramente conocido, un rostro que jamás podría olvidar. La sonrisa burlona había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una expresión seria, los rasgos infantiles eran ahora los de un adulto, el hueco del diente perdido ya no existía, la piel ligeramente atezada y la cicatriz de una quemadura que cubría parte del lado izquierdo de su cara. Aun así, Ace solo podía ver aquel rostro infantil que lo había atormentado toda su vida.

Imposible.

¡Era él! El hermano mayor de Luffy… era "su" Alfa.

.

.

.

 _«Tu marca está bien, no hay nada malo con ella»_ fue el dictamen de Chopper tras casi dos horas de examinación, lo único que hizo el castaño fue darle analgésicos para el dolor. Para ese diagnóstico no había tenido que ir al hospital. El pecoso siempre había sentido cierta aversión por los hospitales.

Los hospitales siempre habían sido fuente de malas noticias para él. Nunca había olvidado al doctor que les informará la muerte de su madre, un hombre alto, con grandes lentes y voz monótona, tampoco había olvidado al doctor con aquel extraño peinado que le dijera que su padre había fallecido a consecuencia de las heridas producidas por el accidente, así como tampoco olvidaría a la mujer-bruja que le dijera a su padre que era estéril. Cuando lo escuchó la primera vez, Ace pensó que aquello se trataba de una enfermedad, su padre no había comentado gran cosa sobre ello así que supuso que su "esterilidad" desaparecería con el tiempo, la doctora le había dado medicamento y en su mente infantil pensó que aquello lo haría desaparecer. Ace recordaba que ese día su padre lo había llevado a un parque de diversiones y le había comprado un enorme helado de 5 sabores. Fue uno de los días más felices que podía recordar. No fue hasta aquella tarde, cuando el padre de su Alfa se presentó en su casa para reclamarle a su padre que lo había engañado, que no le dijo que Ace era estéril, aquel hombre lo había gritado frente a él como si este no existiera, recordaba los cálidos brazos de Makino a su alrededor tratando de protegerlo inútilmente de aquellas palabras que aún ahora retumbaban en sus oídos.

─ _¿Estéril? ─ Ace se encogió entre los brazos de Makino mientras apretaba la piedra en forma de media luna que acababa de recibir._

─ _El doctor lo confirmó ─Ace miro a su padre, ¿estéril? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era algo malo? Quiso preguntarle a Makino pero no se atrevió._

─ _¡Tú lo sabias! ¡Me engañaste! ─ el aroma del Alfa inundo la habitación, pero pronto el aroma de su padre se impuso._

─ _¡Basta! No permitiré que intentes intimidar a mi hijo con tu aroma, en cuanto a tu acusación, solo puedo decirte que no estaba seguro del todo ─el Alfa lo miro unos momentos antes de mirar a Ace._

─ _Omega inútil._

Fue hasta ese momento que cayó en cuenta de algo, aquel Alfa era también el padre de Luffy. Las palabras que Monkey D. Dragón dijera esa tarde quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, porque sabía que eran ciertas, lo supo después, su padre engaño a aquel hombre para protegerlo, sabía que Dragón jamás aceptaría a un Omega estéril en su familia. Nunca lo reclamarían y su padre lo había protegido de la única forma que pudo. Y ahora, de una forma extraña, se veía envuelto de nuevo con aquella familia. Se preguntó si Dragón lo reconocería, lo dudaba porque solo lo había visto tres veces.

─¡Ace! ─levantó la vista justo para ver como Luffy se lanzaba sobre él con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo. Ace soltó un gruñido al golpearse la cabeza.

─¡Maldita sea, Luffy! ¿Por qué no eres más cuidadoso? ─era una lucha pérdida lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

─Shishishi lo siento ─Ace suspiro y aparto al menor con cuidado y se puso de pie, le dolía un poco la cintura debido a la revisión─. ¿Chopper examino tu marca? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué te duele? ─Ace notó que muchos de los que esperaban su turno para consultar los miraban curiosos. ¡Rayos! La maldita costumbre de Luffy de llamar la atención.

─¿Tienes hambre? ─los ojos del pequeño Omega brillaron, justo como Ace imagino que haría. La comida era capaz de hacer olvidar a Luffy muchas cosas.

─¡Comida!

Fueron al restaurante cerca del acuario, el menor había decidido que aquel sería su lugar favorito de ahora en adelante. Luffy ordeno todos los platillos con carne que había en el menú mientras Ace pedía el doble que Luffy. Mientras comían, el pequeño Omega comenzó a contarle que el fin de semana se llevaría a cabo la competencia de kendo de Zoro y que este se enfrentaría con su eterno rival Dracule Mihawk, un hombre vampiro con ojos dorados. Ace sabía de quien hablaba, Mihawk era un Alfa de gran renombre, hasta donde sabia nunca había perdido una batalla. Luffy también le dijo que aquel hombre había entrenado a Zoro para que lo derrotara y que era el mejor amigo de Shanks, después de la clásica pregunta "¿Quién es Shanks?" por parte de Ace, el pecoso se encontró escuchando una larga anécdota de como Luffy había ido a pescar con su hermano, que discutieron y cayó al río, Luffy no sabía nada ─hecho que no había cambiado─ y su hermano tampoco, entonces un sujeto pelirrojo le salvo, ese era Shanks. Tras eso, se la paso hablando de todas las cualidades del pelirrojo. Todo lo bueno del mundo lo tenía Shanks. El brillo en los ojos del menor al hablar de ese sujeto hizo que Ace se preguntará si era el Alfa al que Luffy estaba comprometido. Una amargura se instaló en su pecho al escuchar al menor hablar maravillas de aquel Alfa, si al menos él hubiera nacido Alfa, tal vez Luffy lo admiraría a él.

─Robin me dijo que estas comprometido ─las palabras salieron de su boca antes que se diera cuenta. Luffy paro su charla y miró al pecoso.

─Si, desde hace mucho ─la respuesta simple y rápida del otro hizo que Ace se sorprendiera. « _Siempre lo ha amado»_ , las palabras de la morena eran ciertas.

─No me lo habías contado.

─Tu no me cuentas sobre tu Alfa, no veo porque yo deba contarte sobre mi pareja ─Ace se quedó de piedra, ¿que acababa de decir? ¿Era acaso una venganza?

─Tienes razón, disculpa que lo haya preguntado ─Luffy a veces resultaba realmente irritante.

─Estoy comprometido desde que tengo 5 años ─Ace se sorprendió, era mucho más chico que él cuando se lo comprometieron─. Es un hombre y es la persona más fantástica que he conocido, lo he amado desde entonces. He esperado toda mi vida para unirme a él. Lo único que quiero es unirnos y hacerlo feliz, sé que puedo hacerlo.

─Estoy seguro que sí ─Ace comenzaba a sentir como se le revolvía el estómago.

─Brook me ha explicado con lujo de detalle lo que debe suceder en nuestra primera noche juntos y…

─Imagino lo que te han dicho ─no quería escucharlo.

─Yo no soy como tú ─aquello atrajo la atención de Ace quien lo miró confundido─, cuando me una a mi compañero lo haré feliz y no me dedicaré a negarlo.

─¿Qué!

─Siempre que te preguntó por tu Alfa te dedicas a fruncir el entrecejo y a decir que no quieres hablar de eso. Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías?

¿De verdad Luffy le estaba reclamando aquello? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Para empezar Luffy no tenían ningún derecho a decir eso cuando ni siquiera lo conocía. No sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de su "perfecto" hermano Sabo.

─¿Quieres saber sobre mi Alfa? ─preguntó de forma mordaz mirando al menor─ Bien… Mi Alfa ─dijo usando las palabras de Luffy─ era un niño de 4 años. Me mordió tan fuerte que no sentí mi brazo por una semana. Y durante el celo, que se presentó justo después, me ardió como si me la estuvieran grabando con fuego. Tenía 7 años así que no entendía que estaba pasando, después que me explicaron que mientras la marca terminaba de plasmarse estaría deseando que un Alfa, el que me marco, me "cogiera" y… ─guardo silencio al ver el rostro de Luffy, estaba pálido, mucho muy pálido. Ace abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que está a haciendo─. Luffy yo... ─antes que pudiera decir algo, el menor se puso de pie y salió del restaurante.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, era un completo idiota. No había querido asustarlo, no había querido decir nada de eso. Luffy era un Omega que no conocía nada de eso. Apretó los puños y golpeo la mesa llamando la atención de las otras personas quienes lo vieron intrigados basto con que los mirara molesto para que apartaran la vista. Pago la cuenta y salió tras Luffy.

Encontró a Luffy dentro del acuario, frente a la enorme pecera donde unos delfines danzaban en círculo. Era la pecera favorita de Ace, estaba localizada en un pequeño túnel donde la única luz que iluminaba todo era la que provenía de la pecera. El menor estaba sentado en una de las bancas sin ver el espectáculo que hacían los delfines frente a él. Sentado allí, con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho parecía un niño pequeño. La vista de Ace se fijó en su cuello, largo, delgado, pequeño, sin una sola marca en él. El cuello era el lugar preferido de los Alfas para marcar a los Omegas, tal vez porque era una zona vulnerable donde podían encajar sus dientes con facilidad.

─¿Luffy? ─se quedó de pie tras él sin atreverse a tocarlo, no quería asustarlo aún más.

─Cuando tenía 7 años mi hermano solía llevarme a jugar al parque. Allí, jugábamos con Omegas, Betas y Alfas, corríamos de un lado a otro y pasábamos toda la tarde jugando hasta que estábamos tan cansados que Sabo tenía que cargarme en su espalda. Pensé que todos tenían la misma infancia ─Ace suspiro y se sentó a su lado, los delfines habían desaparecido desde hacía un rato y ahora se podían apreciar tres mantarayas jugando.

─No debí haberte dicho todo eso. Estaba molesto, lo siento.

─¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? Quiero saberlo, por favor

─¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Tienes miedo de tu unión? Luffy, las cosas no serán iguales para ti, te lo aseguro ─Luffy no contesto, solo se encogió más sobre sí mismo.

─¿Tú lo querías? ¿Querías ser marcado? ¿Lo conocías?

Luffy continuó haciendo una pregunta tras otra, Ace considero en negarse a responder o mentirle, inventar alguna historia o algo, pero al final no se atrevió y termino contándole todo. La primera vez que vio a quien sería su Alfa, la forma tan prepotente como este se comportó. La segunda vez en que se encontraron y en como lo hicieron tragar aquel líquido para que su celo se disparará y en como aquel niño le rasgaba la playera para al final morderlo entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. La forma en que se desmayó tras pensar que iba a morir, que cuando despertó se encontró con que su celo había comenzado de nuevo pese a que solo había pasado una semana desde que lo tuviera. Le detallo lo que sintió, únicamente porque Luffy insistió, los cambios que experimento, la debilidad que se apodero de él, las miradas que le dirigieron sus compañeros, los comentarios burlones que hacían, el cómo trató de cubrir aquella marca para que nadie la viera, como su olor fue cambiando, su negación a pertenecer a alguien y, finalmente, el rechazo de su Alfa cuando descubrió que estaba "defectuoso".

─Entonces, ¿todo fue malo? ─murmuró Luffy manteniendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y los puños apretados. Ace apartó la mirada del menor y miró el acuario donde los peces pasaban nadando.

─No ─aquellas palabras hicieron que Luffy levantará la cabeza y lo mirara─. Al principio, me mandaba obsequios. Eran cosas tontas pero… ─esbozo una leve sonrisa, que desapareció casi al instante─ eran lindos ─el menor esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos recuperaron algo de brillo.

─Esos regalos, ¿te gustaban? ─Ace sonrió con amargura.

─Al principio los tiraba a la basura. Odiaba lo que ese niño me había hecho, pensaba que era injusto que solo yo estuviera sufriendo mientras él podía seguir divirtiéndose sin ninguna limitante, sin que nadie lo señalará, sin que su vida se viera afectada, pero cuando los obsequios siguieron llegando… ─Ace se rascó la cabeza incomodo, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie─ Me gustaron, pensaba que tal vez no sería tan malo ─Luffy sonrió─, pero entonces descubrieron que era estéril y todo acabo.

Durante mucho tiempo Ace se quedó sentado en su cama con los brazos y la cabeza apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando el mundo que avanzaba. A veces, su padre se sentaba con él, los dos permanecían en silencio con la mirada perdida. _Estéril_ , aquella palabra de la cual desconocía su significado fue capaz de lastimarlo al extremo que no quiso volver a la escuela durante un largo tiempo. Kid, uno de sus compañeros, fue quien se encargó de decirle el significado de aquella palabra. Ace lo golpeo hasta cansarse, con toda su fuerza, tanto que se quebró las manos y toda la nariz del pelirrojo. Fue suspendido, su padre no lo castigo, no dijo nada, tan solo lo dio de alta en otra escuela, una donde solo había Omegas.

Ace miró sus manos, aún podía sentir la sangre de Kid en ellas, podía sentir las vendas que tuvo que llevar durante un mes entero hasta que recupero la movilidad por completo. Makino era quien cambiaba sus vendajes, nunca le preguntó cómo se las había lastimado. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para ser un Omega, no eran apropiadas para cargar a un bebé, los pocos que llegó a sostener en sus clases, siempre lloraban. Nunca fue capaz de calmarlos, al final los maestros se los quitaban para calmarlos ellos y aquellas bolas rosadas lloronas y traidoras se callaban para mostrar esas sonrisas en sus rostros de luna que jamás le habían dirigido a él.

No era un Omega, aun cuando se había presentado como uno, no lo era. Sus manos no estaban hechas para cargar bebés, ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza cuando una mano, del mismo tamaño que la suya, se colocó entre las de él para después sujetar una de ellas. Luffy sujeto sus manos. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al sentir como los dedos del menor acariciaban el dorso de sus manos, Luffy las miraba como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, Ace las jalo haciendo que las soltará.

─Tus manos son bonitas ─Ace suspiro. No lo eran, eran grandes y estaban callosas─. Ace, ¿lo odias? ¿A tu Alfa? ─el aludido apartó la vista, ¿Por qué Luffy tenía que hacer preguntas tan difíciles?

─¿Por qué siempre me preguntas por él? ─Ace se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al menor─ No es mi Alfa, ¿entiendes? No es mi Alfa ─repitió como para convencerse a sí mismo.

─Pero él te marcó.

─Eso no significa que me quisiera, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? ─pidió mirando hacia otro lado. Recordar todo aquello le había causado dolor. No quería seguir hablando de eso.

─¿Por qué no iba a quererte? Eres muy bonito y dulce.

El pecoso miró a su interlocutor y sin poder contenerse comenzó a reír sorprendiendo al menor quien cambio su expresión seria a una confundida por la reacción del mayor. Luffy hizo un puchero molesto y le exigió al otro que le dijera porque se estaba riendo y aquello solo hizo reír más. Toda la tensión que se había formado entre ellos había desaparecido de un plumazo, Ace sujeto su estómago al ser incapaz de parar mientras el menor lo sacudía del hombro exigiendo saber que era tan gracioso. Cuando logró parar, miró al menor con la respiración agitada y la sonrisa aún en los labios. Luffy era increíble, cuando aquel pensamiento cruzo por su mente, la sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco y llevó una mano a la cabeza del menor para acariciar su cabello, el puchero en el rostro de Luffy desapareció y lo miró expectante mientras fruncía los labios, la vista de Ace se centró en ellos y antes que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía se acercó hasta unir sus bocas.

Fue como si una explosión estallará en su estómago, Ace nunca había besado a nadie antes, no sabía si se sentiría así con todos pero algo le decía que no, que aquel beso era especial. En eso estaba pensando cuando un dolor punzante, como si alguien lo estuviera quemando con un hierro caliente, comenzó a crecer en su hombro, cortó el beso y se llevó una mano a la marca mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo, escucho a lo lejos la voz de Luffy, trató de responder, decirle que no se preocupará pero no pudo hablar, el dolor era demasiado grande y su respiración se aceleró junto con los latidos de su corazón, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Levantó la vista pero todo se estaba moviendo, no era como las otras veces, abrió la boca pero antes que pudiera decir algo sintió algo húmedo corriendo por sus piernas. Abrió los ojos horrorizado al caer en cuenta que estaba en celo, apartó al menor y se puso de pie, las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo.

─¡ACE! ─sintió las manos del menor sobre él, quiso alejarse pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, perdió el conocimiento.

El techo sobre él, era el de su habitación. Se sentía caliente y débil. No podía estar en celo, su celo acababa de pasar hacia dos semanas, no podía estar en celo. Su pierna dio un respingo y bajo la vista, tan solo para encontrarse con que tenías las piernas flexionadas y abiertas y que había alguien entre ellas. Su nariz estaba más sensible y aun sin ver el rostro de la persona supo que se trataba de Chopper, trató de mover las piernas pero no pudo, tampoco era capaz de hablar, en su lugar soltó un gruñido.

─¿Ace? ¿Ya despertaste? Lo siento, aguanta un poco más, estoy a punto de terminar ─Ace cerró los ojos, no era como si pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios cada vez que sentía una punzada de dolor, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo Chopper pero no se sentía agradable. Sintió como los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban y un dolor le recorrió toda la cintura, gimió más fuerte sin poder evitarlo y trató de alejarse.

─Lo siento, sé que te duele pero tengo que revisar algo ─Ace apretó los labios y movió la cabeza para ocultar su rostro en la almohada─. Termine ─un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al sentir como Chopper retiraba lo que fuera que había introducido en su cuerpo. Trató de cerras las piernas pero solo logró medio estirarlas, el castaño fue quien las acomodo y lo cubrió con una manta.

─Mi celo fue hace dos semanas ─murmuró con la respiración agitada, sentía todo el cuerpo caliente y la boca seca─. No puedo estar en celo otra vez… es imposible…

─No del todo ─Chopper se acercó con dos pastillas en la mano y un poco de agua. Ace apartó el rostro, no quería tomar nada. Algo le decía que aquellos medicamentos no lo ayudarían en nada. La marca en su hombro ardía y una sensación conocida le recorría todo el cuerpo, una sensación que solo había tenido cuando era pequeño. Quería un Alfa. Apenas ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, abrió los ojos horrorizado. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser, sin darse cuenta comenzó a hiperventilar y su corazón martillaba en su pecho con tanta fuerza que dolía─ ¡Ace, cálmate! Tranquilo ─el pecoso sintió como el doctor metía algo en su boca, estaba tan débil que no pudo evitar tragarlo cuando el castaño lo hizo beber agua, apenas los tragó, una inconsciencia se fue apoderando de él poco a poco. La marca en su hombro dolía, dolía mucho.

─¿Lu-luffy? ─recordaba que había estado con el menor cuando perdió el conocimiento.

─Él está bien, no te preocupes ─la voz de Chopper sonaba con un eco.

─¿Esta… aquí?

─Su hermano vino por él. Estaba algo asustado ─Ace cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviado─. Descansa ─murmuró Chopper, Ace soltó un débil gemido al sentir una punzada en su brazo, el castaño estaba inyectando algún medicamento en él, el ardor de su cuerpo se disminuyó ligeramente─. Sanji vendrá a cuidarte, él también es un Omega, así que no habrá ningún problema ─Ace no dijo nada, una pesadez comenzó a apoderarse de él, dejo de sentir su cuerpo y su mente fue distanciándose hasta que no supo más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Originalmente este fic sería un "two-shot" después paso a ser de 3 capítulos, pero debido a la complejidad de la historia me fue imposible terminarla toda en el tercer capítulo. Pero les traigo todo lo que llevo hasta el momento, por si hay alguien que todavía este interesado en ella.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece no es mío. Solo la idea de este fic es mío.**

* * *

IV

─Tengo el resultado de tus análisis ─comentó Chopper mientras Ace se vestía tras el biombo─. El celo que experimentaste hace unos días, se debió al cambio en tu cuerpo. Tu próximo celo debe ser normal. ¿Has tenido alguna otra molestia además del dolor en tu abdomen?

─No ─el castaño asintió y tomo nota─. ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ─Ace salió terminando de abotonar su camisa.

─Es por el cambio que estas sufriendo. Los Omegas sufren una maduración cada 10 años, los periodos son a los 5, a los 15 y a los 25. Un Omega normalmente se presenta a los 6 años porque a los 5 su útero se desarrolla por completo, a los 15 es un cambio muy leve, pasa desapercibida pero la maduración que sufre a los 25 es más difícil, especialmente para un Omega que nunca ha sido reclamado como tú.

─Pero yo no puedo tener hijos, no hay nada en mí que deba madurar.

─De hecho, es por eso que te duele ─Ace lo miro sin comprender a que se refería─. Tu útero no maduro correctamente, ahora está intentando hacerlo pero no puede. Aunque no debes preocuparte, tu ciclo de maduración está a punto de terminar.

Mientras Chopper seguía hablando sobre asignarle nuevo medicamento, uno para el dolor y otro para cuando comenzara su celo, una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza del pecoso, algo que nunca se había atrevido a preguntar antes.

─¿Por...? ─Chopper interrumpió su explicación y lo miró esperando a que terminara la pregunta─ ¿por qué mi útero nunca maduro? ─el silencio que siguió a su pregunta lo hizo sentir incomodo, tal vez no era algo que debía preguntarse.

─¿Nunca te lo explicaron? ─la pregunta hizo sentir a Ace como un estúpido, si se lo hubieran explicado no habría preguntado, ¿o sí? Negó con la cabeza─ No hay una razón específica ─así que solo era un proceso al azar donde Ace fue el gran afortunado─. En realidad, es muy raro que un Omega sea estéril, porque cuando eso sucede se debe más que nada a alguna enfermedad o algún accidente, en tu caso es debido a tu origen.

─¿Mi origen? ─Chopper asintió.

─Se debe en realidad a que tus padres fueron dos Alfas.

─¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

─Los órganos de un Omega van madurando apenas nacen. Es un proceso lento que le toma cerca de 5 años, pero en realidad todo es a través de nuestros genes, al ser tus padres dos Alfas digamos que los genes que te transmitieron sufrieron una confusión y no supieron que hacer ─Ace arqueó una ceja y miró al castaño un largo rato.

─Eso suena como una estupidez ─dijo al final Chopper esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Supongo que sí, pero si quieres la verdad, no hay una respuesta a tu pregunta, Ace. Lo que acabo de contarte es una de las teorías de mi mentor, él pensaba que dos Alfas podían tener hijos pero que esté nacería con ciertas complicaciones ─Ace no llamaría "ciertas complicaciones" al hecho de ser estéril, pero no dijo nada, dando por concluido aquel tema.

Cuando salió del consultorio, Ace tuvo que admitir que extrañaba ver el rostro sonriente del menor y su abrazo que lo hacía terminar en el suelo. Fue a recoger su medicamento y salió rumbo a su trabajo. Era sorprendente lo rápido que había terminado por acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas, su celular tampoco había sonado ni una sola vez, era como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. Un sueño demasiado real.

Tras lo sucedido en el parque un mes atrás, no había tenido noticias de Luffy, ni siquiera había recibido sus ridículos mensajes de _"Nami ha secuestrado mi carne. Estoy triste, tendrás que ir a cenar conmigo", "Zoro se ha perdido de nuevo, aparecerá dentro de dos días", "Sanji preparó un nuevo platillo, ¡esta delicioso!"_. Era como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Ace había vuelto a su vida monótona y solitaria y aun cuando trataba de convencerse que era lo mejor, se había descubierto más de una vez añorando al molesto chiquillo.

Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba que sucediera después de lo que había hecho?

¡Había besado a Luffy!

¿En que había estado pensando? Lo había besado después que le dijera que amaba al Alfa con el que estaba comprometido. ¡Qué idiota! No culparía a Luffy si nunca volvía a hablarle. No solo era un Omega inútil, sino que también era un estúpido. Frustrado, Ace golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, se sentía tan patético.

─Ace, ¿estás bien? ─el pecoso negó con la cabeza, Shirahoshi apretó la bandeja que llevaba y se acercó al moreno─ ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ─Ace suspiro y levantó la cabeza para ver a la chica, sus enormes ojos mostraban preocupación. Debía estar bastante preocupada para haberse atrevido a preguntar aquello. La chica normalmente era cobarde, aquello solo hizo sentir peor a Ace.

─Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado ─la preocupación no desapareció de los ojos de la chica, obviamente no le creía─. No te preocupes, no me he sentido bien últimamente, mi celo fue algo difícil ─había tenido tres celos seguidos, así que no estaba mintiendo…en parte.

─¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te habría cubierto para que descansarás ─Ace no pudo evitar sonreír, Shirahoshi era una linda chica, tal vez no era muy fuerte pero tenía un gran corazón.

─Estoy bien, gracias. Volvamos al trabajo o Dadan se molestará con nosotros.

─¿De verdad estas bien? ─su tono suave hizo que Ace la mirará, parecía una niña pequeña.

─Si, descuida ─además trabajar le ayudaba a no pensar.

A no pensar en lo triste y solitaria que era su vida en realidad. Era curioso como antes de Luffy no lo había notado. Tras la muerte de sus padres, Ace solo se había dedicado a sobrevivir, pero no a vivir. Luffy le había mostrado aquello. Extrañaba a ese molesto chiquillo escandaloso y empalagoso.

─¡Hola, Ace! ─saludo una voz conocida a su espalda, dejo de limpiar la mesa y giró para mirar a Nami y a Robin sonriendo─ ¿Cómo estás?

─Nami, Robin ─de forma disimulada miró a su alrededor, esperando ver la figura desgarbada de Luffy pero…

─Luffy no vino con nosotros ─dijo Robin sin dejar de sonreír, mientras las dos tomaban asiento en la mesa que el pecoso acababa de limpiar─. Podrías, por favor, servirnos una taza de café ─Ace asintió.

─¿Alguno en especial?

─Solo un café, gracias.

Ace fue a la barra a realizar el pedido. Por un momento, al ver a las chicas había tenido la esperanza que Luffy hubiera ido con ellas, pero solo había quedado como un estúpido. « _Olvídate ya de él»_. Si los papeles fueran al revés, y Ace fuera el Omega comprometido que amaba a su Alfa y Luffy el Omega idiota que se había enamorado, estaba seguro que… ¡No estaba seguro de que haría! En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que amaba a Luffy. _«Idiota»_ , no le bastaba con no ser capaz de concebir sino que además iba y se enamoraba de otro Omega, uno comprometido y enamorado de un Alfa. Algo en él debía estar muy mal para estar en esa situación.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, tomó las dos tazas y las llevó a la mesa donde Nami y Robin interrumpieron su conversación para mirarlo.

─¿Tienes tiempo para platicar un momento, Ace? ─la pregunta de Nami sorprendió al pecoso. Nami jamás hablaba con él si Luffy no estaba presente, el pecoso siempre había pensado que no le agradaba mucho a la pelinaranja.

─Supongo que sí ─miró sobre su hombro, Dadan estaba entretenida recibiendo el pago de unos clientes.

─¿Estás enamorado de Luffy, verdad? ─Ace abrió los ojos como platos, no había esperado aquellas palabras, Robin como siempre era una persona directa.

─De lo contrario, no lo habrías besado ─dijo Nami con una enorme sonrisa sin apartar la vista del pecoso. Ace sintió como el rostro comenzaba a calentársele, ¿Sabían que había besado a Luffy? Rogó porque alguien entrará a la cafetería─. Me sorprende que lo hicieras, pese a que Robin te dijera que nuestro Luffy ya está comprometido con alguien a quien ama.

─Cualquiera pensaría que eres un aprovechado ─Ace daría lo que fuera porque la chica pelinaranja dejará de mirarlo con aquella desagradable sonrisa─. Luffy es menor que tú, ¿por cuánto? ¿Cuatro años? Y ambos son Omegas, eso no es algo normal, ¿no lo crees, Robin?

─Eso es bastante extraño, ¿Cómo puede un Omega enamorarse de otro Omega? ─Ace apretó los dientes, aquellas mujeres se estaban burlando de él, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, no tenía por qué escucharlas─ Vamos, Ace, no te vayas. Dime, ¿amas a Luffy? ─el pecoso miró a la morena y después a Nami, pero no dijo nada.

─Creo que a Luffy le agradas ─Nami ya no sonreía, miraba su taza con café─. Ha estado muy triste y distante últimamente ─Ace dudaba que el decaimiento del menor estuviera relacionado con él. En todo el mes, Luffy no había tratado de comunicarse con él.

─La unión de Luffy será este fin de semana ─los planes de escape abandonaron la mente del pecoso, ¿ese fin de semana? ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo.

 _«Sé que puedo hacerlo feliz»_. Ace sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquellas palabras, nunca tuvo una oportunidad con Luffy.

─Felicítenlo de mi parte ─algo le decía (sin temor a equivocarse) que no estaría invitando a la celebración.

Mejor, de esa forma no tendría que ver el rostro sonriente de Luffy cuando su "sueño" finalmente se cumpliera, además no estaba muy seguro que no golpearía al amado Alfa del menor. El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta le indicó que un nuevo cliente había llegado, el pecoso dio gracias por ello.

─Si me disculpan, tengo que volver al trabajo ─entre más pronto volviera a acostumbrarse a su patética vida, sería mucho mejor.

─¿No harás nada para impedirlo? ─la pregunta hizo que Ace volviera su atención a Nami─ ¿Dejarás que Luffy se una a alguien más? Pensé que lo amabas ─las sonrisas y miradas burlonas habían sido sustituidas por expresiones serias.

─¿Amas a Luffy? ─preguntó Robin sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos y la vista clavada en el pecoso.

─Aún si lo hiciera ─dijo dejando en claro que aquello no era precisamente cierto─, él ama al Alfa con quien se unirá así que no entiendo que podría hacer yo para impedirlo.

─Hablar con él ─concedió Nami como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo─, dile lo que sientes. Luffy te escuchará.

¿Acaso esas mujeres se habían vuelto locas? ¿No le había dicho Robin que Luffy amaba a ese Alfa? ¿Qué pensaban que podía hacer él? Seguro que solo querían verlo hacer el ridículo. Ace siempre había tenido sus dudas de que le agradará a esas dos. Cuando salía con ellas las había visto mirándolo para después murmurar entre ellas. Nami incluso una vez le había dicho que era un poco "extraño" que un Omega no fuera capaz de recordar al Alfa que lo había marcado.

─Luffy ama a ese Alfa.

─Pero tú lo amas ─reclamó Nami, Ace notó que la chica no estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando.

─Ambos somos Omegas ─Nami iba a decir algo pero Ace se adelantó─. Además, soy un Omega marcado.

─Ni siquiera recuerdas a tu Alfa ─el desprecio en la voz de Nami era palpable─. ¿Qué más da que le seas "infiel"? No es como si alguna vez hubieras sido un Omega para él ─Ace entornó los ojos, Nami era bastante directa.

─Lo que Nami quiere decir ─dijo Robin dirigiendo una mirada a la pelinaranja─ es que, debido a tu "condición" podrías ser considerado un Omega libre.

─Si, pero Luffy no tiene la misma "condición" que yo ─dijo usando la misma palabra y recalcándola haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos─ y lo más importante, está enamorado de su Alfa.

─¿Entonces, vas a dejar que te lo quiten? ─Ace miró a Robin y luego a Nami.

─¿Qué es lo que quieren? ─no lograba entender el motivo de aquellas mujeres para que le dijeran todo eso.

─Queremos que Luffy sea feliz ─dijo Nami sin dudar─. Luffy cambio después que lo besarás, por eso creemos que si hablas con él, las cosas se aclararían.

La culpa se instaló en el pecho del pecoso, no había sido su intención alterar al menor. Aquella tarde lo había besado porque algo lo impulso a hacerlo, había algo en el olor del menor que le nubló los sentidos.

─Tal vez solo está nervioso por su unión ─miró a las chicas─. Si me disculpan, tengo que volver al trabajo.

─¡Si no lo amas, no debiste besarlo! ─gritó Nami cuando Ace se hubo alejado.

La gente le dirigió miradas curiosas pero Ace las ignoró y fue a la cocina y se encerró en la alacena, no saldría hasta que las chicas se fueran. Ni Dadan, ni Shirahoshi fueron a buscarlo, Ace tampoco hizo un intento por salir de su pequeño refugio. Sentado en uno de los taburetes junto a la barra y el aroma a café impregnando el aire, se dedicó a mirar la pantalla de su celular. Solo tenía una fotografía con Luffy y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron. En la fotografía, Ace aparecía dormido y Luffy estaba a su lado sonriendo, el menor la había guardado en la memoria de su celular, agregando un comentario "Hoy pude comer más, porque Ace se quedó dormido". Una de las pocas veces que acudió a la casa de uno de los amigos del menor, Sanji, el rubio había preparado un nuevo y magnifico platillo. Aquella fue la primera vez que trató con los amigos de Luffy, también fue cuando descubrieron que padecía de narcolepsia. Era como si la vida le hubiera dado todas las cosas malas que había. Apoyo los brazos sobre la barra y oculto su rostro entre ellos, mientras apretaba su celular. No se rebajaría a llorar, odiaba llorar porque cuando lo hacía se sentía patético.

Ace comenzó a sospechar que algo iba mal cuando al día siguiente de la visita de Nami y Robin a la cafetería, fue prácticamente secuestrado por Franky en el parque donde solía ir a correr y llevado al restaurante del padre de Sanji, lo cual lo sorprendió porque no recordaba haberles dicho a donde iba a correr, donde el rubio los estaba esperando. La conversación fue casi de la misma que con Nami y Robin, solo que los chicos incluyeron el secuestro y el robarse a la "novia". Cada vez que alguno de los chicos mencionaba el beso que le diera a Luffy, Ace quería morirse, ¿Luffy se los había dicho a todos?

─Si quieres a Luffy debes decírselo antes que sea demasiado tarde ─había dicho Franky antes que Ace consiguiera huir de esos dos dementes, estaban más locos que las chicas.

¿Qué pasaba con todos ellos? Era como si olvidarán que Ace estaba marcado ─Luffy también se los había contado junto con el hecho que era estéril─ y que Luffy amaba al Alfa con quien se uniría aquel fin de semana. Ace casi se sentía como el protagonista de una de esas novelas donde dos jóvenes se conocían y se enamoraban, pero la chica ─porque siempre era una chica─ resultaba estar comprometida con un hombre sumamente atractivo y pecaminosamente rico, que era la perfección andando, quien al darse cuenta de que quieren quitarle a su amada ─a quien solo desea pero no ama─ trama un plan para que secuestren al chico y no pueda impedir la boda. Al final, el chico siempre escapaba y llegaba a mitad de la ceremonia ─en el momento en que la chica estaba a punto de ser marcada por el Alfa─ y la salvaba. Derrotaban al malo y se quedaban juntos, revelándose que el joven y abnegado Alfa era en realidad el hijo desaparecido de un gran magnate que nunca dejo de buscarlo y que al verlo lo reconoce como su hijo, lo nombra su heredero y ellos (los enamorados) terminan juntos en una vida llena de felicidad y amor.

Sin embargo, la vida real no era así. Luffy no era una chica, Ace no era un Alfa, Luffy si amaba al hombre con quien se uniría, el padre de Ace no era un gran magnate y nadie ─absolutamente nadie─ había ido a secuestrarlo para impedirle llegar a la boda. Aquello era la vida real, donde el destino no conspiraba para traer la felicidad a todas las personas, la vida era lo que era y punto.

.

.

.

El fin de semana llegó.

Ace no tendría que trabajar y lo olvido por completo. Se había levantado temprano, se bañó, se puso su uniforme y se presentó en la cafetería, donde apenas verlo Dadan le grito que se fuera a su casa ─era su día de descanso─. El pecoso ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que llegó a su departamento, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado en el sofá cama de su sala con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, viendo una película donde el gobierno convertía en galletas a las personas que morían porque ya no había comida, o al menos eso fue lo que entendió por el final, para ser sincero ni siquiera recordaba en el inicio. Ace se tendió en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el desgastado antebrazo. No se sentía bien, le palpitaba la cabeza y se sentía cansado. Tenía la firme intención de pasar todo el día tirado en el sofá.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que Ace saltará sobresaltado en el sofá, confundido miró la televisión, ¿en qué momento había pasado a ver una película donde ratas gigantes atacaban la ciudad? Mientras el timbre seguía sonando, Ace contemplo el reloj que colgaba de la pared, las manecillas marcaban la 1:08 p.m. ¿Qué había pasado con toda su mañana? Suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. Sus vecinos podían sobrevivir sin azúcar, leche, café, arroz, papel de baño o cualquier otra cosa que fueran a pedirle. Lo único bueno de llevar una vida solitaria como la suya, era que sus visitas nunca eran importantes. Cuando era Luffy quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta solía gritar su nombre y aporrear la puerta con su puño hasta que Ace acudía a abrir. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a volverse a dormir. El sonido del timbre fue perdiéndose entre una sombra neblinosa que fue rodeándolo.

Antes que Ace logrará sumirse en la inconsciencia, su visitante golpeo la puerta. Ace considero ignorarlo pero parecía poco probable que aquello fuera a detenerse pronto, así que se obligó a levantarse y abrir.

La persona al otro lado no era ninguno de sus vecinos, era un chico peliverde con una mirada escalofriante y un rostro por demás conocido, Roronoa Zoro. Apenas lo vio, el chico recorrió al pecoso con la mirada, como si fuera alguna pieza en exhibición. Ace torció la boca, de todos los amigos de Luffy, Zoro era el que más extraño le parecía. Era un chico agradable, pero su mirada era demasiado penetrante.

─Necesito hablar contigo.

─Yo… ─no quería hablar con él─ Estaba a punto de salir ─el peliverde esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se cruzó de brazos.

─Claro, se nota ─Ace se miró a sí mismo y se sonrojo al notar que andaba en bóxer y que llevaba la camisa completamente desabrochada.

─Estaba arreglándome ─trató de defenderse.

─Seguro ─Zoro entró, aún y cuando el pecoso no lo invitó a pasar─. Tu departamento es muy pequeño ─miró el sofá y la televisión, la película que se transmitía ahora era la de un hombre obsesionado con las ratas─. ¿Vas a dedicarte a ver la televisión mientras Luffy se une a otra persona? No es lo que yo haría ─Ace suspiro, debió suponer que venía a algo como eso, los amigos del menor lo habían estado siguiendo durante los últimos tres días para lo mismo─. ¿Acaso no te gusta Luffy? ¿O sueles besar a cualquiera? ─el pecoso rodó los ojos.

─Escucha, no sé qué se proponen ustedes pero…

─Pero estas a punto de perder a la persona que amas ─dijo Zoro de forma terminante─. Luffy va a unirse a otra persona en unas horas y tú no harás nada par a impedirlo, ¿Podrás vivir con eso? Sabiendo que la persona que amas esta con alguien más, y que no hiciste nada por impedirlo.

─No hay nada que impedir ─Ace miró al peliverde sin amedrentarse─. Luffy lo ama, él me lo dijo. Aún si yo lo amará, él no lo hace.

─¿Se lo preguntaste? ─no necesitaba hacerlo. _«Lo he amado desde hace mucho»_ , aquellas palabras no dejaban lugar a ninguna duda.

─Los Omegas solo se sienten atraídos por un Alfa, es lo normal.

─Tú eres un Omega y aun así te gusta Luffy, ¿no? Ni siquiera recuerdas a tu Alfa ─claro que lo recordaba, Ace se mordió el labio. Su Alfa era Sabo, el hermano mayor de Luffy─. Además, ¿Quién dice cómo debemos comportarnos? ¿No eres acaso tú mismo un claro ejemplo que las reglas naturales pueden romperse? Si dos Alfas se enamoraron, ¿Por qué dos Omegas no?

─Porque Luffy está comprometido de alguien a quien "AMA" ─dijo recalcando la última palabra─, y yo estoy marcado ─había repetido aquello un millón de veces últimamente.

─Tsk. Un compromiso puede romperse, y en cuanto a tu marca a Luffy no le molestará. Hasta donde sé, le gusta.

Ace miró a Zoro sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué a Luffy le gustaba su marca? Ya había sospechado algo así, sobretodo porque Luffy siempre se empeñaba en verla. Ace lo había atrapado más de una vez mirándolo con fijeza. Pero una cosa era sospecharlo y otra que alguien se lo confirmará. Lejos de hacerlo sentir halagado, Ace solo pudo sentirse incómodo y de forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al hombro.

─Luffy es feliz contigo ─dijo Zoro atrayendo la atención del otro─. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma, y después que lo besarás comenzó a actuar diferente. Paso toda la noche preguntándose si lo amas ─Zoro miró al pecoso con seriedad─. Así que dime, ¿lo amas?

Ace miró al peliverde, era una pregunta que no había querido hacerse, por eso trato de olvidarse de todo con el trabajo, pero para su mala suerte aquel fin de semana le tocaba descansar. Pero ahora, que el peliverde la formulaba, por primera vez desde que besará a Luffy, Ace sintió que debía contestarla. No necesitaba pensarlo. Al final, Ace asintió mientras miraba el desgastado piso de su departamento.

─Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices! ─la voz de Zoro era como un látigo, azotándolo con fuerza.

─Dos Omegas no pueden tener hijos y créeme, tarde o temprano, Luffy querrá tener uno ─Ace se sentó en el sofá sin despegar la vista del suelo.

─A Luffy no le importa eso ─declaró Zoro con firmeza.

─Eso dice ahora, pero… ─él siempre decía que no le gustaban los niños, pero solo era una forma de protegerse para no aceptar que le dolía no poder tener uno.

─No lo conoces ─Zoro se sentó junto al pecoso─. Una vez que Luffy decide algo, nada lo hace cambiar de opinión. Créeme, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo ─Ace sonrió, se había dado cuenta de eso poco después de conocerlo.

 _«Pensar que al principio fuera una verdadera molestia»_ , si Luffy no hubiera insistido tanto en acercarse a él, nunca lo habría conocido. Nunca hubieran sido amigos. A veces, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor. Él podría haber seguido con su vida patética y rencorosa, odiando a todo el mundo, consumiéndose lentamente en una amargura que terminaría matándolo tarde o temprano.

─Entonces sabrás que no dejará a su Alfa por alguien como yo ─Zoro lo miró confundido, Ace levantó la cabeza para mirar al peliverde directamente a los ojos─. Dices que una vez que toma una decisión, nada ni nadie lo hace cambiar de opinión, ¿no es así? Luffy ama a su Alfa, me dijo que ha esperado toda su vida para unirse a él. No cambiará esa decisión aún y cuando le diga que lo amo.

─Te equivocas, Luffy te quiere, más que a cualquier Alfa, pero no hará nada a menos que le digas lo que tú sientes. Luffy no es la clase de persona que obliga a los demás a hacer algo que no quieren ─Zoro sonrió─. Además, la relación entre Luffy y su pareja no es tan buena como crees, en realidad Luffy no lo había visto hasta hace poco ─Ace lo miró confundido─. ¿No te lo dijo, verdad? Tras su compromiso, nunca volvieron a verse y eso fue cuando Luffy tenía 4 años. Luffy volvió a verlo unos pocos meses antes que ustedes se encontrarán. Luffy nos dijo que él ya no era como lo recordaba, que había cambiado mucho, así que como ves, las cosas aún no son claras para él tampoco.

─¿Y piensas que si hablo con él y le dijo que… que lo amo, las cosas se arreglarán? ─Zoro asintió─ Y si, después de hablar con él, ¿decide que realmente ama a su Alfa?

─Entonces, al menos lo habrás intentado.

El pecoso se puso de pie y apago el televisor para después dirigirse a la ventana, era una bonita tarde, perfecta para ir a nadar o para jugar tenis o cualquiera de esas actividades al aire libre. En días como aquel, Ace solía salir con sus padres e ir a la piscina o simplemente ir a comprar un poco de helado.

 _«Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, todos dijeron que estábamos locos y que íbamos contra la naturaleza, pero al año naciste tú, Ace. Cuando te tuvimos en los brazos, supimos que nadie puede decirnos a quien amar y que somos algo más que meros instintos»_. Las palabras de su madre siempre eran las que lo hacían levantarse y enfrentar el mundo. Había decepcionado a sus padres cuando se presentó como un Omega, no los decepcionaría dejándose vencer por aquel mundo. Esos pensamientos fueron los que le impulsaron a vivir, hasta que conoció a Luffy. Aquel pequeño Omega que veía el mundo de forma tan simple, cuyos ojos brillaban con las cosas más banales y tontas de la vida y que insistía hasta conseguir lo que quería, que no renunciaba a nada por más obstáculos que le pusieran, que sonreía y que lo hacía sonreír a él. Cuando estaba con el menor, Ace tendía a olvidar el mundo en que vivían, tendía a olvidar que Luffy era un Omega y él una basura.

Sus padres habían ido en contra de todo cuando se enamoraron, fueron en contra de todo cuando su madre se embarazo y cuando él nació. Pero las consecuencias de su amor, cayeron sobre él. No los culpaba, nunca lo haría, pero si él le decía a Luffy que lo amaba y el menor lo correspondía, entonces ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Qué diría el padre de Luffy? ¿Qué diría Sabo? El hermano mayor de Luffy estaba comprometido, era poco probable que tuviera alguna intención de reclamarlo, pero ¿y si lo hacía únicamente para quitarlo del camino de su hermano? Luffy era un Omega fértil, y aun cuando no podía imaginarlo con un hijo en los brazos, sabía que en algún punto querría tener uno y si ellos dos estaban juntos eso nunca sucedería, pero y ¿si lo hacía? ¿Si tenían un hijo y nacía mal cómo él? Aquella idea, lo aterraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Por mucho que amará a Luffy no quería que nadie más sufriera lo que él había sufrido.

Amaba a Luffy, pero en aquel momento la enorme sonrisa del menor era eclipsada por las lágrimas de su madre aquella noche, su sonrisa triste y sus brazos que lo rodearon para apretarlo contra su pecho, tratando de protegerlo. No quería ver a Luffy de esa forma, no quería ver a nadie con aquella expresión nunca.

─Dile a Luffy, que lo felicito y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo ─se giró para mirar al peliverde─. Y que si ese Alfa lo lastima, yo mismo iré a golpearlo ─Zoro lo miró incrédulo, casi como si el peliverde no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

─¿No irás…? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar? ─Ace asintió.

─Luffy será feliz al lado de la persona que ama, que ha amado desde que era un niño ─esbozo una sonrisa─. Se merece ser feliz.

─¿Y nos has pensando que esa felicidad podría ser contigo? ─Ace negó con la cabeza.

─Conmigo nunca podría ser feliz ─Zoro se puso de pie dispuesto a protestar─. He visto lo que sucede cuando dos personas que no deben amarse se aman, cuando rechazan sus instintos. No deseo eso para Luffy.

─Luffy te quiere ─reveló Zoro entornando los ojos─. Luffy no es un chico débil, él no renunciaría tan fácilmente a la persona que ama.

─Que es su Alfa ─Zoro apretó los puños molesto.

─Estas cometiendo un error, un verdadero error ─el peliverde se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse miró al pecoso─. Vas a vivir lamentando tu decisión, por renunciar a tu felicidad.

─Hace mucho tiempo, me jure a mí mismo que jamás me arrepentiría de nada.

Zoro apretó los labios y salió dando un portazo tras él.

Ace se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, escuchando el silencio que lo rodeaba, era el mismo que le había hecho compañía durante años. Un antiguo amigo que regresaba a casa después de un largo tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Les deseo lo mejor para este 2017, mucho éxito y salud :D**  
 **Y como regalo, ya que en Navidad no les dí nada, les traigo la continuación de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **One Piece no es mío. Solo la idea de este fic es mío.**

* * *

V

Tras decidir que prefería comer fideos instantáneos con carne, tomó 5 botes y los colocó en la cesta para encaminarse al pasillo de bebidas, pero al pensarlo mejor paso de largo hasta la sección de vinos y licores donde tomó el primero que estuvo a su alcance. Con aquella nutritiva y variada cena, Ace se dirigió a las cajas registradoras, donde una aburrida Beta comenzó a cobrar, la chica no se dignó a mirarlo ni una sola vez. Ace le dio el cambio al empacador quien tras darle las gracias lo guardo en su mandil con una amplia sonrisa mientras él solo tomaba su bolsa y abandonada el lugar. Afuera había poco bullicio, aquel sector era poco transitado, fue una de las cosas por las que optó alquilar allí. Nunca le habían gustado las zonas demasiado ajetreadas. Sujetando sus compras con un solo brazo, Ace tomó el camino de vuelta a casa. El parque estaba sólo, la hierba había crecido a tal punto que le daba la apariencia de una selva oscura y tenebrosa, no había niños en el vecindario así que aquel lugar era poco frecuentado, las parejas solían ir a otras partes a pasar el rato. Ace siempre había pensado que aquello era una lástima, el parque era grande con muchos árboles viejos, entre la maleza sobresalía la estructura de unos columpios y lo que parecía ser un quiosco en el centro. Vestigios de que alguna vez, aquel lugar había sido un lugar hermoso y transitado. Obviamente, sus tiempos de gloria y glamour habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

La soledad y el silencio del departamento fue lo único que lo recibió cuando entro. No era la primera vez que llegaba a su apartamento y nadie lo recibía, durante años había sostenido la misma rutina, ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba diferente? ¿Por qué ahora sentía un vacío en su corazón? La sensación era muy parecida a la de aquel día en que lo dieron de alta del hospital y tuvo que regresar solo a una casa llena de recuerdos y completamente vacía. En aquella ocasión perdió a su padre para siempre, había visto como cerraba los ojos para nunca más volver a abrirlos y al entrar a la casa que permanecía fría y con un fuerte olor a encerrado, Ace no pudo evitar llorar. El sonido de las risas de su padre que se había impregnado en las paredes comenzó a resonar en sus oídos junto con la melodía que su madre solía tararear cuando cocinaba. Nunca se había sentido tan solo como ese día y ahora tenía esa misma sensación.

Miró la bolsa donde estaban las sopas instantáneas y por alguna razón sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Tomó la botella y comenzó a beber. El sabor amargo bajó por su garganta hasta su estómago dejando una sensación caliente y rasposa. Hasta donde recordaba a su padre le gustaba beber, él también solía hacerlo pero de forma más moderada. Con la botella en la mano se dirigió a la sala para dejarse caer en el sofá y mirar la televisión. Que más daba si resultaba una visión patética, nadie estaba allí para verlo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué hacia uno cuando la persona que amabas estaba por unirse a otra? La televisión estaba apagada, había olvidado prenderla. Apartó la vista de la pantalla y miró la única fotografía que conservaba de sus padres, la foto de su boda. Viendo a aquellos dos enamorados, se preguntó si alguna vez tuvieron dudas sobre su amor. Su madre había sido una Alfa que renunció a su supremacía por estar junto al hombre que amaba y su padre no se dejó llevar por el aroma de los Omegas. Cuando decidieron unir sus vidas, ambos renunciaron a la posibilidad de tener hijos y solo se concentraron en el amor que sentían. Aun ahora, muchas de las personas que los conocieron decían que habían estado locos, ¿Dos Alfas juntos? Nada bueno podía salir de eso, después lo miraban como si se dieran cuenta de con quien hablaban y se apresuraban a cambiar de tema. Claro que sabía lo que pensaban y no se equivocaban. Lo único que quedaba del amor de sus padres, era él y estaba seguro que no era ni la sombra del legado que ellos deseaban dejar.

─ _Ace no puede ser un Omega, maestra. Los Omegas son pequeños y lindos._

Si Kid hubiera dicho aquellas palabras con maldad o burla, Ace estaba seguro que no hubieran quedado grabadas en su memoria de forma tan clara, pero el pelirrojo las había dicho con toda la seguridad y seriedad que un niño de 6 años podía tener. Fueron las primeras palabras que recibió de sus compañeros de clase, cuando volvió a la escuela después de presentarse como un Omega y la maestra lo hizo pasar al frente para explicarles a los demás su condición. Todos lo miraron como si lo vieran por primera vez, como si fuera un completo desconocido, incluso sus mejores amigos Marco y Thatch, algunos incluso sonrieron burlones. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo en su clase antes que lo cambiarán a otra donde solo había Omegas. Las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros lo hicieron sentir aun peor, lo miraron como si fuera una especie de monstruo y no fue hasta verlos que comprendió lo que Kid había querido decir. Ace desentonaba horriblemente en aquel salón. Ace nunca había sido el más alto de su clase, su estatura era promedio, pero allí era prácticamente un gigante y esa, aunque era la diferencia más notoria, no era la única. Todos aquellos Omegas lucían frágiles y delicados con rasgos finos y aun cuando Ace era un niño promedio al lado de aquellos pequeños muñecos sus rasgos resultaban toscos y grotescos. Convivir con esos niños, que ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, resulto una verdadera tortura. Nadie se le acercaba y cuando tenían que hacer actividades en equipos siempre era al que la maestra tenía que meter a la fuerza en un equipo y muchas veces terminaba haciendo el trabajo solo. Esas situaciones, las miradas de los demás niños, sus voces murmurando fueron las que marco su vida.

Ser un Omega, en realidad no era algo malo. Existían muchas leyes que los protegían, había vecindarios exclusivos para ellos con una amplia vigilancia para asegurarse que los Alfas no los molestarán e incluso la atención médica era gratuita. Lo que muy pocos sabían era que aquellos "privilegios" no aplicaban cuando eras un Omega "defectuoso", como los Omegas abandonados por sus Alfas, Omegas reclamados más no marcados y, los que eran como Ace, Omegas estériles, las leyes que cuidaban al resto de los Omegas no aplicaba para casos como el suyo, porque lo que hacía "valioso" a un Omega era su capacidad de procrear, si no podía hacerlo no tenía ninguna utilidad. El gobierno no contaba con los suficientes recursos para darles atención médica, y aun cuando fueran agredidos por algún Alfa no importaba. Sin embargo, el gobierno también encontró la forma de sacarles provecho ya que todos entraban a formar parte de una lista de "disponibles". Básicamente, los ofrecían como carne para cualquier Alfa "decente" que quisiera mantener una relación "sana" sin llegarle a ser "infiel" a su Omega, a cambio el gobierno les ofrecía atención médica y ganaban ciertos derechos. Ese era el destino que Ace hubiera tenido si Sabo no lo hubiera marcado, su padre lo había sabido. Al ser marcado, había ganado los derechos de un Omega normal y aun cuando después fue desechado, el gobierno ya no podía incluirlo en la lista de Omegas "disponibles", porque en toda ley siempre hay lagunas que pueden ser aprovechadas y su padre había encontrado la forma de "protegerlo". El único riesgo que Ace podía correr era que Sabo quisiera reclamarlo, pero aquello era poco probable, al menos así lo había dejado en claro el padre de Luffy la tarde que se enteró que era estéril. Esa parte oscura del mundo era donde Ace vivía. Era su mundo.

 _«Pero no es el mundo de Luffy»._ Luffy era un Omega que había crecido con una familia que lo amaba (debía hacerlo considerando la forma en que hablaba de su hermano Sabo), tenía amigos que lo cuidaban y lo querían pese a todas las estupideces que hacía y los problemas en que los metía. Era un chico con luz propia, que veía la vida de la forma más simple y encontraba miles de razones para sonreír o festejar. Luffy entro a su vida como una verdadera molestia y un profundo dolor de cabeza, pero después las cosas cambiaron, antes que se diera cuenta comenzó a esperarlo, comenzó a dar por hecho que al salir después de esas estúpidas revisiones se encontraría con Luffy, comenzó a encontrar normal que el menor solo apareciera frente a su puerta y lo arrastrara a algún lugar.

Miró la botella y tardó un poco en comprender que ya estaba vacía. Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, pero tuvo que sujetarse del sofá cuando todo giró a su alrededor de forma vertiginosa, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos en un intento por controlar el mareo al tiempo que volvía a sentarse. Sentía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de partírsele y el sabor agrio de la bilis subió por su garganta, Ace se puso de pie y entre tropezones logró llegar al lavamanos donde devolvió el contenido de su estómago, el cual consistía únicamente en el vino que acababa de beber. Con la respiración agitada, el pecoso se quedó apoyado en el lavabo mientras trataba de calmarse. Se enderezo y abrió la llave para limpiar los restos de bilis y vino que quedaban en el lavabo, para después enjuagarse la boca y lavarse la cara.

Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con unos ojos cansados que le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido, lo que hacía que las pecas en su cara parecieran una especie de salpullido enfermizo que bajaban por su cuello y se extendían por sus hombros al resto de su cuerpo. Su padre siempre había dicho que sus pecas lo hacían lucir como un espécimen exótico, igual que a su madre, según él aquel rasgo fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de la joven Alfa que le rompió la nariz por molestar a su amiga Omega. Ace suponía que aquel rasgo solo era bonito en el cuerpo de una mujer, fuera de sus pecas todo lo demás en él era bastante normal, su cabello negro y sin gracia caía en ligeras ondas enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos levemente rasgados eran oscuros, como los de la mayoría de las personas. Viéndose a sí mismo, se preguntó ¿Cómo sería el Alfa de Luffy? El pequeño Omega hablaba mucho de Shanks, pero nunca le había dicho como era, ni siquiera sabía si aquel sujeto era el Alfa al que se uniría, suponía que debía serlo por lo mucho que Luffy hablaba de él.

 _«La próxima vez que lo vea, estará marcado»_

Ace tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de apartar la vista de su rostro y centrarla en la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro. La primera y única vez que se atrevió a mirar aquella marca, pensó que era horrible. La impresión de los dientes era clara y cada marca resaltaba en un oscuro color marrón debido a la sangre acumulada, toda la piel alrededor estaba completamente roja y una mancha amorfa se extendía por su cuello y hombro. El único pensamiento que tuvo en aquel momento fue que quería borrarla de su cuerpo, la araño tan fuerte que se trajo pedazos de piel e incluso trató de quemarla pero su padre se lo impidió, _«No siempre tendrá esa forma, se irá recuperando»_. Mirándola ahora se daba cuenta que no había mentido. La mancha roja que la rodeaba ya no existía, en su lugar solo quedaba una leve marca en su piel apenas perceptible. Paso sus dedos sobre ella, notando por primera vez lo pequeña que era tanto que podía cubrirla con solo dos de sus dedos. Dentro de algunas horas, Luffy también tendría una y probablemente más vistosa que la suya. Molesto, tomó una toalla para secarse la cara y tras arrojarla al cesto salió del baño rumbo a su habitación.

Sacó una playera vieja y larga que por lo menos le venía tres tallas más grande, la que estaba usando se había manchado, había sido un regalo de Shirahoshi quien no era muy buena calculando tallas. La tarde que se mostraba al otro lado de la ventana de su habitación era hermosa, un día agradable y perfecto para salir a dar un paseo, no para estar encerrado, de haber sido cualquier otro día, habría ido a pasear o a comprar un helado en la plaza, pero en esos momento no sentía ningún interés por salir, tomó las cortinas y las cerró, la habitación se ensombreció levemente. Era un día perfecto para celebrar una ceremonia de unión. Luffy merecía tener un día hermoso como aquel para el momento más feliz de su vida. El reloj marcaba las 4:30 de la tarde, faltaba media hora para que Shanks reclamara a Luffy. Se giró para no mirar el reloj. La cabeza le dolía, esperaba que cuando despertará el malestar hubiera desaparecido junto con el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

─ _Tu padre me dijo que te gustaban los dulces._

Recordaba claramente el tono con el que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras. El rostro del Alfa era completamente claro, Monkey D. Dragón, el padre de Luffy. Ace miro a su alrededor, había una larga mesa junto a ellos llena de toda clase de golosinas, desde goma de mascar hasta enormes algodones de azúcar y Ace sintió como se le hacía agua la boca al ver un enorme pastel, quería un pedazo, pero entonces sucedió algo que no recordaba, iba a preguntarle a su padre si podía tomar un pedazo, pero su vista se topó con un niño que le sonreía mientras lo miraba, era el mismo niño rubio de la vez anterior. No le gustaba aquel niño, ni la sonrisa que le daba.

─ _¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel, Ace?_

Ace aparto la vista de aquel niño y miro a su padre, quien tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, si no conociera a su padre, habría jurado que estaba a punto de llorar. Miro al otro Alfa que lo miraba expectante y ¿fastidiado? De pronto, todo lo que le había parecido hermoso y fascinante dejo de serlo, solo quería salir de allí. Jalo su mano pero su padre la retuvo con fuerza.

─ _Vamos, Ace, no seas grosero. Ellos han preparado todo esto para ti. Incluso se tomaron la molestia de conseguir tus dulces favoritos._

No quería ninguno de esos dulces. No quería nada de aquellas personas. Quería ir a casa.

─ _No quiero._

La mirada triste que le dirigió su padre quedo grabada en su memoria para siempre. Era la misma mirada que tenía su madre cuando se presentó como un Omega y le dijo que "todo estaría bien".

─ _No le has enseñado a tu hijo a comportarse._

El comentario pareció molestar a su padre y comenzó a discutir con aquel hombre, el agarre en su mano se aflojo y Ace logró soltarse, apenas lo consiguió se echó a correr, escucho la voz de su padre llamarlo pero lo ignoro, aunque no llego muy lejos porque una mano se cerró en su cabello jalándolo con tanta fuerza que sintió el tirón en el cuero cabelludo haciéndolo regresar, la mano no soltó su cabello y lo hizo girar bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro rojo de Dragón quien levanto la mano que tenía libre y la estrello en su cara. Ace cayó con un silbido sonando en su oído y viendo un destello blanco, un sabor metálico le lleno la boca y su cuerpo se estrelló con fuerza contra algo. La voz de su padre llego hasta el pero el silbido no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad, parecía estar gritando, Ace intento ponerse de pie para correr pero alguien lo sujeto por el brazo jalándolo hasta levantarlo y lo aventó, pensó que volvería a caer pero su padre lo sujeto.

─ _Vuelve a tocar a mi hijo y será la última vez que tengas una mano._

Ace intentaba despertar pero era incapaz de hacerlo. No recordaba que aquello hubiera sucedido, ¿o sí? Era la primera vez que recordaba aquello. ¿Eso era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora lo estaba recordando?

─ _Entonces contrólalo. Ni mi hijo ni yo tenemos tiempo para omegas rebeldes, espero que aprenda a comportarse después de celebrar la unión._

¿Unión? ¿De qué unión estaban hablando? El corazón del pecoso saltó cuando su padre lo miró, eran unos ojos fríos y firmes. Los ojos de un Alfa. Entonces lo supo, lo que él quisiera no importaba, su padre ya había tomado una decisión y tendría que obedecerlo.

─ _Ace, solo será un momento, después iremos a casa._

Ace miró a su padre sin poder creer que fuera la misma persona, aquel no era el hombre que lo levantaba para que pudiera volar, no era el mismo hombre que lo arropaba en las noches y le contaba historias, no era el mismo hombre que le preparaba el desayuno cortando la fruta en forma de figuras. Clavo sus uñas en la mano con la que su padre lo sujetaba mientras le gritaba que lo soltará. Dragón volvió a hablar, pero no le prestó atención solo quería irse a casa, quería soltarse y correr de vuelta a casa.

─ _¡Ace, ya basta! ¡Obedece!_

Logró soltarse pero casi de inmediato su padre volvió a atraparlo, sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza mientras Ace luchaba.

─ _¡Olvídate de los dulces! Sujeta a tu hijo, el doctor me dijo que esto no tiene buen sabor._

Ace soltó un gemido cuando aquel Alfa le sujeto el rostro y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, trató de mantener sus dientes apretados pero al final termino abriéndola y entonces vertieron algo en su boca, un sabor amargo inundó todo y algo caliente bajo por su garganta y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

─ _Lo siento, hijo, lo siento._

Apenas el líquido bajo por su garganta sintió como si le estuviera quemando por dentro, como cuando comes algo realmente caliente, y la sensación fue aun peor cuando llego a su estómago. Ace creyó que iba a quemarse desde adentro, que se incendiaria, ni siquiera fue consciente en que momento su padre y aquel Alfa lo habían soltado. La sensación de estarse quemando se incrementó cuando el dolor se instaló en su abdomen. Ace rodeo su abdomen mientras se retorcía en el suelo, un sudor frío había comenzado a cubrir su cuerpo, sentía como si sus órganos estuvieran estallando y su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho con fuerza.

La voz de su padre y aquel Alfa se mezclaba con ese sonido que parecía ir cada vez más rápido. Alguien toco su hombro pero el contacto fue desagradable, Ace sintió una especie de descarga al tiempo que sentía como su ropa interior se humedecía, algo caliente parecía brotar de su trasero. La voz de su padre sonaba molesta, parecía estar gritando pero el dolor le nublaba los sentidos. Su entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle, algo entre ellas se estaba poniendo realmente duro, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, algo iba mal con él. El mundo estalló en una mezcla de olores demasiado penetrantes para llegar a ser agradable. Quería que se detuviera, cerró los ojos pero aquello fue peor, sus piernas y brazos parecían estar hechos de gelatina.

─ _Mi hijo es un Alfa muy pequeño, tenía que preparar algo para hacer que el olor de tu hijo pudiera llegar a él._

─ _¡Pero esto es demasiado!_

La voz de su padre sonaba furiosa, tanto que hizo estremecer a Ace. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de su padre.

─ _No es tan malo como crees._

Las voces fueron perdiéndose y algo comenzó a eclipsar la mente de Ace, un olor que se estaba imponiendo a los demás y lo hacía estremecer. Abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo. Sabo estaba frente a él, tenía los ojos afilados y sedientos, parecía más a un lobo que a un niño. El rubio se inclinó y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos, Ace noto lo débil que estaba cuando lo medio levanto dejándolo arrodillado, trato de moverse pero no podía, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de aquel niño que se lamio los labios en una expresión burlona. Comenzó a temblar, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que lo miraban de la misma forma en que Kid miraba el robot que había en el estante de la escuela, la misma en que Bonney contemplaba la comida y la misma en que Law miraba aquel ridículo sombrero blanco con lunares que siempre solía usar.

El rostro de aquel niño rubio fue desapareciendo hasta delinear un techo oscuro, tan viejo y desquebrajada como él mismo se sentía. La cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallarle, sentía la respiración pesada y el corazón palpitaba tan rápido que le costaba comprender que era su propio corazón. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? ¿Había sido un sueño o un recuerdo? Parpadeo varias veces al sentir que los ojos le ardían y giró la cabeza levemente, el reloj sobre la mesa del velador marcaba las 5:42 de la tarde, se le había acabado el tiempo.

─Luffy… ─se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a verlo.

─¿Si? ─Ace se giró sorprendido para mirar a la persona que le había hablado. Luffy estaba sentado junto a él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del suyo. En un acto reflejo Ace trató de levantarse, al hacerlo su frente golpeo contra la de Luffy, ambos soltaron un grito de dolor─ ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! ─gritó Luffy mientras Ace solo apretaba los dientes─ ¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado?

─¿Más cuidado? ─preguntó Ace incrédulo─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ─el menor lo miró con los ojos llorosos e hizo un ligero puchero.

─Por la ventana, llame a la puerta pero no contestabas ─el pecoso lo miró incrédulo, ¿por la ventana? ¡Su departamento estaba en el cuarto piso! ─. Habría usado la puerta pero la última vez te enojaste, además me quitaste la llave ─lo último lo dijo como si Ace hubiera cometido el mayor crimen de la humanidad, aquello hizo que todo el sufrimiento desapareciera de la mente de Ace y fuera sustituido por molestia.

─Eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi departamento. ¡Pudiste haberte caído! ¡Rayos, Luffy! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esa clase de cosas? ─Luffy apartó sus manos de la cara y miró a Ace como si fuera un cachorro abandonado. De pronto, Ace reaccionó y miró al pelinegro, o mejor dicho su cuello, y antes que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, extendió el brazo y bajo el cuello de la camisa del otro. No había ninguna marca.

─¿Así que al final si te importaba? ─Luffy estaba sonriendo, la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo se hacía más notoria cuando sonreía de esa forma. Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Ace y se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

─¿Qué-que haces aquí Luffy? ¿Qué paso con la ceremonia? ─Luffy bajo la mirada y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

─No podía llevarse a cabo hasta que no hablará contigo.

─¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ─el menor levantó la cabeza y lo miró con fijeza.

─El día que me besaste, lo hiciste ¿porque me amas?

¡Claro que lo había besado porque lo amaba! No era como si se dedicará a ir por allí besando a todas las personas que conocía. ¿En qué clase de concepto lo tenían Luffy y sus amigos? ¿Acaso tenía la apariencia de un gigoló o algo así? La intensa mirada de Luffy hizo que el corazón de Ace se parara en su pecho y contuviera la respiración. Ya había aceptado frente a Zoro que amaba al pequeño Omega pero que ahora fuera el mismo Luffy quien le hiciera esa preguntaba era demasiado, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y la sangre corría por sus venas de forma vertiginosa, incluso comenzó a sentir el rostro caliente. Al final fue incapaz de sostener aquella mirada y aparto la vista mientras asentía suavemente y rogaba porque el otro no notará aquel movimiento. Pero cuando la otra persona estaba prácticamente sobre ti, pendiente de, era imposible.

─¿Entonces porque no fuiste a la ceremonia? ¿Por qué no me buscaste para decírmelo? ─de todas las reacciones que Ace hubiera esperado del menor, aquella no figuraba en su lista. Luffy estaba molesto─ ¡Ibas a dejar que me uniera a otra persona sin decirme nada! ─Ace apretó los puños y aparto al menor de el para levantarse.

─¿No me dijiste tú mismo que tu sueño era unirte con ese Alfa? ─Ace ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba echando eso en cara al menor, tal vez porque estaba molesto, herido y avergonzado de sí mismo─ ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirte? ¿Qué te amo a pesar de que eres un Omega como yo? ¿Qué desde que te conocí has cambiado mi vida?

─Ace…

─Se cómo me mira la gente ─continuó sin dejar que él otro dijera nada─. Tus amigos también me miran de esa forma ─toda la frustración y el dolor de Ace estaba saliendo al exterior y cada palabra era un puñalada a su propio corazón─. Durante toda mi vida, la gente me ha rechazado ─bajo la vista al sentir que le ardían los ojos─. No quería que tú también lo hicieras.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan patético como en ese momento. ¿Por qué Luffy siempre conseguía que se abriera de esa forma? ¿Qué podía entender Luffy de su mundo y su dolor? Conociéndolo, seguramente se reiría y diría que nada de eso importaba. Nunca había visto que el menor se preocupara por algo, ¿Por qué sus sentimientos y su dolor serian diferentes? Luffy no había demostrado ni una sola vez que considerara a Ace como alguien importante en su vida, el pecoso a veces sentía que el chico se había acercado a él por lo extraño que resultaba, lo cual tomando en cuenta lo poco que conocía al menor era factible. « _A Luffy siempre le han llamado la atención las cosas extrañas. Entre más raras mejor»_ fueron las primeras palabras que escucho de Nami cuando la conoció y la mirada que la chica le dirigió, le dejo en claro que él era una de esas "cosas" extrañas.

─¿Y entonces decidiste que no tenía derecho a saber lo que sientes por mí? ─la voz de Luffy no se escuchaba conmovida, se escuchaba molesta─. ¡Yo soy el único que puede decidir si te rechazo o no! ─su tono duro y serio era algo que nunca antes había escuchado─. Dices que me amas, pero cuando amas a alguien, peleas por esa persona si las cosas fueran al revés, ¡habría ido a tu ceremonia y te habría secuestrado de ser necesario!

Ace miró al menor totalmente sorprendido. Era lo mismo que habría hecho su padre, habría acudido a la ceremonia para impedirla a como diera lugar. Gol D. Roger siempre había sido del tipo egoísta, o al menos era la forma en cómo se refería a si mismo cuando le contaba a Ace todo lo que hiciera en su juventud. « _Cuando me gustaba algo simplemente lo tomaba»_. Hasta donde le dijera, había sido lo mismo con su madre, pero Ace no era como ellos, ni como Luffy… no podía anteponer lo que él quería a los demás. Algo dentro de él le impedía actuar de esa forma. No tenía miedo de enfrentar al mundo, tenía miedo de que alguien más tuviera que enfrentarlo por él.

─Es lo mejor, Luffy ─dijo de forma terminante─. Ve a tu ceremonia, únete a ese Alfa que amas y olvi… ─la mente de Ace se paralizo, ¿Que era aquella cosa que invadía su boca? Luffy se adelantó hacia él haciéndolo retroceder, su espalda chocó contra la pared sacándole un gemido ahogado de dolor, ¿Luffy lo estaba besando? La lengua del menor recorría el interior de su boca y succionaba su saliva. Confundido trató de apartarse pero las manos de Luffy sujetaron su cabeza para que no se alejara. Cuando el beso termino, ambos se dedicaron a recobrar el aliento.

─De nuevo estas decidiendo cosas que no te corresponden, Ace ─ Luffy estaba arrodillado frente a él y seguía sosteniendo su rostro─. Te dije que yo soy el único que puede decidir a quién amo ─los labios del menor se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa─. Yo también te amo, Ace.

El corazón comenzó a latirle dentro del pecho como si fuera una batería, un extraño calor invadió su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse pesado. Los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron entorpecerse y sintió como perdía fuerza. Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse sensibilizado por aquel extraño calor que parecía brotar de cada uno de sus poros, por lo que cuando Luffy tocó su hombro desnudo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Ace comenzaba a sentirse extraño, se sentía como cuando recién iniciaba su celo pero su celo había sido… el horror se reflejó en el rostro de Ace al caer en cuenta que su último celo había sido cuatro semanas atrás. Ahora entendía porque Dadan lo envió de vuelta a casa. Solo descansaba cuando estaba en celo. ¿Cómo había olvidado que era su celo? Nunca lo olvidaba, no después de lo que había pasado.

Trató de apartarse del menor sin éxito alguno, Luffy lo sujetaba y él no tenía ni un gramo de fuerza en su cuerpo. No quería que lo viera de esa forma, la última vez Luffy había salido corriendo de su departamento, asustado. Era la segunda vez que entraba en celo después de besarlo, ¿Acaso podía ser más raro de lo que ya era?

─Luffy…será mejor que te vayas… ─sin los supresores, su celo no sería un espectáculo lindo y además Luffy olía demasiado bien, tanto que se le acelero el pulso, una sensación asfixiante se apodero de él. Cerró los ojos horrorizado al sentir que su pasaje se humedeciera ansioso. El deseo de ser reclamado se estaba apoderando de él.

─ Ace… ─el pecoso abrió los ojos, Luffy lo miraba con unos ojos febriles, sedientos y hambrientos que lo hizo tragar saliva─ Estas en celo ─aquellas palabras hicieron que el pecoso se estremeciera sin control, la voz de Luffy sonaba grave─. Descuida, sé cómo ayudarte… ─un gemido brotó de la boca del mayor al sentir al otro tocar su entrepierna─ Brook me dijo una vez que algunos Omegas eran asistidos por otros durante su celo.

Ace comenzaba a odiar al tal Brook, ¿Qué clase de enfermo tenía que ser para enseñarle esas cosas a alguien como Luffy? No era como si él no lo supiera, durante su celo muchos Omegas eran asistidos por otros Omegas para poder sobrellevar el celo, ya que al ser ambos iguales esté no aprovecharía la ocasión para hacer algo "indecente", porque el olor de un Omega no podía alterar a otro. Pero si bien aquello era cierto, Ace nunca había contado con el apoyo de nadie, porque ¿Quién querría tocar a un Omega como él?

El menor acarició su entrepierna haciéndolo soltar un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, lágrimas inexplicables comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ace estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y de forma inconsciente abrió más las piernas. Sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y la saliva escurría por su barbilla. El calor de su cuerpo estaba derritiendo la capacidad de pensar, al grado que en esos momentos era incapaz de centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran aquellas manos que acariciaban su miembro con algo de rudeza, Luffy nunca podía ser delicado en nada.

─ Te haré sentir bien ─murmuró Luffy mientras repartía besos fugaces en su cuello.

No se trataba de sentirse bien, más bien era la sensación que las manos del menor estaban despertando en él. Odiaba entrar en celo, sentía como si su cerebro se fundiera y solo quedará en su interior los deseos primitivos de un animal, _«Aunque los animales lo hacen para procrear mientras que yo…»_ , fue algo que nunca entendió, un Omega entraba en celo para indicar que estaba listo para ser embarazado, entonces ¿por qué él, que no podía tener hijos, entraba en celo? Un cosquilleo comenzó a apoderarse de él y al final dejo salir un grito irreprimible y un temblor violento se apoderó de su cuerpo antes de liberarse. Agotado y débil, Ace se dejó caer sobre la cama con la respiración agitada, al ver la sustancia blanca y pegajosa en las manos del menor, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y más al ver la forma en que Luffy contemplaba su mano.

─Lu-ffy ─quería pedirle que se fuera, no quería que el menor lo viera en esas condiciones, no necesitaba que lo ayudará, pero antes que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, las manos de Luffy estaban nuevamente sobre él haciéndolo gemir con aquellas toscas caricias─. B-basta…

─¿Qué ocurre? ─Ace soltó un gemido al sentir las manos del menor alrededor de su cintura, un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al sentirlas contra su piel desnuda, ni siquiera fue consciente en que momento él otro lo había desvestido─ Te haré sentir mucho mejor, lo prometo ─ el menor deslizo su mano hacia abajo, entre las nalgas del mayor hasta que sus dedos tocaron la entrada trasera del pecoso. Ace soltó un gemido y más lágrimas inexplicables comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, el solo roce de aquellos dedos en su entrada hacían que esta palpitará con fuerza y se contrajera, estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo nuevamente─ ¿Puedo? ─preguntó Luffy en su oído sin dejar de tocar aquella zona oculta.

─N-no… ─dijo aunque no hizo nada por apartarse, quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo junto con sus sentidos. Luffy se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos directamente, Ace sintió como se le secaba la boca al ver aquellos ojos extraños que le resultaban tan familiares, pero sus sentidos estaban tan alterados que era incapaz de recordar donde los había visto.

─Pero… ─la respiración de Luffy era cada vez más pesada─ Hueles delicioso.

Las manos y los labios de Luffy recorrían su cuerpo repartiendo caricias y besos mezclándose entre ellas. Ace se redujo a respiraciones incontrolables y pesadas. Las lágrimas producidas por aquella mística lujuria corrían por sus mejillas con completa libertad. No pudo hacer nada cuando el menor lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró sobre la cama para comenzar a recorrer su espalda con sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban primero sus muslos hasta llegar a sus glúteos, la mano cubierta con sus propios fluidos penetró profundo en su cuerpo, presionando la suave y caliente zona de sus paredes internas, buscando relajar sus músculos internos. Ace se mordió los labios, completamente sin fuerza y vulnerable luego del clímax el pecoso solo pudo dejar que él otro hiciera lo que quisiera mientras se contraía contra las sabanas. Un gemido salió de su boca al sentir los dedos del menor empujando y tirando con fuerza los dedos hacia atrás y adelante hasta que llegaron a esa región de vital importancia en su interior y se empujaron con fuerza. Aquella estimulación que nunca antes había sentido hizo que perdiera la vergüenza que se había apoderado de él y dejo salir un grito. _«No»_ las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro _«No quiero sentirme así»._ ¿Por qué un Omega estaba haciéndolo sentir así? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando Luffy succiono suevamente la piel de su cuello, justo donde estaba aquella odiosa marca.

─No hagas eso ─pidió de forma lastimera.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó el menor sin dejar de acariciarlo─ ¿Te duele?

─No pero… ─Ace se mordió los labios ─ Esa marca─ _«_ _En cuanto a tu marca a Luffy no le molestará. Hasta donde sé, le gusta_ _»_ ¿Qué pensaría el menor si supiera que había sido su hermano quien se la hiciera? ¿Seguiría gustándole tanto o le parecería desagradable? Un temor comenzó a apoderarse de el ante aquel pensamiento─ La hizo tu hermano… Sabo es mi Alfa, Luffy.

Las caricias se detuvieron abruptamente y el silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras taladro los tímpanos de Ace. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, era como si todo el cuarto estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Gracias a que Luffy lo había soltado, Ace logró girarse en la cama y se encontró con el rostro pálido de Luffy, no había sorpresa ni ira en ninguna de sus facciones, solo un profundo dolor y un brillo en aquellos ojos que lo miraban fijamente y lo hacían sentir como si lo hubiera traicionado. « _Se irá»._

─¿Sabo te hizo esa marca? ─la voz del menor sonaba cavernosa, Ace soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir como las manos de Luffy lo sujetaban con fuerza de los brazos clavando sus dedos en su piel─ ¿Por qué dices eso? ─las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del menor─ ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Luffy jaló de la cintura de Ace, levantando su torso inferior hacia arriba y Ace sintió como Luffy se presionaba contra su parte baja, todo su cuerpo tembló contra su voluntad al comprender lo que quería hacer, ¿en qué momento el menor se había desvestido? En el momento en que se dio cuenta, una gran fuerza invadió su interior, con lo que una marea sin precedentes de emoción dispersó cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener en esos momentos. Los músculos flácidos que habían sido afectados por la humedad natural de su celo hacían que el cuerpo de Ace aceptará a Luffy profundamente.

─Hmm… Lu…

El aroma de Ace flotaba por toda la habitación y parecía hacerse más intenso con cada minuto que pasaba, su razonamiento también estaba desapareciendo y sus instintos estaban a flor de piel. Tras sujetar al mayor por la cadera, Luffy comenzó a moverse de afuera hacia adentro en su interior, perforando en la parte más profunda de su cuerpo y frotándose hambrientamente contra las delgadas y sensibles paredes internas. Lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del pecoso, Ace ya se sentía abrumado por su deseo, su entrada enviaba una cantidad insoportable de placer cada vez que el menor se empujaba con fuerza. El cuerpo de Ace hacia mucho que se había derrumbado y yacía impotente sobre el revoltijo de sabanas en la cama, podía sentir claramente el órgano de Luffy entrar y salir de su cuerpo así como podía sentir como sus músculos internos se envolvían alrededor del miembro del menor y sus febriles palpitaciones. Cuando Luffy se internó más profundamente en él, provocó una ligera sensación de placer y dolor que llegó directamente hasta su cerebro y de forma inconsciente abrió su cuerpo a un grado mayor para aceptar aquel órgano en su interior.

─Por favor… despacio… ─rogó al sentir como su punto más sensible era estimulado continuamente, su cuerpo era débil ante aquellas manos que lo acariciaban con dureza, no había rastro del cuidado que mostraran en un principio, en esta ocasión las manos se sentían posesivas y dominantes, tanto que Ace sintió unas fuertes ganas de disculparse, aunque no estaba seguro de porque, Luffy era un Omega como el, pero lo estaba dominando como si fuera una especie de Alfa, seria acaso que al ser tomado por el menor su cuerpo lo aceptaba como un dominante.

─Ace, ¿de verdad aún no te das cuenta? ─ Luffy acompañó sus palabras con unas embestidas más suaves, moviendo su cintura sin prisa, pero aun cuando había disminuido el ritmo, cada vez que este se empujaba Ace no podía evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, pero el hecho de que Luffy comenzará a moverse suavemente hizo que el corazón de Ace comenzará a dejarse llevar, renunciando a la resistencia y olvidándose de su Alfa y levantó sus brazos hasta rodear al menor, Luffy sintió como los dedos del mayor acariciaban su espalda suavemente y miró al pecoso. Los ojos de Ace mostraban sentimientos como dolor, placer e inseguridad mientras que los de Luffy eran claros y mostraban una fuerte determinación.

─Luffy… ─al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el otro, el menor tembló y finalmente libero su deseo dentro del mayor. Ace soltó un gemido al sentir como la esencia caliente de Luffy lo llenaba por completo y solo pudo abrazarse al otro con más fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba, el calor seguía propagándose por todo su cuerpo que hizo pensar a Ace que aquello quería llenarlo por completo, sus sentidos se fueron fundiendo y termino liberándose. El tremendo choque de lujuria surgió como una marea que ahogó a Ace, reduciéndolo a un manojo de pulsaciones y siendo incapaz de cerrar su boca. La saliva corrió por su barbilla derramándose sobre las sabanas mientras se corría entre la cama y su cuerpo, fue entonces que sintió unos dientes perforando la piel entre su hombro y el cuello, cortando su musculo, gritó al sentir un profundo dolor y abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero debido a la extrema arremetida de placer, se desplomó sobre la cama sin fuerza alguna y con el cuerpo aun sufriendo leves espasmos por lo sucedido. Había algo que lo estaba incomodando, algo parecía querer abrirse camino en su difusa mente pero la cabeza de Ace daba vueltas y el calor que Luffy había dejado dentro de su cuerpo se sentía extraño, era cálido pero desagradable hasta cierto punto, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y terminó cerrando los ojos.

Al notar que el mayor había perdido la consciencia, Luffy dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia y miró la expresión vulnerable en el rostro del mayor, su cabello caía de forma desordenada, extendió una mano para apartar el sudor de su frente y sus ojos se centraron en la marca de la mordida alrededor de la marca original de Ace.

─Esta es la segunda marca que te doy ─murmuró Luffy en el oído del mayor, aun cuando sabía que no podía escucharlo─. Por favor, no te olvides de mí esta vez, Ace ─pidió con tristeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Chan chan chan**

 **Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció?**  
 **Si alguien gusta dejar algún comentario, se los agradeceré mucho :D**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, espero verlas pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece no es mío. Solo la idea de este fic es mía.**

* * *

Solsticio de Invierno 

_¿Estéril?_

 _Luffy miró a su padre quien discutía con aquel hombre del peinado gracioso, el moreno dejo caer el pequeño barco con forma de oveja que sostenía en sus manos alertando a ambos hombres de su presencia, su padre apartó la vista del otro y lo miró directamente, su semblante molesto cambio por uno avergonzado aunque no duro mucho, miró a su visitante y el hombre tan solo asintió antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta pasando junto a Luffy, antes de salir colocó su mano sobre el hombro del menor mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa y abandonó la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras él._

─ _¿Dónde está tu hermano? ─preguntó Dragón mientras tomaba asiento tras su enorme escritorio de madera vieja y pesada. Luffy negó con la cabeza aludiendo que no lo sabía, probablemente había salido con aquella chica que su padre había llevado a la casa hacia unos pocos días, Panda o algo así, era una niña extraña con esa sonrisa eterna en su rostro pero a su hermano parecía agradarle, así que la toleraba─ No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas ─dijo sin apartar la vista de su hijo menor._

─ _¿Qué ha pasado con Ace? Hablabas de él ─olvidándose de la pequeña carabela que yacía en el suelo, se adelantó hacia su padre. Cuando Luffy pasará cerca de la biblioteca con la intención de ir al jardín a jugar había escuchado los gritos de su padre y el nombre de Ace._

 _No había podido acercarse a su Omega desde aquel día en que lo marcará, había querido hacerlo pero cada vez que se lo comentaba a su padre la respuesta era la misma, Ace aún no se recuperaba de la marca que le había hecho y el padre de esté no quería que se acercarán a él por el momento. Luffy no lo veía justo, Sabo si podía acercarse a Panda, jugaban juntos casi todos los días, ¿Por qué solo a él le prohibían acercarse a su Omega? El padre de Ace ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, ahora era suyo, o al menos era lo que Brook y Robin le habían dicho. Una vez marcado un Omega pasaba a ser del Alfa. Sabo decía que en su caso era diferente porque aún era muy pequeño, así que Luffy esperaba crecer pronto._

 _Dragón contempló a su hijo con cautela, sabía lo temperamental y voluntarioso que podía llegar a ser su hijo menor. "Un mal de familia" solía decir Ivankov cada vez que le contaba sobre alguna de las "discusiones" que sostenía el menor, ¿Por qué Luffy no podía ser como Sabo? A pesar que el rubio también tenía un carácter fuerte y ligeramente voluntarioso, confía en sus decisiones plenamente, la única cosa en que se le opuso fue cuando le presentó a Ace como su Omega, por fortuna lo había rechazado, no quería ni imaginar si su primogénito y heredero se hubiera unido a aquel Omega inútil ─apretó los puños molesto─, todo era culpa de Gol D. Roger, pero se encargaría de deshacer esa unión, es más reclamaría a su inútil hijo y lo usaría para ofrecerlo como compañía a cualquiera de sus amigos con gustos "extravagantes"._

─ _Ya no debes preocuparte por él ─dijo apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio─. Me encargaré de conseguirte a alguien mejor, porque no vas a jugar con tu hermano y dejas que me haga cargo de…_

─ _¿Qué le ha pasado a Ace? ─Luffy se adelantó y azoto sus pequeñas manos contra el escritorio─ ¡Hace unos momentos dijiste que era estéril! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Es mi culpa? ─si Ace estaba enfermo, quería ir a verlo._

─ _No es tu culpa, él ya estaba "enfermo" desde que viniera aquí ─debió haberle pedido a Hiluluk que lo examinará antes de aceptar, pero considerando su origen pensó que era una excelente adquisición, hijo de dos Alfas habría sido un espécimen excelente─. Vete a jugar, Luffy, tengo cosas que hacer._

─ _¡Quiero ver a Ace! ─no le importaba lo que dijera su padre o el de Ace, iría a verlo y nadie podría impedírselo._

 _Antes que su padre pudiera detenerlo, Luffy abandonó la biblioteca, escuchó como lo llamaba pero no le importó. Nadie le impidió llegar a la reja de la entrada, era muy grande para escalarla pero Luffy se forzó a su mismo para pasar por entre los barrotes. Sabía dónde estaba la casa de Ace, había ido a verlo muchas veces a escondidas. La casa quedaba a dos horas de la suya, estaba en una zona tranquila y llena de árboles, a Luffy le gustaba sobretodo el parque que había a unas cuadras, el pecoso debía divertirse mucho jugando en aquel lugar, siempre que pasaba por allí había muchos niños que al verlo lo invitaban a jugar, Ace tenía suerte de tener vecinos tan agradables, seguro debía divertirse mucho con ellos. Cuando llegó a la casa de dos pisos con el techo de teja roja, esbozó una sonrisa, era el hogar de su Omega. Trepó por el viejo árbol que crecía junto a ella y al llegar a la rama más alta, se acomodó para mirar por una de las ventanas, Ace estaba allí, apoyado en el alfeizar como siempre con aquella mirada nostálgica que siempre parecía tener, a Luffy le dolía verlo de esa forma, no entendía porque su Omega siempre lucía tan triste, tan lejano, tan solitario._

 _Si al menos pudiera acercarse a él_

 _No conocía a Ace de nada, no sabía que era lo que le gustaba ni a que jugaba, solo sabía que olía a canela y que le gustaban las cosas dulces ─eso había dicho su padre el día que lo marcó, cuando preparó aquella mesa llena de dulces─, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada más, por eso quería acercarse a él, por eso quería estar a su lado pero nadie lo dejaba. Era como si Ace le estuviera prohibido, como si solo pudiera verlo tras aquella ventana, desde esa posición ni siquiera era capaz de ver la marca que le había hecho aquella tarde, al parecer el pecoso solo tenía playeras con el cuello cerrado que la cubrían, era un poco molesto. Aunque, al menos estaba bien, Ace no lucía enfermo ni nada por el estilo._

─ _¡Luffy! ─el gritó casi lo hizo caer del árbol pero alcanzo a sujetarse del tronco, preocupado miró hacia la ventana tan solo para notar que Ace estaba dormido, al parecer le gustaba dormir mucho. Bajo la vista y se encontró con su hermano que lo miraba desde abajo, Sabo era el único que sabía a donde solía escapar por las tardes─ Ya está bien de travesuras, hermano, papá está preocupado por ti ─Luffy lo ignoró, a pesar de sus cuatro años sabía perfectamente que su padre nunca se preocupaba por él, Sabo frunció el entrecejo y cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, molesto─. Si no bajas ahora mismo, le diré a mi padre a donde te escapas todas las tardes ─apenas terminó de decir aquello, Luffy cayó del árbol._

─ _¡No te atreverías! ─su padre no sabía que acudía a esa casa a mirar a Ace por la ventana, Sabo lo había descubierto por pura casualidad._

─ _Si no quieres que le diga, regresemos de una buena vez ─su padre lo había enviado a buscar a su hermano y para ello tuvo que dejar a Koala sola─. Vamos ─dijo tomando la mano del menor y jalándolo con él._

 _Luffy miro sobre su hombro, la casa fue desapareciendo de su vista rápidamente pues iban prácticamente corriendo, cuando esta desapareció por completo se giró para mirar a su hermano._

─ _Sabo… ─su hermano era mayor que él por tres años, seguro que el sabría la respuesta de aquella pregunta─ ¿Qué significa estéril? ─el rubio se detuvo de golpe y miró al menor._

─ _¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ─no era una palabra propia de un niño de 4 años, ¿sería que tendría que vigilar a los amigos de su hermanito? Pese a que Luffy era un Alfa, aún era muy pequeño para que comprendiera algunas cosas, ¿o acaso a los Haoshoku les daban lecciones diferentes?_

 _La mayoría de las personas pensaban que todos los Alfas eran iguales, pero se equivocaban. Los Alfas tenían su propia categoría dependiendo de su fuerza y capacidad y el rango más alto les correspondía a los Alfas Haoshoku, solo una persona en un millón nacía siendo un Alfa, Luffy era uno de ellos, la especie más perfecta de Alfa, capaces de dominar incluso a otros Alfas._

─ _Papá estaba hablando esta tarde con aquel hombre de peinado extraño, decían algo sobre que Ace era estéril._

 _Luffy vio como los ojos de su hermano se agrandaban y sus pupilas se contraían mientras su boca se abría levemente, el agarre que tenía sobre su mano se suavizo hasta soltarlo, el moreno miró a su hermano confundido. Sabo sacudió su cabeza como para acomodar sus ideas y metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

─ _¿Quieres un helado, Luffy? ─preguntó desviando los ojos hacia una pequeña plaza donde un carrito vendía paletas de hielo de diferentes sabores y conos de nieve. Antes que pudiera responder, Sabo se adelantó así que Luffy lo siguió, ¿Por qué no había respondido su pregunta? ¿Sería que Sabo tampoco sabía lo que significaba "estéril"?_

─ _¡Oie, Sabo! ─su hermano se giró dándole un cono con tres sabores, Luffy lo contempló confundido._

─ _Ven, vamos a los columpios…_

 _La nieve se derretía debido al calor, Luffy trataba de comerlo todo antes que terminará en el suelo, Sabo no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que se sentarán en los columpios, Luffy lo contempló aburrido, había pensado que su hermano lo sacaría de su duda pero al parecer se equivocaba, tal vez debía preguntarle a Brook, seguro que él si sabía lo que significaba aquello, tan solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave._

─ _¿Sabes lo que es un Omega, Luffy? ─el aludido miró a su hermano._

─ _Son nuestros compañeros, solo un Alfa puede reclamar a un Omega ─al menos era lo que le había dicho Brook─, una vez un Alfa muerde a un Omega se convierte en su pareja ─por eso Ace era suyo, aun cuando nunca había podido volver a ver su marca en el pecoso. Luffy había decidido que aquello sería lo primero que haría en cuando pudiera volver a acercarse a él, lo haría mostrársela._

─ _¿Sabes porque es así? ─Luffy miró a su hermano y negó con la cabeza─ Solo los Omegas son capaces de tener niños y para ello necesitan un Alfa ─el menor frunció el entrecejo_

─ _¿Significaba que Ace tendrá un bebé porque lo mordí? ¿Eso es estéril? ─en cualquier otro momento Sabo se hubiera reído, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor._

─ _No, Luffy… es justo lo contrario ─la confusión en el rostro del menor era mayor─. Significa que Ace nunca podrá tener hijos, significa que… ─Sabo miró a su hermano─ Significa que Ace no sirve._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La ventana estaba abierta. Nunca antes lo había estado, siempre estaba cerrada como una barrera para que no pudiera pasar. Luffy se puso de pie sobre la rama, crujió pero no se rompió, fue retrocediendo hasta llegar al tronco y tras tomar varias bocanadas de aire corrió con todas sus fuerzas y saltó pero uso demasiadas fuerzas y terminó cayendo dentro de la habitación de su Omega._

─ _Auch, eso dolió ─se sentó en el suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza, el golpe había sido fuerte y sentía como si la cabeza le estuviera rebotando, por suerte Ace y su padre no se encontraban en casa._

 _Se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, finalmente podía entrar a aquella habitación, era bastante grande (aunque no tan grande como la suya, era más bien del tamaño de su baño personal) y un tenue aroma flotaba en el aire mezclándose con el olor del suavizante ─se acercó a la cama─ al parecer acababan de lavar las sabanas. La habitación de Ace era bonita, había estantes que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo en una de las paredes donde había varios libros y juguetes, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver unos pequeños barcos a escala. En los buros había un reloj en forma de barco y a su lado una fotografía del padre de Ace con una mujer, probablemente una Omega ya que tenía el estómago inflado, significaba que estaba embarazada._

 _A Ace nunca le pasaría eso. Su Omega nunca le daría cachorros. No era la gran cosa._

«¡Eres demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo!» _Luffy torció la boca, tal vez solo tenía 4 años pero sabía las cosas que le gustaban y las que no, Ace le gustaba y era su Omega no iba a quitar su marca solo porque no pudiera inflarse como los demás Omegas. Dejo de lado la foto y se acercó a las cajoneras, la ropa estaba acomodada, saco una playera y la llevo a su nariz, olía a suavizante ─arisco la nariz y volvió a guardarla sin volver a doblarla─ ¿acaso ninguna de aquella ropa olía a Ace? Salió de la habitación y paseo por toda la casa, el cuarto del padre de Ace estaba totalmente desordenado y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, se sentía más cómodo en ese lugar, la habitación estaba llena de dibujos de aquella mujer que viera en la fotografía, en todas aparecía sonriendo y en algunas cargaba un bebé, una en particular le gusto, en ella no aparecía la mujer solo estaba el bebé y aparecía durmiendo sobre unas mantas, era Ace, lo sabía por aquellas manchitas en su rostro, sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para seguir investigando._

─ _Shishishi esto es muy divertido ─murmuró saliendo de aquel cuarto._

 _La casa era pequeña por lo que en menos de media hora terminó de recorrerla, pese a que era bastante pequeña a Luffy le gusto, se sentía hogareña y cálida. La mansión donde ellos vivían siempre estaba fría, Luffy pensaba que se debía a que como era demasiado grande era imposible calentarla, por eso se sentía tan vacía, en cambio aquella era pequeña y se llenaba con pocas cosas. Encontró la mochila de Ace dentro del armario y tras sonreír la arrastró a la sala (era demasiado pesada para cargarla) se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar sus cosas. Ace tenía una letra legible, aunque algo grotesca, también descubrió que era inteligente, sacaba buenas notas, tenía unos borradores en forma de frutas y mordía los lápices, estuvo hojeando las libretas como si aquellos apuntes pudieran decirle algo de su Omega._

 _El sonido de una cerradura lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y miró la puerta, alguien estaba intentado abrir, el aroma a canela llegó hasta él, el aroma de Ace. Estaban de regreso. Se ocultó en el cuarto de Ace, en su armario, le pareció lo más lógico porque era la habitación de su Omega y espero, había pensado en salir huyendo pero al final no lo hizo. Aquel día era su última oportunidad de ver a Ace y no se iría sin hacerlo. Escuchó sus voces abajo aunque no podía distinguir lo que decían, la del padre del pecoso era fuerte y reía mucho mientras que la de Ace era suave, como un leve murmullo y sin notarlo se quedó dormido._

 _Cuando despertó todo estaba en silencio, confundido abrió la puerta del closet, la habitación estaba a oscuras y el aroma a canela era cada vez más claro, Luffy sintió como se le secaba la boca y salió del armario sintiendo las piernas temblorosas como si hubiera corrido una carrera, había alguien en la cama, miró hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada y se acercó a la figura dormida._

 _Allí, durmiendo sobre su costado izquierdo, estaba Ace, su cabello negro caía sobre la almohada formando leves ondas, su pecho se movía de forma rítmica bajo su playera blanca con franjas rojas, la sabana le cubría por debajo del pecho y tenía la boca levemente abierta, Luffy pudo ver como su aliento movía la funda de su almohada, con una mano temblorosa apartó el cabello del rostro del menor y al verlo dejo de temblar, dejo de sentirse nervioso y sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho. Al estar tan cerca pudo ver que las pecas cubrían su rostro y bajaban por su cuello, alargó la mano y tocó aquellas pequeñas manchitas en su piel notando que la piel de su Omega era cálida, se pasó al otro lado de la cama y tocó sus manos, eran más grande que la suya pero era normal porque era tres años mayor que él, cuando tuviera 7 años serían del mismo tamaño._

 _No quería ir a ese tonto internado tan lejos de su Omega, su padre estaba equivocado si pensaba que al alejarlo de Ace se olvidaría de él. La única razón por la que se marchaba era para protegerlo ya que si no lo hacía su padre había amenazado con lastimar a Ace, pero no era lo que él quería, él quería estar allí para el pecoso, quería que se conocieran, quería saber lo que pensaba de él, quería que Ace supiera que no le importaba eso de los bebés._

 _Luffy odiaba ser un niño, odiaba ser débil, odiaba no poder proteger a Ace como se supone tenía que hacerlo._

─ _Me haré fuerte, más fuerte que nadie y entonces podré protegerte, Ace, lo prometo ─dijo antes de acariciar el rostro de su Omega e inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior :D ¡Gracias!  
También gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, si es que existe por allí un lector silencioso.

Ahora sí... ¿Qué les pareció?  
Espero que el capítulo haya sido de agrado. Nuestro Luffy toma más protagónico y pues nos acercamos al final de esta "corlaga" historia (que originalmente se resolvería en dos capítulos).

Karkstrek, hermosa, espero que el capítulo te guste y anime :D

Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece no es mío. Solo la idea de este fic es mía.**

* * *

Invierno 

_Nami sentía una fuerte necesidad de golpear aquel rostro excesivamente sonriente. Luffy había tenido esa sonrisa idiota en la cara desde que Robin le entregara la nueva fotografía que consiguiera de aquel Omega. Francamente, no veía que era lo "genial" en aquel sujeto, ni siquiera parecía un Omega y esas manchas en su piel,_ «ugh» _. Pero había aprendido que no era una buena idea hacer esa clase de comentarios, para prueba bastaba ver cómo había terminado la nariz de Usopp,_ «¿De verdad es un Omega? Luce bastante tosco para ser uno» _, aun cuando Usopp se había ganado aquella paliza, nadie pensó que Luffy reaccionaria de esa manera y mucho menos que golpeara a uno de ellos. Luffy solía tomar todo con calma y se burlaba de todo, por eso cuando golpeó a Usopp comprendieron que este Omega, Ace, era alguien importante para él. Tal vez más que ellos. Nami apretó los puños molesta, nunca lo admitiría pero estaba un poco celosa y sabía que los demás sentían lo mismo, todos menos Zoro claro estaba, aquel idiota cabeza de alga sabia sobre Ace desde mucho tiempo atrás, sabía lo que significaba para Luffy mientras que para ellos siempre estuvo oculto… hasta hacia unos meses._

─ _Quieres dejar esa fotografía de una buena vez ─dijo con molestia apretando el bolígrafo que estaba usando para revisar los temas ese día entre sus dedos─. Resulta molesto._

─ _Shishishi lo siento ─Luffy giro la fotografía hacia Nami─. Ahora tiene más pecas, ¿crees que tenga en otras partes del cuerpo? ─Nami arisco la nariz, aquel era un tema que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo._

─ _Ya tendrás tiempo de averiguarlo, ahora ¿quieres concentrarte en lo que estamos discutiendo?_

 _Tratar algo con Luffy era imposible, pero esto era el colmo. Se habían reunido en el departamento de Nami para encontrar la forma de hacer que Luffy se acercara a su Omega, y el chico no estaba colaborando en nada. Molesta, se giró para mirar al resto, Zoro como siempre estaba sentado en el suelo con los brazos tras la cabeza y durmiendo con la espalda apoyada en la pared (ya sabían que el peliverde era solo un bulto de adorno que jamás aportaba nada importante), Franky se bebía una soda tranquilamente (otro inútil), Robin estaba leyendo un pesado libro de historia antigua o algo así, Sanji servía el café para la morena, Usopp estaba lo más lejos posible de Luffy y Chopper estaba a su lado. No faltaba nadie._

─ _¿Y si Ace me reconoce? ─Nami rodó los ojos. Era la onceava vez que Luffy hacia la misma pregunta._

─ _No lo hará ─respondió con fastidio─. Lo que debe preocuparte es que no se dé cuenta que le entregarán un medicamento equivocado ─dijo tratando de volver al tema que discutían._

─ _¿Pero y si me reconoce? ─Nami estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ¿acaso era en todo lo que podía pensar? ¿En que ese Omega lo reconociera?_

─ _No lo hará, Luffy ─dijo Chopper con una enorme sonrisa en la cara─. Aun cuando le resultarás conocido, no olvides que tu aroma será el de un Omega. Confía en mí, mi medicina te ayudará con eso._

─ _Pero yo fui capaz de reconocerlo._

─ _No es el mismo caso, Luffy ─dijo Chopper─. La experiencia de la unión es muy diferente para un Omega que para un Alfa, muchos de ellos coinciden en que es algo traumático._

─ _¿Quieres decir que Ace me tiene miedo! ─preguntó Luffy olvidándose de la fotografía y encarando a Chopper._

─ _No precisamente, pero es probable que no recuerde con claridad tu rostro._

 _Luffy miró a su amigo horrorizado. No había esperado esa respuesta. ¿Qué Ace no lo recordaba? ¡Imposible! Luffy recordaba a Ace perfectamente, recordaba cada peca de su rostro, aunque ahora tenía más que en aquella ocasión, recordaba su aroma a canela, el sabor de su piel y sus ojos febriles. ¡Ace también debía recordarlo! No podía olvidar que era su Alfa, ¿o sí? Luffy apretó los puños y miró el suelo._

─ _¿Y si Ace se ha olvidado de mí?_

 _Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era que había pasado de preocuparse que Ace lo reconociera a preocuparse de que no lo recordará? Pero lo peor no era la volatilidad del chico, sino el hecho de que lo segundo parecía preocuparle aún más, tanto que en esos momentos tenía una expresión seria y preocupada, dos palabras que nadie cuerdo relacionaría con el pequeño Alfa. Fue Robin quien al final se levantó y acercó al menor para colocar una mano sobre su cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que debían consolar._

─ _Luffy, para ser sincera, no creo que Ace te recuerde ─todos miraron a la morena sorprendidos, no eran las palabras de apoyo que se dieran a un amigo para consolarlo─. Debes entender que el ser marcado es una experiencia muy fuerte para un Omega y Ace solo tenía 7 años._

─ _Yo tenía 4 ─protestó Luffy._

─ _Son puntos de vista diferentes, Luffy ─Sanji miró a su amigo, el rubio era el único Omega del grupo, era la pareja de Zoro, comprometido con el peliverde desde que se presentará como uno, aunque no habían realizado la ceremonia de unión─. Cuando un Omega es marcado, su vida sufre un gran cambio y no es un proceso fácil._

─ _¡Qué más da que no te recuerde? ─Nami estaba cansada de esa discusión─ Es mejor que no lo haga, de esa forma podrás acercarte a él sin ningún riesgo._

─ _Nami tiene razón, Luffy ─dijo Franky─. Tú quieres que Ace se enamore de ti, ¿no?_

 _Claro que quería, pero ─Luffy apretó los puños con fuerza─ también quería que lo reconociera._

─ _No quiero engañarlo ─murmuro Luffy─. No voy a obligarlo a nada, solo quiero que sepa que lo quiero y que nunca quise dejarlo._

─ _Oi, Luffy ─Usopp miró a su amigo con nerviosismo─ y de verdad es… ─tragó saliva, no sabía si su pregunta ofendería al moreno, pero tenía aquella duda─ ¿estéril? ─durante un momento fue como si toda la habitación contuviera el aliento._

 _La pregunta era demasiado privada, demasiado íntima y algo que ningún Alfa discutía con nadie pero ellos eran diferentes, eran una familia, eran amigos. De forma disimulada, todos miraron a Luffy, el cabello negro caía sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos y parte de su cara. Zoro abrió los ojos ante el silencio y miró a Luffy, el moreno tenía los puños apretados, sus nudillos estaban blancos._

 _Zoro había conocido a Luffy en la primaria, ambos habían sido enviados por sus padres al instituto One Piece en Raftel, la mejor escuela del mundo donde solo los alumnos superdotados podían estudiar (entiéndase por "superdotados" a los hijos de familias prestigiosas con el suficiente dinero para pagarla). El padre de Zoro, lo había enviado como era tradición en la familia. Cuando conoció a Luffy, los demás le contaron que aquel pequeño Alfa era un Monkey, una familia que se caracterizaba por tener únicamente descendientes Alfas, por lo que Zoro llegó a pensar que era un petulante insoportable con aires de grandeza._

 _Nada más lejos de la realidad._

 _Luffy fue la primera persona que se acercó a él, nadie lo hacía por su pésima reputación, todos le tenían miedo. El moreno comenzó a perseguirlo porque decidió que Zoro era un tipo genial y que sería su amigo. Al principio pensó que estaba jugando pero cuando comenzó a acosarlo descubrió que no era así. El acoso fue tanto que al final término aceptando al moreno, fue entonces que notó que pese a que Luffy sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo y se divertía hasta con su propia sombra, había algo en su interior que algunas veces lo hacía lucir cabizbajo, sobre todo cuando estaba solo, y que su mirada se perdía en la lejanía. No era una mirada triste, ni una mirada errática, era más bien una mirada pensativa. Zoro lo había encontrado muchas veces sentado en el tejado de los dormitorios con esa mirada, nunca pregunto nada, Luffy no era la clase de personas que se preocupara por esas cosas, pero igual se sentaba tras para acompañarlo y fue en una noche especialmente fría que aquel nombre brotó de los labios de Luffy._

Ace _._

 _Durante años aquel nombre fue un misterio para Zoro, había pasado noches enteras mirando el techo de su habitación mientras jugaba con aquel nombre en los labios, saboreando cada una de sus letras, preguntándose quien era Ace, sabía que no era su hermano, había conocido a Sabo durante la visita que le hiciera este en las vacaciones de verano. Tenía que ser alguien especial para sumir al menor en aquel extraño trance. No fue hasta cuarto grado que supo la respuesta, cuando en una clase salió a relucir quien de ellos tenía ya un Omega asignado, solo 3 incluyéndolo a él levantaron la mano, la sorpresa fue que entre esos tres estaba Luffy quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras reía con sus usuales "shishishi". Zoro fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de su amigo y cuando la clase término, contrario a su usual comportamiento, le pregunto sobre el tema mientras comían, o mejor dicho mientras Luffy se comía su almuerzo sin que él pudiera evitarlo, la respuesta finalmente puso fin a sus noches de insomnio. El nombre de su Omega era Ace._

 _Según lo que le contó, Ace originalmente había sido elegido como Omega de Sabo, pero este no quería una pareja hombre y lo rechazó. Luffy comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre Ace, le dijo que era un Omega 3 años mayor que él, que tenía pecas, el cabello y los ojos negros y que olía a canela y que le gustaban las cosas dulces. Por la forma en que Luffy hablaba de aquel Omega, Zoro comprendió que aquel idiota realmente lo quería y sin poder evitarlo pensó en su propio Omega. Sanji, el único hijo Omega de la familia Vinsmoke, un chiquillo rubio, flaco y con unas cejas ridículas, con un temperamento y actitud desagradable. No se parecía en nada a Ace. De alguna forma, comenzó a disfrutar escuchar a Luffy hablar sobre su Omega y, aunque jamás se lo diría al menor, desarrollo una obsesión por el misterioso y desconocido pecoso, la cual fue aún peor cuando Luffy le mostró una fotografía. Obviamente, Ace no sabía que le estaban tomando aquella fotografía, el chico estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana que daba a un jardín, llevaba unos pesqueros negros y una playera con mangas rojas, estaba descalzo y tenía el rostro ligeramente girado hacia afuera, su expresión adormilada pegaba bastante bien con la imagen. Era más alto que un Omega normal, aunque no tanto como Sanji, y su constitución no era tan menuda pero aun así a le pareció perfecto, sin que el moreno se diera cuenta logro sacar una fotografía con su celular y en las noches se dedicaba a mirarlo. Su obsesión con Ace duro cerca de 3 años (y aun cuando no lo admitiría aun ahora sentía cierta curiosidad por el), hasta que una tarde se atrevió a preguntarle a Luffy porque Ace nunca lo visitaba. La respuesta lo dejo perplejo y muchas cosas cobraron sentido. Luffy había sido enviado a aquella academia por su padre en un intento por alejarlo de su Omega a quien marco cuando tenía 4 años. El moreno le confeso que su padre quería que renunciará a Ace para que buscará un Omega mejor, porque el pecoso jamás podría tener hijos._

 _Zoro apartó su vista de Luffy y miro a Sanji, el rubio estaba centrado en preparar bocadillos para todos (sabía que lo hacía para animar a Luffy), si la situación de Sanji fuera como la de Ace, ¿habría podido amarlo como Luffy quería a Ace? La verdad era que no lo sabía. Zoro era un Alfa y los Alfas escogían a sus Omegas por su aroma, por las feromonas que exudaban de forma natural, entre más intenso fuera el aroma de un Omega más compatible era con el Alfa por lo que la probabilidad de preñarlos era más alta, aquel era uno de los factores principales aunque no necesariamente el único, pero pocos Alfas eran capaces de colocar aquel en segundo plano. Luffy era uno de esos pocos Alfas, no entendía porque su amigo había desarrollado un cariño tan profundo por alguien a quien solo había visto pocas veces. Siempre pensó que, como solía pasarle, se había encaprichado con aquel extraño Omega por ser precisamente eso, "extraño", pero cuando hablaba de Ace, parecía tan feliz y satisfecho que ya no estaba seguro de nada, salvo de una cosa, si eso era lo que Luffy quería, él le ayudaría a conseguirlo._

─ _Sí._

─ _Chopper dice que no es normal que un Omega sea estéril ─comentó Usopp, seguía sin quedarle claro aquel asunto._

 _El aroma de Luffy flotó por toda la habitación haciéndolos estremecer, recordándoles que tras aquella apariencia desgarbada y simplona se ocultaba un Alfa poderoso y voluntarioso. Zoro suspiro, Usopp había sobrepasado el límite con aquel comentario, se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor._

─ _Cálmate, Luffy ─el moreno sintió la mano de Zoro en su hombro y lo miró─. Usopp no lo decía con mala intención, él no es Sabo ni tu padre ─lo último fue murmurado por el peliverde para que solo Luffy lo escuchará─. No tienes que defenderlo de nosotros ─Luffy lo miró. Era cierto, sus amigos lo habían apoyado desde que regresará y enfrentará a su padre, incluso ahora estaban reunidos tratando de ayudarle (aunque él insistía en que aquel plan no era necesario, prefería ser directo con Ace)._

─ _Lo sé ─dijo bajando la cabeza─, es solo que…_

 _Lo sabían, Luffy había sido separado de Ace debido a la condición de este, por eso actuaba de esa forma y desde que volvió, había emprendido la búsqueda de Ace pese a la oposición de su padre. No le importaba lo que dijera, había regresado por él y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Al final, fue Chopper quien lo encontró, gracias a los registros médicos._

─ _Lo siento, Luffy, no quería ofenderte… perdóname… ─había sido una tontería de su parte preguntar algo como aquello, no conocía a Ace pero sabía que era alguien importante para su amigo._

─ _¡Eso no importa! ─Nami había llegado al límite de su paciencia─ Lo que importa es lo que haremos mañana, Chopper será el encargado de revisar a Ace y Kokoro será quien le de él medicamento equivocado, tienes que asegurarte que no se dé cuenta ─Luffy asintió de mala gana._

 _No entendía porque sus amigos se empeñaban en hacer todo tan difícil, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía reclamar a Ace? ¿Por qué tenía que fingir ser un Omega para acercarse a él? La idea de engañar a Ace le parecía molesta, principalmente porque si aceptaba el plan de sus amigos tendría que esperar a que Ace lo aceptara para decirle que era su Alfa, pero Luffy dudaba que aquel plan funcionara ya que Ace probablemente terminaría reconociéndolo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estaba nervioso y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Era la primera vez que hablaría con Ace desde que lo marcará hacia 18 años. Sabía que el medicamento que le diera Chopper funcionaba ya que ningún Omega había reaccionado a su presencia, una enfermera Beta incluso le había dicho "lindo", pero aun así debía controlarse. Según Chopper, si llegaba a emocionarse demasiado su aroma verdadero podría revelarse. Luffy no estaba seguro de conseguirlo, ahora estaba tranquilo pero era principalmente porque Ace aún no llegaba, de acuerdo con Robin, el pecoso solía ir a la clínica temprano antes de ir a su trabajo. Robin era la mano derecha de su padre, pero era también una de las mejores amigas que Luffy tenía. Había sido ella quien lo animará cuando su padre lo mando lejos a estudiar, la chica incluso había hecho tiempo en su apretada agenda para conseguir información de Ace y en sus cartas siempre le informaba cómo estaba e incluso le mandaba fotografías del pecoso. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de Gol D. Roger, su Omega desapareció por completo y Robin no fue capaz de encontrarlo. No le había gustado regresar y enterarse que su padre había confiscado las cosas de Ace tras la muerte de su padre, tampoco que no le hubiera informado de la condición crítica en la que estuvo en el hospital tras el accidente. Tenía muchas razones para odiar a su padre, y no solo por haberlo separado de Ace cuando pequeño, pero no iba a perder tiempo en eso, debía concentrarse en recuperar a Ace._

 _Un intenso aroma a canela llegó a la nariz de Luffy y su corazón se aceleró. Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo, a aquella tarde, en ese entonces_ _aquel aroma era apenas perceptible para Luffy pero conforme sus dientes fueron perforando aquella piel y músculos el aroma se volvió cada vez más intenso, hasta el punto que penetró en su cerebro haciendo que fuera imposible sacarlo de su mente._

Era el aroma de Ace.

 _Luffy levantó la vista y lo vio. Ace estaba en el módulo de atención entregado su cartilla a una enfermera que lo miraba con fastidio. Aun cuando sabía cómo debía lucir gracias a las fotografías que le diera Robin, no era lo mismo. Era mucho mejor verlo en carne y hueso. Luffy tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire e incluso tuvo que alejarse a una esquina porque sentía que comenzaba a perder el control, estuvo un rato tratando de controlarse y no fue capaz de hacerlo hasta que una enfermera le pidió a Ace que la acompañará a uno de los consultorios. Chopper sería el nuevo médico a cargo de Ace, Luffy ya se había encargado de ello. Mientras el pecoso estaba en la consulta, Luffy se dedicó a calmarse y estuvo un rato sonriendo mirando el pasillo y cuando vio a Ace su sonrisa fue aún más amplia, ya había logrado calmarse, lo vio dirigirse al módulo de Farmacia y fue tras él._

─ _Disculpa ─dijo más fuerte de lo que pretendía, estaba nervioso, vio como Ace se giraba para mirarlo y sintió su corazón acelerarse─ ¿Esta es la fila para recoger los supresores?_

─ _Sí ─Ace parecía confundido, Luffy se insultó internamente, la emoción había comenzado a hacer que su olor de Alfa saliera un poco._

─ _Menos mal ─dijo tratando de no sonar impaciente─, llevo buscando esta desde hace rato. Mi nombre es Luffy, ¿cuál es el tuyo?_

─ _Ace._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. También gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, si es que existe por allí un lector silencioso.

¿Qué les pareció?  
Este capítulo viene a resolver (espero) algunas de las dudas que todas/os tienen. Espero que haya sido de agrado.

Como siempre, si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido :D


	8. Chapter 8

**One Piece no es mío. Solo la idea de este fic es mía.**

* * *

VI

La marca en su hombro ardía. Ace sentía como si alguien estuviera oprimiendo un hierro al rojo vivo sobre su piel con tanta fuerza para marcar también sus músculos y huesos, haciendo que un cosquilleo desagradable se extendiera por su brazo y cuello. Un gemido ronco y rasposo escapó de su boca, cuando cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajo y envió una descarga de dolor y placer por todo su cuerpo. Ace abrió los ojos, los sentía hinchados y resecos como si se hubiera quedado dormido después de llorar un largo rato. La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba el rostro de alguien sobre él, tan cerca del propio que podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su cara.

 _Luffy_

Las manos del menor y su aroma se sentían bien, le daban a Ace una sensación agradable que nunca antes había sentido, la de sentirse amado. ¿Así era como se sentía estar con la persona que se amaba? ¿Era lo que habían sentido sus padres? La vergüenza que sintiera al ser tomado por un chico menor que él, y que además era un Omega, se estaba disipando de su mente dejando solo aquella cálida sensación. Fue en ese momento que sintió algo perforado la lastima piel de su hombro y cuello, era la cuarta o quinta vez que sentía aquel dolor atravesar su cuerpo mientras una sensación ardiente se extendía en su abdomen. La luz a su alrededor fue cerrándose hasta solo ser un punto frente a él del tamaño de un guisante, Ace la contempló un largo rato mientras aquel calor se extendía por su vientre hasta que finalmente el punto de luz desapareció.

Luffy se alejó y miró la nueva marca que había dejado en el cuello de Ace. Normalmente un Alfa solo mordía a su Omega una sola vez, pero en esos momentos sentía una fuerte necesidad de marcarlo lo más posible. Sus amigos solían decirle que en algunas ocasiones se comportaba como un niñito malcriado, tal vez tenían razón ya que aquellas mordidas eran una especie de "venganza" contra Ace por no recordarlo.

La forma rítmica y pausada en la que la espalda del pecoso se contraía le indicó que Ace estaba plácidamente dormido. Fastidiado, Luffy se alejó y acomodó a su lado para poder contemplarlo mientras dormía. Chopper ya le había advertido que la narcolepsia del mayor podía causar esa clase de reacciones, y aunque le molestaba de cierta forma también le parecía algo divertido. Sin apartar la vista del pecoso, pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello húmedo y apelmazado, era duro y grueso al tacto, no era suave y delicado como el de Nami o el de Boa que olía a frutas, pero le gustaba, se sentía bien estar en la misma cama que él, con su calor a su lado, su suave respiración contra su rostro y su aroma embriagando sus sentidos. Cuando los Omegas dormían su celo se interrumpía y era el único momento en que podían descansar sin que los embargara aquel deseo irrefrenable de ser reclamados por sus Alfas y aun cuando había disfrutado cada momento de estar con Ace, Luffy siempre había sentido que los Alfas se aprovechaban de los Omegas cuando entraban en celo, aunque el de Ace estaba a punto de terminar. Era el tercer día y entonces, finalmente, podría decirle la verdad. Ya se la había dicho e incluso había vuelto a dejar su marca en su cuerpo pero sabía que la mente de Ace no estaba enfocada, aunque algunas ocasiones parecían ser Ace quien hablaba y correspondía sus caricias, como cuando murmurara aquellas palabras, « _Yo no soy así»_ y claro que lo sabía, era su lado Omega que despertaba durante el celo y se imponía al verdadero.

Alfa, Beta u Omega. Luffy no era capaz de entender porque eso significaba algo. A su parecer ser uno u otro era simple cuestión de azar y no influía para nada en una persona. Los Alfas se sentían superiores a los Betas y los Omegas, pero Coby era un Alfa y era un niño cobarde y llorón, se decía que los Betas eran sumamente inteligentes pero Hashi no era el tipo más brillante de todos y se decía que los Omegas eran débiles y fáciles de manipular, Luffy no conocía a una persona más terca que Sanji o Law. Una clase no definía a una persona.

Luffy se enderezo y salió de la cama, tenía un poco de hambre, por suerte la alacena estaba bastante surtida, extrañaba la comida de Sanji, tal vez cuando el celo de Ace terminará y se sintiera un poco mejor podrían ir a comer al Baratie. Encontró algunas pizzas congeladas y las devoro enteras sin siquiera meterlas al horno de microondas, no tenía tiempo para esperar, su apetito de Alfa en esos momentos era muy alto, seguro que cuando despertará Ace también tendría hambre, miro la nevera que estaba vacía (excepto por una odiosa bolsa de verduras congeladas), tal vez sería mejor llamar a Sanji para que le llevará comida, también pediría un pastel grande pensó mientras sonreía al recordar que a Ace le gustaban las cosas dulces.

.

.

.

 _Luffy_

Aquel fue el primer pensamiento que embargo a Ace cuando la consciencia fue volviendo poco a poco a él. No era capaz de encontrar su aroma por ningún lado, todo parecía estar impregnado por un intenso olor a sándalo, había algo en aquel aroma que le resultaba conocido pero no era capaz de recordar donde lo había olido. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante?

Ace parpadeo confundido al abrir los ojos y contemplar un techo desconocido sobre él, no era su habitación. El techo era más alto y estaba pintado de azul, como un cielo en pleno verano, se quedó un largo mirando las escasas nubes que se aventuraban a cubrir el sol por unos momentos. Su mente dispersa tardo un poco en comprender que estaba contemplando el cielo, que el techo sobre él era de un cristal especial que impedían que la luz entrara de lleno y hacían del techo un paisaje maravilloso. Nunca había visto un techo como aquel. Confundido miró a su alrededor, el resto de la habitación resultaba igual de desconocida.

─Ya despertaste ─la voz vino de su lado derecho, Ace se sintió aliviado al reconocer a Luffy y giró la cabeza levemente para mirarlo─, duermes mucho, ¿verdad? ─Ace contemplo al chico a su lado, tenía el rostro y la voz de Luffy, era su enorme sonrisa y sus expresiones pero… aquel niño no era Luffy, su aroma había cambiado.

Era el aroma de un Alfa.

Ajeno al rostro confundido de Ace, Luffy fijo su vista en el cuello del pecoso donde las mordidas que le hiciera lucían frescas e incluso seguían sangrando, un aguijonazo de culpa se instaló en su pecho, ahora que las veía pensaba que tal vez se había excedido al morderlo tantas veces y en el mismo lugar.

─Lamento haberte mordido tan fuerte ─tal vez debía pedirle a Chopper que lo revisará, se veían dolorosas.

 _«El amor solo te hace ver lo mejor de una persona»_ habían sido las palabras que le dijera su madre cuando le contó cómo había conocido a su padre, pero en esos momentos, todo lo que a Ace le había gustado de Luffy se iba esfumando a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no estaba ante aquel pequeño Omega rebelde y único, capaz de pelear por sus sueños en un mundo gobernado por Alfas, un Omega que no había perdido su libertad, porque Luffy en realidad era un Alfa, uno que había crecido en un mundo privilegiado, un Alfa consiente de su superioridad y que por su estatus podía relacionarse con cualquiera que quisiera, por eso era una persona liberal que decía que no le importaba si alguien era Omega o Beta. Solo las personas a las que la vida les ha sonreído podían darse el lujo de ser amables.

Luffy era un Alfa, ahora comprendía porque el aroma del menor le había parecido extraño el primer día que lo conoció. ¡Luffy era un Alfa! El horror de aquella verdad hizo que se pusiera pálido, se le detuviera el corazón y comenzará a hiperventilar, un Alfa que lo había reclamado durante su celo. Imposible, un Alfa no podía reclamar al Omega de otro Alfa, aun cuando fueran hermanos, ¿o sí? Una vez, hacía tiempo, un Alfa había intentado atacarlo, aquel sujeto había usado un gas que aceleró su celo, su padre lo había salvado de ser rebajado de esa forma. Supuestamente, un Omega marcado tenía un aroma que impedía que otro Alfa se le acerque, aquel sujeto lo había hecho pero Ace recordaba la única cosa que le dijo _«No hueles muy bien, pecoso, pero igual puedo hacerlo»_ pero durante su celo, Luffy había dicho otra cosa, había dicho que "olía delicioso".

─Alfa ─la palabra brotó de sus labios de forma natural, como si una parte dentro de él siempre lo hubiera sabido. Luffy decía algo sobre que Chopper había recomendado que no se levantará mucho y descansará por al menos un día más, pero cuando dijera aquello había guardado silencio y lo miró. Ace sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser cierto. No podía ser verdad, toda la felicidad que había experimentado y embargado su cuerpo… acababa de explotarle en la cara.

El semblante del menor cambió y miró a Ace directamente a los ojos, un escalofrió corrió por la espalda del pecoso, no podía ser cierto, de forma inconsciente comenzó a negar con la cabeza, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento.

─No soy cualquier Alfa, Ace ─Luffy miró el cuello del pecoso, Ace se llevó una mano de inmediato para cubrir su marca pero el horror que experimento al sentir que esta estaba abierta y fresca fue tal que su rostro se puso pálido, los recuerdos de lo sucedido en su último celo desfilaron por su mente como un maremoto, golpeándolo con la misma fuerza─. Sabo no fue quien te marcó. Yo soy tu Alfa, Ace. No entiendo porque no me recuerdas, cuando me lo dijiste…

Luffy cayó hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la cara para bloquear el flujo de sangre que corría desde su nariz hasta su boca, Ace lo había golpeado. Abrió los ojos y sintió como parte de la sangre se le metía en ellos por la posición de su cabeza, pese a la irritación que aquello le estaba causando logró levantarse y miró a Ace quien estaba medio arrodillado en la cama, con los puños apretados, el rostro rojo, la mandíbula apretada y un hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla, sus ojos brillaban con una ira tal que Luffy, pese a ser un Alfa, no pudo evitarse estremecerse.

─¿Fue divertido? ─pese a que había dicho aquellas palabras con los dientes apretados, Luffy las entendió con toda claridad─ ¡Dime! ¿Fue divertido burlarse de mí! ─Ace sintió como algo cálido corría por su rostro, supo que estaba llorando pero no le importó. El coraje que sentía en esos momentos era mucho mayor que la vergüenza de que lo viera llorar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, pese a que quería pensar que era una pesadilla sabía que no era un sueño. Era la realidad, la cruel y maldita realidad. El maldito mundo de decepciones donde siempre había vivido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que pensaba que tenía algo, el mundo se divertía dándole una bofetada?

Luffy apartó la mano de su rostro y la miró, la sangre le había manchado la palma por completo. Eso no era lo que había esperado, había pensado que podría hablar con Ace sobre la verdad, que podía explicarle con tranquilidad lo que había pasado, lo que sentía por él y sus deseos de pasar su vida a su lado, de lo mucho que le importaba.

─¿Por qué has venido? ─furioso no describía lo que Ace sentía en esos momentos─ ¿Acaso estas aquí porque quieres un Omega con quien divertirte!

El golpe resonó por la habitación, la cabeza de Ace se giró de forma dolorosa y un cosquilleo se extendió por su mejilla, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca y un molesto silbido se instaló en su oreja. Ace se llevó una mano a la mejilla pero apenas la rozó gimió adolorido.

─¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ─el grito de Luffy fue aún peor que el golpe en su rostro haciendo que Ace se estremeciera y mirara al menor─ ¡Jamás! ─su rostro aniñado había tomado una extraña expresión seria y molesta. Y aun cuando lucho con la sensación, Ace terminó apartando la vista─ ¡Nunca te usaría como amante! ─continuó Luffy sin importarle el temblor en el cuerpo del otro, estaba molesto─ ¡Nunca! ¿Escuchaste! ─Ace apretó los dientes al sentir como apretaba sus brazos, una parte quería llorar y disculparse pero la otra lo obligó a mirarlo y luchar.

─¡Suéltame, maldito mentiroso! ─él otro lo soltó sorprendido─ ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no sabes que eso es todo lo que puedo ser? ¡Soy estéril, imbécil! ¿No fue esa la razón por la que me dejaste?

─¡Tenia 4 años! ¿Tú crees que yo sabía lo que significaba que fueras estéril? ─Ace cerró la boca y miro al menor─ Un día, mi padre solo llego y dijo que ya no serías mi Omega y que buscaría a alguien mejor, le dije que yo no quería a otro, que solo te quería a ti. Mi padre se enojó tanto y cuando le dije que escaparía para estar contigo me mando lejos. Fue hace un año que pude volver y lo primero que hice fue buscarte. Fui a tu antigua casa pero ya no vivías allí y nadie supo decirme que había pasado contigo. Mi padre me dijo que el tuyo falleció en un accidente y que tú mismo estuviste muy grave en el hospital ─el menor apretó los dientes molesto─. Gracias a eso pensé en Chopper, todos los Omegas deben estar registrados así que era mi única oportunidad de encontrarte, además después de revisarte también me dijo que podía ayudarte con tu problema ─Ace parpadeo confundido, ¿su problema?─. Dijo que si autorizaba un tratamiento podría curar tu esterilidad.

─¿Tra-tratamiento? ─Luffy asintió.

─Ya no eres estéril, Ace, por eso has estado sufriendo de dolores abdominales y de celos intensos. El tratamiento requería que dejarás de consumir supresores, las pastillas que has consumido hasta ahora eran parte del tratamiento, ellas se encargarían de eliminar cualquier rastro de los supresores de tu cuerpo.

¿Qué ya no era estéril? ¿Qué había autorizado un tratamiento? ¿Qué los dolores que había experimentado no eran "normales" como decía Chopper, sino una consecuencia de aquello? Tenía que ser una pesadilla, aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser un mal sueño.

─Al principio me negué ─continuó Luffy haciéndolo levantar la mirada─. La idea de que no pudieras tener hijos no me molestaba, si no los tenías, no tendría que compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con un hijo, pero cuando mi padre se enteró me dijo que si quería seguir con mi capricho de tenerte podría hacerlo pero bajo nuestras leyes.

Ace conocía las leyes a las que el menor se refería, cuando un Omega era incapaz de cumplir con su deber ─tener hijos─ el Alfa tenía derecho a elegir a otro Omega y, si lo deseaba, podía conservar al primer Omega como una especie de amante.

Un juguete.

─Si aceptaba eso, estaba obligado a buscar a otro Omega y yo no quería a nadie más, así que lo único que me quedaba era confiar en Chopper, por eso autorice el tratamiento. Hace un mes, el celo que experimentaste cuando me besaste era el indicador que tu útero había completado su maduración. Fue imprevisto, no estaba planeado que sucediera cuando estuvieras conmigo. Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no reclamarte en esos momentos, por eso me aleje de ti. No quería lastimarte, te amo y no quería tocarte hasta que tú me amaras.

El silencio que se extendió alrededor de los dos era tan palpable que incluso podían haberlo cortado con un cuchillo. Ace tenía que admitir que jamás había esperado algo como eso. Era simplemente increíble.

─Pudiste haberme dicho la verdad ─dijo al cabo de un rato. Entendía al menor, no era tan idiota como para no hacerlo, pero la verdad era que estaba dolido.

Le dolía que lo hubiera engañado, le dolía que hubiera tomado decisiones sobre él, la razón por la que lo hiciera daba igual, se había comportado como todos los malditos Alfas, no solo había autorizado un tratamiento sobre su cuerpo sino que además había pedido que no le dieran más supresores y que lo sometieran a una medicación para hacer que cualquier rastro de estos desapareciera de su cuerpo. Le dolía descubrir que todos sus malditos amigos sabían de aquella farsa, le dolía ser tan idiota como para haber caído en ella. Le dolía haberse enamorado de un maldito crio egoísta como él.

─¿Y si no me hubiera enamorado de ti? ─Ace miro al menor directamente al formular aquella pregunta, quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Luffy no había apartado la mirada ni un solo instante.

─Nunca te hubiera obligado a algo que no quisieras, pero tampoco habría dejado que te fueras ─Luffy apretó los puños─. ¿Crees que me gusta verte viviendo en ese apartamento pequeño? ¿Crees que me gusta ver lo solitaria que es tu vida? ¿Crees que disfruto viéndote tan triste? ¿Crees que no sé qué es mi culpa? Nunca quise que pasaras por todo eso ─por primera vez, Luffy aparto la vista del mayor─. Cuando mi hermano te rechazo, no dude un solo minuto en decir que yo si te quería, al principio mi padre se negó, tenía 4 años y acababa de presentarme como Alfa unos pocos días atrás, papa no quería que me precipitara pero mi hermano me apoyo y entonces se lo propusimos a tu padre, tu padre acepto sin dudar y entonces se acordó el día y lo demás ya lo sabes. Supongo que no me recordabas porque yo aparecí hasta que tu celo se forzó y estabas tan asustado que no puedo culparte. Nunca quise morderte tan fuerte pero tu olor me volvió loco. Nunca había estado frente a un Omega, tu padre fue quien me aparto cuando te desmayaste, tenía 4 años y aun así sentía que tenía que hacerte algo más, aunque en aquel entonces no entendía que era. Después me dedicaba a pensar en ti, quería verte pero tu padre lo prohibió, dijo que la unión había sido demasiado para ti y que habías tardado mucho en recuperarte, papa le pidió a Brook que me explicara todo lo que significaba la unión y que me ayudara a controlarme para que no te agrediera. Pero como no quería que te olvidaras de mí, te mandaba obsequios, pero después… mi padre dijo que el tuyo lo había engañado para que te marcaran y de esa forma protegerte del destino que te esperaba como Omega estéril.

Ace sabía todo eso, pero por alguna razón cuando Luffy lo decía se sentía como si él fuera el villano por engañar a un niño de 4 años. Tenía que admitir que nunca se puso del otro lado, siempre pensó que él fue el único que sufrió.

─Entonces, ¿todo fue una mentira? ¿El encuentro? ¿El que me confundiera de medicina? ─Luffy asintió, Ace pudo notar que tenía el rostro rojo, avergonzado─ ¿Por qué? Pudiste haberme reclamado desde el principio. Sabes que no habría podido negarme.

Si Luffy hubiera querido habría podido reclamarlo, llevarlo con él y ordenado aquel tratamiento aun y cuando Ace se hubiera negado. En su lugar lo había hecho todo a sus espaldas. Ace no sabía que era peor, se sentía herido y traicionado, casi habría sido mejor que Luffy se hubiera mostrado como un Alfa en lugar de haberlo engañado de esa forma. De alguna forma, se sentía más usado.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, ahora entendía porque todos los amigos de Luffy lo miraban de esa forma. Todos sabían la verdad. Todos estaban metidos en aquel engaño. Ace no podía sentirse más estúpido que en esos momentos, era un perfecto idiota. Apretó los dientes y los puños. Los Alfas eran unos malditos desgraciados y Luffy era el peor de todos.

─¿Y qué sucederá ahora, gran amo? ─Ace no pudo ocultar el odio en su voz mirando a Luffy quien lo miro confundido─ ¿Quiere que me dedique a abrirle las piernas todas las noches? ¿Qué le caliente la cama? ¿Y qué le dé hijos cuando se sienta preparado para "compartirme"? Espero que cuando decida que quiere embarazarme tenga la bondad de informármelo, de lo contrario con lo estúpido que soy es probable que no me dé cuenta hasta que dé a luz ─tragándose el dolor y la vergüenza se puso de pie mientras rogaba porque sus piernas fueran capaces de sostenerlo y no caer al suelo como un juguete roto. No quería avergonzarse más de lo que ya había hecho. Pese a todo su esfuerzo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando al pararse, algo corrió por el interior de sus piernas desde su entrada hasta sus pantorrillas mientras se aseguraba de enredar la sabana en su cintura. Luffy ya había visto todo su cuerpo pero aun así quería conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Una cosa era que sus malditos instintos de Omega sucumbieran a Luffy y otra que su consciencia lo hiciera.

─¿Sera que el gran Alfa me dé permiso de bañarme? ─Luffy seguía en silencio viéndolo. ¿Que había pensado ese chiquillo? ¿Que su estúpida explicación lo convencería? ¿Que se sentiría agradecido por lo "considerado" que fue con él? ¿Que tras escuchar lo "difícil" que fue para él la separación se apiadaría de el sin más? ¿Qué le diría que lo amaba y que ahora serian felices por siempre? ¡Estaba equivocado! Ace estaba molesto, odiaba que le mintieran, habría preferido mil veces que Luffy se revelara como era realmente.

Su padre había decidido que lo marcaran apenas supo era estéril, Sabo lo rechazo sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, Luffy decidió que quería reclamarlo como su Omega, el padre de este decidió que no era bueno para su hijo y ahora Luffy lo había sometido a un tratamiento para curar su infertilidad, le había quitado los supresores y en su lugar le asigno tratamiento para controlar su natalidad. ¿Alguno de ellos pregunto alguna vez lo que él quería? Nadie jamás se molestó en preguntarle nada. Ni su padre ─quien sabía que lo quería─ ni Luffy, quien aseguraba que lo amaba más que a nadie. Era como si Ace no fuera dueño de sí mismo, como si siempre estuviera condenado a las decisiones de los Alfas que lo "querían".

─Claro que puedes bañarte, puedes hacer todo lo que hacías antes ─la voz de Luffy sonaba como la de un niño pequeño─. No soy tu amo, Ace.

─¿De verdad? ¡Qué alivio saberlo! ─busco su ropa, estaba en una esquina de la habitación, Ace se encamino hacia ella.

─Hay ropa para ti, compre mucha, Nami y Sanji me ayudaron a escogerla ─Ace apretó lo puños.

─Disculpa, pero no quiero nada tuyo ─recogió su ropa y se encamino a la puerta del baño.

El baño era enorme y el azulejo color madera era una ilusión óptica encantadora, parecía verdadera madera. Ace coloco el seguro y solo cuando escucho el clic cayó al suelo, apretó los labios y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran silenciosas por sus mejillas. Idiota, imbécil, estúpido, inútil, todos los calificativos más denigrantes que sabía pasaron por su mente. ¿Había sido un estúpido al ilusionarse, es que acaso nunca aprendía la lección? Recién cuando lo marcaron se ilusiono y ahora, al conocer a Luffy había sido lo mismo. ¡Maldito! Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba.

Luffy era su Alfa y lo había engañado. Había llegado a su vida como un Omega, lo había conquistado y Ace incluso fantaseo con una felicidad como la de sus padres, pero ahora… todo fue una mentira. Una vil mentida idea por ese chiquillo y sus amigos. Si Luffy de verdad había querido conquistarlo, demostrarle que era diferente debió presentarse como un Alfa, como "su" Alfa y diciendo aquellas estupideces que acababa de decirle, tratar de conquistarlo siendo como era realmente. Se habría enamorado de él igualmente. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Amaba a Luffy.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar de verdad. Nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable como ahora y por primera vez, odio a sus padres. ¿No pudieron pensar mejor las cosas antes de decidir que pelearían por su amor? ¿No pudieron pensar que el hijo que tendrían era quien tendría que enfrentar el mundo? Habían sido unos egoístas, cegados por el gran amor que decían sentir el uno por el otro, solo pensaron en sí mismos.

Cuando se sintió un poco mejor se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo, la marca era imperceptible pues había muchas marcas de mordidas, casi todas en el mismo punto aunque algunas no estaban alineadas, ¿Cuántas veces le había mordido? ¿Quedaría marca de todas ellas? No quería tenerlas, ahora menos que nunca. Había tenido que vivir durante 18 años con aquella marca, no soportaría tener otra, no soportaría tener ninguna de ellas. _«Cuando te enamoras descubres el verdadero color del mundo, Ace. Es hermoso»_ su padre se equivocaba, el amor no mostraba la belleza del mundo, no era el camino feliz que siempre le dijo, en esos momentos Ace se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. La persona que amaba lo había engañado, a lo grande y en forma. Eso no era amor, no era nada… sus ojos se fijaron en un encendedor que estaba sobre la tapa del sanitario. _«No siempre lucirá de esa forma»_ No le importaba de qué forma luciera en un futuro, no la quería volver a ver en su cuerpo.

Nunca.

Con aquel pensamiento, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al sanitario para tomar el encendedor, giró la perilla y contempló la luz naranja con atisbos azules que manaba de él. No había nada que pudiera quitar la marca de un Alfa, era una marca de por vida... igual que las quemaduras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará  
**

* * *

Y mi perfecta racha de actualizar los domingos se rompió (._.) en mi defensa fue culpa de que nos quedamos sin servicio de Internet y tuve que esperar a que lo restablecieran (so sad), pero bueno aquí les traje el capítulo 8 (que en realidad viene siendo el 6).

Un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. También gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, si es que existe por allí un lector silencioso.

Y… siendo sinceros/as, ¿Quiénes pensaron que las cosas saldrían color de rosa?

._.

Como siempre, si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido :D


	9. Chapter 9

**One Piece no es mío. Solo la idea de este fic es mía.**

* * *

VII

─Ace tiene una enorme cicatriz en su pecho y otra a la misma altura en su espalda ─murmuró Luffy atrayendo la atención de Franky y Robin, quienes estaban sentados cada uno a un lado suyo.

Luffy miró sus manos lastimadas, la noche anterior las había usado para acariciar esas mismas cicatrices mientras Ace dormía. Había acariciado aquellas marcas queriendo grabar el tacto rugoso de la piel en la yema de sus dedos. Chopper le había dicho que esa herida pudo costarle la vida, uno de los fierros del carro lo había atravesado de lado a lado y pasado muy cerca de su corazón, según el castaño, Ace solo se había salvado por el magnífico trabajo del cirujano que lo atendió, Torao… algo creía recordar que se llamaba. Luffy no podía imaginar el dolor que debió experimentar Ace en aquel entonces, cuando despertó en un hospital y le informaron que su padre estaba grave junto a él, cuando su padre murió y al salir y verse despojado de la casa que consideraba su hogar, cuando se enteró de aquello, de lo que su padre le había hecho a Ace fue justo el momento en que decidió abandonar aquella enorme mansión que nunca fue su hogar, vivía en un apartamento en el mismo edificio que sus amigos, pensó irse a la casa que fuera de Ace, pero creía que no sería justo. No lo haría hasta que Ace no estuviera con él.

─ Chopper me dijo que las tendría, a causa del accidente que sufrió con su padre ─murmuró sin dejar de mirar sus manos, ahora apretadas en puños─. Es la única parte donde no tiene pecas.

Robin miró a su amigo sin saber que decir, Luffy estaba pálido y su cara vacía era algo que nunca antes había visto en él. En esos momentos, su rostro aniñado era el de un adulto que cargaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Franky y ella habían estado en medio de una cita cuando recibieron la llamada de Luffy, el chico estaba tan alterado que solo comprendieron "Ace" "grave" "ayuda", fueron suficientes para que dejaran todo de lado y salieran directo al departamento del menor. Cuando llegaron, Luffy estaba tan alterado que incluso lloraba y Franky tuvo problemas para que soltara a Ace.

 _«No me gustan los hospitales»_ Ace le había dicho aquellas palabras una tarde que fue a visitarlo y Ace parecía estar resfriado, Luffy había insistido en que fueran con Chopper pero el mayor se negó, también Ace fue el primero en decir que era mejor verse en otro lugar que la clínica, Ace se sentía incómodo en los hospitales. El latido de su corazón se aceleró, habría sido mejor que Chopper fuera a atenderlo en su casa, seguramente Ace se sentiría mejor, preocupado miró la puerta abatible por la que su amigo se había llevado a Ace, sería mejor que fuera por él, decirle que lo atendiera en su apartamento.

─A Ace no le gustan los hospitales ─Robin miró al menor confundida, vio como Luffy se ponía de pie y parecía apunto de emprender la carrera hacia las puertas, por suerte logró sujetarlo del brazo─. ¡Suéltame, Robin! ¡Tengo que ir por Ace! ─cuando estaba a punto de soltarse, otra mano, más grande y fuerte lo sujeto.

─Tranquilo, amigo, no puedes interrumpir en un hospital como siempre sueles hacerlo.

─Tú no lo entiendes ─insistió Luffy tratando de soltarse, Franky tuvo que sujetarlo por los dos brazos para que no se soltará─. ¡A Ace no le gustan los hospitales!

─Lo entiendo, hermano, pero ahora mismo un hospital es lo que necesita, ¿no confías en Chopper? ─Luffy abrió los ojos y miró al peliazul, Franky no estaba sonriendo sino que lo veía con seriedad y firmeza, Luffy bajo la vista y dejo de resistirse, solo entonces el peliazul lo soltó.

─Luffy, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─preguntó Robin con cautela para no alterarlo.

Luffy volvió a mirar sus manos, las había estado contemplando desde que Chopper ─con voz enérgica─ le ordenará esperar en aquella sala, estaban manchadas por la sangre de Ace que había adquirido un tono oscuro y comenzaban a formársele algunas ampollas, pero en ese momento sus manos no eran importantes, lo único que importaba en esos momentos era Ace. La imagen de la piel quemada y sangrante se había fijado en sus retinas y no parecía dispuesta a irse, ¿Por qué había pensado que dejarlo solo después de decirle la verdad era una buena idea? Lo había lastimado para después dejarlo solo y que lidiara con su nueva realidad.

 _«Soy tu Alfa y tú eres mío»_ era lo que prácticamente le había dicho después que Ace le confesará amarlo, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Ace lo amaba. El pecoso era el único que no había mentido en aquella relación, era el único que no había mentido cuando estuvieron juntos, durante su celo Ace se había abierto por completo mientras él le ocultaba la verdad y le permitía vivir una mentira, _«¿Fue divertido burlarse de mí?»_ , esas palabras no dejaban de circular en su cabeza.

─¿Luffy? ─Robin colocó una mano sobre su hombro, preocupada.

─Sanji fue a visitarme ayer para llevarme comida, olvido su encendedor en el baño ─Franky miró a Robin confundido, ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con lo que estaba sucediendo? Robin por su parte comenzó a comprender lo sucedido, al menos la idea general.

─Quemó su marca ─concluyó Robin a lo que Luffy tan solo asintió.

─Pero eso está… ─la morena colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Franky y negó con la cabeza.

 _«Tiene que haber estado muy desesperado para haberlo hecho»_ Robin miró la mascada que usará para cubrir la herida del pecoso, estaba húmeda y manchada, igual que las manos de Luffy, algo le decía que las cosas no habían funcionado como las habían planeado. De todos, Robin era quizá la que mejor conocía a Ace, pero aun así no podían imaginarlo haciendo aquello.

─¿Qué ha dicho Chopper? ─Luffy negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta. ¡Nadie le decía nada! Ace era su Omega y nadie le decía nada, no era justo.

Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en horas, Franky había asaltado la máquina expendedora para conseguir bocadillos y refrescos para Luffy y para ellos, bocadillos y refrescos que el menor no se molestó en tocar. Luffy solo estaba sentado en la silla con las piernas contra el pecho y el rostro entre sus rodillas, la comida estaba amontonada a su lado. Zoro y los demás tardarían un poco en llegar, el peliverde estaba en un torneo importante (por eso Luffy no le había marcado) y Sanji estaba con él. Usopp había llevado al grupo de niños que Kaya cuidaba en el hospital a un campamento y apenas venía de vuelta mientras que Nami había ido a su ciudad natal a visitar la tumba de su madre y ver a su hermana, quien continuaba viviendo en su huerto de mandarinas.

Robin ya les había informado lo sucedido y todos irían cuanto antes, Luffy no había hablado con ninguno de ellos. Al último que la chica le avisará fue a Sabo, el rubio estaba en una reunión importante con su padre, pero por los gritos que escuchó al otro lado de la línea supo que la había abandonado. Tal vez estaban peleados, pero al final eran hermanos y se preocupaba el uno por el otro. Además, Luffy adoraba a su hermano (pese a las diferencias que tenían) porque según el moreno, gracias a su hermano él había podido quedarse con Ace (cuando lo rechazo), pero al verlo ahora ya no creía que haberse "quedado" con Ace hubiera sido algo bueno para el menor y más porque a la edad que todo sucedió, Luffy era demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que estaba aceptando, por aquel entonces el chico pensaba que tener un Omega era como tener un "amigo" para toda la vida. _«Significa que jugaremos juntos todos los días y siempre estaremos juntos. Ya no estaré solo cuando Sabo y papá salgan de viaje»_ la alegría con la que Luffy le dijera aquellas palabras (la noche antes de que marcara a Ace) nunca se le había olvidado. Luffy era un niñito que creía que tendría un nuevo amigo, no había entendido la magnitud de lo que sucedía al marcar a un Omega y nadie se lo había explicado. Dragón era un buen hombre, pero también era un hombre ambicioso y un Omega "gratis" no era algo que fuera a dejar pasara tan fácilmente. Y, claro, las cosas no funcionaron como Luffy imaginó.

Y seguían sin hacerlo.

A Robin no le gustaba ver sufrir al pequeño Alfa, aquel niño que sin darse cuenta le enseño que no era un instrumento, que su inteligencia era algo "grandioso" pero no era lo único que la definía, aquel chiquillo la había conquistado desde la primera vez que lo vio, y ella quería que fuera feliz porque gracias a él, todos ellos habían conocido la felicidad, gracias a él todos ellos estaban juntos porque para ser sinceros sus personalidades eran tan disparejas que ninguno de ellos se hubiera hablado por voluntad propia. No entendía porque las cosas estaban resultando tan difíciles para el pequeño Alfa, Luffy no se merecía aquello. Ella había sido testigo de lo doloroso que fue que el padre de Ace le impidiera acercarse. Su "amigo" le fue vetado sin una verdadera razón y por aquel entonces Sabo se unió a Koala y pasaba mucho tiempo con la chica, mientras que Luffy se quedaba solo, su "amigo" nunca llegó. La idea que le enviará obsequios fue de Shanks, según el pelirrojo de esa forma podría mantenerse ocupado. En opinión de Robin, hacer aquello solo alentó el "cariño" de Luffy por un niño al que ni conocía.

Cuando Dragón le informará la inminente unión entre el pequeño Luffy y aquel Omega, Robin había llevado a cabo su propia investigación, Luffy y Ace en realidad no eran tan diferentes (o al menos ella pensó eso). Luffy siempre fue considerado "extraño" ya que su constitución era más propia de un Omega, pero al ser un Alfa su posición lo salvo de que fuera molestado, a diferencia de Ace, y aun cuando era bastante amigable, la indiferencia de su familia lo había sumido en una fuerte soledad, a todas luces esos dos deberían haberse llevado bien, si no hubiera sido porque a los dos meses de la unión, Ace se mostró como estéril. Dragón se negó a que su hijo menor se relacionará con Ace de cualquier forma y cuando trató que lo autorice para "disponer" del pecoso, Luffy se negó rotundamente, lo que le valió que lo envíen lejos. Robin estaba segura que si su padre no lo hubiera amenazado con lastimar a Ace, Luffy nunca se habría marchado, para el menor el compromiso que adquirió con Ace era muy importante, aunque al igual que a todos, a ella no le quedaba claro porque Luffy "quería" tanto a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

En realidad Ace no era una mala persona, tal vez solo un poco amargado, pero a ninguno de ellos les agradaba del todo porque había lastimado a su amigo cuando le confesó que no recordaba a su Alfa, había necesitado mucha carne para animarlo y aun cuando Luffy dijo sentirse mejor, todos sabían que no era así. Lo que más le molestaba a Robin era la actitud del pecoso, ¿acaso pensaba que él fue el único que sufrió con todo aquello? A su parecer, el único culpable era Ace, si no hubiera sido un Omega incompleto, nada de eso habría pasado.

─Ace no quería mi marca ─a Robin le tomó un momento comprender que Luffy había hablado. La voz del menor sonaba tan diferente que Robin sintió como su llevará años sin escucharla─. Piensa que me estaba burlando de él, por eso se quemó, fue capaz de lastimarse de esa forma con tal de borrarla de su cuerpo.

Robin rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo, sin saber que decir… si Ace había dicho que lo amaba, entonces ¿Por qué se negaba a tener la marca de Luffy en su cuerpo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que Luffy había hecho todo aquello por él? ¿Habría preferido que se le impusiera? ¿Qué clase de ser extraño era Portgas D. Ace?

La puerta que separaba la sala de espera del ala de Urgencias se abrió y Luffy levantó la cabeza, Chopper acababa de salir, sus grandes ojos castaños se encontraron con los oscuros de Luffy.

.

.

.

─La quemadura es grave, no daño las terminales nerviosas pero si lastimo la piel y parte de los músculos ─Chopper levantó la vista del reporte que sostenía y miró a su amigo─. La recuperación será lenta, ahora mismo está bajo el efecto de un fuerte sedante, no es conveniente que se altere. Kokoro lo pasará a una habitación privada dentro de unos momentos, te informaremos en cual habitación quedará, ¿de acuerdo?

─Quiero verlo ahora.

─Lo siento, Luffy, pero ahora no es posible.

─¡Soy su Alfa! ─Robin y Franky se pusieron de pie para colocarse al lado del moreno en un intento por tranquilizarlo, la mujer a su lado los miró de soslayo y se puso de pie para alejarse con disimulo.

─No estoy diciendo que no lo seas, pero ahora mismo soy su doctor y mi prioridad es la salud de Ace ─cerró el reporte que tenía en las manos ─. Si intentas entrar a la fuerza, pediré a seguridad que te saque y no podrás verlo hasta que se recupere por completo, ¿quedo claro? ─sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y desapareció tras las puertas abatibles.

─Vamos, Luffy ─Franky tomó al menor del brazo─, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Luffy miró las puertas, sus intenciones de entrar eran claras pero todos sabían que cuando Chopper se ponía en su papel de doctor, la amistad pasaba a segundo plano. Robin colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor atrayendo su atención.

─Ya oíste a Chopper. Ace está bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a que le asignen habitación y entonces podrás verlo todo lo que quieras. No sirve de nada que estés aquí parado.

.

.

.

Sabo ignoro la mirada de reproche que le dirigían las enfermeras al verlo pasar corriendo y empujando a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que su hermano lo necesitaba. Era cierto que su relación con Luffy últimamente no estaba bien, pero se debía principalmente a su padre que a otra cosa. Sabo los quería a ambos y le costaba poder ponerse de lado de alguien, sentía que su deber era mediar entre ellos, aunque en la mayoría de los casos, Luffy tenía razón. Sabo incluso había descubierto algo de su padre que rogaba porque su hermano nunca se enterará o de lo contrario… no quería imaginar lo que pasaría.

La cafetería apareció frente a sus ojos y apresuró el paso. Robin no le había informado toda la situación, solo lo llamo para decirle que estaban en el hospital, que Ace había sufrido un accidente y que Luffy lo necesitaba, así que Sabo abandonó la junta con su padre y voló hacia allá. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío por lo que no tardo en localizar a Luffy, su hermano estaba flanqueado por Robin y Franky, y aunque muchos podrían pensar que estaban mostrando su apoyo de esa manera, Sabo conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que más bien estaban cuidándolo de no cometer alguna locura.

─¡Luffy!

El moreno giro la cabeza y Sabo se detuvo en seco a medio camino, aquel chico no era su hermano, aquel rostro adulto y carente de sonrisas enormes y sin brillo en los ojos no era su hermano. Luffy jamás… jamás… se preocupaba por nada, para él la vida era simple y divertida.

 _«¡Ace es mi Omega y nunca renunciare a él! ¿A quién le importa que no pueda tener hijos?»._ Obviamente solo Luffy diría algo como eso, ningún Alfa aceptaría un Omega estéril tan fácilmente, ni siquiera Sabo, el rubio se había relacionado con varios Omegas en aquella situación, muchos de ellos trabajan para prestigiosas compañías que ofrecían ciertos servicios, aunque ninguno nació de esa forma, su "discapacidad" era por accidentes o por enfermedades, para eso se usaban aquella clase de Omegas… ¡Uno no se casaba con ellos! Trato de explicárselo a su hermano pero Luffy estaba empeñado en reclamar a Ace.

 _Ace_

Había odiado aquel nombre durante años, e incluso Sabo se arrepintió de no haberlo reclamado él, si lo hubiera hecho, Ace habría desaparecido de sus vidas desde mucho tiempo atrás y su hermano no tendría aquel compromiso, después de todo el menor nunca se había interesado por estar de esa "forma" con alguien. Sabo pensaba que el encaprichamiento de Luffy por Ace se debía al simple hecho de que era "suyo", era el Omega que había marcado y que le pertenecía. Luffy solía ser posesivo con sus cosas, pero al verlo ahora con un semblante nada propio en él, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez (solo tal vez) este Omega significaba algo más para su hermano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este Omega era tan importante para el? Hasta donde sabía su hermano nunca había hablado con él ni antes ni después de marcarlo.

Vio que los labios de su hermano se movían y que todos lo miraban confundidos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se había quedado parado a medio camino y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa.

─Luffy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

─¿Sabo? ─su hermano lo miro confundido, como si no creyera que estuviera allí─, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Yo lo llamé ─dijo Robin atrayendo la atención de ambos─. Por si necesitabas más apoyo que el nuestro ─Luffy volvió a mirar sus manos y no dijo nada más, su mente seguía reproduciendo aquella herida una y otra vez.

Sabo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, un hábito que tenía desde pequeño, sabía que su hermano estaba bien físicamente y que el lesionado era Ace, pero emocionalmente era otra cosa. Verlo sentado allí revolviendo su comida con el tenedor pero sin haber comido nada en realidad era demasiado.

─¿Co-como esta Ace? ─a Sabo no podía importarle menos aquel Omega, no porque fuera una mala persona sino porque simplemente no lo conocía y no era importante en su vida.

─Chopper dijo que estará bien ─dijo Robin al ver que Luffy no contestaba─. Nos informarán cuando lo suban a piso ─Sabo asintió y miró a su hermano, pero Luffy no le estaba poniendo atención, Sabo miró las sillas pero antes que pudiera sentarse frente al menor, Robin se puso de pie para cederle su asiento.

El rubio quería preguntar qué había pasado pero no quería presionar a su hermano, Luffy ya se veía bastante mal, así que solo se quedó sentado a su lado, acompañándolo. Cuando estuviera listo, su hermano le contaría todo, mientras tanto se limitaría a estar allí para él.

Tener a su hermano a su lado lo hacía sentir mejor, la presencia de Sabo siempre le había ayudado a calmarse, su hermano tenía un aura tan distinta a la suya, era como un río tranquilo que solo transmitía paz y serenidad. Con Sabo no sentía aquella oscura sombra que siempre parecía rodear a Ace, no sentía la furia determinación de Zoro, la molestia por la sociedad de Sanji, la desconfianza de Nami, el temor de Usopp ante lo desconocido, la preocupación de Chopper por fallar en algo ni el resentimiento de Robin y Franky. Sabo era tan diferente a todas las personas que conocía, todos los que lo conocían decían que no había ningún parecido entre ellos pese a que eran hermanos. Contrario a lo que la gente pudiera pensar, eso no le preocupaba a Luffy. Creía que las personas tenían que ser diferentes o de lo contrario el mundo sería muy aburrido. El distanciamiento entre ellos había sido principalmente porque su hermano había apoyado a su padre cuando este dijera que debía renunciar a Ace. _«Luffy tienes que entender que un Omega que no puede tener hijos, no es un Omega»_ había golpeado a su hermano aquel día, lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas y le dejo un ojo morado y el labio partido, nunca había hecho algo como eso, jamás había golpeado a su hermano antes. _«¿Por qué quieres tanto a alguien que ni siquiera conoces!»_ Nunca se lo había dicho, ni a su hermano ni a nadie, pero él había conocido a Ace antes del día en que lo marcó, pero no planeaba decírselo a nadie… aquel era su más grande tesoro, mucho más que su sombrero.

 _¿Estás bien?_

Nunca había olvidado aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraron con preocupación mientras lo cubría con aquella sombrilla llena de rostros sonrientes y tristes, un paraguas color naranja que parecía brillar como un foco en la oscuridad de aquella tarde lluviosa. El rostro de Ace por aquel entonces no tenía tantas pecas como ahora, ni era tan anguloso, era el rostro de un niño, unos años mayor que él, debía estar a punto de cumplir 7 años, porque fue unos pocos meses antes de que lo marcará. Ace se convirtió en lo más importante de su vida aquella tarde, el día que descubrió que nadie en su casa lo tomaba en cuenta de verdad, que no existía para su padre, que su abuelo realmente amaba más su trabajo que a su familia y que su hermano, si bien lo quería, prefería a su padre antes que a él. Estaba solo, por eso había huido de su casa, llevaba fuera de ella toda la tarde y nadie había ido a buscarlo, si alguien le hubiera prestado atención sabrían que aquel parque era su lugar favorito.

 _¿Estás perdido?_

En aquel momento, Luffy se preguntó porque un completo desconocido parecía tan preocupado por él cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, "¿Luffy? Seguramente anda trepando por un árbol o investigando una cueva, siempre anda haciendo cosas extrañas" "¿Ya lo buscaste en el tejado? Ese niño de verdad es un torbellino" era lo que todos decían de él, incluso Robin y Brook cuando creían que él no estaba escuchando, algunas veces su padre hablaba de él como si no estuviera allí mirándolo directamente. Entonces, ¿Por qué un completo desconocido se preocupaba por él? Incluso llego a pensar que aquel niño con la cara manchada era un idiota por preocuparse por alguien como Luffy, seguro era un idiota que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además en aquel entonces Luffy solo quería que las personas que lo encontrarán fueran su familia, por eso no pudo evitar gruñir y ariscar la nariz cuando aquel niño se acuclillará frente a él.

 _Has estado aquí desde hace unas horas._

Fue en aquel momento que el niño de la cara manchada tomó su mano, Luffy pudo sentir que su piel pese a estar mojada estaba cálida, era agradable, había levanto la cabeza para mirarlo por lo que cuando el niño colocó el paraguas en su mano había cerrado los dedos de forma inconsciente sin dejar de mirarlo, finalmente el niño lo miró y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

 _Será mejor que vayas a casa enano, o te resfriarás_.

Aquella fue la primera vez que vio a Ace, era tan diferente a las personas que conocía, su piel era más clara que la de su hermano Sabo, sus ojos negros eran como dos pozos oscuros (eran incluso más oscuros que el cielo de aquella tarde) y además estaban aquellas diminutas manchas que poblaban su rostro. Cuando Ace se fue, porque una chica lo llamó, Luffy se quedó de pie, sosteniendo la sombrilla y mirando como aquel niño se perdía a lo lejos, pensando en aquellas manchitas en su rostro. Por eso cuando lo vio aquella tarde en el jardín de su casa y supo que su hermano lo había rechazado, no dudo en decirle a su padre que él quería convertirse en el Alfa de "Esua".

─Ace no quería mi marca ─Sabo miró a su hermano, al igual que sus amigos─. Chopper dijo que es muy probable que mi marca desaparezca ─Luffy levantó la cabeza─. Supongo que está bien, no sería justo que después de haberse lastimado de esa forma, la marca continuará allí, ¿verdad?

─Luffy, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Robin me dijo que estabas con Ace.

─Ace estaba en celo, lo pasamos juntos ─Franky casi podría jurar que los ojos de Sabo estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las cuencas, suponía que no podía culparlo, ellos habían reaccionado de la misma forma cuando se enteraron─. No le dije que era un Alfa, no le dije que era SU Alfa, se lo dije hasta hoy en la mañana que terminó ─Franky miró a Luffy sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, Robin miraba a Luffy sin saber que decir (por primera vez en su vida) y Sabo se preguntó si aquello no era un sueño, era imposible que su hermano le estuviera diciendo aquello─. Soy justo como todos los Alfas a los que odia… no, soy peor que ellos.

.

.

.

─¿Quieres decir que el solo se quemó de esa forma? Pero… ─Nami tocó su cuello de forma inconsciente, no podía imaginarse así misma haciendo algo como eso─ ¿Por qué?

Robin tan solo bajo la mirada, Luffy era quien debía explicar aquello, si es que quería hacerlo, ella no tenía derecho a hacerlo, así que solo negó con la cabeza. Hacia unos minutos, Chopper había ido a buscarlos a la cafetería para decirles que ya habían pasado a Ace a una habitación, y como era lógico Luffy era el único que obtuvo el permiso para subir a verlo. Igual no era como si alguno de ellos quisiera ver a Ace, de no ser por Luffy, ninguno de ellos le dirigiría la palabra.

─Por nuestra culpa ─todos se giraron para mirar a Sanji, el rubio había permanecido en silencio desde que Robin les informará que Ace se había quemado con el encendedor del rubio, ni siquiera había encendido un solo cigarrillo o por lo menos llevarse uno a la boca, como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba en un lugar que prohibía fumar.

─¿Qué quieres decir, Sanji? No es tu culpa, ¿Cómo podrías saber que Ace lo usaría para algo así?

Sanji se puso de pie y se alejó, Zoro suspiro y lo siguió dejando a los otros en silencio y viéndolos hasta que desaparecieron.

─¿Qué pasa cejas ridículas? ─preguntó mientras Sanji escogía un refresco de la máquina─ ¿No irás a culparte por haber dejado el encendedor olvidado, o si? Ace es un adulto responsable de sus actos.

─¿No te das cuenta de lo que hicimos? ¿No te das cuenta porque Ace prefirió quemarse a tener aquella marca?

─¿Por qué es demasiado idiota para aceptar que ama a Luffy?

─Porque ama a una persona que lo engaño, porque ama a una persona que jugó con él, porque ama a una persona que solo lo vio como un Omega.

─¡Luffy nunca lo vio de esa forma!

─¿No? ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso le preguntaron a Ace si quería ese tratamiento? Dime una cosa, Zoro, ¿Crees sinceramente que Ace alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de negarse?

«No» era una respuesta que Zoro ni siquiera tenía que pensar, solo un idiota pensaría que Luffy renunciará a algo que consideraba suyo o que cambiaría de opinión. Ace estaba atrapado desde que Luffy lo marcó.

─Luffy lo ama ─no había nada más que decir y Sanji lo entendió porque ni siquiera discutió.

En lo personal a Sanji no le desagradaba Ace, aunque tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo, pensó mirando a Zoro, tal vez porque también era un Omega como él, a diferencia de sus amigos. Desde el principio, estuvo en desacuerdo con aquel plan y conforme las cosas fueron avanzando se dio cuenta que no iba a terminar bien. Ace era grandioso, era un chico que había sufrido y por lo que veía prefería estar solo, Luffy había forzado al pecoso abrirse a él y el chico seguramente había pensado que finalmente la vida le estaba sonriendo… el golpe de saber que había sido engañado, prácticamente manipulado para enamorarse del menor, había sido demasiado.

─A ti también te gusta ─murmuró por lo bajo.

─¿Qué? ─Zoro se acercó al rubio al no escuchar lo que esté dijera, Sanji negó con la cabeza.

─Nada, vamos con los demás.

Cuando Zoro y Sanji volvieron a la sala de espera vieron que había otra persona esperando, un hombre alto y pelirrojo, una persona que les resultaba demasiado conocida y que pese a la situación los hizo sonreír con sinceridad. Akagami Shanks, el Alfa al que Luffy admiraba.

─¡Hey tortolos! ¿Dónde estaban? Seguro jugaban al doctor y el joven enfermero, ¿eh? ¡Que picaros! No te conocía esas mañas, Zoro, hahaha ─por fortuna ni Zoro ni Sanji eran la clase de personas que se avergonzarán por esa clase de cosas, así que solo sonrieron y se acercaron para saludarlo.

─¿Qué haces aquí, pelirrojo? ─preguntó Zoro─ ¿Has venido a que traten el problema en tu cabeza?

─Hahaha, no claro que no, la última vez me dijeron que no había cura ─Shanks se sentó y su sonrisa desapareció casi al instante─ ¿Luffy esta con Ace? ─Robin asintió─ ¿Puedes pedirle que baje, Sabo? Necesito hablar con él.

─No creo que quiera separarse del Omega ─dijo el rubio de forma mordaz.

─Ace ─dijo Shanks haciendo que todos lo mirarán, Sabo parpadeó confundido─. Su nombre es Ace, Sabo. No es difícil de recordar, solo son tres letras ─las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un ligero tono rosado por la vergüenza─. Además Luffy lo menciona tantas veces que me cuesta trabajo creer que ninguno de ustedes se lo haya aprendido ─dijo mirando al resto de los presentes, quienes apartaron la mirada entre molestos y avergonzados─. Ve por Luffy, por favor ─y pese a que su voz sonaba cordial, era claro que se trataba de una orden.

Sabo se puso de pie, dispuesto a obedecer aunque de mala gana y seguro de que su hermano lo mandaría a freír espárragos, aunque no precisamente usaría aquellas palabras sino unas poco ortodoxas que significarán lo mismo. Sin embargo, para su total asombro, cuando le dijera a su hermano que Shanks quería hablar con él, este le había pedido a Kokoro que se quedara con Ace y que le informara si algo cambiaba en su estado. Apenas ver al pelirrojo, Luffy había mostrado, por primera vez aquel día, una verdadera sonrisa que Shanks correspondió al tiempo que abría los brazos para abrazar al menor.

─¿Cómo está Ace, Luffy?

─Chopper dice que la recuperación será lenta y dolorosa pero que está bien.

─No fue un accidente ─Luffy miró a Shanks confundido y después a sus amigos─. Tus amigos no me dijeron nada, fue otra persona ─el pelirrojo se puso de pie y miró atrás de Luffy─. Luffy, quiero presentarte a alguien ─Shanks colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor y lo hizo girarse─, ella es Makino ─Luffy se encontró contemplando a una mujer de cabello y ojos verdes que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa triste en los labios─. Ella cuidaba a Ace cuando era un niño.

─Hola, Luffy. Shanks me ha hablado mucho de ti, debo decir que me da gusto conocerte finalmente.

La sonrisa de aquella chica hizo que Luffy sintiera una calidez en su corazón, el aroma de esa mujer era dulce y pacífico. Sin darse cuenta, Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa de forma sincera.

─Tú, ¿conoces a Ace? ─la chica asintió.

─Solía cuidarlo cuando era pequeño, sus padres no querían que estuviera solo.

─¿Co-como era? ─era algo que siempre había querido saber, toda su vida había buscado a alguien que conociera a Ace de pequeño, que le ayudará a llenar ese vacío que tenía sobre el pecoso. La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más amplia y miró al Alfa de Ace, era justo como lo había imaginado.

─Te contaré todo lo que quieras de Ace, pero ¿Qué te parece si tus amigos, tu hermano, tú, Shanks y yo vamos a otro lado? No me gustan mucho los hospitales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

* * *

Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, en esta ocasión (y probablemente en las siguientes) fue un exceso de trabajo en mi trabajo(?) y debo esperar los fines de semana para poder escribir, pero igual prometo esforzarme para terminarla.

Un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. También gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, si es que existe por allí un lector silencioso.

 _ **Guest:**_ Me alegra que encontrarás mi historia y que te gustará :D. Hehehe creo que todos/as pensaron eso pero no podía dejarlo tan fácil, Luffy de Omega sería muy lindo y creo que la relación hubiera sido más interesante de esa forma, pero al final si era un Alfa. Lamento hacerte sufrir T.T pero es necesario, no puedo prometer que las cosas mejoren, pero igual espero que te guste como terminará :D Muchas gracias por comentar, no sabes lo mucho que lo agradezco, espero verte de nuevo.

Como siempre, si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido :D


	10. Chapter 10

**One Piece no es mío. Solo la idea de este fic es mía.**

* * *

VIII

─Entonces, ¿tu cuidabas de Ace cuando era un niño? ─preguntó Nami agitando su café para que la azúcar que le había puesto se diluyera.

La cafetería tenía el nombre más extraño que cualquiera de ellos hubiera escuchado, "Thousand Sunny". La primera vez que Luffy acudió a ese lugar acompañado de Ace, había pensado que era un nombre genial. Ace fue el primero en invitarlo allí, más que nada porque no le gustaban los hospitales, por lo que después Luffy comenzó a proponerle encontrarse en otro lugar. Al principio el pecoso se había mostrado rejego pero al final terminó aceptando, aunque también era probable que hubiera aceptado para que Luffy dejara de molestarlo.

─Cuando se presentó como un Omega, ni Rouge ni Roger sabían cómo debían tratarlo así que me contrataron para ayudarles ─una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica─. Yo vivía al lado de la familia de Ace, lo conozco desde que era un bebé.

─¿Cómo era? ─todos miraron a Luffy sorprendidos, aquella era una pregunta que jamás creyeron escuchar de él. Makino miró al menor y luego giró su vista a la ventana, afuera la gente caminaba a toda prisa, ajena a los problemas de ellos.

─No era como el Ace que conoces ahora ─comenzó sin apartar la vista de las personas─. Era un niño como cualquier otro, le gustaba jugar en el parque con los demás, siempre ganaba sin importar cuantas veces lo desafiarán o cuantos lo desafiarán, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras jugaba, se ensuciaba la ropa y el rostro, Rouge solía bromear diciendo que podría cultivar patatas en su cuello de lo sucio que llegaba. También era muy servicial con todos los que necesitaban ayuda, solía ayudarnos a mi madre y a mí cuando llegábamos con las bolsas del mandado, odiaba a los niños bravucones que molestaban a los más pequeños, tampoco le gustaban los niños llorones que se le pegaban ─una suave risa escapo de sus labios─. Ace siempre ha sido un imán para los niños pequeños y llorones.

Luffy recordó aquella tarde en que vio a Ace por primera vez, recordó su expresión preocupada y la sombrilla naranja.

─Todo cambió cuando se presentó como un Omega, sus padres se volvieron sobreprotectores, incluso le prohibieron salir a jugar al parque, sin mencionar que cuando los demás niños se enteraron comenzaron a burlarse de él, poco a poco su carácter se fue agriando y todo fue peor cuando al volver a la escuela, sus compañeros comenzaron a molestarlo, había un niño que era especialmente desagradable con él, ¿a ti te paso eso? ─preguntó mirando a Sanji, el rubio la miró un largo rato antes de negar con la cabeza, según recordaba su padre le dijo que desde que nació sospecharon que sería un Omega─ No es culpa de ninguno de ustedes lo que le pasó a Ace, yo solo quiero que entiendan porque se comporta de la forma en que lo hace ─Makino miró su taza con café─. Ace no te odia, Luffy ─dijo Makino atrayendo la atención del menor, claro que Ace lo odiaba, Luffy mismo quería patearse el tarsero─. En realidad, Ace se odia a sí mismo.

─¿Por qué? ─pregunto Luffy rompiendo el silencio. Makino tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y miró al moreno.

─El día que se llevó a cabo su ceremonia de unión, Ace no sabía lo que iba a pasar ─Luffy frunció el entrecejo─. Su padre le dijo que irían a una fiesta ─a Makino seguía doliéndole el corazón al recordar lo feliz que había estado Ace, nunca lo invitaban a ningún lado desde que se convirtió en un Omega y el niño había pensado que sería algo divertido.

─¿Qué…? ─todos se miraron entre si y luego a Luffy.

─Entonces él no sabía que… ─comenzó a decir Robin a lo que Makino negó con la cabeza.

─No, por eso fue muy duro para Ace. Imagina despertar y que alguien te dijera que toda tu vida había cambiado, Ace ya tenía bastante problemas en la escuela por su condición de Omega, muchos se burlaban de él porque su físico no concordaba con el de un Omega, pero su carácter si ─una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Makino─. Cuando comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que tenía un Alfa, las burlas de sus compañero ya no les importó, alguien lo quería, alguien lo había elegido, disfrutaba con los regalos que le enviabas y fantaseo con conocerte, hasta que tu padre fue a gritarle que era un Omega inútil. Ace nunca olvidó esas palabras, y lo peor fue que de alguna forma en su escuela se enteraron, Ace se rompió las manos golpeando a uno de sus compañeros, un Alfa que siempre lo molestaba. Entiendo que no era lo que tú querías, pero… lo que paso tampoco fue su culpa y si me lo preguntas, creo que Ace fue quien sufrió más. Tuvo que vivir con la consigna que si no podía tener hijos no servía, una vez incluso trato de quemar su marca pero su padre se lo impidió. Ace estaba muy asustado después que lo marcaras. Y cuando falleció su padre, salir del hospital y saber que solo podías estar en tu casa esa noche por el "beneplácito" de tu Alfa que las reclamaba como suyas no ayudo.

─A Luffy también lo mandaron lejos, no puedes decir que solo Ace sufrió o que sufrió más ─intervino Sabo molesto─. Dices eso porque tú conoces a Ace y no viste la parte de Luffy.

─Dime Luffy, ¿después de marcar a Ace que cambio sufrió tu vida? ¿Sufriste algún cambio en tu cuerpo? ¿Tenías que pasar una semana encerrado en casa mientras otros niños afuera de tu casa jugaban alegres de ser niños? ─Luffy bajo la vista, no, no había sufrido nada de eso. Tener un Omega era un signo de status para ellos, no de humillación.

─Luffy no tiene la culpa que Ace sea un Omega ─defendió Robin, a ella lo único que le importaba era su amigo.

─No, y no estoy diciendo que la tenga simplemente les estoy contando las cosas que tuvo que pasar Ace. Sé que es difícil para ustedes comprenderlo y aun cuando Sanji es un Omega, no puedes comparar tu vida con la suya. En este mundo donde la sociedad ve a los Omegas como simples máquinas para tener bebés, ser un Omega sin esa capacidad te convierte en una cosa no necesaria.

─¡Ace no es una cosa! ─Luffy había tenido suficiente, había abofeteado a Ace cuando se denigro a sí mismo, patearía a cualquiera que lo insultara─ Es mi Omega, a mí no me importaba sino podía tener hijos, mi padre nunca me pregunto nada. El padre de Ace nunca me dejo acercarme a él, si no nos hubieran separado las cosas serían diferentes.

─Si… Ace probablemente estaría más dañado ─Luffy entorno los ojos confundido─. Acabas de decir que tu padre te alejo cuando supo que Ace no puede tener hijos, si Roger te hubiera dejado tratar a Ace, ¿no habría sido más duro para él cuando ya no volvieras? Su padre quiso evitarle que se ilusionara de más con algo que no iba funcionar ─Makino miro a cada uno de los presentes─. Tal vez las acciones del padre de Ace no hayan sido las correctas, seguramente sé que todos deben estar pensando que habría otras formas de hacer las cosas pero realmente ninguno podría entenderlo. Los padres de Ace fueron dos Alfas que jamás pensaron podrían tener un hijo, por eso cuando nació Ace fue lo más maravilloso que les había pasado, la madre de Ace murió un año después que se presentará como Omega y Roger se quedó a cargo de Ace, díganme en realidad culparlo por lo que hizo… un hombre que perdió a la mujer que amaba que acababan de decirle que su hijo era estéril y que sabía el destino que le esperaba, el solo tomo la decisión que a su parecer era lo mejor. Tal vez no fue lo correcto, pero… cuando amas a alguien lo proteges hasta el final… ─Makino miro a Luffy─ Fue lo que me dijo el padre de Ace cuando intente reclamarle.

Todos miraron a Luffy, conocían lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que el moreno expresaba esa clase de pensamiento, pero también… Ace comenzaba a mostrarse un poco diferente ante sus ojos. Estaba convirtiéndose en una persona y no solo en "el Omega de Luffy". Nami miro a Usopp y después a los demás, la idea de que Luffy se hiciera pasar por un Omega para acercarse al pecoso era algo bueno, pensaron que al convivir con Luffy, Ace se sentiría más tranquilo y una vez enamorado las cosas avanzarían, pero ahora tras escuchar aquello todos sintieron un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho. Ellos se enorgullecían de ser diferentes a los demás, se enorgullecían de tratar a todos igual pero entonces, ¿Por qué no fue lo mismo con Ace? Habían antepuesto a su amigo a cualquier otra cosa, vieron a Ace como un simple objeto propiedad de Luffy que debía volver a sus manos, como el juguete favorito de un niño que sus padres le quitaron para castigarlo, nadie pensó en como aquello lastimaría al "juguete".

─Shanks me ha explicado lo que pasó, entiendo que todos quisieran ayudar a Luffy, pero en el proceso olvidaron que el Omega de su amigo era una persona. Vieron a Ace como una propiedad, nadie se molestó en averiguar qué era lo que él quería o lo que sentía.

─Te equivocas, todos pensamos que sería mejor para él que Luffy lo fuera conquistando en lugar de imponerse. Cualquier Omega habría estado agradecida por ello.

─Cualquier Omega, pero no Ace. Te aseguro que Ace hubiera preferido que Luffy se presentara ante él como lo que es realmente. De la forma en que lo hicieron, Ace se siente engañado.

─A mí no me importaba que no pudiera tener hijos, nunca me importó eso ─murmuro Luffy apretando los dientes y levantando la vista, sus ojos furiosos miraron a Makino.

─Luffy ─Shanks intento calmar al chico, pero por primera vez el menor no loe escuchó.

─Vienes aquí diciendo todas esas tonterías, nuestros padres fueron los que nos alejaron, Ace era mío desde el momento que lo marque pero a nadie pareció importarle, yo lo amo y no tienes derecho a decir que no es así. Dices que ustedes se preocupaban por él, cuando los únicos culpables de que Ace no fuera feliz cuando era un niño fueron ustedes –todos miraron al menor sorprendido, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado─. Su padre nunca debió arreglar un compromiso como ese pensando en que sería rechazado, fueron ustedes mismos los que le enseñaron que al ser diferente los demás lo rechazarían cuando no era así. Cuando volví quise buscarlo para decirle la verdad, pero al final pensé que todos tenían razón y que no debía presionarlo, pero ¿crees que fue fácil? Por culpa de nuestros padres Ace pensaba que lo había dejado porque era estéril y a mí eso no me importa.

Makino miro al menor sin saber que decir, no había esperado esa reacción y mucho menos el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo ante aquellos ojos.

─Luffy, cálmate, Makino solo te cuenta cómo se siente Ace. Es verdad que el padre de Ace no actuó de la forma correcta, pero dime ¿puedes culparlo? El solo trataba de proteger a su hijo, tal vez tú no conozcas el destino de los Omegas "diferentes" –Luffy miro a Shanks furioso, lo admiraba más que a nadie pero hablaban de Ace y no dejaría que nadie cuestionara lo que el sentía─. Cuando se hiciera oficial su esterilidad, Ace habría entrado en una lista de Omegas disponibles como compañía, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –Luffy miro a Shanks sin llegar a comprender a que se refería─. Significa que un Alfa con dinero habría podido comprar a Ace para usarlo cuando su Omega legal no se sintiera dispuesta a complacerlo, imagina a tu Ace en la misma situación que paso contigo pero con un Alfa que solo lo viera como un objeto.

─Nunca, yo jamás permitiría eso.

─Si eso hubiera pasado, tu no tendrías derecho sobre él. Ni siquiera lo hubieras conocido… no te apresures a juzgar tanto a un hombre que solo quería proteger a su hijo de un destino como ese. La sociedad está gobernada por Alfas como esos y Roger lo sabía muy bien.

.

.

.

.

.

La cosa que más molesto a Luffy cuando se reencontró con Ace, fue el hecho de que no lo reconoció. Cuando se acercó a él en la clínica y el pecoso giró para mirarlo, pudo notar como fruncía el entrecejo, pensó que lo había reconocido, pero al parecer solo fue momentáneo y se debió más al hecho de que la emoción hizo que su aroma de Alfa se impusiera un poco al medicamento que le diera Chopper unas horas atrás. Luffy no había podido evitar preguntarse, ¿Cuál era el rostro que Ace le ponía a su Alfa? Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir molesto, o mejor dicho lo hizo sentir celoso. Nunca antes había sentido algo como eso y era desagradable, más que nada porque sentía que algo en su interior veía a Ace como algo de su propiedad.

 _¡Ace no es una cosa!_

Pese a la molestia que le causaba que los demás hablarán de Ace de esa forma, Luffy se había dado cuenta que su molestia se debía a que, muchas veces, ese era el sentimiento que el pecoso despertaba en él. Zoro le dijo que era algo normal, una especie de conducta arraiga en los Alfas, pero eso no le había ayudado a sentirse mejor. No importaba por lo que fuera, por ser un Alfa o por ser un bastardo egoísta (como siempre decía Nami), no tenía ningún derecho a pensar en Ace de esa forma.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué las personas tenían que nacer con un estúpido género como Alfa, Beta u Omega? ¿Por qué estos los condenaban a ciertas cosas? ¿Por qué un Omega no podía ser más alto que un Alfa sin que lo llamaran "raro"? ¿Por qué los Omegas no podían ser más fuertes? ¿Por qué no podían decidir no unirse a nadie sin que eso les afectara? Nunca había estado de acuerdo con ninguna de aquellas reglas, pero nunca, hasta ahora, le había parecido tan injusto, ni tan cruel.

Luffy había conocido a varios Omegas en su vida y ninguno de ellos tenía la mirada triste y vacía de Ace. Todos eran felices, vivían su vida sin prejuicios ni restricciones pero también, todos ellos eran Omegas "normales", ninguno era como Ace, ninguno había vivido lo que el pecoso tuvo que vivir.

 _Ace y tú han vivido en mundos diferentes. No puedes pedirle que vea el mundo como tú lo haces y ninguno de ustedes podría verlo como él lo hace._

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Desde que se acercará al pecoso había obligado a Ace a ver el mundo a través de sus ojos sin molestarse en conocer el mundo donde Ace había vivido toda su vida.

Después de la tercera revisión que Chopper le hiciera a Ace, el castaño le dijo que había una forma de "curar" a Ace, un tratamiento que podría funcionar. No acepto de inmediato. Era egoísta. Lo que dijo que no le importaba que Ace no pudiera tener hijos porque de esa forma no tendría que compartirlo, era cierto, y más ahora que lo había conocido, si antes pensaba que el pecoso era genial y lindo, aquello se intensifico cuando comenzó a tratarlo y la idea de tener que compartirlo le resultaba molesto. Fue entonces que comprendió a Zoro y su negativa de tener un hijo con Sanji. No era fácil compartir a la persona que amas con alguien más… especialmente porque Ace tendría un vínculo especial con aquella "cosa", lo cual ─en su opinión─ sería totalmente injusto. ¿Por qué esa cosa tendría un lugar en el corazón del pecoso sin haber hecho nada para ganarlo? Sin haberse esforzado por ello. ¡No era justo! Sabía, porque todos le habían dicho, que no era normal que tuviera celos de su propio hijo, uno al que ni siquiera engendraba aún.

 _Eso es lo que tú quieres, pero… ¿le has preguntado a Ace que es lo que quiere?_

Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle, obtuvo su respuesta una tarde, Ace tuvo que acudir a la clínica un día después de terminar su celo, Luffy llegó y vio como el pecoso miraba a un Omega con su niño, tenía la misma expresión que cuando era niño y miraba tras la ventana, vio como colocaba una mano sobre su abdomen, justo donde estaba su vientre, y por muy distraído que Luffy fuera, entendió aquel gesto y entonces tomo su decisión. Había actuado como aquellos Alfas que Ace tanto detestaba, ¿Qué le daba derecho a decidir sobre Ace?

De acuerdo con Makino, el padre de Ace decidió que lo marcarán sin siquiera decirle a Ace, lo había hecho pensando en lo que sería "mejor" para su hijo pero nunca se molestó en preguntarle lo que quería.

─Luffy ─la voz de Franky lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar a su alrededor, ¿en qué momento había llegado al cuarto donde estaba Ace?─. Hermano, ¿Cómo les fue? ─el menor parpadeó confundido, no recordaba haber siquiera regresado al hospital, simplemente había abandonado la cafetería y comenzado a caminar.

La vista de Luffy se posó en la figura que yacía inconsciente sobre la camilla, Ace tenía el rostro girado hacia el lado contrario, las vendas blancas alrededor del cuello se confundían con las sábanas blancas, sus pecas estaban ocultas por aquellas mismas gasas y vendas. ¿Y si Ace hubiera podido elegir aquella tarde? ¿Qué hubiera dicho? ¿Habría aceptado ir sabiendo que en esa casa estaba Luffy o se habría negado? ¿Si lo hubieran dejado elegir, Ace lo habría aceptado? El peso de algo en su hombro le hizo apartar la vista del pecoso, Franky lo miraba preocupado, el peso en su hombro era a causa de su mano.

─¿Estas bien? ─la mirada preocupada del peliazul lo hizo sentir más culpable.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook y Sabo, todos ellos estaban allí para apoyarlo, para preguntarle cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, pero… ¿Quién estaba allí para Ace? ¿A quién tenía Ace a su lado? Mañana, cuando despertará y volviera a la realidad que era su vida, ¿Quién iba a decirle que todo estaría bien? ¿Quién sujetaría su mano para darle ánimos? No era justo que Ace no tuviera a nadie, ¿Por qué no tenía amigos Omegas?

 _Tal vez por su aroma. No huele como un Omega normal._

Sanji le explicó que el aroma de Ace no era dulce como el de todos los Omegas, era ligeramente amargo, era como una especie de advertencia que dejaba en claro que había algo "mal" con la persona, por eso los Omegas lo miraban con cierto recelo. Luffy no había entendido a que se refería, Ace olía bien… a canela, ¿Qué había de malo con su aroma? ¿Qué había de malo en él?

─¿Luffy? ─Franky lo sacudió un poco haciendo que lo mirará.

─Estoy bien ─no era del todo cierto, pero estaba cansado de la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué nadie pregunta por Ace?─. Robin esta abajo, me quedaré con Ace.

─¿Estás seguro? ─la verdad era que el chico no lucía bien─ No me incomoda quedarme con él toda la noche, además Chopper dijo que no despertaría hasta mañana.

─Gracias, Franky, pero Ace es mi Omega… es mi responsabilidad.

Cuando Franky abandonó la habitación dejándolo a solas con Ace, Luffy se acercó a la camilla y miró al Omega. La expresión de Ace era bastante apacible, las pocas veces que lo había visto dormir jamás tuvo una expresión como esa, era producto del sedante seguramente. Al menos tenía un sueño tranquilo. Atrajo una silla y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo.

La primera vez que Luffy había escapado de su casa para ver a Ace fue cuando Sabo tuvo su unión con Koala, aunque a diferencia del pecoso, la chica no había perdido la consciencia y Koala había mirado a su hermano con admiración mientras que Ace lo vio con miedo. Luffy no lograba entender porque las cosas habían resultado tan diferentes entre ellos y mientras todos estaban festejando, había salido de la casa para pensar, y de forma inconsciente fue a dar a la casa de Ace, ni siquiera sabía cómo la encontró, nadie le había dicho dónde estaba. Había pasado una semana desde la unión y fue entonces que lo vio, apoyado en la ventana con la mirada perdida. Verlo siempre le ayudo a Luffy a calmarse, eso fue lo que Ace representó para él.

 _«Te amo»_ , las palabras que salieran de los labios de Ace durante su celo mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban se habían esfumado. Seguro pensaba que se había enamorado de una mentira.

─No mentía cuando dije que te amaba, no mentía cuando dije que no me importaba que pudieras tener hijos y no mentía cuando dije que nunca te usaría como un amante, pero supongo que eso ya no importa…. Yo también sufrí, Ace, quería estar contigo pero tu padre no me lo permitió y después mi padre me mandó lejos… pero todos los días pensaba en ti y fuiste mi motivación mucho tiempo, pese a que no te conocía eras mi Omega y nunca te dejaría. Cuando te conocí pensé que me recordarías.

La primera vez que vio a Ace pensó que tenía el rostro manchado, pero cuando le entregó su paraguas para que se cubriera y la lluvia cayó sobre él hasta oscurecer su cabello y correr por su rostro, se dio cuenta que aquellas pequeñas manchas eran parte de su piel y fueron precisamente ellas quienes atrajeron su atención por primera vez.

─Pero tú no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? ─tomó la mano de Ace y la colocó sobre la suya, eran más grandes que las suyas, también tenía pecas pero eran menos notorias─ No recuerdas que tú y yo nos conocimos antes que te marcará. Mis padres nunca me prestaron atención, mi único amigo fue mi hermano pero Sabo tenía que pasar tiempo junto a nuestro padre porque es el heredero de todo, así que siempre estaba solo y miraba la barda que rodeaba nuestro hogar, pensando que del otro lado estaba la libertad y un día salí pero comenzó a llover así que me refugié en un parque de diversiones, tú pasaste corriendo, llevabas un paraguas naranja y me miraste. Fuiste el primero en verme, nunca nadie me había visto, solo veían a mi hermano y a mi padre, pero esa tarde tus ojos me miraron. No estaba jugando, Ace, no jugaba cuando decía que me parecías lindo o cuando te dije que a mí no me importaba que no pudieras tener hijos. Si acepta aquel tratamiento era porque quería que fueras feliz, he visto como miras a los Omegas con bebés y no quería que te sintieras incompleto. Quería que me amaras porque quisieras y no porque fuera tu Alfa. Nunca te hubiera tocado si no me hubieras dicho que tu sentías lo mismo, pero tampoco te hubiera dejado ir… ¡Soy un egoísta! Nami siempre lo dice y es la verdad. Yo no quería irme. Quería estar contigo ─Luffy tomó la mano del mayor entre las suyas─ Dime, Ace, ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacerte feliz?

Ace seguía siendo aquel niño que miraba a través de la ventana, y ahora Luffy entendía que aquel vidrio que se interponía entre el mundo y Ace…. Era el.

.

.

.

.

.

El olor era aterradoramente familiar, tanto que Ace abrió los ojos de golpe sin que su mente saliera por completo de aquella neblina en la que estaba sumida. Un techo blanco estaba sobre él, las paredes del cuarto también eran blancas y carecían de cualquier clase de adorno, un pitido conocido penetró sus oídos lastimando sus tímpanos, un sonido conocido que hizo que su corazón se acelerará, aquel sonido parecía ir de la mano con su corazón porque también se incrementó.

Y reconoció el lugar donde estaba.

Estaba en un hospital con una IV en el brazo. Justo como aquella vez, todo el cuerpo le dolía, incluso sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si aún tuviera aquel tubo en la boca, como si aún estuviera conectado a aquella máquina que le ayudaba a respirar, pero no había tal tubo, solo aquella intravenosa.

¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? ¿Qué había pasado? Ace se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de recordar. Lo último que podía recordar era que había estado hablando con Luffy, el menor había ido a su departamento para decirle que lo amaba y él le había dicho lo que sentía, pero después había comenzado su celo y… lo habían pasado juntos y después todo estaba confuso. Ace miró a su alrededor, estaba solo en aquella enorme habitación, ¿Dónde estaba Luffy? Una opresión se instaló en su pecho, ¿Qué había pasado?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, una enfermera rubia que le resultó conocida entró sosteniendo un pequeño vaso de papel, el cual dejo caer al ver que estaba despierto, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle algo la chica salió de la habitación gritando algo.

 _«No es lo mismo, no es lo mismo»_ repetía su mente una y otra vez, tal vez Luffy lo había llevado al hospital por precaución o algo así, tal vez solo se había sentido mal y no podía recordarlo, estar en el hospital no significaba que Luffy también lo estuviera, no tendría por qué estar allí. La imagen de su padre tendido en una camilla con una sonrisa en los labios acudió a su mente haciéndolo morder el labio con fuerza. _«No de nuevo, por favor»_ Si algo le había pasado a Luffy, no lo resistiría.

─Ace ─el pecoso miró al pequeño doctor castaño que acababa de entrar seguido de la misma enfermera, volvía a traer un vaso de papel en la mano, alcanzo a ver que traía unas pastillas de dos colores─, ¿Cómo te sientes?.

─¿Dónde está Luffy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Le paso algo malo? ─el monitor cardiaco indicó que la actividad del pecoso era demasiado alta, tenía que tranquilizarlo, no convenía que se alterara de ninguna forma.

─Tranquilo, Luffy, está bien. Conni dame los medicamentos y avísale a Luffy que Ace despertó, por favor.

Ace miró como la enfermera le pasaba el vaso al castaño y salía de la habitación, había algo más, lo sabía podía sentirlo.

─Ace, antes que nada tomate esto, no conviene que te alteres, ¿de acuerdo? ─Ace apartó el vaso de un manotazo haciendo que las pastillas cayeran al suelo.

─No quiero tranquilizantes, dime que está pasando… ¿algo le sucedió a Luffy?

─No, ya te lo dije él está bien… Ace, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso? ─Ace lo miró confundido, su respiración comenzaba a volverse agitada─ Respira y trata de recordar, Ace.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un accidente? No, su cuerpo no dolía de esa forma, de hecho… su cuerpo no dolía, solo su… solo su cuello. Asustado se llevó una mano al cuello, sus dedos sintieron la textura suave de las vendas bajo ellos. Fue recorriendo los vendajes con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía perfectamente que estaba su marca, pero en esta ocasión no se encontró con ella sino con más vendajes. ¿Dónde estaba su marca? ¿Por qué estaba cubierta? Miró a Chopper, la vista comenzaba a nublársele y por alguna razón comenzó a temblar, incluso sintió como sus dientes chocaban entre ellos. De una forma extraña, aquella marca había sido siempre un punto de apoyo para él, siempre que estaba nervioso la toca, también cuando sufría pesadillas relacionadas con el pasado y despertaba lo primero que hacía era delinearla, por mucho que la odiará… Ace se había dado cuenta que de forma inconsciente aquella marca le ayudaba a enfocarse.

Su vista volvió a centrarse en Chopper quien lo miraba sin expresión alguna, abrió la boca para preguntar qué había pasado pero entonces los recuerdos fueron apareciendo en su mente, como granos de arena de un reloj que comenzaban a caer. Luffy no era un Omega… era un Alfa… era su Alfa y todo aquello de fingir ser un Omega había sido un teatro para engañarle, para acercarse a él. Todo fue una mentira. Una mentira planeada por Luffy y todos sus amigos, todos lo sabían… todos… Ace miró al castaño, todos incluido aquel doctor.

─Ya recuerdas ─Chopper bajo la mirada, ahora entendía como se sentía Luffy, Ace siempre lo vio con desconfianza pero ahora mismo lo veía con furia, desconfianza y con una infinita decepción… no sabía cuál de los tres era peor─. Luffy te trajo después que te lastimarás el cuello, las quemaduras que te hiciste son bastante graves, probablemente ahora mismo no te duelan tanto pero cuando el efecto del analgésico se acabe, serán dolorosas.

Ace volvió a llevarse una mano al cuello, así que finalmente se había quemado.

─Luffy me pidió que te atendiera para que me asegurara que tu recuperación fuera lo mejor posible.

─Claro y él es mi Alfa así que solo me queda obedecer, ¿verdad? ─Ace apretó la sabana entre sus manos, Chopper lo miró. El tono con el que Ace dijo aquellas palabras sorprendió a Chopper, no había odio en ellas pero si un profundo dolor, más palpable que el de Luffy. Por alguna razón, Ace le pareció un niño pequeño, solo y desamparado.

─Luffy me pidió que te entregará esto… ─Chopper colocó un legajo sobre la camilla─ Creo que deberías leerlo.

¿Para qué? ¿Para ver que había autorizado algún nuevo tratamiento? No le interesaba, que hicieran lo que quisieran, Ace era solo un Omega que ni siquiera tenía derecho sobre sí mismo.

─Luffy ha dejado todas las decisiones de tu salud a ti mismo ─Ace parpadeo y miro al castaño─. Ha pedido a las clínicas que cualquier cosa te consulte a ti, la única cosa que autorizo a menos que tú digas lo contrario es tratar tus quemaduras para que no te queden cicatrices, eso incluye la marca de Luffy.

─¿De-desaparecerla?

─Sí, normalmente es algo que no se hace a menos que el Alfa lo autorice, eso no cambia el hecho que seguirás siendo un Omega marcado y reclamado pero al menos… ya no tendrás que verla.

¿No verla? De verdad aquello era posible…Ace volvió a tocar su cuello, las vendas parecían quemarle.

─También… hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar, Ace, sobre el tratamiento al que fuiste sometido para hacer que tu útero madurara correctamente.

─ _Lo siento mucho, Luffy. Hay tratamientos que pueden quitar la cicatriz sin borrar tu marca, es un procedimiento difícil pero estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo solo debes autorizarlo._

─ _No ─Luffy miró a Chopper─, no voy autorizar nada con respecto a eso, solo quiero que Ace esté bien y cuando el despierte… decidirá que quiere hacer… ya no voy a decidir sobre él. Robin ya preparó el documento donde indico que Ace tiene facultades para decidir que desea._

─ _Luffy…_

─ _También es libre de decidir si quiere consumir supresores ─Chopper lo miró incrédulo._

─ _Pero si lo hace revertirá el tratamiento y volverá a…_

─ _Quiero que le expliques todo eso y después que decida. También me alejare de él, es claro que no me quiere cerca y no puedo culparlo._

Chopper miró al pecoso, si Ace decidía consumir supresores de nueva cuenta, todo el tratamiento se revertiría y volvería a ser incapaz de tener hijos, el procedimiento no funcionaría por segunda ocasión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **¡Y esa es la respuesta de Luffy! ¿Qué pasará ahora? (Chan chan)**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. También gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, si es que existe por allí un lector silencioso. Y gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y la marcan como favorita :D**

 **Fajra:  
** **Primero que nada, me disculpo enormemente por haberte decepcionado al mostrar que Luffy era en realidad el Alfa de Ace (lo siento ._.) y no un Omega, la trama estaba pensada de esa forma desde el inicio. Segundo, me alegra tanto que la historia te haya gustado pese a ese "pequeño" detalle y sobretodo te agradezco todos los comentarios que dejaste: D (me hicieron muy feliz). Si, Sabo no tiene excusa por haber rechazado a Ace, pero es mejor así... para que Luffy pudiera quedárselo (?). En cuanto a que pasará cuando Ace se entere de todo... bueno creo que eso ya está desvelado hehee. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Como siempre, si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**One Piece no es mío, solo la idea de este fic es mía.**

* * *

Equinoccio de Primavera

Una sensación de _deja vu_ acudió a la mente de Ace cuando al abrir la puerta, no había nadie en su apartamento para recibirlo, solo el mismo silencio que lo había recibido el día que volvió a casa después de perder a su padre, la misma sensación de vacío y soledad. Cerró la puerta y miró el pequeño departamento al que llamaba "hogar". No era un hogar, no era una casa, solo era un lugar… un lugar donde pasaba parte de su vida. Derrotado se apoyó en la puerta y dejo que su cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, su vista se volvió borrosa y los ojos comenzaron a arderle, algo cálido corría por sus mejillas y un ligero sabor salado llegó a su boca. Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y una sensación de ahogó que no lo dejaba respirar.

La felicidad que había pensado encontrar al lado de aquel pequeño moreno se había evaporado ante sus ojos como una nube en el cielo. Y es que después de todo, eso era lo que Luffy había sido en realidad, una simple ilusión que volaba demasiado lejos de él y que se desvanecía con la misma facilidad con la que había aparecido, del mundo luminoso que Luffy le había mostrado solo le quedaba aquel dolor que parecía ir consumiéndolo y el conocimiento de algo que siempre había sabido... Que nunca debió existir, que su sola existencia era un error, algo que nunca debió ser, algo que no debió haber nacido, un fallo, ahora lo entendía, por eso había nacido estéril, era una forma del mundo de corregir aquel error. El error que era él.

 _«¡Tenia 4 años! ¿Tú crees que yo sabía lo que significaba que fueras estéril?»_

No, Luffy no había podido saber lo que eso significaba, ni siquiera él mismo (que en aquel entonces era 3 años más grande) lo había entendido bien, había comprendido que era algo malo por la forma en que el padre de Luffy hablaba.

 _«…cuando le dije que escaparía para estar contigo me mando lejos»_

No significaba nada. Luffy solo había sido un niño idiota que se negó a dejarlo porque era egoísta y posesivo, no significaba que lo amará, tal vez solo se había negado a renunciar a su nuevo juguete.

 _«¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!»_

Ace tocó su mejilla ante aquel pensamiento, el golpe que Luffy le había dado la mañana en que le dijo que era su Alfa, seguía doliéndole y eso que ya había pasado una semana y el moretón en su rostro había adquirido un tono verdoso.

No entendía.

No entendía nada.

¿Por qué Luffy se había negado a renunciar a él? Era imposible que lo amara, ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Tal vez solo lo veía como un capricho, como algo suyo. Tenía que ser así, tenía que ser eso.

 _«¿Por qué no iba a quererte? Eres muy bonito y dulce»_

Ace se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, sentía el rostro húmedo y comenzaba ahogarse, el dolor en su cuello pareció intensificarse.

 _«Nunca te hubiera dejado»_

No quería seguir escuchando a Luffy, no quería… solo quería que todo acabará, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quería volver a aquel mundo oscuro y solitario del que nunca debió salir, quería volver al instante antes de conocer a Luffy.

.

.

.

.

.

El despertador llevaba horas sonando, pero Luffy no se había molestado en apagarlo, después de todo, su mente estaba demasiado lejos como para que aquel sonido llegará a molestarlo. Tan solo permaneció tumbado en su cama contemplando el techo de la habitación pensando lo diferente que lucía de aquel día cuando despertó y pensó que la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano. Giró la cabeza para mirar el lugar vacío junto a él, extendió la mano y tocó las sabanas, estaban frías, el calor que Ace dejará en ellas seis días atrás había desaparecido, no quedaba nada.

 _«Lo siento mucho, Luffy»_

Las palabras de Chopper seguían sonando en su cabeza con suma claridad, su rostro triste y mirada baja seguían impresas en sus retinas. No tenía por qué lamentarlo, Luffy ya sabía que aquella sería la respuesta de Ace. Menos mal que el pecoso no había quedado embarazado durante aquel celo, Chopper igual le había informado que era poco probable que sucediera, aún y cuando Ace pudiera concebir no sucedería tan rápido pero ahora… ahora nunca sucedería. Ace había decidido consumir supresores nuevamente.

Su marca también desaparecería, le dolía pensar en ello, pero era lo justo. Ace no tenía por qué vivir con una marca que no deseaba. Además, Ace también solicitó otro doctor, no quería a Chopper cerca de él, aquello le había dolido al pequeño castaño pero tampoco podía culpar al pecoso por aquella decisión.

Era increíble lo rápido que todo terminaba. Ace lo había sacado de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Luffy aún podía sentir el calor de su piel en sus dedos, su respiración agitada en su rostro y el sabor de sus labios, cuando aquel suave aroma a canela seguía inundando sus fosas nasales y cuando aún podía escuchar su nombre pronunciado de forma entrecortada. Y todo eso hacía que fuera más y más doloroso.

 _«Ace habría sufrido más»_

El padre de Ace no se había equivocado al no dejarlo acercarse al pecoso cuando era niños, por aquel entonces Luffy era un niño y no habría podido oponerse a su padre como ahora y Dragon habría terminado separándolos. De cualquier forma que lo viera, al parecer siempre terminaba lastimándolo.

Alejarse de Ace en aquel hospital fue demasiado difícil, pensó que podía soportarlo, que podía hacer aquello por Ace, pero se había equivocado… no podía. Cada mañana le costaba trabajo no ir en su búsqueda, irrumpir a su departamento, besarlo y morder su cuello para demostrarle que era suyo, que seguía siendo su Omega, que no le importaba que ya no tuviera su marca, que no le importaba que no lo quisiera, era suyo…siempre sería suyo y que no iba a permitirle alejarse de su lado. Luffy apretó los dientes y arrojó la almohada mientras se sentaba en la cama, odiaba todo aquello, odiaba estar lejos de Ace, odiaba no poder hacerlo comprender que nunca quiso burlarse de él y de paso odiaba a Ace y su terquedad.

¿Por qué no entendía lo que sentía por él? ¿Por qué no entendía que lo amaba y que jamás le importó que no pudiera tener hijos? Había escuchado a Makino con atención cuando les contará todo lo que había sufrido el pecoso durante su infancia y lo que pasó después que lo marcará. Entendía que ser marcado fue un golpe duro para él, claro que lo entendía… ¡Pero no había sido su culpa! Para él también fue difícil que lo alejaran de su lado.

Y ahora era mucho peor.

Se había acostumbrado a ir a la clínica, a estar a su lado mientras esperaba su turno para que Chopper lo revisará, algunas veces ni siquiera hablaban ─Ace siempre parecía estar incomodo cuando estaban en el hospital─ así que Luffy aprovechaba esos momentos para mirarlo, para memorizar cada una de las diminutas pecas que cubrían su rostro y bajaban por su cuello con completo descaro hasta perderse en el interior de la playera o el suéter que estuviera usando en esos momentos. Muchas veces, Luffy se sintió tentado a estirar su mano y jalar su cuello para ver donde terminaban aquellas pecas, pero nunca se atrevió por miedo a perder el control. Ace era la única persona que lo hacía sentir esa clase de cosas, cosas que jamás antes había experimentado y con las cuales ─muchas veces─ no sabía cómo lidiar. No sabía porque cada vez que estaba con Ace quería tocar su rostro, no sabía porque le interesaba tanto saber dónde terminaban sus pecas, ni tampoco entendía porque cada vez que veía sus labios quería probarlos, quería morderlos para saber si eran tan deliciosos como parecían, quería tocarlo para saber si su piel seguía siendo cálida como aquella tarde lluviosa en que lo conoció, quería saber si toda su piel lo era o solo sus manos, quería meter su nariz en su cuello y acariciar su cabello, quería poder mirar sus ojos negros y perderse en la profundidad de su mirada sin que Ace la apartará, pero sobretodo, quería ver su marca adornando aquella piel pecosa, aquella marca que le decía al mundo entero que aquel Omega era suyo, solo suyo, y que nadie podía soñar siquiera en tocarlo.

Luffy atrajo sus piernas a su pecho para rodearlas con sus brazos mientras apretaba las manos y enterraba su rostro entre sus rodillas. Si ser una buena persona significaba alejarse de la persona que amaba, entonces no quería serlo, no quería dejarlo ir, quería que Ace estuviera a su lado, quería despertar en las mañanas y ver su rostro dormido junto al suyo, quería poder tocarlo y besarlo cuando quisiera.

Sabo contempló la pequeña figura de su hermano tendida sobre aquella enorme cama pensada para dos personas, su hermano no necesitaba una cama tan grande, él podía dormir en cualquier lugar pero obviamente había comprado una cama tan grande pensando en alguien más. Sabo suspiro haciendo que sus hombros cayeran en una muestra de resignación, entró a la habitación y oprimió el botón del despertador para apagarlo, después miró a su hermano, Luffy seguía abrazando sus piernas con el rostro oculto, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

─La comida ya está lista, Luffy, ¿no tienes hambre? ─Luffy no contestó, ni siquiera reacciono a la palabra "comida", Sabo lo miró largamente antes de sentarse en la cama junto a él─. Sanji preparó un montón de carne, Nami incluso preparó su delicioso pan de mandarina, siempre te ha gustado ─nada─. Luffy… no puedes seguir así ─su hermano estaba más delgado, si eso era posible considerando que ya antes lo era, ya no sonreía y pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su cuarto sin hablar ni comer. Sabo se había estado quedando en el departamento del menor para cuidarlo, pero no parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo─. Todos estamos preocupados, hermano.

─Quiero… ver… a Ace ─murmuró de forma entrecortada, su voz sonaba apagada por sus rodillas, los hombros de Sabo cayeron derrotados y solo pudo acercarse al menor para rodearlo con sus brazos y acariciar su espalda, como cuando era un niño y lo consolaba─. Quiero verlo, Sabo… quiero ve… a Ace…

Sabo sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, nunca antes había visto a su hermano de esa forma, Luffy no era así, Luffy siempre era optimista ante todo, veía el mundo con una simplicidad que jamás se preocupaba por nada. Luffy era alegre y ahora ─el rubio apretó más el abrazo alrededor del menor─, era como si el moreno hubiera vuelto a hacer ese niño que lloraba por todo, aquel niño solitario al que nadie prestaba atención.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **El tiempo cura todo.**_

 _ **Es lo que la gente dice pero ¿de verdad lo hace? O solo crea una ligera cascara sobre la herida, una que puede romperse fácilmente y hacer que vuelva a sangrar.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Boa Hancock? –preguntó Sabo incrédulo mirando a su padre, sentado en el otro extremo de la enorme mesa─ ¿Y Luffy está de acuerdo? ─sabía que su padre no era la clase de persona que hacía bromas mucho menos tan temprano e imposiblemente en la hora del desayuno, pero es que ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser aquello? ¿Que Luffy había aceptado reunirse con Boa Hancock, una de las más codiciadas Omegas de gran fortuna y prestigio en el mundo sin mencionar la criatura más hermosa que existía? Era absurdo, el presagio del apocalipsis o algo así—En serio, papá, no deberías programar reuniones sin consultárselo a Luffy, muchos menos con alguien como Boa.

─Yo no he hecho nada, fue tu hermano, si no me crees pregúntaselo –Dragon le dio un largo trago a su café─. Le dije que las cosas con ese Omega no funcionarían, pero ya sabes cómo es de terco. Si me hubiera hecho caso desde el principio, se habría ahorrado todas las molestias. Cuando una manzana está podrida, hay que alejarse de ella.

 _«Por eso Luffy se alejó de ti»_ pensó Sabo aunque no lo dijo, en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por su hermano que por comenzar una discusión con su padre.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde aquello y durante todo ese tiempo su hermano estaba irreconocible, pese a que frente a todos mostraba una sonrisa y los ánimos de siempre, algo en sus ojos parecían haberse apagado. No le gustaba verlo de esa forma. Luffy era la felicidad y el ánimo en persona y odiaba verlo tan triste. Muchas veces había pensado en ir a hablar con Ace, el pecoso se había cambiado de departamento, ahora vivía en una zona mejor y cerca del mar, incluso había cambiado de trabajo, por Robin sabía que el chico trabajaba en el Instituto de Bilogía Marina, como encargado de algunos peces. Era un buen lugar hasta donde sabía y Ace parecía feliz y libre, o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba, la chica Omega que también solía trabajar con él en la cafetería ahora trabajaba a su lado, al parecer eran amigos y Ace ya no lucia como el chico amargado de antes.

¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Porque cual acosador enfermo, Sabo había estado espiando a Ace de lejos. Lo que nunca hizo con Koala, había terminado haciéndolo con aquel que hubiera podido ser su Omega. Ace parecía ser otra persona, bromeaba con todos, la gente lo rodeaba y él siempre sonreía, parecía feliz. Sabo sentía como si los papeles entre su hermano y Ace se hubieran intercambiado. Los amigos de Luffy también estaban preocupados pero ninguno quería tocar el tema demasiado, todos se sentían culpables por lo sucedido, Shanks también estaba preocupado junto con aquella chica Makino, su hermano había pasado mucho tiempo con ella después que Ace saliera del hospital, seguramente preguntándole cosas sobre el pecoso.

Luffy amaba a Ace, si alguna vez tuvo alguna duda, ahora quedaba totalmente despejada. El por qué lo hacía, tal vez nunca lo entendería pero eso no importaba, aquel chico lleno de pecas del que el destino se había burlado de mil formas, era la única persona capaz de afectar a Luffy de esa forma. Era la única persona que había conseguido despertar un sentimiento más allá de la amistad en el corazón de su hermano menor, el único capaz de despertar sus instintos Alfas y hacerlo sentir deseo por alguien, algo que jamás pensó vería.

Portgas D. Ace era algo único, no por ser el hijo de dos Alfas ni nada por el estilo, sino por lo que había conseguido despertar en su hermanito. Quería pensar que si Koala hubiera tenido la mala fortuna de pasar por lo mismo que Ace, la habría amado igual, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así. No era como Luffy, para él solo existían Alfas, Betas y Omegas, el orden natural de las cosas. El aroma de un Omega decidía todo, entre más fuerte fuera el aroma de un Omega para un Alfa eran más compatibles, así era como un Alfa elegía a su Omega, cuando conoció a Ace no solo no le agrado que fuera un niño, o que fuera más alto que él, sino que apenas era capaz de detectar su aroma, lo que significaba que no era compatibles. Y hasta donde sabía, Luffy tampoco fue capaz de detectar su aroma, solo fue capaz de hacerlo cuando su padre lo obligo a beber aquel líquido. Lo que significaba, claramente, que Ace no estaba destinado a Luffy sino a otro Alfa, sin embargo eso no le había importado a su hermano.

 _«¡Yo si quiero unirme a él!»_

La declaración que hiciera su hermano cuando apenas tenía 4 años fue tan firme que incluso hizo estremecer a Sabo, pese a ser aún demasiado pequeño, su imposición como Alfa era muy fuerte. Lo primero que pensó fue que su hermano había detectado el aroma de aquel Omega, pero cuando le pregunto Luffy tan solo lo miró confundido. _«¿Acaso Ace huele a algo?»_ , su hermano ni siquiera sabía que Ace tenía un aroma y no le importó. Tal vez, su hermano se había enamorado de Ace por ser Ace. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír un poco, le parecía extraño unir Luffy y enamorado en una oración, sonaba un poco extraño.

─Dale unos consejos a tu hermano para que no vaya a cometer una imprudencia con Boa, ¿quieres? –Sabo miró a su padre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estuvo hablándole, igual por la última frase probablemente no se había perdido de nada.

─Seguro –aunque le interesa más saber porque su hermanito iba a juntarse con Boa Hancock, su hermano y ella se habían conocido cuando Luffy tenía 3 años, "la niña que huele a sal de mar" eran las palabras que Luffy había usado para describirla.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Laboon_ , era el nombre que Ace y sus compañeros le habían dado a la pequeña ballena azul que acababan de rescatar, la habrían encontrado atascada entre las ruinas de un barco pesquero cerca del arrecife, Ace y los otros buceadores habían tenido que usar sopletes para liberarla. Era enorme para ser una recién nacida y de un intenso color azul que parecía brillar. Ace se arrodillo a su lado y tocó su cabeza sintiendo el tacto húmedo de su piel. La ballena abrió la boca y sacó su lengua, el pecoso sonrió y tomó un pescado del balde para arrojarlo adentro de la boca de la ballena.

─Tramposa ─dijo Ace de forma acusadora mientras sonreía─, ese es el último que te doy –tras recibir una ligera brisa en señal de agradecimiento, Ace recogió el balde y se dispuso a alimentar a los demás peces.

Una vez a la semana, todos tenían que darle de comer a los peces y ayudar con su limpieza, reglas del viejo Neptuno. Ace no protestaba, le gustaba convivir con los peces y le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Mientras arrojaba los pequeños peces a unas orcas bebés, se dedicó a pensar en cómo todo parecía haber cambiado tan drásticamente.

Al mes de haber salido del hospital, Ace renunció a la cafetería y le dio las más sinceras gracias a Dadan, la mujer había sido siempre amable con él y había soportado muchas de sus tonterías, le había dolido un poco dejar aquel trabajo pero necesitaba hacerlo por su propia salud mental, también dejo su apartamento y busco uno mejor, algo que no pareciera una pocilga, un lugar agradable donde no se sintiera asfixiar. El departamento que tenía ahora contaba con una habitación, el baño y sala-comedor-cocina y una pequeña terraza con vista al mar sin mencionar que tenía más ventanas que nada por lo que siempre parecía estar iluminada, la renta era costosa (mucho tenía que admitirlo) pero por una vez en su vida decidió que quería hacer aquello, quería aquel departamento y lo alquiló usando todos sus ahorros y aun sin empleo, lejos de sentirse preocupado al estar de pie en aquel departamento con las llaves en la mano, su mochila con sus escasas pertenencias al hombro y sin un solo berrie para comer, Ace solo pudo sonreír, una sonrisa de verdad, la primera desde aquello.

Vacío todo el cubo sobre el agua y se apoyó en la barda, viendo sin ver realmente como las orcas devoraban su comida. No fue fácil desprenderse de las cosas que conocía, no fue fácil salir del hospital y saber que no había nadie esperándolo y de hecho aún le costaba pensar que no volvería a ver a Luffy. Cuando alimentaba a los peces, cuando salía con los botes para ir al rescate de algún pez o cualquier otra criatura que los necesitara o cuando daba tours a los grupos de visitantes, tenía la sensación de que Luffy llegaría y saltaría sobre él como siempre hacía, sonriendo y gritando lo emocionante que era ver aquellos peces que brillaban como el arcoíris, o que las ballenas azules eran realmente enormes o cualquier otra tontería que le hubiera llamado la atención. Algunas veces esa sensación era tan real que no podía evitar darse la vuelta esperando ver a Luffy sonriéndole como un idiota tan solo para descubrir que no había nadie allí, salvo los niños que lo escuchaban emocionados. Nunca volvería a ver a Luffy, ya lo sabía pero de alguna forma había pensado que… había pensado que Luffy estaría allí.

Aquel día en el hospital, el legajo que Chopper le diera contenía todos los documentos donde Luffy le daba plenas facultades para decidir sobre sí mismo y le obsequiaba todas las propiedades que fueran de sus padres. Y sin más, había desaparecido de su vida, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Al principio Ace pensó que lo que sentía por el menor era odio, después de engañarlo, después de hacerle confesar que se había enamorado de él, al final se había marchado como sin nada. Sin decirle nada, sin verlo y es que… ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba que sucediera después de lo que había hecho? ¿Quemar su cuello para borrar la marca de Luffy? El dolor lo había cegado en aquel momento y aun cuando no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, fue doloroso saber que todo efectivamente fue una mentira. ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Porque hacía unos pocos días había aparecido una noticia en el periódico, el hijo menor del magnate Monkey D. Dragon estaba comprometido con la heredera de la familia Boa. Luffy se casaría con Boa Hancock dentro de tres meses.

 _«¡Maldito! El desgraciado tal vez solo quería acostarse contigo, y una vez que lo consiguió te dejó. Claro, ya probó lo que quería»_

Thatch había gritado todo eso por teléfono antes que Marco se lo arrebatara, y muy probablemente también lo había golpeado. Marco fue más imparcial, le preguntó como estaba, que si comía lo suficiente y le dijo que lo apoyaban en todo lo que él decidiera. No le reprochó nada, salvo el hecho de que no les hubiera hablado antes. Marco le dijo que hablaría con su padre y no hubo protesta alguna que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Al día siguiente, Shirohige se presentó en su departamento, el hombre demasiado alto y tenía que agachar la cabeza, fue entonces que Ace no pudo más y se rompió. Aquel hombre era un segundo padre para él, alguien a quien había mantenido lejos de su vida para evitar salpicarlo con todas las cosas malas que él tenía, al que le mentía cuando le preguntaba si todo está bien, a quien no había acudido para no preocuparlo, a quien veía de lejos y no dejaba entrar en su vida, por eso al verlo allí pese a que casi no podía salir por su estado de salud, mirándolo con aquellos ojos cálidos, no pudo más. El hombre lo escuchó sin decir nada, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y lo abrazó cuando comenzó a llorar y estuvo con él hasta que se calmó.

Un hogar y un trabajo, fue lo que le ofreció, Marco y Thatch no eran sus únicos amigos y "hermanos", todos los demás lo consideraban de esa forma. No estaba solo, tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer, fue entonces cuando Ace tomó su decisión.

¿Un lugar al que pertenecer? ¿O un lugar donde volver a refugiarse? ¿Un lugar donde ocultarse de las miradas de todos aquellos que lo consideraban algo raro? No era lo que quería, ¿Cómo podía aceptar algo así cuando él no tenía nada que ofrecer? ¿Cuándo solo era un ser lamentable? ¿Cuándo solo veía todas las cosas malas que tenía? ¿Cuándo no era incapaz de mirarse al espejo sin pensar que era patético? Con todo el dolor en su corazón se negó, no podía aceptar aquello porque no quería volver a lo mismo.

Al salir aquella tarde del edificio, acompañando al viejo a su auto, Ace tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano. La luz del sol era brillante, demasiado. Al verlo se dio cuenta que el sol le recordaba demasiado a Luffy, fue entonces cuando se decidió, tal vez lo sucedido con Luffy había sido una farsa, tal vez el menor había hecho todo aquello para divertirse pero… pero también le había enseñado algo, le había enseñado que podía mirar al mundo y encontrar la luz que siempre pensó que no merecía.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Nombre? ─preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la ventanilla sin siquiera levantar la vista, Ace esbozó una sonrisa, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, esta enfermera actuaba igual que la de su anterior clínica, ¿sería que todas se regían por el mismo patrón? Resultaba curioso.

─Portgas D. Ace ─dijo y vio como la mujer tecleaba su nombre para después oprimir "Enter" y dejar que el procesador de la máquina trabajará buscando la información en la base de datos del hospital.

─Portgas D. Ace ─repitió la enfermera leyendo la información que aparecía en su pantalla─. Veintiséis años, actual residencia en Gyojin, ¿es correcto? ─asintió al tiempo que murmuraba un simple "Si" y la mujer palomeo las casillas de actualización para después mandar imprimir una nota que le entregó─. Espera a que mi compañera te llame.

─Gracias ─Ace tomó la nota y fue a sentarse en la sala de espera.

Todas las clínicas eran iguales, también las enfermeras con su actitud fría y distante que no les dirigían más de una simple mirada aburrida antes de decirles que pasarán a revisión o que recogieran sus supresores. De alguna forma, el hecho de que así fuera, hacía que Ace se sintiera un poco agradecido, las cosas habían cambiado tanto que todas las mañanas tenía que convencerse que aquella era ahora su vida. De forma inconsciente levantó la mano y tocó su cuello, la piel se estaba regenerando por lo que aún tenía que llevarlo cubierto, aunque ahora solo bastaba con que llevará unos parches en lugar de aquellos molestos vendajes. El doctor Rocinante le había dicho que no quedaría ninguna marca en su cuello, Ace soltó un suspiro y apartó la mano para apoyar sus brazos sobre sus piernas y mirar el suelo, no estaba seguro de si aquello era algo realmente bueno. Todas las cosas que alguna vez fueron una constante en su vida, iban desapareciendo conforme el tiempo avanzaba y algunas veces, no podía evitar sentirse completamente perdido en aquel nuevo mundo, aquel mundo brillante que Luffy le había mostrado, en algunas ocasiones resultaba demasiado brillante, de una forma que resultaba doloroso.

─Portgas ─la voz de la enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Ace suspiro y se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventanilla─. Son supresores para tres meses, por favor revisa que sea correcto y firma aquí de recibido ─Ace comprobó la cantidad de pastillas y colocó su firma en el registro para después tomar el medicamento y salió de la clínica.

Cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, tuvo que cubrirlos unos momentos y miró el sol mientras guardaba el medicamente en la bolsa de su pantalón y se dispuso a volver a casa, había comprado algo de salmón y quería probar a tratar un platillo que le recomendará Shirahoshi.

─Portgas D. Ace ─llamó una voz tras él, Ace se detuvo y giró para mirar a la mujer que le hablaba, era una Omega y era extremadamente bonita─. Eres el Omega de Luffy, puedo oler su aroma en todo tu cuerpo ─Ace se quedó mirando a aquella mujer totalmente sorprendido.

─¿Y tú eres? ─preguntó arqueando una ceja, la mujer soltó un bufido y agitó su largo cabello negro el cual parecía brillar con la luz del sol.

─Boa Hancock ─Ace abrió los ojos al reconocer el nombre de aquel artículo─, su prometida ─dijo aclarando cualquier duda que pudiera quedarle─. Necesito hablar contigo.

"Necesito hablar contigo" no era una sugerencia ni mucho menos, era una orden y aunque Ace estuvo a punto de negarse la idea de saber algo sobre Luffy pudo más que su orgullo. La mujer lo había interceptado a unos cuantos metros de la clínica y sin preguntarle si la seguiría o no se dirigió a un pequeño convertible purpura estacionado a unos pasos de donde ellos estaban, cuando subió la mujer arrancó y ahora se encontraban en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, Ace no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo por su vestimenta y aunque la mujer tampoco iba vestida de forma formal, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, un top blanco y una chaqueta de mezclilla, había algo en ella que la hacía lucir sofisticada. El mesero los condujo a una pequeña terraza privada y los meseros se apresuraron a servir la comida de ambos sin que ellos hubieran ordenado nada, al parecer ya los esperaban.

─El olor de mi Luffy está mezclado con el tuyo de una forma que me queda claro qué clase de relación tienes con él ─dijo la mujer cuando el mesero se retiró, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que subiera a su auto.

Ace la miró confundido, sabía que su aroma había cambiado por el celo que había pasado con el menor pero había sido una vez y hacía 6 meses. El olor de Luffy no podía ser tan claro.

─Puedo oler a Luffy aunque este a kilómetros de distancia ─dijo la chica como si hubiera leído su mente─, ese es el poder del amor –hablaba con completa convicción y sin un a pisque de vergüenza, la chica tomó uno de sus caracoles y se lo llevó a boca, Ace miró su plato que tenía lo mismo que el de la chica, por alguna razón su apetito había desaparecido.

─Luffy y yo no estamos juntos ─dijo volviendo a mirar a la mujer.

─Lo sé –Boa dejo sus cubiertos y apartó su cabello de su rostro ─. Sé todo sobre ti, sé que eres su Omega desde que él tenía 4 años, sé que te ha dado completa autonomía pese a que no eres su Omega oficial, sé que te reclamo.

Ace se quedó en silencio. No había nada que decir.

─¿Sabes que la atracción entre un Omega y un Alfa se da, principalmente, por el aroma del Omega? Claro que lo sabes, eres un Omega después de todo ─dijo tomando un trago de su bebida al tiempo que descruzaba y cruzaba las piernas nuevamente─. Nuestro aroma hace que los Alfas caigan a nuestros pies, es la clase de poder que tenemos sobre esos animales instintivos ─Ace miró sorprendido a aquella mujer, nunca había escuchado a un Omega hablar de esa forma, hablaba como si los Alfas fueran simples insectos─. Todos ellos son débiles ante nuestro aroma.

─Yo no los llamaría "débiles" ─dijo Ace apartando la vista. El recuerdo del hombre que casi consigue propasarse con él, era algo que nunca olvidaría─. Ellos no pasan por una época de celo como nosotros ─la mujer soltó una suave risa y agitó la mano como queriendo espantar el comentario del moreno.

─Tonterías, nosotros somos mejores, podemos hacer que los Alfas hagan lo que nosotros queremos ─Ace se sintió completamente perdido, ¿Quién era aquella mujer?─. ¿Cómo has vivido hasta ahora sin saber algo tan básico como eso? ─la mujer apartó un mechón de cabello que caía por su hombro.

─Disculpa, pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Boa lo miró, como quien mira a un insecto molesto.

─Siempre he estado al lado de Luffy, desde que éramos niños ─dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hacía que su rostro luciera más hermoso─. Siempre supe que él era mi Alfa destinado. Su olor era tan fuerte que me hacía estremecer. Siempre lo he apoyado en todo lo que decide y sé que puedo hacerlo feliz, además él no es como los otros Alfas. Luffy es único, es diferente. No se parece en nada a las basuras Alfas que andan por el mundo, pavoneándose como si fueran importantes. Tch, insectos molestos ─a Ace tampoco le agradaban los Alfas, pero jamás se había expresado de ellos de esa forma, aquella mujer era en verdad atrevida─. Luffy es único y es el hombre al que amo, toda mi vida he soñado con el momento en que nos casemos y podamos tener una hermosa familia.

 _«Pues felicidades»_ ¿Por qué tenía que ir allí a restregarle aquella felicidad en su cara?

─A mi lado no necesitaría tener un Omega de respaldo, yo puedo complacerlo de todas formas.

A Ace no le quedaba ninguna duda de que era cierto, Boa Hancock era una mujer realmente hermosa y parecía ser perfecta para Luffy, con la misma fuerza de carácter que el moreno.

─Pero él no me ama ─Ace parpadeó confundido y miró a la chica, la mujer levantó la vista y la clavó en la suya─. Él te ama a ti ─las palabras taladraron los oídos del pecoso y solo pudo ver a la mujer sin dar crédito a sus palabras─. Él te ama a ti ─repitió sin apartar la vista del pecoso─. A un Omega del que ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir su aroma antes de marcarlo. ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

El aroma de un Omega tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alterar los sentidos del Alfa, esa era la verdadera forma en que se formaban las parejas, entre más fuerte fuera un aroma más fuerte era la atracción entre un Omega y un Alfa. Era la primera clase que les enseñaban en la escuela, cuando un Alfa no era capaz de detectar el aroma de un Omega era porque no eran compatibles en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. También gracias a las personas que leen esta historia (si es que existe por allí un lector silencioso) y gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y la marcan como favorita.**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, será bien recibido. De verdad, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión de la historia hasta ahora :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**One Piece no es mío, solo la idea de este fic es mía.**

* * *

 **Primavera**

La especialidad de aquella cafetería eran las galletas de canela. Todos los días, sin falta, a las 5 en punto salían de los hornos para ser expuestas sobre los estantes en grandes charolas plateadas. El primer cliente siempre era un chico pelirrojo y tras él llegaban más personas pero eran tantas que a Luffy le resultaba imposible memorizar sus rostros, ¿Por qué a tanta gente parecía gustarle las galletas de canela? A él nunca le habían gustado, le daba la impresión que se "comía" a Ace.

El sonido de la campanilla indicó la llegada del pelirrojo, Luffy lo observó dirigirse a la caja y ordenar dos docenas de galletas (siempre pedía lo mismo). Por su olor sabía que se trataba de un Alfa, _«Si le gustan tanto las galletas de canela, ¿Qué pasaría si conociera a Ace?»_ seguramente terminaría sintiéndose atraído por él, después de todo a él le gustaba el aroma de Ace y eso que ni siquiera le gustaban las galletas de canela. La idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, molesto se levantó y abandonó la cafetería.

Luffy tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para mirar el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado, no había ni una sola nube que diera un poco de sombra. Típico día de verano. Luffy torció la boca, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus bermudas y comenzó a avanzar por la calle sin un rumbo fijo, sintiendo el intenso calor del sol sobre su cabeza y todo porque había olvidado su sombrero con su hermano aquella mañana. El calor no le molestaba ─pateó una piedra que se atravesó en su camino─, lo que le molestaba era que tendría que ir a ver a Sabo para recuperar su preciado sombrero y después de la conversación de la mañana, no le quedaban muchas ganas.

─ _¿Por qué es tan pequeño? ─preguntó Luffy mirando la fotografía que su hermano acababa de pasarle. Sabo sonrió de buena gana._

─ _Koala tiene dos meses de embarazo, apenas es un feto ─Luffy giró la imagen al tiempo que movía su cabeza._

─ _Mmm… parecer una mancha ─dijo al final, devolviéndole la fotografía al mayor─. ¡Felicidades!_

─ _Gracias ─Sabo la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa para centrar su atención en su hermanito─. Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo ─Luffy metió dos bollos de mantequilla en su boca para pasarlos sin siquiera masticarlos._

─ _Papá se podrá muy contento cuando le digas ─claro que se pondría contento, pensó Sabo, su padre siempre estaba hablando de que era su responsabilidad seguir con el linaje de la familia. «_ Pero claro, solo quiere nietos Alfas» _._

─ _Creo que se pondrá más contento cuando ustedes le den un nieto ─después de todo, solo un Alfa Haoshoku podría engendrar a otro._

─ _Yo no tendré hijos ─Sabo notó como la rápida respuesta que su hermano le había dado parecía haberlo sorprendido a él mismo pues Luffy se quedó contemplando su taza unos momentos antes de tomarla y beberse de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su chocolate._

─ _¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso Boa no quiere tener hijos? Es una Omega después de todo ─aunque viendo lo mucho que quería a su hermano, el rubio no tenía la menor duda de que si Luffy le decía que no quería niños, ella aceptaría encantada no dárselos. Boa era una mujer extraña… demasiado extraña._

─ _No lo sé, supongo que sí ─la verdad no era un tema que hubiera tratado con ella. Sabo miró la forma mecánica en que su hermano desmenuzaba el pan que tenía entre sus manos sin siquiera comerlo._

─ _Pero tú no estabas pensando en ella hace un momento ─Luffy miró a su hermano, Sabo había dicho aquellas palabras con firmeza, sin ningún atisbo de duda─, estabas pensando en Ace._

¿Y que si lo hacía! ─Luffy apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos─ ¡Ace era su Omega! El hecho de que le hubiera dado libertad para decidir sobre sí mismo no lo liberaba de la unión que tenían. Las marcas podían borrarse de la piel pero la unión existía, su aroma seguiría impregnando a Ace por el resto de su vida, le gustará o no al pecoso. Además, ¿Quién se creía que era Sabo para sermonearlo de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar de Ace con él? Aun cuando fuera su hermano, no tenía ningún derecho para cuestionarlo de esa manera, lo que el hiciera o dejará de hacer era algo que no debía importarle. Sabo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su unión con Ace, ni siquiera cuando eran niños mucho antes de saber que Ace no podía tener hijos, su hermano aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para decirle que debía renunciar a un Omega inútil o que si de verdad lo quería podía tomarlo como un simple Omega de compañía, así que ¿Por qué ahora le importaba? ¿Por qué insistía en hablar de Ace cuando él ya no quería hacerlo?

No había sido fácil para Luffy comenzar una relación con Hancock, no porque le desagradará la chica, al contrario, era una de las personas a las que más apreciaba y por eso había pensado mucho en si debía aceptar una de sus constantes invitaciones para verse. No quería lastimarla, sabía que Boa lo amaba, pero él no podía corresponder sus sentimientos con la misma magnitud ya que para él… Ace era su verdadero Omega. Cuando comenzará a salir con la chica, le había dicho aquello porque no quería engañarla, y para su total sorpresa… a Hancock no le molestó y le dijo que ella podía esperar todo el tiempo que él necesitará. Por eso, precisamente, su unión aún no tenía una fecha fija.

Luffy detuvo sus pasos y se dedicó a contemplar sus pies un largo rato, aquel día llevaba sandalias porque el calor era tan fuerte que ponerse zapatos resultaba imposible. Tal vez ya era tiempo de poner una fecha a su unión con Hancock, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir esperando?

─¡Mira esa tortuga, mamá! ¡Es gigante! ─la voz chillona y emocionada de un niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un niño de no más de 6 años estaba pegado al vidrio del estanque donde las tortugas nadaban, tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, llevaba una playera naranja de tirantes y shorts azules que hacían juego con sus tennis. _«Es un Omega»_ , era fácil saberlo por su aroma dulce, casi como el algodón de azúcar. Una mujer morena con el cabello rizado se acercó a él, parecía agitada.

─Si cariño, es enorme pero no te sueltes de mi mano, ¿de acuerdo? ─dijo tomando al niño de la mano con fuerza, también era una Omega.

Todas las madres eran protectoras con sus hijos, especialmente si estos eran Omegas. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en aquel internado, Luffy se había atormentado leyendo todas las notas que aparecían en los periódicos sobre ataques a Omegas, pensaba en Ace y que si algo le pasaba él no estaría allí para protegerlo como se suponía era su deber.

─ _¿De verdad Ace es tan lindo? ─preguntó Zoro con la cabeza colgando de la litera que compartían, Luffy asintió._

─ _Es mucho muy lindo, shishishi ─Zoro frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión feliz del menor, él no podía decir lo mismo de su Omega, Sanji era un chiquillo flacucho con un temperamento horrible y además sus cejas parecían sushi, molesto volvió a recostarse en su cama y cruzó las manos tras su cabeza mientras contemplaba el techo._

─ _Entonces deberías tener cuidado ─advirtió sin despegar la vista del techo─. Si es tan lindo, algún otro Alfa podría querer quitártelo ─el peliverde escuchó el crujido de la litera y después vio la cabeza del menor asomarse._

─ _¡No pueden! ─dijo con firmeza y una expresión molesta─ Ace y yo ya estamos unidos, yo lo marque antes de venir ─Zoro se giró dándole la espalda._

─ _Hay algunos Alfas a los que no les interesa eso, si el Omega es lindo… ─no terminó la frase, Luffy ya tenía edad suficiente para saber lo que podía pasar._

Las palabras de Zoro lo atormentaron durante mucho tiempo e incluso algunas veces tenía pesadillas bastante reales que lo hacían despertar en medio de la noche con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho y empapado de sudor, pero se calmaba cuando recordaba al padre del pecoso, era un Alfa fuerte había podido sentirlo el día que lo marcó, de hecho su aroma agresivo fue lo que consiguió que soltará a Ace. Saber que su Omega tenía a alguien así a su lado, lo tranquilizaba enormemente, por eso cuando volvió y su padre le dijo sin el menor atisbo de compasión que el padre de Ace había fallecido se había molestado, Ace era su Omega y su padre debió haberle informado, él debió estar a su lado en esos momentos tan difíciles. Y la gota que derramó el vaso fue enterarse que su padre había recogido las propiedades que sus padres le habían dejado a Ace en su nombre. Nunca le perdonaría aquello.

Luffy vio como el niño arrastraba a su madre con fuerza hacia el estanque de los lagartos, cuando se perdieron de vista se encaminó a la pequeña banca frente al estanque de las tortugas. El árbol junto a ella le proporcionaba la suficiente sombra para estar fresco un rato. Nuevamente sus pies lo habían llevado a aquel lugar, el acuario al que había acudido con Ace muchas veces.

La ironía de la vida no tenía límites.

Luffy se había dado cuenta de eso tiempo atrás, cuando aquello le sucediera por primera vez. Siempre que trataba de alejarse de los recuerdos de Ace, sus traidores pies terminaban llevándolo a aquel lugar.

 _Cuando quiero estar solo, vengo aquí. Era el lugar favorito de mi madre. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que venía aquí cada vez que peleaba con mi padre. Los dos tenían un carácter fuerte, así que solían discutir mucho pero al final, siempre terminaban arreglando sus diferencias._

Fue una de las primeras cosas que Ace le contará sobre sí mismo: la naturaleza de sus padres. Claro que eso era algo que Luffy ya sabía así que no le dio verdadera importancia, ni siquiera cuando era un niño le pareció importante, para lo único que había servido aquello fue para saber que tanto confiaba Ace en él. Sin embargo, ahora que podía mirar hacia atrás, comenzó a pensar en lo difícil que debió ser para él hablar sobre eso, incluso recordaba que había apartado la mirada mientras hablaba de sus padres. En ese momento fue incapaz de comprender lo que Ace estaba haciendo, solo vio aquella plática como un medidor de que tanto se estaba acercando a él.

" _Entre más cosas te cuente Ace de sí mismo, significa que estas más cerca de conquistarlo"_ fue lo que todos le dijeron y él había creído en esas palabras, por eso no se dio cuenta de nada más. Y cada vez que Ace se abrió con él, cada cosa que le contaba de su vida fueron simples puntos en su indicador. Nada más.

El pasado de Ace nunca fue importante para él (aún y cuando Ace era lo más importante para él) solo aquel día en el hospital fue importante, solo hasta ese día fue que comprendió que pese a que había disfrutado cada momento que pasó con él, en realidad, nunca le intereso en lo más mínimo, la verdad era que solo le preguntaba para ver que tanto faltaba para que Ace lo amará. Era hijo de dos Alfas, ¿y qué? Por Luffy, podía ser hijo de dos Omegas o de dos Betas para lo que le importaba, solo le interesaba la existencia de Ace; no parecía un Omega, ¿Y quién decía que un Omega tenía que ser pequeño y delicado? Ace era bastante lindo tal y como era, además Luffy no quería a su lado a alguien débil y llorón, quería alguien en quien pudiera apoyarse.

 _Porque un Omega que no puede procrear, no sirve._

Esas palabras cambiaron todo. Fue hasta el momento que comprendió el verdadero dolor de su Omega. No por el hecho de que fue, precisamente, en ese momento que comprendió que finalmente había penetrado en el corazón del pecoso (ya que el hecho de que un Omega se revelará así mismo como estéril no era una confesión que le harían a cualquiera), sino por el dolor con que fueron pronunciadas.

Durante sus primeros encuentros, Luffy pensó que Ace al ir tratándolo lo recordaría y entonces podría reclamarlo como su Omega, se acabaría aquella farsa que cada vez le costaba más trabajo interpretar, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo y el otro no parecía reconocerlo, Luffy se había sentido… herido.

Y ese sentimiento fue lo que le hizo insistir en preguntarle a Ace sobre su Alfa. No era justo que Ace fuera tan importante para él y que el pecoso simplemente lo hubiera olvidado, aun cuando Robin ya le había dicho que aquello era posible, no quiso creerlo. Sin embargo, su constante interrogatorio pareció alterar a Ace, pero en aquel momento no le importó. ¿Qué más daba si sus preguntas lo alteraban o lo lastimaban? Era su culpa por haberlo olvidado, pero cuando Ace dijo aquello, cuando le "explicó" el motivo por el que "su" Alfa lo "rechazo"… simplemente no había podido creerlo.

¡Imposible!

Antes de marcharse, Luffy había escrito una carta para Ace donde le explicaba todo y donde le prometía volver por él. Originalmente, había querido ser el mismo quien le dijera todo aquello, explicarle porque se marchaba pero su padre lo prohibió y aunque normalmente se hubiera saltado las prohibiciones, el problema fue que su abuelo estaba en la casa, por lo que resultaba imposible burlar su vigilancia. No había nadie más en el mundo a quien Luffy le tuviera tanto miedo como a su abuelo. Por ello, al final tuvo que seguir el consejo de Brook de escribir una carta. Le tomó horas (literalmente) poner todo lo que quería decir en aquel molesto papel que siempre terminaba por acabarse antes que el terminará de escribir (incluso había usado un diccionario para asegurarse de usar bien las palabras) e hizo que su hermano prometiera que se la daría a Ace. Sabo lo había prometido. No había entendido porque Ace creía eso, ¿Por qué creía que se fue porque era estéril?

 _Yo jamás te rechazaría._

Había dicho aquellas palabras sin pensar y al ver la mirada confundida del mayor tuvo que justificarse diciendo que si él "fuera" un Alfa, no lo habría rechazado por algo como eso. Ace había sonreído y por primera vez, Luffy, fue capaz de interpretar todo lo que una sonrisa podía ocultar, la sonrisa que adornó los labios del pecoso no mostraba felicidad ni cinismo, sino que mostraba condescendencia, como si Luffy fuera un niño tonto que no conocía el mundo ni los sentimientos. Odiaba que las personas lo vieran de esa forma. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que era un idiota que no comprendía nada? ¡Entendía perfectamente! Quiso decírselo, quiso decirle la verdad que él no era un Omega, que era su Alfa y que él jamás lo había dejado por algo como eso, que todo lo que pensaba era mentira, pero entonces Ace comenzó a bromear sobre la situación y al verlo tan contento no se atrevió a nada. Pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, primero debía averiguar qué había pasado. Sabo le dijo la verdad esa noche que lo enfrentó, una de las pocas en que fue a cenar a la casa de su padre.

 _No se la di, la quemé apenas saliste de la casa. No tenía caso que se la diera, Luffy, una vez comprendieras que ese Omega era inservible, te olvidarías de él._

Había golpeado a Sabo, con toda la fuerza que tenía, y se sintió sumamente satisfecho al verlo caer de espaldas sobre el enorme escritorio que su padre tenía en la biblioteca. Fue la última vez que fue a su casa. No pudo dormir esa noche, finalmente comprendió porque Ace parecía tan distante, porque pensaba que lo había dejado y entonces quiso hacer algo por él, fue cuando decidió llevarlo al parque de diversiones, recordó que una vez en la cafetería lo había visto ver uno de los afiches que pusieron de propaganda de un parque de diversiones, Robin fue quien le dijo que los parques de diversiones no admitían a Omegas solos, no quería accidentes de ninguna clase.

¿Qué pasaba con el mundo y sus tontas reglas? No recordaba que ninguno de sus otros amigos Omegas tuviera tantas restricciones como Ace, ¿Por qué solo él tenía prohibido ciertas cosas? _«Porque está marcado pero no reclamado. Lo quieras o no es un Omega rechazado, ellos pierden muchos derechos. Además, aún entre los Omegas hay diferentes clases»_. Sin embargo aquella salida no resultó nada bien, Ace se fue antes que pudiera mostrarle todas las cosas divertidas y comprendió que había sido su culpa por preguntarle por su Alfa, pero solo lo había hecho porque quería que Ace lo reconociera, quería que lo dejara ver su marca, que lo dejará besarlo, que lo dejará tenerlo a su lado. Quería tantas cosas, pero cuando estaba distraído con Zoro, Ace se había marchado.

─ _Ve a buscarlo, Luffy, no se molestó contigo por tus preguntas sobre "su" Alfa ─Robin sonreía de forma misteriosa, todos la miraron confundidos─. Creo que se molestó porque le dije que "estas" comprometido._

Todos aseguraron que Ace se había puesto celoso y que era una muestra de que sentía algo por él. Saber eso hizo que Luffy se animará a ir al departamento del pecoso, pero cuando llamó no le contestó por lo que se quedó tocando y haciendo tanto escándalo que el casero tuvo que ir a callarlo. Bonchan resultó ser un hombre agradable a quien le contó que estaba allí por Ace, el hombre comprendió sus sentimientos y le regaló la llave del departamento de Ace, Luffy estuvo contemplándola un largo rato, como si fuera un gran tesoro (¡y realmente lo era!), antes de usarla para entrar. Tras comprobar que Ace estaba bien, se dedicó a deambular por todo el lugar, admirando cada cosa que Ace tenía, sus libros, sus discos, sus películas, sus cosas, su ropa, sus notas, las cosas que tenía en el baño y cuando estuvo satisfecho regresó al cuarto donde el otro dormía sin siquiera notar su presencia. Recordaba haber pensado en despertarlo, si sus amigos tenían razón entonces esa noche Ace le diría lo que sentía por él ─Luffy miró sus manos─ pero lejos de confesarle lo que sentía, apenas tocó el rostro su rostro este empezó a llorar. El pecoso decía cosas inteligibles y se agitaba, tenía que ser una pesadilla realmente mala, fue la primera vez que le vio llorar y también fue la primera vez que fue cuidadoso y cariñoso, en lugar de tomar al pecoso y zarandearlo para que despertará, Luffy se había sentado junto al mayor y paso sus dedos por entre las ondas negras apartando las que caían sobre su rostro y poco a poco sus caricias parecieron tranquilizar a Ace. Luffy habría podido quedarse así toda la noche, pero fue cuando su hermano lo llamó para disculparse y decirle que estaba afuera para llevarlo a casa cuando quisiera. Sabía que Sabo se había disculpado en ese momento no por Ace, a su hermano no le importaba, sino porque ellos nunca estaban peleados demasiado tiempo.

Hasta donde recordaba, Sabo había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para alejar a Ace de su lado, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora le importaba? No lo entendía.

─Me dijeron que te encontrarías aquí.

Aquella voz penetró en su mente, cortando sus pensamientos como un cuchillo y disipando las nieblas del pasado que últimamente nublaban su cabeza. Era una voz que no esperaba volver a escuchar, una voz que solo podía provenir de un sueño. Y aun cuando estaba seguro de que al girarse no encontraría a nadie tras él, Luffy lo hizo. A diferencia de Ace, no sufría de narcolepsia y simplemente se quedaba dormido porque se sentía cansado o porque algo le resultaba aburrido y, en los últimos días, se quedaba dormido porque en las noches tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Tal vez ahora mismo le estaba sucediendo eso, tal vez se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando. No sería la primera vez que soñaba con Ace y estaba seguro que aquello también era un sueño porque era imposible que el verdadero Ace estuviera allí, de pie frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía que ser un producto de su imaginación, un recuerdo para atormentarlo.

─No soy una alucinación –dijo Ace haciendo que Luffy frunciera el entrecejo. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que decían todas las alucinaciones? Todas le aseguraban ser reales para después desaparecer en sus brazos mientras esbozaban una sonrisa burlona. Si era así, entonces ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué de repente se le había secado la garganta y sentía la boca pastosa? ¿Por qué de repente su corazón había comenzado a martillar en sus oídos como una batería? _Solo es una alucinación_ , se dijo sin poder apartar los ojos de la persona frente a él. ¿Qué había diferente que le hacía dudar? ¿Estaba dormido? Ace jamás habría acudido al acuario para buscarlo, además…

─Es imposible porque nadie sabe que vengo aquí –se dijo a sí mismo, se había asegurado de mantener aquel lugar solo para él. Nunca le había dicho a nadie a donde iba a pasar aquellas tardes en que se perdía y no volvía hasta tarde. Este Ace lo miró largamente, como si estuviera analizando y aquello solo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, ninguna de sus otras alucinaciones había hecho eso.

─Boa Hancock fue quien me dijo que estabas aquí –dijo al cabo de un rato, sorprendiendo a Luffy, hablaba más que sus otras alucinaciones tenían que admitir─, al parecer ella puede olerte pese al aroma de los animales y el agua ─¿Boa? Aquello estaba resultando demasiado extraño para ser una alucinación, pero que sueño no lo era─. ¿Sigues pensando que soy una alucinación? –Luffy no supo que responder, le aterraba la idea de que aquello fuera un sueño más y el creyera que no lo era. Ya muchas veces había despertado en su cama con aquella cálida sensación en su pecho tan solo para descubrir que abrazaba su almohada.

Ace miró a Luffy, seguía teniendo esa apariencia desgarbada pero su expresión había cambiado, tenía unas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos y estaba muchísimo más delgado que la última vez que lo vio. _«Incluso parece más pequeño»_ como si fuera un niño abandonado y aquellos ojos que lo miraban dubitativos, definitivamente no ayudaban mucho a mejorar aquella imagen.

 _¿De verdad crees que Luffy es feliz?_

Si, lo había creído. Tenía que serlo porque estaba a punto de casarse, ¿no? En la fotografía del periódico lucía contento, con su usual sonrisa aniñada. Ace pasó horas contemplando aquella imagen hasta que logró hacer que sus dedos soltaran el periódico. La noticia de la próxima reunión de Luffy le había dolido, incluso había tenido que pedir la tarde en su trabajo. Sabía que había sido él quien decidiera alejarse y quitar todas las marcas que Luffy le había hecho en el cuello, pero igual no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, porque para su desdicha, se había enamorado de aquel chiquillo. Al alejarse nunca fue su intención que Luffy le rogará o que suplicará su perdón, en el fondo Ace solo había querido que Luffy fuera… saber que… que no todo había sido un engaño, pero esa nota en el periódico fue la prueba de que lo que ni Marco ni Thatch se equivocaban con respecto a las intenciones de Luffy.

 _La idea de que no pudieras tener hijos, no me molestaba._

Quiso creer en esas palabras, pero también fueron mentiras. Luffy había dicho que autorizó el tratamiento por él, por la forma en que miraba a los otros Omegas cuando iban con sus hijos, pero Luffy estaba equivocado, aquello no era lo que Ace quería. Era cierto que miraba con envidia a aquellos Omegas y tampoco negaría que muchas veces imaginó sostener un bebé en sus brazos pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que lo mejor era que no pudiera tenerlos.

Fue la primera lección que aprendió.

 _Cuando el aroma de alguien, que no es un Beta, es apenas perceptible significa que existe algo mal con él y tú casi no hueles a nada, Ace._

No fue un doctor o su padre quien dijera aquello, sino uno de sus compañeros de la escuela, otro Omega, un niño llamado Law, uno de los mejores amigos de Kid, cuyo padre y tío eran doctores o algo así. Le había dicho aquello un par de días antes de que Dragon fuera a gritarle, después de aquella tarde esas palabras tuvieron sentido y aun cuando su padre le dijo que nadie tenía porque saberlo, sus compañeros se enteraron de su "condición". Unos meses después de que Ace se enterara de que estaba incompleto, en la escuela realizaron las revisiones médicas y alguien, nunca supo quién, logró conseguir sus resultados y los publicó en el pizarrón del salón donde todos pudieran verlo. Esa mañana, cuando apenas llegó Kid comenzó a burlarse de él, Ace no había entendido a que se refería por lo que el pelirrojo lo tomó por los hombros para colocarlo frente al pizarrón y de forma cruel leer lo que decía.

 _«Se han encontrado anomalías internas. El útero no se ha desarrollado de forma apropiada, sus paredes son demasiado delgadas, no presentan el grosor adecuado para sostener un embrión. La calidad de los óvulos no es la adecuada para ser fecundados. En conclusión, la impregnación de este Omega nunca será satisfactoria.»_

Tenía 7 años y no había entendido ni una sola palabra, no entendía porque todos se reían ni porque Kid lo miraba con aquella sonrisa de tiburón y el brillo de victoria en sus ojos. Ace lo miró confundido sin entender nada, fue Law quien se lo explicó. _«No puedes tener hijos, Ace»_ Law sonreía cuando dijo aquello, Ace no recordaba haberle hecho nada a aquel niño, nunca entendió porque desde que se presentará como un Omega lo miraba con odio, suponía que aquel fue un día que disfrutó enormemente. Ace sacudió los hombros al recordar la forma en que Kid lo rodeó, _«Entonces, Ace, si no puedes tener hijos… ¿Para qué sirves? Eres un completo inútil, ¿Qué crees que pensará tu Alfa cuando se entere?»_ , el recuerdo de las palabras del padre de Luffy, tan parecidas a las de Kid, fue lo que hicieron estallar su furia aquel día y terminó golpeándolo.

─Tienes que serlo, Ace nunca habría venido a buscarme –Ace parpadeó regresando al presente y miró al menor.

─No… no lo habría hecho –reconoció sin dejar de mirarlo.

─Entonces, eres una alucinación ─concluyo Luffy con mayor seguridad.

Ace suspiro hondo y miró al frente, ningún lugar en concreto solo quería evitar aquellos ojos.

─A veces quisiera serlo –respondió de forma enigmática. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Había venido a despedirse? Tras la conversación que sostuviera con Boa había pasado un largo rato pensando en todo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando y al final sin darse cuenta llegó a aquel lugar, sus pies estaban acostumbrados a ese camino, pero curiosamente durante todo aquel tiempo, no había acudido a ese lugar ni una sola vez. Con paso decidido, se encamino hasta la pequeña banca y se sentó─. Una simple alucinación de la que todos pudieran deshacerse con tan solo agitar la cabeza o haciendo el mismo ademán qué harías para deshacerte de una mosca ─miró sus manos con los labios curvados en una mueca─. Sin embargo, soy lo suficientemente real como para lastimar a los demás con mi sola existencia.

─ _¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido hasta ahora? ¿Acaso te has parado a pensar en lo que siente Luffy? Solo te has dedicado a sentirte desdichado y nada más. Tu inutilidad no radica en el hecho de que no puedes tener hijos ─Boa hizo un mohín de desagrado al mirarlo, como si fuera algo realmente asqueroso─, sino en que no has sabido ser un compañero adecuado para tu Alfa._

Ace apartó la vista del infinito y tras soltar un profundo suspiro, enfrentó a Luffy.

─¿Si yo fuera una alucinación… ─Ace se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que torcía la boca─ que te gustaría hacer?

Luffy lo miró sin poder creerlo, eso nunca había pasado antes. Ninguna de sus alucinaciones jamás le había hecho esa pregunta, todas solo se limitaban a preguntar si creía que eran una alucinación o a decir su nombre. El menor miró al pecoso, preguntándose si de verdad era una alucinación o si era el verdadero.

─Besarte ─Luffy observo como los labios de Ace se curvaban levemente, los músculos de su rostro apenas se movieron, pero allí estaba─. Marcarte y llevarte conmigo, encerrarte si es necesario hasta que comprendas que de verdad eres muy importante para mí.

─¿Eso es lo que querías hacer cuando finalmente me encontrarás? ─Luffy entornó los ojos, de forma inconsciente sus ojos se posaron en el cuello del mayor.

En todos sus sueños, Luffy podía ver su marca en la piel pecosa del cuello del mayor, la delineaba una y otra vez con la punta de sus dedos. La marca ya solo existía en sus sueños, porque Ace había decidido borrarla de su cuerpo, entonces ¿Por qué en aquel sueño, Ace llevaba un parche en el cuello, un parche que ocultaba su marca? Su corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, todo el ruido a su alrededor desapareció dejando solo el sonido de sus propio corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

─¿A-Ace? ─fue en ese momento que notó lo cerca que estaban sentados y no pudo evitar saltar hacia atrás sin apartar los ojos de él, Ace lo miraba con aquellos oscuros ojos, que ahora que los veía bien se daba cuenta que eran más oscuros que los que él soñaba, las ventanas de su nariz se ensancharon una y otra vez y el leve aroma a canela llegó hasta él, tan sutil como una suave fragancia que alguien hubiera dejado al pasar.

Era real, aquel Ace era el verdadero, no era una alucinación y él… él estaba simplemente allí, sin decir nada, sin decir todo lo que quería decirle, todo lo que había planeado decir aquel día que fue a buscarlo a su departamento. Luffy tragó saliva, quería decir tantas cosas y sin embargo parecía tener la lengua dormida.

 _No me importa lo que quieras, Ace. Soy tu Alfa y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí sin importar lo que tú digas o pienses. Lamento que aquella tarde no supieras lo que iba a pasar, pero no es mi culpa. Eres mi Omega y tienes que aceptarlo._

Fueron las palabras que nunca pudo decirle porque Ace ya no vivía en aquel lugar. Esa tarde había acudido allí con toda la intención de forzar su entada en la vida de Ace (nuevamente) y, si este no aceptaba entonces se lo llevaría con él a su casa (a la suya, no a la de su padre ya que jamás dejaría a Ace en manos de su padre, no de nuevo) y lo encerraría de ser necesario hasta que comprendiera que hablaba en serio, hasta que se diera cuenta que no mentía con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Y sin embargo, ahora al tener a Ace al alcance de su mano… no pudo decir una sola de aquellas palabras. De hecho no era capaz de decir nada, solo estaba allí parado como tonto, mirándolo.

Ace miró un rato la expresión confundida del menor, al parecer comenzaba a darse cuenta que, efectivamente, no era una alucinación.

─Supe que vas a unirte con Boa Hancock –aquellas palabras finalmente hicieron reaccionar al menor. Él lo había dicho varias veces, pero cuando Ace lo decía sonaba… real.

─¿Co-como…?

─Ambos son de familias reconocidas, su compromiso salió en todos los periódicos y revistas. ¿Acaso era un secreto? –el menor negó con la cabeza.

─No, pero… aún no se ha definido nada –Ace arqueo una ceja.

─¿Por qué no? Es muy bonita y su aroma es bastante dulce –Luffy apartó la vista mordiendo su labio inferior. Claro que Boa era bonita, pero para el Ace era mucho más bonito que Boa, aunque se cuidó de no decirlo en voz alta─. ¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

─La conocí poco después que a ti. Mi padre y el suyo son muy amigos –Ace comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, "después que a ti", obviamente el padre de Luffy la había llevado para que fuera la Omega de Luffy.

 _El aroma de Luffy es tan claro para mí que puedo encontrarlo en cualquier lugar._

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Luffy ya había tomado su decisión y él la suya, entonces… ¿Por qué? Aquella conversación era completamente inútil, ¿Qué esperaba obtener de ella? Lo que sea que hubiera avisto entre ellos, ya no existía. Tal vez solo quiero saber la verdad, pensó Ace. Tal vez solo quería saber, _¿Por qué?_ Luffy era una gran incógnita para él, por más que se esforzaba no lograba entenderlo. Todos aquellos meses se había convencido a sí mismo de que Luffy solo quiso jugar con él, que solo había querido divertirse con un Omega inútil, más considerado un juguete que otra cosa. Pero en las noches, cuando se permitía cerrar los ojos y no pensar, aquella parte oculta en su mente comenzaba a recordar al menor y todas sus teorías, y las de sus amigos, sobre porque Luffy había hecho eso se desmoronaban como castillos de naipes, por alguna razón, no se sentía natural. El Luffy que él había conocido no haría algo como eso, al Luffy que él había conocido de verdad no le habría importado que no pudiera tener hijos, ese Luffy jamás lo habría abandonado, ese Luffy ─Ace llevó una mano a su mejilla, justo donde Luffy lo había golpeado aquel día en el hospital cuando se insultó a si mismo─ nunca mentía y decía lo que pensaba… el problema era ESE… ¿de verdad existía aquel Luffy? ¿o también era un engaño? ¿Qué tanto de aquel Luffy realmente existía?

─Ella huele como el mar ─continuó Ace, sin poder entender sus propios pensamientos─. A ti te gusta el mar, ¿no es así? ─Luffy asintió, su expresión confundida hicieron que Ace mordiera su labio inferior con duda, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, taladrándolo como si quisiera salir de allí y correr a cualquier otro lugar donde Luffy no estuviera─ Ella sabía que estas aquí porque… ─¿de verdad que estaba haciendo allí?─ puede oler tu aroma a kilómetros y sospecho que tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

Luffy podía ser una persona despistada y con una marcada falta de interés por algunas cosas, pero era un Alfa y obviamente tenía que saberlo, todos lo sabían. Era la primera lección que se enseñaba cuando finalmente se decía a qué clase pertenecías, la pareja destinada. Pocos Alfas u Omegas podían encontrar a su pareja perfecta, pero cuando lo hacían se decía que era imposible que se apartarán él uno del otro.

─Claro que puedo olerla, después de todo ella es mi Omega destinada ─Ace parpadeó confundido─ ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Sabo y mi padre me lo explicaron.

─Entonces… ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué insististe en continuar ligado a mí? ¿Por qué insiste incluso sabiendo que era estéril? Aunque solo tuvieras cuatro años alguien debió explicarte lo que significaba.

─Lo hicieron. Sabo me dijo que nunca podrías tener un niño, que nunca te inflarías como los Omegas normales. No me importó.

─Eras muy pequeño para entender a lo que estabas renunciando ─Luffy se encogió de hombros.

─Tú estarías a mi lado, si no podías tener hijos no me importaba.

─¡Tenías cuatro años! ¡No es una decisión que un niño debería tomar! ─era imposible que un niño de 4 años comprendiera la magnitud de algo como eso─ ¡Debiste hacerle caso a tu padre, a tu hermano o a cualquiera que te dijera que era mejor que buscarás otro Omega!

─No quería otro Omega ─curiosamente, mientras Ace estaba hablando con un tono alto (casi gritando) era Luffy quien mantenía la calma y hablaba con toda tranquilidad─. Tal vez tengas razón al decir que era muy pequeño para tomar esa decisión, pero hasta ahora sigue sin importarme y estoy seguro que en el futuro seguirá sin importarme.

─No puedes saberlo ─nadie podía saber lo que pasaría.

─Tú tampoco ─atajó Luffy firmemente─. No presumas de saber lo que pienso o siento, Ace. Cuando mi hermano te rechazo le dije a mi padre que yo si te quería, pero lo hice porque ya te conocía. Unos días antes nos habíamos visto en el parque ─Ace parpadeó confundido ¿había conocido a Luffy antes de que lo marcará? ¿También había olvidado aquello?─. Pensé que sería divertido tener a alguien que solo fuera mi amigo pero cuando te mordí… no fue como había pensado, algo despertó en mí pero no entendía que era ─Ace lo miró sorprendido no recordaba eso─. Brook y Robin fueron los que me explicaron que significaba y entonces supe que tenía que protegerte, solía espiarte por las ventanas y mandarte regalos.

─¿Por qué nunca te acercaste? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste? ─Luffy tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Ace pudo ver como se expandían sus pulmones y se alzaban sus delgados hombros.

─Quería hacerlo ─reconoció Luffy en un tono que le indicó al mayor que hablaba en serio─. Iba a ese árbol junto a tu ventana y te miraba durante horas ─Luffy levantó la cabeza con la mirada perdida en un panorama pasado─. Recuerdo que siempre me preguntaba cómo era que podías mantenerte inmóvil durante tanto tiempo. Algunas veces me aburría de solo verte allí sentado, así que me ponía a pensar como serías. ¿Qué te gustaba? ¿Qué película acababas de ver? ¿Si te gustaba la carne tanto como a mí? (eso habría sido un problema) ¿Si tu elegías tu ropa? (me gustaban sobretodo tus camisetas) ¿Si te gustaban los parques de diversiones? (si era así conocía uno genial donde podríamos divertirnos todo el día) ¿Qué sabor de helado era tu preferido? (vainilla o chocolate, a mí me gustan los dos) Había tantas cosas que quería saber de ti, que quería preguntarte pero tu padre dijo que te había lastimado y debía esperar para poder verte, por eso no me acerque a ti. No quería lastimarte más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Ace no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Recordaba perfectamente aquellas interminables tardes pegados a la ventana, lamentándose todo el tiempo, maldiciendo su suerte y mientras él había estado allí pensando en lo miserable que era, Luffy solo había pensado en él. Boa tenía razón… el único que había fallado había sido él, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía juzgar a Luffy? _«Debería estar de rodillas dando las gracias por todas las molestias que le he causado»._

─¿Y… ─no quería preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo─ qué pensaste cuando me conociste? ─seguramente lo había decepcionado. Era lo único que hacia bien: decepcionar a los demás.

─No sabría cómo explicarlo, salvo que me sentía completo ─dijo Luffy con seriedad─. Como si fueras esa parte que faltaba dentro de mí sin que yo me diera cuenta que faltaba ─desde que lo separaran de Ace, se había sentido incompleto y conforme pasó el tiempo se fue acostumbrado a ese hueco en su corazón. Nunca había olvidado a Ace pero la distancia lo redujo a un recuerdo, valioso e importante pero un recuerdo al fin y al cabo─. No quería engañarte, Ace, de verdad pensé que me recordarías cuando nos viéramos.

Ace bajo la vista… decepción… como siempre.

¿Qué había pasado si el rostro de Luffy nunca hubiera desaparecido de su mente? ¿Qué hubiera hecho aquella tarde de haberlo reconocido? _«Seguramente lo habría golpeado»_ y ¿Qué habría sucedido entonces? ¿Luffy se habría rendido?

 _Creo que tienes miedo. Miedo de aceptar que alguien te ama siendo tú._ Tal vez Boa tenía razón.

─¿De quién fue la idea de engañarme? ─Luffy levantó la cabeza y miró al pecoso─ Sé que no fue idea tuya ─Boa también le había dicho eso, aunque él ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que se enteró de la verdad, solo se negó a verlo. Luffy bajó la vista.

─Los chicos idearon todo el plan, pero yo acepte ponerlo en marcha. Ellos no me obligaron a nada ─Ace esbozó una débil sonrisa, así era Luffy, jamás culparía a alguien de sus propias decisiones.

─¿Y eso era lo que tú querías hacer cuando me encontrarás? ─Luffy lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero Ace no lo estaba mirando sino que tenía la vista fija al frente. Parecía estar tranquilo, pero a Luffy le bastaba ver la forma en que se aferraba al borde de la banca, sus nudillos estaban blancos, para saber que no era así. _«Tiene miedo»_ ¿De la respuesta que iba a darle? _«Dile cualquier cosa que no lo asuste»_ sonó la voz de Nami en su cabeza, _«Inventa cualquier cosa sobre lo mucho que lo quieres»_ era la voz de Usopp, de pronto todas las voces de sus amigos sonaron en su cabeza, cada uno aconsejándole algo diferente pero todos coincidiendo en lo mismo: "no lo asustes". Y la única forma de no hacerlo era no diciéndole lo que realmente sentía, pero… miró a Ace, su mandíbula estaba apretada, su cuello tensó y sus nudillos cada vez más blancos… al final se decidió.

─Quería reclamarte apenas te viera ─vio cómo la espalda de Ace se tensaba y como apretaba su mandíbula ─. Muchas noches soñé que cuando te encontrará lo primero que haría sería obligarte a mostrarme tu marca, después te besaría y volvería a marcarte, en lo único que podía pensar, en volver a marcarte, perforar tu piel con mis dientes y sentir como te estremecerías en mis brazos. No sabía que tú no me recordabas, ni que tú no querías ser marcado aquella tarde, pensé que tú estabas de acuerdo a nuestra unión.

Ace miró al menor, Luffy tenía los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Al final ambos habían sido engañados. Luffy se había quedado esperando un amigo que jamás llegó y a él le hicieron creer que su Alfa lo había rechazado por estar incompleto.

─Está bien si quieres marcarme – Luffy miró al mayor, Ace miraba sus zapatos mientras mordía su labio inferior, estaba temblando y vio algunas gotas de sudor deslizarse por su rostro─. Está bien si quieres hacer otras "cosas". Eres un Alfa y yo un Omega. Es… normal…que sientas eso…

 _Luffy es un Alfa, lo entiendes, un Alfa._

Las palabras de Boa le habían hecho recordar algo que su padre le dijera alguna vez, algo que había olvidado y que no había comprendido hasta ahora.

─¡No lo es! Nunca quise lastimarte de esa forma yo no quería…

─Lo sé –la rápida contestación del pecoso hizo que Luffy le mirara confundido─. Sé que no querías hacerlo –pero la verdad era que le había dolido el engaño, le había dolido descubrir que todos lo sabían.

 _Conoces a Luffy, ¿acaso crees que sería capaz de idear algo como eso? ¿Crees qué sería capaz de hacer algo para lastimar a alguien?_

El problema era precisamente ese, que no lo conocía, no sabía si Luffy, quien fingió ser un Omega era igual que el Luffy Alfa. Sabía que el Luffy Omega no lo haría, él era la clase de persona idiota que les diría a las personas lo que pensaba de ellas de frente. No se andaba con rodeos. Lo sabía, era sólo que en su dolor lo había olvidado. En su dolor olvido lo que era Luffy realmente y lo que era él.

─No sé por qué no te recuerdo –las palabras habían brotado de su boca sin que lo notará─. Lo he intentado, créeme, pero no puedo ver tu rostro ─y era lo que más odiaba─, solo puedo ver el rostro de tu hermano. No entiendo porque te borré de mi memoria ─Luffy se sobresaltó al ver como el pecoso se llevaba las manos a la cara e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante─. No entiendo porque ni siquiera aparecías en mis pesadillas. Quiero recordarte pero no puedo, por más que me esfuerzo, no soy capaz de verte.

─Ace… ─¿por qué estaba diciendo todo aquello? Había sido él quien lo engañará. Ace no había hecho nada malo. El hecho de que no lo recordará era entendible, él no había querido ser marcado aquella tarde, no sabía lo que iba a pasar así que en realidad no tenía por qué recordarlo.

─Perdóname, Luffy… de verdad… lo he intentado… cada noche… lo intento… pero… no puedo… ─los dedos de Ace se aferraron a su cabello y Luffy pudo ver como algo caía al suelo y dejaba marchas húmedas en él, los ojos de Luffy se abrieron como platos al caer en cuenta de que ¡Ace estaba llorando!

Luffy se puso de pie soltando un pequeño grito, ¿Por qué Ace estaba llorando? ¿Acaso él le había hecho algo? Todo se complicó cuando vio como los hombros de Ace se estremecían, ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? Luffy comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿Cómo debía consolarlo? Tal vez debía golpearlo para ver si con eso se calmaba, levantó el puño dispuesto a estrellarlo en la cabeza del mayor pero cuando iba a golpearlo, su mano se abrió y la colocó suavemente sobre la cabeza del otro sintiendo como los mechones se enroscaba en sus dedos. A cualquier otro lo hubiera golpeado, lo hubiera despreciado o hubiera dicho algo hiriente (Luffy no comprendía del todo aquella palabra pero Nami le decía que a veces era demasiado "franco"), pero con Ace… todo siempre era diferente.

─No es tu culpa, Ace.

Realmente no lo era. Ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido. Ace había acudido a su casa engañado por su padre, pensando que acudiría a una fiesta o algo así, mientras que a Luffy su padre le dijo que Ace (aunque su padre siempre lo había llamado "el Omega") estaba de acuerdo con aquella unión. Los dos habían sido víctimas de los deseos de alguien más, Luffy de los deseos de su padre por elevar aún más su estatus y Ace del deseo de su padre por protegerlo, algo le decía que si hombre lo viera ahora sería capaz de matar a Luffy por lastimar a su hijo de esa forma.

 _Olvídalo, Luffy. Tu Ome… Ace decidió consumir supresores de nueva cuenta, lo que significa que no podrá tener hijos, sabes que si no puede darte hijos jamás será tu Omega, al menos no de forma reconocida, será considerado un Omega de compañía._

¡Y que importaba? Para él, Ace sería su único Omega, nunca buscaría a otro, y si alguna vez Ace tenía duda de que lo amaba entonces se lo recordaría, lo besaría hasta robarle el aliento, lo marcaría una y otra vez para demostrarle que él era su único Omega, solo él, nadie más.

─Ace… ─los hombros del mayor se estremecieron aún más, Luffy apretó la mano que no tenía apoyada sobre la cabeza del pecoso y se mordió los labios─ no llores… ─la idea de golpearlo volvió a circular por su cabeza, pero al final solo pudo rodearlo con sus brazos, apretando su cabeza contra su abdomen, pensó que Ace se apartaría, que se marcharía, que le gritaría, cualquier cosa menos que levantará sus brazos para rodearlo por la cintura y apretarlo con fuerza, sintió como su playera comenzaba a humedecerse, los débiles sollozos de Ace fueron cobrando intensidad y pronto Luffy comenzó a sentir unas increíbles ganas de llorar por lo que apretó al mayor con más fuerza y sintió como esté hacía lo mismo.

 _No has pensado que tal vez todo esto está pasando por que ustedes no están destinados a estar juntos. Piénsalo… ambos se han lastimado tanto que es difícil pensar que pueden tener una oportunidad de estar juntos. Tal vez lo mejor sea que cada uno siga con su vida._

Al ver a Ace de aquella forma, la parte racional de Luffy le decía que Shanks tenía razón. Era imposible que ambos lograrán mantener una relación con tantas cicatrices, eran como dos piezas con bordes tan rotos y desquebrajados que era imposible que embonarán. Sin embargo, otra parte, aquella que siempre ganaba cualquier discusión en su interior, aquella que lo había llevado a lo largo de su vida, le decía que se quedará con él, que Ace era su Omega, que siempre podía emparejar los bordes de ambos cortarlos de ser necesario, para que sus piezas embonaran adecuadamente. Después de todo, cuando una de las piezas de los rompecabezas no quedaba en el lugar correcto, siempre podías usar las tijeras para ajustarla, ¿no?

.

.

.

.

.

Apoyada en su deportivo color morado, Boa contemplaba la escena que Luffy y aquel Omega estaban protagonizando. Como toda su atención estaba centrada en ellos ni siquiera notó la mirada embobada que todos los transeúntes le dirigían al pasar junto a ella. En esos momentos lo único que podía sentir la chica era aquella sensación en su pecho, un sentimiento tan fuerte que parecía quemarla por dentro… su instinto de Omega le gritaba que debía detener aquello, que debía ir hacia Luffy y apartarlo de aquel Omega indigno, enseñarle a ese idiota de una buena vez que ellos, Luffy y ella, eran una pareja destinada y que nadie podía interponerse entre su amor.

¡Luffy era su Alfa! Aquel idiota pecoso no tenía ningún derecho a tocarlo, pero aun cuando aquel sentimiento pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo como si fuera magma hirviendo, no se movió y solo continuó mirándolos.

Había querido conocer a Ace desde que Luffy le hablará sobre él, saber cómo era la persona con la que competía por el amor de Luffy, ver directamente a los ojos a la quien estaba haciendo sufrir al UNICO Alfa que valía la pena en el mundo. Sabía por lo que le había dicho Luffy que Ace no era como todos aquellos Omegas que conocía, esos Omegas pequeños, enclenques y con aquella mirada de borregos asustados que tanto detestaba, pero al verlo salir de una de aquellas clínicas que el gobierno había hecho para darle atención médica a los Omegas como el pecoso, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

Ace no era nada del otro mundo, alto con un cuerpo marcado (el cual no era propio de un Omega), con el cabello negro y sin gracia que caía por su rostro enmarcando un rostro ligeramente pálido donde un par de ojos negros se perdían en la simplicidad de sus facciones pero lo más vulgar eran aquellas pecas que le cubrían toda la cara, y por lo que pudo observar otras partes del cuerpo, y sin embargo cuando Ace la miró, sintió un ligero estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo, aquellos ojos comunes y sin gracias resultaron ser demasiado intensos.

 _Cuando lo miras a los ojos, es como ver un cielo estrellado… me gusta perderme en su interior._

Luffy no había exagerado con respecto a eso. Sus ojos eran demasiado intensos, Boa casi sintió como si pudiera caer en ellos y fue entonces que lo comprendió, que aun cuando ella era la destinada de Luffy y esté era el suyo, el corazón de su amado Luffy pertenecía a otra persona y de una forma más profunda que el hilo rojo del destino que los unía a ellos.

─Nunca hubo espacio para mí en tu corazón, ¿verdad Luffy?

Boa quitó las gafas oscuras que colgaban del cuello de su top para colocárselas y subir a su auto, cerrando la puerta del auto con fuerza, encendió el motor y tomando una profunda bocana de aire giró la cabeza levemente para mirar aquella escena una última vez antes de arrancar haciendo que el velocímetro indicará una velocidad mayor a la permitida, si a alguno de esos ridículos agentes de tránsito se le ocurría detenerla podía aprovechar la oportunidad para desquitar su malhumor.

Mientras manejaba sintiendo el aire golpear directamente su rostro y agitar su cabello no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que había pospuesto la boda con Luffy, había sido difícil para ella pues aquel siempre fue su sueño, desde que lo conoció, pero si aquella unión se hubiera llevado a cabo, Luffy se habría sentido triste y ella jamás podría perdonarse hacerlo sufrir.

¡Claro que no!

Ella no era Ace, ella quería ver a su Alfa feliz. Nunca fue partidaria de esa ridiculez de "si lo amas lo único que importa es su felicidad", para ella el amor significaba luchar hasta conseguir que la persona a la que amaba entendiera que lo amaba y que él también debía amarla. Eso era el amor para ella y siempre había luchado por lo que quería… pero Ace era diferente. Los amigos de Luffy decían que Ace era un idiota, que no merecía que Luffy sufriera por él. Por eso había querido conocerlo, para saber si Ace era todo lo que decían. Si Ace hubiera sido todo lo que ellos decía, ella no se habría retirado tan fácilmente, sin embargo cuando mencionó el nombre de Luffy y vio como los del chico adquirían un brillo especial lo comprendió… si luchaban, ella saldría perdiendo porque Ace amaba a Luffy, el pecoso no había necesitado decirle nada para que se diera cuenta, él tampoco se daba cuenta de todo el amor que sentía por Luffy.

Ambos eran unos idiotas.

Y ella lo era aún más.

.

.

.

.

.

La botella con agua cayó en la cesta con un fuerte "plop" al tiempo que las monedas caían en cascada en el depósito de la feria. Luffy se apresuró a sacar la botella de la máquina expendedora y regresar sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que podía, incluso no se molestó en recoger su feria. Tenía miedo de que Ace hubiera decidido marcharse pero al dar la vuelta hacia el estanque vio que aún estaba allí, sentado en la banca, ligeramente encorvado con los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas y la mirada pérdida en un punto frente a él. Con paso lento se acercó a él y lo miró un largo rato antes que esté girara su rostro, tenía la nariz roja, las mejillas húmedas y los ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos por lo que se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo, abrió la botella para humedecerlo y lo colocó contra los ojos del pecoso, quien soltó un gemido de protesta por el brusco movimiento.

─Lo-lo siento ─Luffy se mordió los labios, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan brusco?─. Es para que los ojos no se te hinchen, me lo enseño Chopper ─Ace tomó el pañuelo de las manos del menor.

─Gracias ─dijo tratando de sonreír pero no fue capaz de hacerlo y en su lugar terminó con una leve mueca en los labios. No se sentía con muchas ganas de sonreír. Era la primera vez que lloraba delante de alguien, las pocas veces que lo había hecho antes siempre era en privado, odiaba mostrarse como un llorica delante de las personas.

Luffy miró al pecoso un largo rato, había notado que él otro no parecía sentirse bien y de pronto le dio miedo que pudiera caer dormido en cualquier momento, si lo hacía se aseguraría de sostenerlo para que no se golpeará contra el suelo. Al ver su preocupación, Ace logró esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente.

─No voy a desmayarme. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, se cuidarme solo. Todos estos años me las he arreglado bastante bien ─Luffy no dijo nada tan solo bajo la vista, también le había fallado a Ace en ese aspecto, como su Alfa debió haberlo cuidado y en su lugar lo dejó solo, la razón por la que lo hubiera hecho no importaba─ No es un reproche ─se apresuró a aclarar al ver como el semblante del menor se ensombrecía─, solo es un comentario.

─Yo tendría que haber estado a tu lado ─Ace miró el pañuelo que sostenía en su mano, estaba prácticamente seco, el calor aquel día era realmente sofocante.

─No fue tu culpa─ dijo Ace haciendo que el menor lo mirará─. Muchas cosas debieron ser diferentes ─reconoció con la vista fija en un punto indeterminado frente a él antes de girarse para mirar al menor─. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo? No tengo nada especial, ni siquiera era un Omega completo.

─Te elegí desde ese día en el parque, desde que vi tu rostro frente al mío, desde el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, en aquel entonces ni siquiera conocía tu aroma ni siquiera sabía que eras un Omega… te elegí aún sin saberlo. Aún después de marcarte no fue claro para mí hasta que Robin me lo explicó.

─¿Te "explicó" que me "amabas"?

─No, solo le dio un nombre a todas aquellas emociones que despertabas en mí ─Luffy alargó su mano para acariciar los mechones de cabello que caían por el rostro de Ace al tiempo que este lo miraba directamente a los ojos─. Tenía 4 años, Ace, el estar enamorado no era un concepto que conociera o comprendiera ─los dedos del menor tocaron la mejilla izquierda del mayor con suavidad y trazaron formas entre las pecas que adornaban su rostro. Luffy sabía que todo el cuerpo de Ace estaba adornado por ellas, todo, excepto allí donde uno de los fierros del automóvil lo había atravesado, el tacto rugoso de la piel en aquella zona seguía grabado en sus dedos.

El cosquilleo que los dedos del menor dejaban en su piel hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de Ace. Era una sensación agradable que iba penetrando por su piel hasta llegar a su pecho, era igual a la que había sentido cuando estuvo con Luffy. La sensación de ser amado. Ace bajo la vista y apartó con suavidad la mano del menor.

─Después que me marcarás, mis compañeros de la escuela solían burlarse de mí ─Luffy entornó los ojos─. Decían que tenías que ser un Alfa realmente tonto y ciego para haberme escogido ─Ace miró sus manos y las apretó, sintiendo el escozor de las heridas de aquel entonces─. Solía volver a casa lleno de moretones, mi padre jamás me regaño o me preguntó por ellos, sabía lo que había pasado porque el personal de la escuela le informaba pero jamás me reprochó nada ni tampoco me obligó a disculparme con nadie ─Luffy apretó los puños molesto, ¿Por qué no había estado al lado de Ace en aquel momento?─. Pero… ─Ace se llevó la mano al cuello, justo a donde estaba el parche que le cubría los últimos rastros de la quemadura que se hiciera─ al cabo de un tiempo, al ir recibiendo tus obsequios, dejaron de importarme sus comentarios… pensaba que había alguien que me aceptaba como era… había alguien para quien yo era importante, además de mi padre ─Ace cubrió el parche con su mano─. Sin embargo, el sentimiento no duró mucho, tu padre no tardó en descubrir lo que él mío ya sabía ─el pecoso sujeto el cuello de su playera─ y fue cuando yo también lo descubrí ─ _«Omega inútil»_ jamás olvidaría la forma en que el padre de Luffy lo había visto y el tono despectivo en que dijera aquellas palabras─. En mi propio dolor no comprendí que tú eras demasiado pequeño para entender lo que estaba pasando, te culpe por todo lo que sucedía, quería odiarte pero no podía porque te comprendía… entendía que era normal que me hubieras rechazando ─Luffy apretó los puños, quería decirle a Ace que se equivocaba y que jamás quiso apartarse de su lado pero prefirió no interrumpirlo, era obvio que todo aquello estaba resultando difícil para él─, que no quisieras a un Omega inútil como yo a tu lado ─Ace soltó el aire en sus pulmones con un suspiro de derrota y volvió a tocar el parche en su cuello con la punta de sus dedos hasta que encontró el borde, cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de jalarlo para comenzar a desprenderlo.

Luffy se quedó en shock al mirar el cuello de Ace, la piel presentaba un ligero tono rosa pero ya había sanado casi por completo, no había rastro alguno de las pecas que alguna vez la adornaron pero lo que si tenía era su marca. No era la marca que le hiciera la tarde que lo reclamó sino que era la marca original, podía ver con claridad la impresión de sus dientes, en completo silencio levantó su mano y la tocó, delineándola con sus dedos y sintió el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del mayor, quería apartar su mano (después de todo Ace no le había dado permiso para tocarla) pero no podía hacerlo. Había pensado que aquella marca había desaparecido por completo, Chopper le había dicho que debido a las quemaduras de Ace desaparecería y que tratar de conservarla solo haría que el tratamiento fuera más doloroso y sin embargo… allí estaba. Tal y como la recordaba.

 _¿Cómo puedes seguir amando a un Omega que no ha dudado en borrar tu marca de su piel?_

Fue una de las cosas que Nami no dudó en reprocharle y sin embargo ─la atención de Luffy volvió a centrarse en aquella pequeña marca─ allí estaba, adornando la piel del pecoso como desde aquel día en que se la hiciera.

─Creí que… ─Luffy miró al pecoso, ¿Por qué había conservado aquella marca? Ace movió su cabeza haciendo que Luffy apartará la mano para inmediatamente llevar sus propios dedos a la marca y comenzar a delinearla─ ¿Por qué?

─Nunca te odie ─las palabras fueron claras y firmes pero la voz de Ace sonaba diferente, como si proviniera de otra persona─. Quise hacerlo ─reconoció─. Muchas veces pensé que lo hacía, pero al final me daba cuenta de que solo podía odiarme a mí mismo. Quería creer que todo lo que me había pasado había sido tu culpa. Olvide que solo eras un niño y termine convirtiéndote en tu padre, pensando que sus palabras eran las tuyas, que su rechazo era el tuyo. Sin embargo ─Ace volvió a delinear la marca en su cuello─, cuando estaba en problemas o cuando me sentía triste y que ya no podía continuar siempre terminaba tocando tu marca. Por alguna razón cada vez que la tocaba y la dibujaba con mis dedos terminaba tranquilizándome, encontraba las fuerzas para seguir, aunque muchas veces sentía que era mejor no hacerlo ─el pecoso apretó la mano con la que acariciaba la marca al tiempo que se mordía los labios, no era necesario contarle todo a Luffy pero… algo dentro de él le decía que era el momento de la verdad, que ya no podían seguir manteniendo nada en la oscuridad─. Tras la muerte de mi padre, todo resulto mucho más difícil. Fue difícil para mí encontrar una razón para seguir, no podía perdonarme… ese accidente… fue mi culpa ─Luffy lo miró confundido─. Era mi cumpleaños, mi padre y yo siempre lo pasábamos juntos ─el pecoso apretó los ojos, lo pasaban juntos por insistencia de su padre mientras él siempre se quejaba, en el fondo le avergonzaba aceptar que le gustaba─. Fuimos a comer y al cine pero yo… olvide que ese día comenzaba mi celo, por eso salimos del cine mucho antes de que la película se terminará. Un par de años antes sucedió algo que hizo que mi padre se hiciera muy protector conmigo, un Alfa intentó atacarme un día que también olvide que iniciaba mi celo.

─¿QUE! ─Luffy no podía creer lo que él otro acababa de decir, ¿un Alfa había tratado de atacar a Ace? ¡Imposible! Su marca debía protegerlo de esa clase de cosas─ ¿QUIEN! ─Ace se encogió de hombros.

─No lo sé, solo era un Alfa, mi padre llegó antes de que sucediera algo pero desde entonces solía preocuparse más por mí ─una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una que tocó levemente sus ojos distantes─. Ya antes era bastante sobreprotector y eso solo hizo que se volviera asfixiante, a veces resultaba un poco incómodo pero… no me molestaba, nunca me molesto solo que ─la sonrisa en los labios del pecoso desapareció─ sentía que no lo merecía… que no valía tanto como para que mi padre se preocupará, para que perdiera su tiempo cuidándome.

Luffy tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro, quería hacer callar al pecoso. Nada de lo que decía tenía el menor sentido, ¿Qué no valía la pena? ¿Qué cuidarlo era una pérdida de tiempo? ¡Ace era un idiota! ¿Acaso de verdad no comprendía lo valioso que era? Luffy tuvo que esforzarse para no golpearlo.

─El conductor del otro auto era un chico que regresaba de una fiesta con sus amigos, eran cuatro personas aparte de él. Todos estaban ebrios y pensaron que sería divertido manejar a toda velocidad. No vieron la luz roja ni la señal de "Alto". Papá no solía respetar los señalamientos de tránsito ni los límites de velocidad, pero siempre era cuidadoso cuando yo iba con él, si no hubiera estado esa noche a su lado no se habría detenido en los señalamientos y habría pasado antes que esos chicos por aquel cruce, ni siquiera habría estado manejando, si no hubiera olvidado que ese día comenzaba mi celo él no habría muerto.

─Fue un accidente, Ace, no fue tu culpa ─Luffy ya no pudo continuar reprimiéndose, tenía que hacer algo porque en esos momentos sentía como si el pecoso se estuviera desmoronando frente a él.

─Si lo fue. La policía me explicó como sucedió todo. El golpe fue del lado en que yo viajaba, mi padre tuvo tiempo para librarse del cinturón y protegerme ─Ace sintió como el pesado nudo que sentía en la garganta iba creciendo hasta hacer que fuera difícil tragar saliva, se mordió los labios temblorosos y torció el pañuelo con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en la delgada piel de las palmas de sus manos. Nunca había hablado sobre el accidente con nadie, ni siquiera a Marco o a Tatch, ni siquiera al viejo. Su vista se nubló y los ojos comenzaron a arderle, una sensación cálida corrió por sus mejillas y un sabor salado se colocó por su boca, aquel era un recuerdo doloroso, uno que solo conservaba para él y compartirlo le estaba desgarrando el alma─. Esa noche yo tenía que haber muerto, pero mi padre me protegió. El golpe solo le habría causado algunas heridas pero nada grave… antepuso mi vida a la suya… la vida de un Omega que no valía nada. Todo habría sido más fácil si yo hubiera muerto aquella noche, mi padre hubiera podido continuar su vida, tú habrías podido casarte con Boa, tu verdadera Omega… arruinó todo Luffy ─Ace levantó la vista para mirar al menor a los ojos directamente, Luffy pudo ver que volvía a tenerlos hinchados y rojos, al igual que el rostro─ ¿Por qué querrías estar con alguien como yo?

Durante el tiempo que Luffy estuvo encerrado en su cuarto, recordando a Ace y preguntándose porque tenía que renunciar a él. Llego a pensar que Ace era un cobarde, un cobarde que se había encerrado en esa oscuridad porque era incapaz de aceptar su condición como Omega, porque era tan cobarde que no quería enfrentar al mundo. En la soledad de su habitación llegó a pensar que Ace era en verdad un perdedor que no merecía su atención. Esos pensamientos lo hicieron salir de su cuarto y tratar de intentarlo de nueva cuenta, claro que después de un tiempo se arrepentía de pensar eso pero en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar volver a hacerlo, sobre todo cuando recordaba el calor del cuerpo de Ace o cuando recordaba su sonrisa. Y ahora, al ver aquellos ojos, finalmente comprendió por qué Ace siempre parecía tener tanto miedo. No le temía a lo que el mundo pensará de él o lo que el mundo pudiera hacerle, tenía miedo de que alguien más sufriera o se lastimará por su causa... por "quererlo".

Luffy esbozó una sonrisa y alargó la mano para acariciar el rostro del mayor con sus nudillos.

─¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? ─Ace parpadeó confundido y solo pudo quedarse quieto viendo como el menor reducía la distancia entre ellos, no fue hasta que sintió su aliento contra el rostro que comprendió lo que quería hacer, sus ojos se posaron en los labios ajenos y sintió como algo cálido empezaba a extenderse por su pecho, la sensación de sentirse amado. Ace apretó los dientes y apartó el rostro antes que pudiera besarlo.

Aquel simple acto le indicó a Luffy todo el daño que su padre le había causado a Ace, el daño que él mismo le había hecho al reclamarlo sin siquiera preguntarle antes si quería ser su amigo, el daño que le había causado por su egoísmo. _«Sé cómo me mira la gente, tus amigos me miran de la misma forma»,_ el daño que sus amigos y él le habían hecho al engañarlo.

 _¿Por qué querrías estar con alguien como yo?_

No importaba lo que él pensará, si no lograba responder esa pregunta, si no lograba transmitirle sus sentimientos a Ace entonces no podría convencerlo de que realmente lo amaba.

─Tiempo ─Ace lo miró confundido, sin comprender a que se refería él otro. Luffy se arrodilló ante él para tomar sus manos entre las suyas─. Si me das tiempo, te mostraré todas las razones que tengo para quererte a mi lado, todas las razones por las que cualquier Alfa se sentiría honrado de tenerte a su lado. Las razones que tuve para decidir que te quería como mi Omega aquella tarde y las razones por las que no planeó renunciar a ti nunca. Las razones por las tu padre se interpuso aquella noche, pero sobretodo… las razones por las que debes estar vivo.

.

.

.

.

.

─No voy a permitirlo.

Sabo miró a su padre sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, tenía que admitir que su padre jamás lo decepcionaba. Siempre reaccionaba de la forma en que uno esperaba. El rubio pasó la mirada por la biblioteca y arqueó una ceja al ver la cantidad de libros y papeles esparcidos por el piso. Normalmente su padre era un hombre que podía controlar su temperamento, pero este control desaparecía cuando se tocaba el tema del Omega de Luffy.

 _«Ace, se llama Ace»_ se recordó Sabo. Conocía el nombre del pecoso pero siempre había preferido llamarlo "Omega", como una forma de demostrar su desprecio por el chico. Al ver aquellos papeles esparcidos por todo el lugar comprendió lo infantil que se había comportado todo ese tiempo, ¿Por qué había demostrado tanto desprecio por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía? Ace siempre fue para él aquel niño con cara de idiota que había conocido en el jardín de su casa, el Omega varón que su padre quiso que reclamará. Nunca vio a Ace como una persona, solo era algo inútil de lo que su hermano no quería deshacerse.

Y sin embargo, aquel chico era sumamente importante para su hermano.

Ace comenzó a ser una persona para él cuando vio lo que causaba en Luffy, nunca jamás había visto una expresión tan triste en el rostro de su hermano como aquellos meses… y no quería volver a hacerlo. No había apoyado a su hermano cuando era un niño, si lo hubiera hecho Luffy se habría ahorrado todo aquel sufrimiento.

 _«Y no volverá a pasar»._ Luffy era su hermano y en esta ocasión… lo apoyaría, aún por encima de su padre.

─No creo que Luffy haya pedido tu permiso, papá ─Sabo se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a recoger los papeles esparcidos, muchos de ellos eran los reportes que había hecho el día anterior, el rubio frunció el entrecejo, era reconfortante ver donde terminaba todo su trabajo─. Si ya lo decidió pues ─se encogió de hombros─ ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

─¿Crees que voy a permitir que tu hermano cometa esa estupidez? Sigo siendo su padre y es mi obligación…

─¿Mostrarle que es lo mejor para él? ─Sabo dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio─ ¿O lo que es mejor para tu posición? Dudo mucho que en realidad te interese tanto mi hermano, nunca le has prestado mucha atención a Luffy, salvo cuando puedes obtener una ganancia de él.

Dragon miró a su primogénito sorprendido, Sabo jamás le había hablado de esa forma, su hijo siempre lo había apoyado en todo, incluso cuando alejaron a Luffy por primera vez de ese Omega.

─Un Omega que no puede tener hijos nunca podrá ser un compañero verdadero, tú lo sabes Sabo, también eres un Alfa. ¿Qué clase de futuro le espera al lado de ese inútil? Por mucho que lo ame, terminará alejándose, los instintos siempre son más fuertes que cualquier sentimiento.

─Luffy es superior a cualquier instinto y tú lo sabes, creo que siempre lo has sabido padre y por eso te empeñaste tanto en alejarlo de él. Creo que siempre supiste que Luffy jamás renunciaría a él, aun cuando fuera estéril y por eso hiciste todo esto. ¿Tienes idea de todo el dolor que le causaste a Luffy y a… Ace?

─¿Ahora te importa el Omega? ¿Acaso olvidas que tú lo rechazaste por un motivo mucho más simple que el hecho de que fuera estéril?

─No, pero ahora comprendo que en realidad nunca lo odie… en realidad Ace nunca me hizo nada para que yo tuviera una idea tan cruel de él. Fuiste tú quien me hizo pensar de esa forma, Ace ni siquiera recordaba a Luffy, él no estaba buscando acceder a nuestra familia para ganar posición o salvarse del destino que le esperaba, él ni siquiera sabía nada de lo que iba a suceder y aun cuando su padre actuó de forma equivocada, todo lo hizo pensando en su hijo… antepuso a Ace a cualquier cosa. Tú jamás lo hubieras hecho, si alguno de nosotros hubiera tenido algún problema, no nos habrías protegido. Tú solo piensas en ti, padre ─Dragon miró a su hijo con sorpresa, no se había esperado algo como eso, había pensado que Sabo lo apoyaría como en aquella ocasión.

─Has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu hermano, te has vuelto grosero e idiota ─Sabo esbozó una sonrisa.

─No padre, Luffy me ha ayudado a abrir los ojos. Rechace a Ace porque nunca quise un Omega varón, pero en realidad nunca lo odie y Luffy fue quien me hizo entender eso. Así que he decido apoyar a mi hermano de la única forma que sé.

─¿Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra conmigo, Sabo? No te lo recomiendo ─dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios─. Puedes ser mi hijo pero no olvides como fue que llegaste a donde estas. Me lo debes a mí, a diferencia de Luffy tú me debes todo lo que eres ─Sabo esbozo una sonrisa parecida a la de su padre haciendo que la de Dragon se tambaleará levemente.

─Si, padre, te debo todo lo que soy. He aprendido mucho contigo y por eso soy capaz de hacer algo que Luffy no… mantenerte alejado de mi hermano, sus decisiones y de su Omega.

─¿Solo porque lo pides?

─Pensaba en algo más simple, un trato.

─No necesito un trato para deshacerme de un Omega inútil como ese, puedo deshacerme de él simplemente…

─¿Mandando a otro Alfa para que abuse de él? ─la sonrisa en los labios de Dragon desapareció al instante─ ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? ─preguntó Sabo ante el mutismo de su padre─ ¿Sabes lo que pasará si Luffy llega a enterarse? Ace es su Omega y tú atentaste en su contra… por muy inútil que sea Ace, sigue siendo la posesión de alguien más ─Sabo pudo ver como su padre apretaba la mandíbula y supo que había ganado─. Este es el trato… yo no diré nada y tú dejarás en paz a Luffy y a Ace. Es un buen trato, ¿no lo crees?

.

.

.

.

.

─Te vez contento, Luffy ─comentó Robin al ver como el mencionada se balanceaba en su silla tarareando una canción, el suave "shishishi", que había sido tan escaso en los últimos meses, se dejó oír por primera vez de forma natural y sincera que hizo que todos sonrieran.

─Ayer fue un día maravilloso, ¿no lo creen?

No lo había sido. El calor era algo normal durante el verano pero el día anterior había sido en extremo caluroso. La temperatura había alcanzado su máximo histórico, los comentadores de la televisión habían recomendado a toda la población tomar grandes cantidades de agua y sobretodo evitar exponerse al sol. Por tal motivo, todos habían permanecido refugiados en su casa con los aires acondicionados funcionando a su máxima capacidad, incluso algunas partes de la ciudad había reportado varios apagones debido a la demanda de energía.

─¿Acaso Boa te preparó una parrillada? ─preguntó Nami esbozando una sonrisa burlona, Boa amaba tanto a Luffy que la creía capaz de estar junto al fuego sin importarle el calor que hiciera.

Nami tenía que admitir que pese al carácter déspota de aquella mujer, le agradaba. Boa Hancock podía ser una mujer dura y carente de empatía con todo el mundo, pero eso no se aplicaba a Luffy. Heredera de una gran fortuna y descendiente de una familia ancestral, la mujer era como una diosa inalcanzable para los mortales, era extremadamente hermosa y pese a ser una Omega no tenía complejos de ningún tipo, era fuerte y decidida, con un carácter era muy parecido al de Luffy. Cuando el moreno se las presentara como su prometida, ninguno había podido creerlo, Boa era reconocida por odiar a todos los Alfas, pero resultó que la chica y Luffy se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás y que eran los destinados el uno del otro, eso último los sorprendió, habían pensado que el destinado de Luffy era Ace, solo así habrían podido entender porque su amigo lo amaba tanto.

─Fue algo mucho mejor ─todos casi se atragantaron con sus bebidas y miraron al moreno, ¿algo mejor que una parrillada? ¿Acaso existía algo mejor para Luffy que la carne? Luffy tomó su malteada y la termino de un solo sorbo sin dejar de sonreír y viendo el cielo azul y completamente despejado de aquel día, lucía muy diferente al día anterior─. Ayer vi a Ace.

Nami miró a su amigo preocupada, Luffy parecía extremadamente feliz, como si aquellos meses en los que estuvo como un cadáver viviente nunca hubieran sucedido. Su amigo había parecido haber olvidado toda la tristeza y vuelto a ser el de antes. Y eso le asustaba, le asustaba ver la clase de poder e influencia que Ace tenía sobre el menor. Boa le había dicho una vez que ser un Omega no era ser débil, sino todo lo contrario, _«Los Omegas podemos dominar a nuestros Alfas»_ , comenzaba a creer que tal vez tenía razón y que los Omegas débiles que conocían, lo eran porque aún no descubrían el poder que tenían. ¿Qué tal si Ace había descubierto su poder sobre Luffy? ¿Quién le decía que aquello no era una venganza por parte del pecoso? Tal vez lo único que quería era hacerle creer a Luffy que lo perdonaba y que lo amaba para después abandonarlo y dejarlo en un estado de completa tristeza.

─Por tu sonrisa deduzco que fue una reunión agradable –Nami miró a Robin sorprendida, la morena parecía haberse recobrado de su shock inicial y ahora sonreía mientras miraba al menor con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano. Luffy asintió y miró a la morena, ignorando al resto.

─Si, Ace se ve muy bien con playeras de manga corta –gracias a eso había podido ver las pecas que corrían por sus brazos. Robin sonrió haciendo que sus ojos se redujeran levemente.

─¿Y cómo está? –nadie podía creer la actitud despreocupada de la morena ante lo que sucedía, ¡Hablaba del tema como si fuera algo normal!

─Se ve contento, trabaja en el Instituto de Biología Marina, dice que hay unos peces extraños y divertidos.

─Suena fantástico, deberíamos ir a verlos –Luffy asintió emocionado.

─¡Un momento! –Nami ya había llegado a su límite─ ¿Cómo pueden hablar de ir a verlo? ¡Luffy! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo?

─Nami tiene razón, Luffy –Usopp volvió a sentarse y miro al moreno fijamente─. No puedes tomar tan a la ligera todo esto.

─Además, ¿ya pensaste en Boa? ¿Qué crees que diga cuando se entere que… ─Sanji guardó silencio un momento, ¿Qué cosa exactamente iba a ser Luffy? Robin y él solo hablaban de los peces, ¿no?—que fuiste a ver a tu otro Omega? –por qué era obvio que Luffy no iba a ver a los peces.

─Boa y yo ya no estamos comprometidos.

De nuevo reinó el silencio entre ellos, mientras todos pensaban que aquello era sin duda demasiada información para procesarla.

─¿Ace te ha aceptado como su Alfa? –preguntó Zoro sorprendido. Luffy negó con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa, gesto que dejo a todos confundidos.

─No, pero Ace dijo que me "veía la próxima semana".

─¿Y por eso vas a cancelar tu compromiso con Boa! –Sanji no podía creer que el idiota de Luffy fuera a dejar colgada a una mujer como Boa, puede que el fuera un Omega pero tenía ojos y Boa era preciosa.

─Boa fue quien lo canceló, pero yo también lo habría hecho. Quiero mucho a Boa… pero no la amo.

─¿Entonces cómo te ibas a casar con ella? –Usopp no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Luffy no creía necesario decirles que en realidad la idea del compromiso fue de Boa. Él le había dicho muchas veces que amaba a Ace, pero la chica le dijo que podía estar con ella para ver si lo olvidaba, que tal vez junto a ella podría superar a su "otro" Omega y Luffy aceptó, su hermano le había dicho que cuando se estaba junto a tu verdadero Omega las cosas sucedían, pero al igual que cuando era un niño, Boa solo era su amiga. No importaba que tan bien olía o lo agradable que resultaba cuando presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo… Seguía sin amarla, ella no despertaba la misma sensación en él que Ace.

─¿Boa canceló la boda? –definitivamente Nami habían entrado en un mundo paralelo donde las cosas funcionaban a la inversa. Luffy asintió.

─Me dijo que si quería a Ace debía hacer que me aceptará y eso voy a hacer. Ace es mi Omega y no voy a renunciar a él.

El día anterior se había dado cuenta que no había actuado como el mismo. Primero había aceptado la idea de engañar a Ace para ir conquistándolo poco a poco y solo avanzar cuando el pecoso lo amara, después cuando aquello fallo se había alejado para ya no seguir lastimándolo… pero Luffy no había querido ninguna de esas dos cosas. Él quería a Ace, toda su vida lo había hecho y no iba a renunciar a él aunque este no lo quisiera, había muchas formas de conquistarlo.

 _El Luffy que yo conozco jamás renuncia a sus sueños y a sus metas._

Sabía que Boa lo amaba y sabía que renunciar a su matrimonio era doloroso para ella, pero Boa misma le dijo que no podía casarse con el cuándo él se había olvidado de su propia forma de ser.

 _El Luffy que yo amó habría perseguido a Ace y lo habría convencido de que lo ama._

Todo lo había hecho por no lastimar a Ace, pero nunca hizo nada por lo que él quería. No había hecho nada por demostrarle a Ace cuando lo quería en realidad. Ace lo amaba, Luffy estaba seguro de eso pero sabía que el pecoso no podía aceptarlo aún. Y lo entendía… pero eso no significaba que no pudiera acercarse a él.

Iba a convencerlo. Iba a demostrarle lo que de verdad sentía.

─¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué dijo Sabo a todo esto? ─no era el orden correcto de las preguntas, pero en esos momentos Nami no podía aclarar sus ideas del todo, la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno la desconcertó, al igual que al resto.

─Mi padre dijo que si insistía con "arruinar" mi vida que hiciera lo que quisiera y Sabo me ha apoyado desde lo sucedido en el hospital, así que cuando le dije se puso muy contento y me ha dado algunos consejos ─dijo con aquella clásica sonrisa que le abarcaba la mitad de la cara.

Todos solo podían pensaren lo último, ¿Qué Sabo lo había ayudado? Desde que Luffy les contará sobre Ace les había dicho que ni su padre ni su hermano aprobaban su elección y mucho menos su necedad de mantener a Ace como su Omega pese a su "condición". Y ahora resultaba que el rubio hermano de Luffy era el único que continuó apoyando a Luffy. Ellos habían pensado que tras lo sucedido era mejor que no mencionarán al pecoso frente al menor, de forma inconsciente todos coincidieron al verse entre ellos, al parecer no habían podido interpretar el sufrimiento de su amigo de la forma correcta. Pensaron que Luffy de verdad se había rendido, pero al verlo ahora se daban cuenta que ese había sido precisamente su error… suponer que Luffy de verdad se rendiría con respecto a Ace.

─Entonces… ─dijo Zoro con una sonrisa─ debes saber que a los Omegas les gusta que los beses en el cuello –Sanji miró a Zoro sonrojado.

─¿Qué estás diciendo idiota!

─Es la verdad, a ti te gusta y apuesto a que a Ace también ─dijo Zoro con absoluta seguridad.

─También puedes intentar besas sus orejas ─sugirió Robin con una sonrisa traviesa─. Los estudios han demostrado que las orejas de los Omegas son sensibles ─Zoro miró a la morena con curiosidad, eso no lo sabía pero (miró a Sanji) valía la pena probarlo, Sanji por su parte al ver la mirada del peliverde no pudo evitar cubrir una de sus orejas al tiempo que se sonrojaba─. Apuesto a que Ace se sonrojara de forma adorable si las acaricias.

─Pero debes hacerlo como por casualidad ─dijo Usopp, todo aquello lo emocionaba─. Si gustas yo puedo decirte como, soy todo un maestro fufufu.

─Lo dudo mucho ─dijo Nami mirando al narizón con la ceja ligeramente arqueada para después mirar a todos, nadie parecía alterado por aquella noticia, ¿Por qué de repente todos estaban emocionados con la idea de que Luffy logrará conquistar a Ace? La pelinaranja sintió como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, al girar se encontró con el rostro de Robin, Nami negó con la cabeza indicando que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando─ ¿Por qué…?

─Mira a Luffy ─Nami lo hizo, el moreno estaba sonriendo y asentía emocionado ante cada una de las palabras de los demás.

Nami no dijo nada tan solo continuó viendo a su amigo, Luffy lucía completamente diferente… lucía como el chiquillo al que había conocido en aquel costoso internado, su sonrisa era absolutamente sincera y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. No habían brillado así ni siquiera el día en que se reencontró con Ace, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía que ahora todo fuera más especial que aquel día? No lo entendía, ¿Por qué Ace era tan especial?

─... y si le gustan las cosas dulces puedo enseñarte a hacer una deliciosa tarta de fresas ─estaba diciendo Sanji, ajeno a la plática que ellas estaban manteniendo.

─¿Luffy cocinando? No creo que sea buena idea, Sanji, no queremos que Ace vuelva al hospital ─dijo Zoro haciendo que el menor protestará diciendo que él podía cocinar para Ace si así lo quería.

Robin apartó la mano del hombro de Nami haciendo que esta volviera a girar la cabeza para verla.

─Todo estará bien, Nami, porque esta vez… Luffy será quien decida qué hacer. Confía en él.

La pelinaranja miró a Luffy quien ahora estaba riendo a carcajada limpia junto con los demás, para cuando se dio cuenta ella también estaba sonriendo y no pudo evitar meterse ella también en la conversación, si se trataba de sugerir cosas para conquistar a Ace ella podía participar mucho, aunque claro todas sus sugerencias tenían una doble intención y entre más vergonzosas fuera para Ace, mucho mejor.

Por primera vez en meses, los chicos reían con sinceridad, sin más sombras a su alrededor, sin más dolor.

Luffy miró por la ventana, pese a que el verano apenas comenzaba y los próximos días la temperatura continuaría subiendo, para él se sentía como un magnifico día de primavera.

Y con la primavera… siempre venía un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y con esto la historia de "Prímulas" finalmente llega a su fin.**

 **Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a todas las personas que siguieron este fic y que ahora se encuentran leyendo las notas de esta autora que siempre se atrasó con cada una de las actualizaciones y que además alargo esta historia de 2 capítulos. Y por ello también les diré un secreto, si bien la historia se alargó demasiado nada de lo que sucedió fue nuevo, el fic siguió la historia que se tenía planeada originalmente, solo imagen que todo lo que sucedió iba a ser contado como un detalle más, pero al alargarla pude describir todo con más detalle. Solo me queda decir que si bien la historia ha llegado a su fin, aún quedan dos extras que publicaré pero son capítulos sueltos que solo tocarán unos puntos, no es necesario que lo lean si no quieren, solo son puntos de vista de dos personajes.**

 **Espero con todo mi corazón que el final haya sido de su gusto y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y todo, también gracias por su paciencia y pues como siempre... si alguien gusta dejar un comentario, estaré encantada sobretodo para saber si les gustó esta larga-corta historia.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	13. Chapter 13

One Piece no es mío, solo la idea de este fic es mía.

* * *

 **Lo Que Pudo Ser…**

Odiaba los hospitales.

Kid había pasado buena parte de su infancia acudiendo a ellos para tratar brazos y piernas fracturadas, nariz rota, contusiones y un sinfín de moretones y raspones, por lo que había quedado asqueado de sus paredes blancas, del penetrante aroma a desinfectante y alcohol que se respiraba por todas partes, de las enfermeras con sus pitufos de colores y caras amargadas que se molestaban con todos aquellos que trataban de conseguir información sobre sus familiares, de los doctores que hablaban con sus jerga técnica que nadie entendía para después soltar un suspiro de fastidio y explicar la situación con términos comunes. Kid odiaba su actitud prepotente y su tendencia de mostrarse como seres superiores, los había odiado desde que era un niño y trataban de contentarlo dándole dulces. Era por eso que se había negado a ir allí desde el principio, pero Law había estado fastidiándolo por semanas con lo mismo que con tal de ya no escucharlo accedió a hacerse esos estúpidos análisis. Pensó que solo tendría que entregarles la muestra y que podía salir de allí, pero resultaba que solo les tomaría una hora realizar los análisis para darles el resultado, así que Law insistió en que debían esperar.

Y esa era otra cosa que Kid odiaba: esperar. Especialmente, esperar por algo que ni siquiera le interesaba. Si Law era a quien le importaba aquello, ¿Por qué no se quedaba él solo a esperar los dichosos resultados? ¿Por qué tenía que arrastrarlo a él también?

Law debía saber que estaba enojado con él porque ni siquiera había hecho algún intento por acercársele o hablarle. Simplemente, estaba sentado en silencio en una de las incomodas sillas metálicas de la sala de espera mientras que él estaba apoyado en la pared junto a una ventana en el pasillo, desde allí podía ver la vida que transcurría fuera de aquel hospital, lejos de aquel edificio que sobrevivía drenando la vida de las personas que entraban en él. Kid ya había decidido que si los resultados tardaban más de una hora, se marcharía y dejaría a Law allí solo para que esperara todo lo que quisiera. El gusto por los hospitales era una de las muchas cosas en las que discrepaban Law y él. Después de todo, Law siempre se había sentido a gusto en los hospitales, eran como un segundo hogar para él. No por nada era un distinguido y reconocido cirujano.

─Kid ─el pelirrojo apartó la vista de la calle y la posó en la figura de Law─. Los resultados ya están listos. El doctor nos está esperando ─Kid miró a Law unos momentos antes de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y alejarse de la pared para seguir a Law. Con un poco de suerte, esté sería el último chequeo que tendría que hacerse o al menos ese era el trato. Kid ya estaba cansado de tantos chequeos y harto de tener que acudir al hospital cada vez que se le antojaba a Law.

Un consultorio diferente, pero igual de frío que todos los que había visitado antes. Un nuevo doctor, con la misma expresión indiferente que la de todos y el mismo aroma desagradable. Otro examen y el mismo resultado que todos los anteriores. Las mismas palabras de falso consuelo pronunciadas con una empatía rancia y que estaban muy lejos de sentir. Kid se había preguntado si los doctores realmente tenían un corazón latiendo dentro de sus cuerpos. Muchas veces fantaseaba con que así fuera, para poder arrancárselos con sus propias manos y metérselos por la garganta.

─Me gustaría poder decirles otra cosa, pero no les haría ningún bien ─Kid vio como el doctor guardaba los documentos de los resultados dentro del sobre y se los extendía─. Además, tú también eres doctor Law y con solo ver los resultados puedes darte cuenta de que lo digo es cierto ─la mano que recogió los documentos fue la morena de Law mientras que Kid solo se dedicaba a contemplar los múltiples adornos que tenía el doctor sobre su escritorio. Le gustaba en particular la figura de una motocicleta que estaba bastante bien detallada.

─¿Y no hay ningún tratamiento que podamos seguir o algo?

Tanto Law como el doctor continuaron hablando en esos términos que solo ellos conocían. Kid no les prestó ninguna atención sino que miró con más detenimiento la motocicleta. Igualmente ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Y sabía porque lo hacían. Sabía porque su opinión y sus palabras habían dejado de tener importancia para esos dos. Era molesto. Era molesto ver como de repente para ese doctor y para Law, su opinión no valía nada. Era un Alfa y ellos solo eran un maldito Beta y un Omega, su puto Omega que le debía obediencia absoluta.

La conversación se extendió cerca de una hora. La hora más aburrida de la vida de Kid. ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí sentado escuchando toda esa mierda de tratamientos que serían completamente inútiles? ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar el nombre de doctores desconocidos que según aquel idiota podía ayudarlos? Todo era demasiado molesto y Kid estaba harto de tener que esperar a que terminaran de hablar, así que decidió salir de aquella maldita oficina que lo estaba asfixiando.

─… se especializa en casos como estos y hasta donde tengo entendido ha tenido muchos casos de éxito ─Kid no se molestó en decir nada, tan solo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos trató de detenerlo─. El último caso que trató fue realmente impresionante. El Omega fue diagnosticado con esterilidad desde los 5 años y…─Kid cerró la puerta tras él, apagando aquellas molestas voces, dejándolos discutir el tema libremente. No necesitaban su presencia para ello, además ya estaba cansado y prefería marcharse de una buena vez a su casa. Law podía tomar el autobús o algún carro de sitio para regresar, era lo menos que le importaba en esos momentos.

Las personas que se cruzaban con Kid optaban por mirar a otro lado y poner toda la distancia que les permitía el estrecho pasillo de metro y medio de aquel gigante pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. Kid ni siquiera les prestó atención, estaba cansado de todo aquel ambiente estéril, el aroma a alcohol y el clima frío que solo acentuaba el ambiente desagradable de aquel lugar. ¿En verdad era mucho pedir hacer que aquel lugar tuviera al menos un toque cálido o algo que hiciera todo menos deprimente? No era como si Kid fuera una persona hogareña, pero tampoco era una persona completamente fría como para sentirse a gusto en un lugar como aquel. Kid prefería los lugares cálidos, no aquellos lugares fríos que tanto le gustaban a Law. Eran desagradables con esa sensación pegajosa que se le impregnaba en la piel como algo viscoso e imposible de remover. Kid odiaba esa sensación, lo primero que haría al llegar a la casa sería tomar un largo baño caliente. Siempre le habían gustado los baños calientes, no podía tomarlos de esa forma cuando estaba con Law, así que aprovecharía que no estaría para tomar uno y esperaba que fuera uno bastante largo, quería quitarse esa sensación pegajosa del cuerpo.

Kid cambió la estación de la radio y colocó el canal de música rock, odiaba la música relajada que Law siempre quería escuchar cuando iban juntos. Era curioso como algunas veces agradecía la ausencia de Law, era cuando normalmente podía hacer las cosas que realmente le gustaban. _«No se supone que deba ser así»_. Claro que Kid tampoco pensaba que una pareja debía estar pegada como si fueran siameses, sería algo muy desagradable, pero no creía que cuando una pareja estaba junta debían sentir tanto desagrado por las cosas que hacía él otro.

Law solía quejarse de su música, tanto como él mismo se quejaba de la del moreno. Kid solía quejarse de la mala costumbre de Law de mantener el departamento a temperaturas tan bajas que solo él encontraba agradable. Law solía reñirlo por fumar dentro del departamento, para eso estaba el balcón. Kid disfrutaba de ver las carreras de autos mientras que Law solo quería ir a todas las exposiciones de ciencia y arte que ofrecían los museos. Exposiciones aburridas, llenas de gente igual o más aburrida. Exposiciones en las que Kid jamás se había sentido a gusto y en las que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los patios donde pudiera fumar o dormitar, lejos del silencio sepulcral que rodeaba a todas esas personas, Kid casi podría jurar que se comunicaban de forma telepática entre ellos. Law se quejaba de la música que tocaba su banda y él, especialmente cuando estaban en el garaje de la casa de Killer, con quien el moreno no se llevaba nada bien. Francamente, Kid no entendía cuál era el problema entre esos dos. Nunca se habían llevado bien, desde que eran niños siempre había existido esa rivalidad entre ellos, aunque no siempre se habían llevado mal. El desagrado entre ellos había comenzado cuando estaban en la primaria. Nunca entendió muy bien porque pero de un día para otro Killer simplemente comenzó a mostrar desagrado por el moreno y cuando estaban juntos, el rubio se alejaba de ellos. _«Si no puedes entenderlo, no tiene caso que te lo explique»_ después de que Killer le dijera eso, Kid nunca volvió a preguntarle y dejó de tratar de juntarlos en el recreo o en cualquier otra parte.

Al ver el anuncio de la cafetería, Kid no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Nunca fue su intención ir a esa cafetería, al menos no ese día. Tan solo unos momentos atrás estaba seguro de que no tenía hambre y sin embargo al pensar en esas galletas, incluso podía saborear el olor de la canela en su boca. A Law no le gustaban las galletas de canela, no soportaba el olor picante y amargo. _Aunque tal vez no es la canela lo que le desagrada._ Tal vez lo que no le agradaba de las galletas eran los recuerdos que el olor de la canela le traía a la mente.

─Hola, Kid. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre? ─Mero siempre lo atendía con una sonrisa. Era una Beta bastante agradable, no era raro que muchos de sus clientes Alfas trataran de coquetear con ella. Tal vez Kid también habría tratado de invitarla a salir sino fuera porque ya estaba enlazado con Law.

─Esta vez dame dos docenas ─nunca compraba tantas porque a Law no le gustaban, pero justo el día de hoy no le importaba lo que le moreno pudiera pensar.

Mientras la chica preparaba su pedido, Kid se giró y apoyó los brazos sobre la barra y miró con detenimiento el lugar. Era una cafetería pequeña, a lo mucho había unas seis mesas y solo dos de ellas eran para cuatro personas, el resto eran solo para dos personas. _«Al menos hoy no está aquí»_ pensó al no ver la figura desgarbada de aquel molesto Alfa. Había algo en aquel chico que le causaba cierta repulsión, aunque no tenía claro porque sentía aquel desagrado por ese chiquillo. Claro que no era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, pero al menos con las otras personas que no le agradaban había cruzado una o dos palabras, pero este chico… su solo aroma y su sola mirada le molestaban en sobremanera. Kid incluso había llegado a sentir una fuerte necesidad de golpearlo hasta cansarse. No era como si odiar a alguien que no conocía le importará, pero le resultaba un poco curioso.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, Kid no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que Law ya se encontraba allí. El moreno estaba sentado en la sala con la vista fija en la enorme ventana que estaba a su costado. No se podía decir que tuviera una vista excepcionalmente hermosa, daba a un tumulto de edificios estilizados e igual de altos que el edificio donde ellos vivían. El clásico paisaje de una ciudad, no había nada magnifico en esa vista. Algunas veces Kid añoraba la pequeña casa en una zona residencial donde había crecido con sus padres, donde al salir se encontraba con árboles plantados por toda la acera y un camino directo a un parque lleno de juegos. Extrañaba eso y por eso mismo había comprado una casa en la misma zona donde había crecido, solo que jamás se lo había dicho a Law.

Kid cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la cocina para dejar la caja con las galletas sobre la mesa para después regresar a la sala. Law no había dicho nada, él tampoco lo había hecho. Casi parecía que se encontraban en un duelo en el que el primero que hablará sería el que perdería. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos.

─Lo siento.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con la suficiente fuerza para ser escuchadas, dichas con un tono de voz apagado y distante, como si realmente se arrepintiera de lo sucedido, pero al decirlas, al escucharse a sí mismo, Kid se dio cuenta que sonaban tan vacías como su significado. Una falsa muestra de empatía que solo buscaba su propia satisfacción personal. A su parecer, aquellos famosos "lo siento" que la gente solía usar tan a la ligera, solo surgían cuando una persona cobarde no quería aceptar que lo que había dicho o hecho era lo que realmente quería hacer o decir.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Law girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Kid lo miró largamente, estudió sus ojos grises como el acero que resaltaban en aquel rostro moreno que conocía tan bien y el cual sus dedos habían delineado más de una vez. Incluso, con solo verlo, era capaz de sentir el tacto áspero de la perilla en la punta de sus dedos y contra su piel. Podía incluso dibujar los intrincados tatuajes con el que el otro había adornado su piel, aquellos que recorría todas las noches mientras el moreno dormía plácidamente a su lado. Cuando se reencontrará con Law, este ya tenía aquellos tatuajes. A Kid le había gustado esa actitud rebelde en un Omega. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le gustó de él, pero no lo sentía. Tras pensar en todo eso y considerando que Law seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta, Kid se encogió de hombros al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Las cosas eran lo que eran y punto. A diferencia de Law, Kid siempre supo que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

─¡Al menos podrías fingir que te importa! ─explotó Law, poniéndose de pie, cansado de la indiferencia del pelirrojo. Kid lo miró unos momentos, contrario a su temperamento habitual en que respondería de mala manera, Kid simplemente miró al moreno con fastidio.

─Las cosas no van a cambiar únicamente porque finja que me importa ─comentó con paciencia, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño que fuera incapaz de comprender porque no podía darle lo que deseaba.

─¿Cómo puedes decirlo de esa forma? ¡Ponte en mi lugar un momento! ─Kid alzó una ceja, o al menos lo habría hecho si tuviera una. No era propio de Law gritar de esa manera, el moreno casi nunca perdía la compostura.

─¿Por qué? Yo no te pido que te pongas en el mío ─Law apretó los puños y frunció los labios, conteniendo las ganas que sentía de romperle la cara─. No vas a poder tener hijos ─dijo resumiendo la situación─. No veo cual es el problema. En más de una ocasión dijiste que no te interesaba tener hijos que pudieran interrumpir tu trabajo.

─¡Ese no es el punto! ─Law bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al tiempo que tomaba varias bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmarse, de forma inconsciente rodeó su vientre. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, _«Así que después de todo, eres como cualquier otro Omega»_.

Era curioso como aquellos Omegas que tanto se esforzaban por ser diferentes, eran en realidad los más sensibles y frágiles. Sus sentimientos están tan expuestos que era imposible verlos o sentirlos, solo salían a relucir cuando se les lastimaba, cuando dejaban ver lo frágiles que eran. Law siempre había dicho que tener hijos no era prioritario para él, nunca mostró cariño por los niños a los que atendía y siempre se aseguraba de tomar las pastillas para control de natalidad. Kid ni siquiera se enteró que Kid había dejado de tomarlas hasta que el moreno le dijo que debían ir al hospital para hacerse pruebas de fertilidad.

─Si tanto quieres un hijo, ¿por qué no te inseminas? ─la expresión furiosa de Law desapareció y fue sustituida por una de incredulidad. Kid tuvo que contenerse para no esbozar una sonrisa cínica, no entendía que le sorprendía tanto al moreno. Law era doctor, debía saber que esa era la única opción que tenía para embarazarse─ Esa es la única forma en que podrás obtener un niño, eso o dejándote follar por otro Alfa pero como ya estas marcado, sería poco probable que alguien quiera tocarte.

─¿Y si consigo a alguien? ¿Qué tal si me decido por lo segundo? ─los labios del pelirrojo se curvaron en una tétrica sonrisa y sus ojos se afilaron como dos cuchillos que brillaron como espadas afiladas.

─Eres libre de hacerlo ─el hecho de que fueran pareja no significaba que Law fuera su esclavo─. Pero no creas que yo me encargare del cachorro. Si otro Alfa te jode que tenga los cojones de hacerse cargo de la cosa que ponga en tu barriga. No soy yo el que quiere un hijo. Eres tú.

Law se quedó completamente mudo ante aquellas palabras, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían estar a punto de salírseles de las cuencas. Kid se preguntó si hubiera tenido el mismo efecto si lo hubiera golpeado. Ellos solían pelear, pero no recordaba haber visto aquella expresión en el rostro del moreno antes. Los ojos acero, normalmente tranquilos y serenos, ahora lo miraban con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la tristeza hasta la indignación total. El pelirrojo suponía que no debía ser fácil para Law todo lo que estaba pasando, ser su pareja lo condenaba a olvidarse de procrear hijos. Lo más lógico sería que Law buscará otro Alfa, alguien que pudiera darle lo que tanto deseaba.

─¿De verdad no te importaría que me acostará con otro Alfa?

Kid miró a Law unos momentos antes de apartar la vista y fijarla en los otros monstruos metálicos que se alzaban a su alrededor. Trató de imaginar a Law en brazos de otro Alfa, trató de imaginar al moreno permitiendo que alguien más a parte de él lo tocara. La idea casi lo hace reír, Law no era la clase de Omega que cualquier Alfa pudiera manejar.

─Me importaría ─reconoció al cabo de unos momentos sin mirar al otro─. Pero no es mi decisión ─porque al final Law era un Omega y era lógico que quisiera tener un hijo, era la naturaleza de un Omega.

Law apretó los puños al notar la indiferencia del pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo eso? ¿Cómo podía decir que era su decisión? ¿Por qué se daba por vencido tan fácilmente? A Kid ni siquiera le interesaba escuchar lo que Crocus le había dicho sobre el doctor Chopper. Hasta ahora aquel doctor había tratado a varias personas con problemas y todos sus casos fueron exitosos, pero a Kid no parecía importarle nada de eso. Ni siquiera le había preguntado por lo que le había dicho el doctor.

─¿Aún me amas? ─era una pregunta que había estado circulando por la cabeza de Law y que jamás se había permitido formular. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que el pelirrojo pudiera darle.

Kid consideró la pregunta, dejándola flotar a su alrededor, meditando cada una de las palabras formuladas por el moreno. Meses atrás, su respuesta habría sido "SI". Law era todo lo que había deseado que fuera su Omega: fuerte, decidido, valiente y sin embargo, últimamente, había algo que lo hacía despertar por las mañanas preguntándose ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si…? ¿Qué habría pasado si…? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si…? Un sinfín de preguntas que llegaban a lo mismo, una vida que nunca fue y que nunca sería. Una vida que había perdido antes incluso de que hubiera tenido oportunidad de pensar en ella. Una vida que tal vez no hubiera sido mejor, pero que le hubiera gustado tratar… con un Omega que no era Law.

─No lo sé ─no iba a mentirle, nunca antes lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Kid vio como Law apretaba las manos y espero a que la recriminación que veía subir por su garganta finalmente saliera como un reproche de su boca, aunque no había nada que recriminar. Ambos se habían lastimado de todas las formas posibles durante los últimos meses que aquella respuesta no haría ninguna diferencia.

" _No lo sé"._ De todas las respuestas que Kid habría podido darle, había escuchado la peor de todas ellas. Law habría podido lidiar con un «No» (de hecho esa era la respuesta que había estado esperando), pero no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante un «No lo sé». Era mucho peor que si le hubiera dicho que ya no lo amaba.

─Yo aún te amo ─Law se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para no mirar al pelirrojo. No sabía porque había dicho aquello, no quería que Kid se diera cuenta de lo patético que era realmente. Law siempre había procurado mostrarse como un Omega fuerte y decidido, como alguien que no requería un Alfa para sentirse completo. Pero toda era una farsa, en el fondo, era como cualquier otro Omega.

─Lo sé ─claro que lo sabía. Kid podía sentirlo, no por nada estaban unidos, pero eso no significaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Todos pensaban que solo por el hecho de que un Alfa y un Omega se unieran, significaba que todo funcionaría color de rosa por el resto de sus vidas, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Al fin y al cabo seguían siendo dos personas con criterio propio que no siempre estarían de acuerdo en todo─. Pero quieres algo que yo no puedo darte ─quizá ahora Law continuará manteniendo la esperanza de que podrían hacer algo para solucionar su "situación", pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando, más adelante, se diera cuenta de que no había nada que pudieran hacer? Kid no estaba dispuesto a someterse a ninguna clase de tratamiento sin importar lo que dijera Law e incluso había imaginado como sería su vida sin Law. Era cierto que le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a estar solo, pero en realidad tampoco sería muy diferente a su situación actual. Por su trabajo como cirujano, Law casi nunca estaba en la casa, incluso algunos días ni se aparecía por sus guardias en el hospital y los días que lograban estar juntos muchas veces eran interrumpidos por el celular del moreno, avisándole de alguna emergencia que debía atender.

Últimamente Kid había estado pensando en eso, ¿Qué clase de relación mantenía con el moreno? Pareciera que su relación se basaba enteramente en el placer físico que pudieran obtener del otro. _«O tal vez por costumbre»_ , Kid ya no estaba seguro de cuál era la verdadera razón. Kid ya no estaba seguro de nada desde hacía meses y solo se sentía cansado. Unas vacaciones largas, lejos de todos y de todas las cosas que veía en su rutina diaria. Quería un momento para sí mismo, un sitio donde pudiera pensar sin que nadie le hablara o lo molestará con cosas estúpidas y con mierdas baratas como que las cosas mejorarían o que no importaban, que él seguía siendo el mismo y basuras de ese estilo.

Kid se acercó a la ventana y miró su propio reflejo en el vidrio recién lavado. No había nada en su apariencia que indicará que era diferente, por fuera seguía siendo el mismo, pero por dentro… era diferente, era distinto. Nunca se dio cuenta antes, tampoco Law, era algo que estaba allí o mejor dicho era algo que falta pero que nadie podía ver, pero él sabía que faltaba.

 _«Dime una cosa, si no puedes tener hijos… ¿para qué sirves?»._ ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquellas palabras que tanta satisfacción le produjo a Law pronunciar, se le devolverían de esa forma? Law miró al pelirrojo, Kid había estado distante desde que les informaron los resultados que arrojaron los primeros análisis. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar eso? ¿Por qué de pronto toda su vida parecía haberse desmoronado a su alrededor como si toda la vida que hubieran tenido juntos fuera un simple castillo de naipes que se desmoronaba con el más mínimo soplo de aire? Y todo por su culpa, si Law no hubiera comenzado con esa necedad de formar una familia nada habría pasado. Kid y él no estarían en esa situación, Kid no estaría tan distante con él y habría contestado su pregunta con un "Si".

─¿Has estado pensando en cómo sería tu vida si…? ─Law se mordió los labios─ ¿Si no te hubieras unido a mí? ─no era la pregunta que quería hacer, pero tampoco se atrevía a formular lo que en verdad le interesaba saber. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta del pelirrojo si llegaba a formularla y era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no querer escucharla.

Kid miró al moreno a través del reflejo en la ventana, Law no lo miraba sino que tenía la vista fija en sus manos mientras apretaba los labios. Nunca antes había notado lo frágil que era Law en realidad.

─Nunca lo pensé hasta que todo esto comenzó ─Kid se giró para encarar al moreno, quien le devolvió la mirada─. ¿Tú nunca los has pensado?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kid torció la boca en una clara muestra de disgusto. Llevaba cerca de una hora de pie frente al espejo esperando ver algo, contemplando cada rasgo de su rostro, cada detalle de su cuerpo, cualquier cosa que indicará su nueva condición pero…_

 _¡No había nada!_

 _¡Absolutamente nada!_

 _El espejo seguía devolviéndole la misma imagen que siempre había visto por las mañanas. Un niño larguirucho con la piel pálida y el cabello rojizo alzándose como púas sobre su cabeza. Kid arrugo la nariz formando un gracioso mohín que le daba un aspecto aún más infantil a su rostro._

 _Había imaginado que ser un Alfa sería algo… algo más…_ cool. _Pensó que su cuerpo experimentaría un cambio significativo, algo así como que… que crecería unos centímetros, que le aparecerían músculos o que su mirada se volvería más intimidante._

 _¡Cualquier cosa!_

 _Algo que demostrará su status de Alfa… pero no había nada._

─ _¿Qué ocurre, Kid? ¿No te gusta tu playera? ─Kid apartó la vista de su imagen y miró a Killer a través del espejo. Su hermano estaba en el umbral de la puerta con un bulto de ropa en las manos, eso le recordó que no había bajado su ropa y toda se encontraba amontonada bajo su cama. Era una buena noticia, significaba que no tenía que recoger nada─ Lastima, como no bajaste tu ropa sucia no tienes ninguna otra limpia. Tendrás que conformarte con esa ─Kid miró su playera. Admitía que no era una de sus favoritas. Era una horrible playera de color verde chillón con un dinosaurio verde oscuro en el pecho, había sido regalado de su madre por su último cumpleaños._

─ _No es eso ─admitió volviendo a mirar el reflejo de su hermano en el espejo._

 _Killer era un Alfa. Su hermano era alto con un cuerpo musculoso y tenía un rostro atractivo, o al menos era lo que decían sus compañeras cuando lo veían. Kid había pensado que cuando se presentará como un Alfa, porque nunca dudo que fuera a ser uno, se parecería a su hermano._

─ _Sigo siendo pequeño ─Killer no pudo evitar soltar una amplia carcajada haciendo que la molestia que Kid sentía se incrementará aún más y lo demostró torciendo la boca y colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, su postura solo hizo reír aún más al rubio._

─ _¿Y qué esperabas que sucediera hermanito? ─preguntó el rubio cuando logró calmarse mientras se sentaba en su cama, que estaba justo frente a la de su hermano─ ¿Creíste que ibas a crecer de la noche a la mañana, renacuajo? ─preguntó aún divertido con la molestia del menor─ Las cosas no funcionan de esa forma, enano. Ahora eres un Alfa, es cierto, pero eso no cambia lo que eres: un niño al que le falta crecer y madurar._

─ _¿Y cuánto falta para eso? ─la angustia en el rostro del menor y la desesperación que dejaba traslucir su voz hizo reír a Killer. El rubio se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano, un gesto que siempre hacía protestar a Kid._

─ _No te desesperes tanto renacuajo. Deja que las cosas sucedan ─dijo antes de tomar la ropa y comenzar a guardarla en sus cajones._

─ _¿Y si Ace se hace más alto que yo? ─al menos él se había presentado primero como un Alfa, pero igual Kid no quería que el pecoso fuera más alto que él._

─ _¿Ace? ─Killer se detuvo en su quehacer y trató de ponerle un rostro a ese nombre─ ¿El chico con la cara llena de pecas?─Kid asintió, Killer meditó unos momentos antes de continuar con lo suyo─ No creo que ese chico vaya a ser más alto que tú ─Killer cerró el cajón y consultó su reloj de muñeca─. Ya es tarde, será mejor que te apresures en bajar para desayunar o tendrás que irte solo a la escuela._

 _Con esas palabras Killer salió de la habitación dejando nuevamente a Kid con sus pensamientos. El niño volvió a mirarse en el espejo, como si durante el tiempo que hubiera estado platicando con Killer algo hubiera cambiado, pero todo seguía igual. Soltando un suspiro de resignación tomó su mochila y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar._

 _Toda la emoción que Kid había sentido la noche anterior, cuando se presentó como un Alfa, había desaparecido por completo. Ser un Alfa había resultado ser una verdadera decepción. Nada había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo Kid de todos los días._

Kid abrió los ojos, le tomó unos momentos comprender que había estado soñando. _Un sueño demasiado real_ , pensó al recordar que incluso había podido oler el aroma del suavizante que su madre solía usar para lavar la ropa. Ni siquiera eran detalles en los que hubiera reparado cuando era un niño, ¿Cómo es que podía recordarlo ahora con tanta precisión? Un gemido salió de su boca cuando intento mover el brazo izquierdo y un cosquilleo desagradable lo recorrió, era como si miles de hormigas estuvieran caminando sobre él y clavándole sus mandíbulas. Siempre le pasaba aquello cuando se quedaba dormido sobre él. Era un despertar desagradable. Molesto por no haber tenido cuidado, giró la cabeza para ver su brazo y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro dormido de Law.

Era cierto, Law y él habían terminado en la cama como siempre que tenían una discusión. Era lo normal en su relación, todas las discusiones que tenían terminaban en una pasión desenfrenada que solo se calmaba con la unión salvaje de sus cuerpos, aunque aquello no era ninguna novedad. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido agresivo. Los besos que compartían se convertían en mordidas con la misma naturalidad con que las mordidas se volvían suaves y delicados besos. Kid miró los labios del moreno, eran casi tan oscuros como su piel, estaban algo hinchados y en algunas partes se dejaban ver las marcas de las mordidas que le diera. El pelirrojo alargó su brazo y tocó los labios del moreno para después pasar su vista a las marcas en el cuello del moreno, aquello tampoco era una novedad, las caricias que ambos compartían tenían como finalidad dejar marcas en la piel del otro. Kid siempre disfrutaba viendo las marcas que dejaba en la piel del moreno. Era una satisfacción morbosa que solo lo hacía querer dejarle más.

Cuando logró zafar su brazo de debajo del moreno, el brazo se le había dormido porque Law tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre él, Kid se acomodó para mirar a Law directamente. Viéndolo de cerca, Kid podía apreciar todas las líneas de expresión que se habían ido marcando en el rostro del moreno, la mayoría producto de los desvelos que sufría a causa de su trabajo y el resto eran seguramente consecuencia de toda la situación que habían estado atravesando últimamente. Todas aquellas marcas hacían que luciera mucho mayor de lo que realmente era.

 _«¿Aún me amas?»_. Nunca imagino que Law le hiciera aquella pregunta o mejor dicho nunca pensó que se atrevería a hacerla, mucho menos ahora que les estaba pasando todo aquello y que toda la situación había dejado en claro que el hilo que mantenía unida su relación era tan frágil que podía romperse por la tensión constante en la que se encontraba. Aunque las cosas no siempre fueron así… antes de todo aquello, su relación era bastante buena.

Kid se giró sobre la cama para contemplar el techo. Les había tomado una semana completa pintarlo, pero al final estuvieron satisfechos con _«su»_ obra de arte. Kid recorrió el techo hasta llegar a la parte donde la pintura resultaba más real, aquella donde sí se miraba fijamente se podía ver como las gaviotas planeaban y las nubes eran empujadas por un viento inexistente que las iban transformando en miles de formas antes de desaparecer. Law había sido quien pintará aquella parte y se había comportado como el perfeccionista que era siempre mientras que Kid solo trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible. _«Las manos de un piloto de carreras no son tan sutiles como las de un cirujano»_ fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió decir cuando terminaron y el contraste entre ambas partes era más que obvia, Law solo había sonreído con burla en clara alusión de que no compartía su excusa para ser tan mal pintor.

Esa tarde, tras que Law se burlará de sus dotes de pintor, habían hecho el amor por primera vez bajo aquel techo que habían compartido durante años. Un techo que se había vuelto tan monótono como toda la relación que sostenía, un techo que poco a poco había perdido su encanto al tiempo que iba volviéndose algo común en su vida. Era sorprendente como uno iba acostumbrándose a las cosas que siempre estaban a su alrededor, a tal grado que dejaban de existir.

Cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, Kid zafó su pierna de la sabana que la tenía aprisionada y salió de la cama, Law soltó un gruñido y se giró dándole la espalda. Kid esbozó una sonrisa al ver la espalda desnuda del moreno, Law era bastante sensual aún dormido, extendió el brazo y pasó su dedo por la columna del otro ganándose un débil gemido del otro. Kid apartó su mano al darse cuenta que si seguía con eso terminaría "haciéndolo" de nuevo y por mucho que aquella idea lo tentará, no quería hablar ahora mismo con Law, quería un poco de tiempo a solas (de hecho era lo que buscaba al regresar al departamento él solo, pero Law ya lo esperaba allí). Prefería dejar que Law siguiera durmiendo, era un respiro para el estrés y la molestia que había estado sintiendo todo el día. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto pero muchas veces su molestia lo superaba y terminaba desquitándose con el otro. Kid sabía que toda la situación era su culpa (también de Law por insistir con el tema) y en los últimos meses no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ello.

¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

Kid estaba seguro que, en su momento, Law le pareció perfecto. El Omega con el que siempre imaginó se uniría, nada de debiluchos, llorones que siempre andaban sonrojándose o actuando como damitas débiles (siempre tuvo claro que no deseaba unirse a un Omega femenino). Hace unos meses, Kid habría jurado que jamás tuvo duda alguna, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

La cocina estaba a oscuras pero aun así Kid fue capaz de ver la caja blanca sobre la mesa. La pequeña flor rosa era el logotipo de la panadería. Llevaba años comprando aquellas galletas, desde que al pasar por allí detectará aquel delicioso aroma a canela. Pensó que Law no las comía simplemente porque no le gustaba la canela, nunca imagino que la razón por la que las rechazaba se debía a todo lo que le había gritado aquella tarde que discutieron. Kid se acercó a la mesa y abrió la caja para tomar una galleta. El aroma a canela hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, una sonrisa cálida y nostálgica. El aroma ya no era tan fuerte como el día de ayer, cuando las comprará, pero seguía allí. Kid mordió la galleta y al instante el sabor de la canela llenó su boca haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo desagradable en la lengua. No era algo nuevo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando daba la primera mordida, un sabor amargo inundaba su boca antes que fuera sustituido por uno dulce.

La canela siempre había tenido ese efecto en él… también en el pasado.

Sentado, con la caja llena de galletas de canela frente a él, Kid rememoró el sueño que acababa de tener. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pensará en el pasado, pero el sueño que acababa de tener, sobre su primer día como Alfa, había sido tan claro que de alguna forma muchos de los recuerdos que tenía de aquella época parecían estar volviendo a su mente. Como si siempre hubieran estado allí, esperando su momento para resurgir. Y aquel flujo de recuerdos solo hacía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera aún peor. Había una razón por la que Kid había procurado no pensar en el pasado…

 _Portgas D. Ace_

Con tan solo pensar en aquel nombre en su mente comenzaron a aparecer los trazos de su rostro con una facilidad tan asombrosa que incluso Kid se sorprendió. Kid se encontró trazando la fina nariz, dibujando su mandíbula, su largo cuello, coloreo el cabello ligeramente ondulado de un intenso color negro, dividió el cielo nocturno, que tanto disfrutaba contemplar en las noches, para colocar cada mitad en cada uno de sus ojos, dibujo con sumo cuidado la boca recta y sus labios pálidos que podían formar una mueca de desprecio con la misma facilidad con la que esboza una sonrisa para finalmente colocar diminutas manchas sobre su rostro, poniendo especial atención en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Todo eso formaba a quien fuera su némesis cuando cursó la primaria, hasta que tras un altercado entre ellos Ace desapareció de su vida, como si nunca hubiera formado parte de ella.

Conoció a Ace cuando comenzó la primaria, siempre pensó que sería un Alfa pues era el segundo más alto de la clase, era excelente en todos los deportes y obtenía buenas calificaciones. Tenía todas las características de un Alfa, la pregunta simplemente era: ¿Cuándo se presentaría?

Pero… nunca lo hizo.

Justo un mes después de que Kid se presentará como un Alfa, Ace se había presentado como un Omega.

 _Los cambios que Kid tanto deseaba haber visto en el espejo cuando se presentó como un Alfa, aparecieron al cabo de un mes, en tan solo ese tiempo Kid había crecido diez centímetros, sus brazos y piernas se habían fortalecido y poco a poco iban dejando de lado su apariencia infantil y también las facciones de su rostro iban tomando una forma mucho más varonil. No le fue difícil acostumbrarse a su condición de Alfa cuando comenzó a notar aquellos cambios, es más comenzó a encontrarle mayor gusto al ver como los Omegas lo miraban con temor. Era agradable sentirse poderoso y más aún sentirse superior. Había pocos Alfas en la escuela, la gran mayoría eran Betas y unos cuantos eran Omegas, si no estaba mal en sus cálculos solo había 5 Alfas en toda la escuela y él era uno de ellos._

 _Y lo mejor de todo era que su condición le había permitido obtener un status mucho mayor que el de Ace. El molesto pecoso aún no se presentaba como un Alfa. Killer le había dicho que Ace tenía que presentarse como un Alfa antes que cumpliera los 6 años, si no lo hacía sería un Beta._

 _¿Ace un Beta?_

 _Kid se había reído cuando su hermano le dijera aquello, jamás había escuchado algo tan absurdo como eso. Ace jamás sería un absurdo y vulgar Beta. Ace sería un Alfa de eso estaba seguro y cuando lo fuera podría saber quién de los dos era mejor._

«Obviamente yo soy mejor» _. La prueba era que con apenas un mes como Alfa, Kid era más alto que Ace por una cabeza y su cuerpo era mucho más definido, a diferencia de Ace que seguía teniendo algunos rasgos infantiles._

 _Esa mañana Kid llegó a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre, no lo había hecho con intención era simplemente que la noche anterior no había podido dormir en lo absoluto, algo lo estuvo molestando aunque era probablemente por el calor que estuvo haciendo toda la noche, Kid no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Había sentido una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, pero por más que lo estuvo pensando no fue capaz de saber que era "eso" que había olvidado o que había perdido._

 _Fue unos pocos metros antes de llegar a su salón que se detuvo, había un fuerte aroma que estaba impregnando todo el ambiente. Un aroma fuerte y dulce que incluso lo hizo salivar._

 _Olía a canela._

 _Era tan fuerte que Kid no era capaz de detectar ningún otro aroma, era como si aquel intenso aroma lo eclipsará todo. ¿Acaso estaban preparando galletas de canela para el almuerzo? La idea no sonaba tan descabellada, desde que se presentará como un Alfa, Kid había notado que su nariz era más sensible, especialmente cuando se trataba de un aroma que le gustará y la canela formaba parte de esa lista._

 _Kid se relamió los labios, sin duda alguna las galletas que dieran en el almuerzo aquella mañana serían deliciosas. Estaba ansioso por probarlas. Emocionado se dispuso a cubrir los últimos metros que le faltaban para llegar a su salón, pero conforme iba acercándose pudo notar que el aroma se hacía cada vez más intenso. La idea de que el olor a canela fuera de una persona y no de unas galletas comenzó a abrirse paso en su cabeza._

 _Abrumado por aquel aroma, Kid abrió la puerta esperando ver a la persona que transmitía aquel aroma, pero solo se encontró con sus compañeros de siempre. Los mismos rostros conocidos de todos los días. Kid parpadeó confundido y se dirigió a su lugar mirando a su alrededor atentamente, nadie parecía ser diferente…_

 _Nadie, salvo el chico sentado a su lado._

 _Cualquier comentario que Kid iba a decir por el tiempo que Ace estuvo asunte, las dos semanas pasadas, murió en sus labios al darse cuenta que el aroma a canela que había detectado, el aroma que lo había hecho salivar y que le había provocado un extraño sentimiento en el pecho… provenía de él._

 _La mochila de Kid cayó de sus manos._

 _¡Imposible!_

 _¡Aquel era el aroma de un Omega! Era imposible que Ace fuera el dueño de ese aroma, Ace obviamente sería un Alfa de eso no había ninguna duda. Kid estaba seguro de eso._

 _Confundido y sin poder despegar la vista de su archirrival, se sentó en su lugar sin decir ni una palabra. Kid pudo ver como Ace apretaba los puños y agachaba la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le cubriera el rostro. El gesto sorprendió al pelirrojo, no era un gesto propio de Ace, aunque si tenía que ser sincero nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal. ¿Desde cuándo aquel pecoso idiota olía tan dulce?_

─ _Deja de verme ─Kid no pudo evitar sorprenderse, las palabras de Ace habían sido dichas con un tono que se asemejaba más a una súplica que a una orden. ¿Desde cuándo Ace parecía tan vulnerable y frágil? Molesto Kid apretó los puños, no le gustaba que Ace se comportara de esa forma, no le había gustado escuchar aquel tono de súplica en su voz. Aquel no era Ace, no el que Kid conocía. Molesto, Kid frunció la nariz y se disponía a decir algo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y entró la maestra. Una vieja arpía que siempre estaba vigilando a Kid como un buitre._

 _Todos se pusieron de pie para recibirla, pero contrario a lo que siempre sucedía que tras darle los "Buenos días" les permitía sentarse, en esta ocasión la maestra llamó a Ace para que pasara al frente. Kid sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al ver como la mujer apoyaba sus huesudas manos sobre los hombros del pecoso, pero aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando aquella vieja les dijera el peor chiste que cualquiera habría podido inventarse._

 _¿Ace… un Omega?_

 _Claro y él era un pequeño conejo inofensivo. Kid estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando notó que todos los demás estaban en completo silencio, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso todos creían las palabras absurdas de aquella vieja arpía? Era ridículo, ¿Cómo podían creer realmente que Ace era un Omega? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, cuando llegó al salón nadie hablaba y Ace había estado ausente durante dos semanas completa. Kid miró a los demás, notó que algunos parecían sorprendidos ─entre ellos Marco y Tatch, los mejores amigos de pecas─ mientras que otros esbozaban sonrisas burlonas, aquellos últimos hicieron que Kid entornará los ojos, ¿de qué se estaban burlando? La situación no tenía nada de graciosa, al contrario era completamente enfermiza. ¡Ace no era un Omega! ¡De ninguna maldita forma! Seguro era una artimaña de aquella arpía para castigar a Ace por saltarse sus ridículas pruebas y las clases, seguro era eso. ¡Tenía que serlo! Era la única explicación que Kid encontraba a todo eso._

─ _Quiero que todos sean amables con él ─continuó la mujer sin dar ninguna muestra de que estuviera bromeando, ¿hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llevar aquella farsa?─. Ser un Omega no es una vergüenza ni motivo de burlas, ¿quedó claro?_

─ _Maestra, eso no puede ser ─Kid no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello continuará─. Ace no puede ser un Omega ─todos sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, no se había dado cuenta que por primera vez en su vida estaba hablando con tranquilidad y respeto─. Los Omegas son pequeños y lindos._

Kid recordaba con claridad como la idea fue difícil de asimilar para él. Recordaba haber pensado que se trataba de una broma, un error o una pesadilla, pensó que despertaría en cualquier momento pero nunca lo hizo y al final, al cabo de un mes, tuvo que aceptar que Ace era, realmente, un Omega. Recordaba que aquel fue un mes extraño. Durante el primer día, Kid no pudo apartar los ojos del pecoso, Ace era como un imán para ellos. Kid incluso ignoró las miradas asesinas que Ace le dedicó en un intento porque dejará de mirarlo y tan solo continuó observándolo, tratando de encontrar algo que explicará porque era un Omega. Incluso cuando estaban en receso, sus ojos seguían fijos en el pecoso y lo seguían a todas partes. Debió ser muy obvio, porque incluso sus amigos comenzaron a cuestionarlo.

─ _¿Por qué miras tanto a Ace? ─Kid apartó la vista del pecoso y giro para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Law─ Lo miras como si nunca antes hubieras visto a un Omega._

 _Kid volvió a centrar su atención en el pecoso, que en esos momentos estaba sentado bajo un árbol terminando su almuerzo, como siempre Marco y Thatch estaban junto a él, cada uno a su lado, como si fueran sus guardianes. Era molesto que aquellos dos siempre estuvieran rodeando al pecoso, parecían haberse vuelto sumamente protectores con el moreno. Molesto por la presencia de aquellos dos, Kid torció la boca y volvió su atención al moreno._

─ _¿Por qué Ace huele tan bien? ─preguntó sin mirar a Law, quien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante aquella pregunta─ Tú también eres un Omega, pero no hueles tan bien como él ─dijo volviendo su atención a Law, quien ya se había recobrado de su sorpresa. Law se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a su almuerzo. Corazón le había preparado arroz con salchicha en forma de pulpo, o al menos Law pensaba que había intentado formar pulpos aunque parecían más una mancha que otra cosa─. Ace huele… él huele delicioso._

 _Law casi se atragantó con su comida y comenzó a toser de forma violenta, atrayendo la atención de Kid que lo miró confundido._

─ _¿Delicioso? ─preguntó Law cuando logró pasar la comida─ Kid acaso a ti… ¿te gusta Ace?_

En aquel entonces pensó que Law quería burlarse de él. Cuando se es niño se suele hacer eso, burlarse de alguien si mostraba mucho interés por alguno de sus compañeros. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez la pregunta de Law había tenido otro significado.

Kid quería a Law, tal y como lo demostraba la marca que hiciera en su cuello. Su unión no se había dado por simple deseo o por alguna clase de resignación. Kid estaba seguro que cuando decidió unirse al moreno lo hizo seguro de su decisión. Lo hizo seguro de que "amaba" al cirujano y quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Sin embargo, Kid jamás había soñado o deseando engendrar hijos, no era algo que considerara necesario en su relación y tontamente pensó que Law pensaba lo mismo. Descubrir que estaba equivocado, que Law estaba ansioso por tener un hijo con él le hizo replantearse lo que sentía. Las discusiones que ambos sostuvieran habían traído de vuelta a sus recuerdos el nombre de Ace y con él un sentimiento que creía haber dejado atrás. Un sentimiento que detestaba y lo hacía sentir débil.

El sentimiento de pérdida.

El dolor de lo que pudo ser y nunca fue.

.

.

.

.

.

Kid jamás olvidaría aquel día, aunque durante mucho tiempo no había pensado en el pero cuando Law lo mencionará los recuerdos habían regresado a él con un detalle tan asombroso que tenía la sensación de estar viendo una película. Cuando llegó a la escuela aquella mañana pensó que sería un día como cualquier otro, incluso había planeado quedarse dormido durante las dos primeras horas porque estaba cansado de haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde jugando videojuegos. Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando al llegar al salón vio que Ace había vuelto a clases, según recordaba la maestra les informó que el pecoso estaría ausente un par de días porque su padre lo reportó enfermo. Y lo que pudo haber significado un motivo de alegría, porque siempre era alegría para Kid molestar a Ace (jamás aceptaría el verdadero motivo por el que se alegraba), se convirtió en pura ira.

 _Kid miró a Ace._

 _Sabía que era Ace. La misma cara pecosa, el mismo cabello negro que se curveaba ligeramente en las puntas, los mismos ojos oscuros como pozos sin fondo y la misma piel llena de pecas. Era el mismo Ace con sus playeras con frases absurdas y pantalones cortos._

 _Era el mismo Ace de siempre._

 _Pero a la vez… no era Ace._

 _Aquel no era su aroma._

 _El aroma que tenía ahora no era ni remotamente parecido al delicioso aroma a canela que a Kid le gustaba aspirar todas las mañanas cuando entraba al salón. No era el mismo aroma a canela que el pelirrojo disfrutaba durante todo el día. No era el aroma a canela que hacía que Kid se sintiera tranquilo y que le gustaba tanto disfrutar cuando estaba fastidiado de todas las absurdas clases que tenían que tomar durante las horas de escuela._

 _¿Dónde estaba el Ace que él conocía?_

 _¿Dónde estaba aquel delicioso aroma a canela que lo tanto le gustaba?_

 _Por más que se esforzó Kid no logró encontrarlo en ninguna parte, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso Ace había tomado alguna clase de inhibidor de aroma? Killer le había dicho que algunos Omegas los utilizaban para no llamar la atención, especialmente los niños para evitar que ocurriera algún problema con los Alfas mayores. Kid torció la boca, si era así se aseguraría de que Ace se deshiciera de ellos. Además no los necesitaba, Kid se había asegurado de mantener alejados a todos los otros Alfas que había en la escuela del idiota pecoso malagradecido. No porque le preocupará que pudiera hacer algo, era más bien porque era normal que ellos siendo Alfas quisieran ver quien era más fuerte, eso era todo. No era que lo estuviera cuidando ni nada por el estilo, era solo que no sería justo que los otros Alfas se aprovecharan de su condición para retarlo a una pelea y luego decir que eran más fuertes. Solo era eso, nada más._

 _El punto era que Ace no requería ningún inhibidor, ni nada por el estilo._

 _Haría que se deshiciera de ellos ahora mismo._

 _Pero justo cuando llegó a su escritorio que se dio cuenta de que el aroma de Ace no estaba oculto, sino que había cambiado. El delicioso aroma dulce de la canela había cambiado a un aroma amargo, como si alguien lo hubiera bañado con demasiada canela, una canela vieja y rancia, una canela que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y le picará la nariz._

 _Era un aroma tan desagradable que lo primero en que Kid pensó fue en alejarse. Era horrible._

 _¿Por qué de repente el ahora de Ace había cambiado tanto?_

 _¿Acaso estaba enfermo?_

 _Sabía que el aroma de los Omegas denotaba el estado y la situación de sus dueños con más facilidad que la de los Alfas o los Betas. Tal vez Ace aún no estaba del todo recuperado de la enfermedad que lo hizo ausentarse tanto tiempo de la escuela._

 _Seguro que era eso. Tenía que serlo._

 _Eso pensó hasta que encontró la diferencia… aquel vendaje alrededor de su cuello era lo que hacía que Ace ya no fuera Ace. Ese vendaje no significaba nada a ciencia cierta, podía estar cubriendo alguna herida que el pecoso se hubiera hecho pero Kid sabía que no era así, sabía ─con solo verlo─ que aquel vendaje cambiaba todo. Sabía que el Ace frente a él, que estaba encogido en su lugar con la cabeza agachada y ocultándose tras su cabello nunca volvería a ser aquel Ace con el aroma a canela que tanto le gustaba._

 _Ese Ace ya no volvería._

 _Ese Ace había desaparecido bajo aquel vendaje._

 _Ese Ace… no volvería jamás._

 _Su Ace ya no estaba._

 _Aquel Ace ya le pertenecía a alguien más._

 _Le pertenecía a otro Alfa._

─ _Vaya, vaya así que esa fue la razón por la que no viniste a la escuela ─dijo con burlona dejando su mochila en su escritorio sin apartar la vista del pecoso, quien levantó la vista y lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros─. Dime, ¿Qué clase de idiota se atrevió a morderte? Supongo que debe ser alguien muy desesperado para conformarse con alguien como tú o tal vez es uno de esos idiotas a los que les gustan las cosas raras como tú._

Asco no solo fue lo que sintió en ese momento, sino que también sintió una profunda molestia. Una rabia que nunca había experimentado. Incluso con solo recordarlo, Kid pudo sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pudo sentir una ira extenderse por todo su interior haciéndolo sentir cada vez más caliente, se sentó como si fuera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Recordaba con claridad las palabras que usó para burlarse de la nueva condición del pecoso, recordaba el tono burlón con que las pronunció aunque estuvo lejos de sentirse de esa forma. Kid recordaba que lo que en realidad quiso hacer fue ir con Ace, arrancarle aquel vendaje y arañar su cuello hasta desaparecer la marca que sabía se ocultaba bajo aquellas vendas. Kid recordaba haber pensado que no le gustaba la idea de que Ace estuviera marcado, no le había parecido correcto porque a su parecer Ace no era un Omega cualquiera como para que cualquier puto Alfa se hubiera atrevido a reclamarlo.

Kid había odiado al maldito Alfa que se atrevió a reclamarlo y odio a Ace por dejarse marcar por alguien más.

Por alguien que no era Kid, sino un Alfa cualquiera.

Después de aquel día, Kid solo se dedicó a burlarse de Ace, humillarlo por ser un Omega marcado. "El juguete de un Alfa" era como siempre lo llamaba y como muchos otros comenzaron a llamarlo pues no era común que un Omega fuera marcado siendo tan pequeño ─aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Kid se daba cuenta que Ace nunca tuvo nada común ni normal, era como si toda su vida hubiera sido marcada para ser diferente a lo que se esperaba de él─. Kid encontró cierto placer morboso al burlarse de Ace y del estúpido Alfa que lo marcará. Aquellas burlas siempre terminaban en una pelea a puño limpio contra el pecoso, peleas que para molestia de Kid jamás pudo ganar, Ace y él siempre quedaban empatados porque las maestras los interrumpían antes de que pudiera definirse un ganador. Y todo aquello solo lo hizo sentir más y más molesto, ¿Cómo era que otro Alfa, uno que seguramente no valía la pena, se hubiera apoderado de Ace? Todo había sido tan injusto para Kid y molestar a Ace fue la única forma que encontró para que aquel hueco que parecía haberse creado en su interior no resultara tan doloroso y molesto.

Pero un día las cosas, simplemente, se salieron de control y fueron más allá de lo que Kid imaginó.

Kid tomó otra galleta de la caja pero no la mordió sino que la contempló, casi como si las viera por primera vez. Nunca había entendió porque lo hizo. Ni siquiera le había parecido gracioso. Aún ahora no entendía cómo fue que logró imprimir aquella burla en su voz, cuando lo único que realmente quiso hacer fue abrazar a Ace, rodearlo con sus brazos y protegerlo de las burlas que todos le estaban haciendo, quiso golpear las expresiones triunfantes y petulantes de sus estúpidos compañeros de clase que eran unos buenos para nada. Quiso morder su cuello delante de todos para demostrarles que nada de eso le importaba a él, que era un Alfa, pero todas sus "buenas" intenciones desaparecieron cuando vio el vendaje en el cuello del pecoso. Los pensamientos protectores que tuvo se esfumaron al detectar el aroma a canela mezclado con el de alguien más, mezclado con el de un Alfa que no era él.

El único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Kid aquel día antes de burlarse del moreno fue que de ser suyo, Kid jamás permitiría que nadie se burlara de Ace, pero al no serlo Kid fue quien iniciará con las burlas. Fue Law quien leyó en voz alta el reporte médico de Ace, que alguien había pegado en la pizarra del salón, fue el moreno quien explicó lo que significaba cada una de aquellas palabras pero fue Kid quien lo calificó de inútil al ser un Omega incompleto y de idiota al Alfa que ahora tendría que conformarse con un Omega inútil como él. Fue Kid el que más se burló de él, humillándolo frente a todos haciendo que Ace llegará a su límite.

Kid mordió la galleta que tenía tiempo contemplando, recordando con claridad el dolor que sintió cada vez que Ace estrellaba sus puños contra su cara. Recordaba incluso el grito de sus compañeros y a sus amigos tratando de quitarle de encima al pecoso sin éxito alguno, Ace podía ser un Omega pero era fuerte más que cualquier Alfa o Beta. Kid recordaba que se habían necesitado a tres maestros para quitarle de encima a Ace, así como recordaba el tiempo que tuvo que pasar con vendajes y gasas, recostado en una camilla de hospital. Durante un mes completo el olor a desinfectante y alcohol estuvo embotando su nariz haciendo que su sensación de fastidio fuera aún mayor. Y cuando volvió a la escuela, Ace ya no se encontraba allí. La dirección había decidido expulsar a Ace debido a lo sucedido, a nadie pareció importarle que hubiera sido Kid quien iniciará la discusión, después de todo Kid era un Alfa y Ace… un Omega. Su madre selo dijo cuando aún estaba en el hospital y aun sabiendo que Ace no estaría allí cuando volviera, Kid no pudo evitar buscarlo. Visitó todos los lugares a los que Ace solía ir: la azotea, el árbol bajo el que solía comer, el cubículo junto a la ventana en el rincón de la biblioteca donde solía dormir, la piscina donde nadaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, el laboratorio donde solía hacer algodón de azúcar junto con Marco y Thatch, y sobretodo Kid jamás dejo de mirar el escritorio junto al suyo donde Ace solía sentarse y que permaneció vacío hasta el inicio del siguiente curso. Kid recordaba que había golpeado al chico que ocupó el lugar de Ace, por la única razón de que estaba ocupando el lugar de Ace.

La caja de galletas ya estaba prácticamente vacía, Kid ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se las había comido. El aroma a canela se había vuelto más débil pues solo quedaba una galleta, Kid la tomó y la miró unos momentos antes de comerla, desapareciendo con ello el aroma que despedían, de la misma forma en que había desaparecido el aroma de Ace de la vida de Kid. El tiempo se encargó de hacer el resto y Kid simplemente decidió olvidarlo, era más fácil de esa forma porque siempre que pensaba en el pecoso lo embargaba un sentimiento de desesperación y añoranza. Fue mucho después que comprendió el motivo, aunque tal vez siempre lo había sabido.

 _Killer miró a su hermano, era bastante gracioso ver al pelirrojo en la cama completamente cubierto con las sabanas. Kid aún era un niño pequeño, pero era demasiado alto para su edad y por eso, precisamente, resultaba gracioso verlo de aquella manera. Killer logró contener la risa que pugnaba por salírsele y trató de enfocarse en el dilema que embargaba a su hermano, aunque seguía sin tener en claro cuál era el problema exactamente._

─ _¿No habías dicho que ese niño era un Alfa? ─preguntó intentando retomar la conversación con el menor, pronto serían las 6 y él tenía una cita con una preciosa Beta que había conocido en la tienda de navajas. Adoraba a su hermano pero realmente quería salir con la chica._

─ _Es un Omega ─respondió el pelirrojo con la voz amortiguada por las sabanas. Killer abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Había visto al tal Ace de lejos y no cuadraba en nada con la imagen que él tenía de los Omegas._

─ _¿Y dices que… te gusta su aroma? ─Killer vio como el otro asentía bajo las sabanas. Lo que Kid decía no tenía sentido. Su hermano era un Alfa muy pequeño, el aroma de un Omega no debería alterarlo tanto, es decir una cosa era que le pareciera dulce pero otra muy distinta que le gustará─ Tal vez solo se debe a que ahora eres más sensibles a los aromas ─era la única explicación lógica ya que la otra era totalmente imposible y absurda._

─ _Law también es un Omega y su aroma no me parece tan delicioso como el de Ace ─dijo con completa seriedad, sorprendiendo a Killer─. Ace huele… el huele a canela._

─ _¿Qué dijiste! ─Kid miró a su hermano sorprendido, Killer lo había sacado de debajo de las sabanas y lo sostenía por los brazos con fuerza, al punto de que le causaba daño._

─ _Dije que huele a canela… me estas lastimando ─las últimas palabras hicieron que Killer reaccionará y soltará a su hermano._

─ _Lo siento es solo que… ─era imposible, aquello tenía que ser una coincidencia─. Descansa Kid, ha sido un largo día. Y no te preocupes tanto por eso, seguro que conforme te acostumbres al nuevo aroma de tu compañero te irás acostumbrando._

 _Kid torció la boca y vio cómo su hermano salía del cuarto, seguro tenía una cita o algo así. Frustrado, el pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre su cama y contempló las naves espaciales que brillaban en el techo de su cuarto._

 _El pelirrojo levantó sus brazos para colocar sus manos frente a sus ojos, estaban vendadas. Se había peleado con Ace y el maldito pecoso, pese a ser un Omega, lo había derrotado (como siempre)._

 _Y todo por culpa de Law._

 _¿Qué a él le gustaba Ace?_

 _¡Absurdo!_

 _Ace y él solo peleaban, en realidad era él quien iniciaba las peleas pero solo lo hacía porque el pecoso era molesto._

 _Así que, ¿Por qué rayos iba a gustarle alguien como Ace?_

 _Además, ni siquiera parecía un Omega._

 _Era… era… era demasiado tosco y no era lindo en lo absoluto parecía más un Alfa que otra cosa… aunque si lo pensaba bien eso no sería ningún problema, Kid era mucho más alto y tenía un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado porque era un niño atlético, así que suponía que no tenía nada de malo, tal vez incluso se verían bien cuando salieran juntos y…_

 _¡No! ¡Claro que no!_

 _Kid golpeó su cama frustrado y apretó los dientes._

 _¡El jamás se sentiría interesado por un niño idiota como Ace!_

 _¡Jamás!_

Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermano debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que significaba que el aroma de Ace le resultará tan delicioso y claro pero no le dijo nada. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, Kid no había cometido tantos errores. Tal vez si él mismo hubiera aceptado lo que sentía, todo sería diferente. Muy diferente a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Si lo hubiera hecho… no tendría un techo que asemejaba al cielo en su habitación, no viviría en un enorme edificio con paredes de cristal en medio de la ciudad, no pasaría casi todas las noches solo, no necesitaría tener que comprar aquellas galletas para que el aroma a canela estuviera presente en su vida.

Si hubiera hecho caso de sus instintos también habría podido librarse de aquellos malditos chequeos, no habría tenido que asistir a esos putos hospitales ni habría tenido que escuchar el análisis de ese maldito doctor, algo relacionado con una baja producción de espermatozoides y que era el motivo por el que Law no podía quedar embarazado.

Fue un día difícil y extraño. Tras abandonar el hospital no regresó inmediatamente al departamento sino que se dedicó a vagar por las calles sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza pero no le importó y continuó caminando sin rumbo, pensando… recordando… comprendiendo.

Aquella tarde lluviosa, con el cabello empapado y el agua corriendo por su rostro, fue la primera vez (en años) en que volvió a pensar en Ace.

La persona destinada a ser su Omega.

.

.

.

.

.

─¿Kid? ─el débil rastro del aroma a canela que habían dejado las galletas a su alrededor fue desplazado por el fuerte aroma a manzana. La luz estalló ante sus ojos dejando impresa una mancha blanca en sus retinas por lo que Kid cerró los ojos y espero unos momentos antes de abrirlos. Law estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo, llevaba puesta únicamente la camisa roja que Kid traía el día anterior dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas morenas, los botones tampoco estaban completamente abrochados a la altura del pecho donde asomaban algunos trazos de los tatuajes que Law tenía, casi como si lo invitará a romperla para que pudiera verlos mejor, aún y cuando Kid los conocía de memoria seguían pareciéndole sumamente sensuales─ ¿Qué haces? ─quizá, en otro momento, con tan solo esa imagen los instintos de Kid se habrían despertado pero ahora su mente se encontraba a años de distancia de aquel lugar, demasiado lejos y envuelta en recuerdos con aroma a canela.

─Recordar ─respondió sin apartar la mirada del moreno, sabía que Law no le estaba preguntando por lo que era obvio, sino el verdadero motivo por el que estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad.

Últimamente, recuerdos eran lo único que llenaba su cabeza. No era agradable, Kid sentía como si estuviera lamentándose por toda su vida, se sentía como un verdadero idiota, esos a los que había criticado durante toda su vida, de los que se había burlado siempre que podía. Y al final, era igual a todos esos cobardes inútiles que se la pasaban culpando al universo por su mala suerte.

─Estás pensando en él, ¿verdad? ─Law no necesitaba decir su nombre. Toda su vida aquel nombre lo había perseguido, aún y cuando no se mencionará, aún y cuando Law pensaba que ya ninguno de los pensaba en él. Pero era solo un engaño, aquel nombre nunca había desaparecido de sus vidas, aquel nombre siempre había estado en sus vidas, oculto en los rincones y observando todo con una sonrisa burlona. Law miró a Kid, el pelirrojo le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse, sin responder. No era necesario que lo hiciera─ Debí dejarlo morir.

Era el pensamiento que había seguido a Law desde aquella noche. Uno que se instaló en su mente desde que estaba en el quirófano, suturando las arterias dañadas, cortando el tejido lastimado y bombeando el corazón que se reusaba a continuar latiendo por sí mismo. Aún ahora, era un misterio para Law, como fue capaz de salvar su vida si durante todo el tiempo que duro la operación se la pasó pensando que en lugar de suturar una de las arterias tal vez debería cortarla, que tal vez no debía darse tanta prisa en cauterizar las heridas o que tal vez pudo haberse rendido cuando aquel débil corazón dejó de latir, que tal vez no debía abrirlo para bombearlo con sus propias manos, que tal vez debió rendirse cuando todos los demás doctores dijeron que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. _Pero no pude hacerlo._ El moreno apretó sus manos, la sensación del corazón de Ace contra ellas jamás se había borrado de su mente, aún podía sentirlo latiendo contra ellas.

─¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ─la pregunta de Kid trajo a Law de vuelta al presente, arrancándolo de aquella sala de operaciones y desapareciendo el calor de aquel palpitante corazón de sus manos. Law miró al pelirrojo, Kid lo miraba con los ojos entornados y los puños apretados, se había puesto de pie y estaba a una escasa distancia de él.

 _Solo reaccionas con él._ Law curvó los labios en una triste mueca que trataba de asemejarse a una sonrisa burlona, pero al final solo era una mueca extraña e indefinida. _Pero no siempre fue así._ Law extrañaba aquella época en la que el nombre de Ace era solo algo que se arrastraba por las sombras de su hogar. Una sombra que Law siempre había logrado mantener a raya y lejos de su felicidad.

─Ace ─dijo Law con una sensación de asco en la boca, era la primera vez que pronunciaba aquel nombre desde hacía más de 10 años. El moreno casi pudo ver como aquella sombra tomaba la forma del pecoso y le sonreía con burla, materializándose finalmente. Era como siempre había temido, el solo pronunciar su nombre lo hacía tan real que Law casi pudo oler aquel aroma a canela que tanto odiaba.

─¿De qué estás hablando, Law? ─Kid sujetó a Law con fuerza de los brazos, el moreno gimió al sentir los dedos del pelirrojo clavándose en su piel─ ¿Cómo que debiste dejarlo morir?

Law no respondió inmediatamente, satisfecho de dejar al pelirrojo en espera, hacer que se desesperará por su silencio mientras rememoraba lo sucedido esa noche. Había sido una larga noche en el hospital, un turno extremadamente pesado, por lo que cuando terminó Law solo pudo sentirse agradecido por poder marcharse de una buena vez a casa donde esperaba dormir hasta tarde y sin interrupciones. Fue el destino o una simple casualidad que cuando salía del hospital y ajustaba su bufanda alrededor de su cuello que detecto aquel aroma. Fue fácil para él reconocerlo ya que nunca podría olvidar aquel aroma, ni la persona a la que le pertenecía, solo que en esta ocasión la canela olía a quemada. Un olor desagradable que irremediablemente lo hizo pensar en la muerte.

─La noche en que su padre y él sufrieron aquel accidente automovilístico.

─¿Qué accidente? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─preguntó Kid genuinamente preocupado, Law torció la boca y apartó las manos del pelirrojo de él.

Kid tenía el rostro deformado en una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Era extraño, Law no recordaba haber visto nunca antes una expresión como esa en su rostro. Todo era diferente cuando se trataba de Ace, Law apretó los puños. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel maldito pecoso tenía que ser el destinado de Kid? Lo odiaba, siempre lo había hecho, incluso antes que se presentará como un Omega.

─Hace cuatro años, Ace y su padre se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico ─Law recordaba haber regresado al departamento aquella mañana y se encontró con Kid afinando su guitarra, le había parecido un poco extraño encontrarlo allí cuando se supone que tenía una carrera importante aquella mañana y cuando le preguntó porque se encontraba allí, Kid simplemente le dijo que no se sentía bien. Ese día, Kid se mantuvo distante y tocando acordes vacíos que morían en el aire. Había sido un día extraño, fue como si el pelirrojo estuviera allí y lo peor fue que Law comprendió del porqué de la actitud del pelirrojo─. Uno de los tubos del auto lo atravesó de lado a lado, perforándole un pulmón y rompiéndole varias arterias. Ace debió morir esa noche en la mesa de operaciones.

Kid bajó la vista sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Cuatro años atrás Ace había estado a punto de morir, la comprensión de aquello lo hizo apretar los puños y morderse el labio inferior. Fue entonces que su memoria se activó, una madrugada Kid se había despertado gritando y sudando con la respiración agitada y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Nunca olvidaría ese día porque debido a esa opresión no acudió a una carrera importante y sin embargo no le había importado.

─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─Kid había murmurado cada una de las palabras mirando al moreno, Law apretó los labios resistiendo la urgencia de disculparse y rogarle a "su" Alfa que lo perdonará. Law frotó las palmas de sus manos contra la tela de la camisa y, en contra de su voluntad, retrocedió regresando a la sala, Kid lo siguió sin despegar su vista de los ojos afilados del pelirrojo. Law tragó saliva y bajó la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste! ─demandó, harto del silencio del moreno y acercándose más al moreno. Law apretó los dientes y levantó la mirada.

─¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo hubiera dicho? ─el miedo desapareció y fue sustituido por otro sentimiento, uno que le carcomía las entrañas, aquel que solo aparecía cuando pensaba en aquel maldito pecoso─ Habrías ido a verlo ─dijo sin ninguna duda y sin darle oportunidad al pelirrojo de responder. No necesitaba esperar a que Kid respondiera, él conocía la respuesta. Siempre lo había sabido y a eso se reducía todo. Cuando un Alfa y un Omega estaban destinados, nadie podía entrometerse entre ellos, ni siquiera un tonto Omega que llevaba toda su vida enamorado de aquel Alfa. _Todo porque no nací con el aroma correcto._

¿Por qué Ace había tenido que ser el Omega destinado de Kid? Ace ni siquiera quería ser un Omega. Nunca debió serlo. Law aún no entendía como era que un Omega inútil como Ace podía ser tan afortunado con los Alfas.

─ _Y, ¿Cómo es tu Omega? ─preguntó Law, había pasado casi todo el día escuchando a ese pequeño Alfa hablar y hablar tan animadamente de su "lindo" Omega, era lógico que terminará sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo era aquel "maravilloso" Omega. La alegría que transmitía ese chiquillo resultaba contagiosa. Sentía un poco de envidia de aquel Omega, sabía que Kid jamás hablaba así de él._

─ _Es extremadamente lindo, huele delicioso y deberías ver sus pecas. ¡Son tan lindas! ─la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Law desde que viera lo feliz que estaba aquel Alfa, murió al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras._

─ _¿Pecas? ─preguntó Law apenas conteniendo el asco que le producía decir aquella palabra─ ¿Tu Omega… tiene pecas? ─claro que no tenía por qué tratarse de él, había muchas personas que tenían pecas. No era un rasgo único de él._

─ _¡Muchas! ─Law retrocedió levemente ante el entusiasmo del chiquillo, obviamente al moreno le gustaban las pecas de su Omega─ Deberías ver su rostro, son tan lindas. Lo cubren por completo, como si quisieran ocultar lo lindo que es ─sin poder evitarlo, Law esbozó una sonrisa, aquel chiquillo tenía una hermosa interpretación de las pecas que no pudo evitarlo─. Lo cual es imposible porque Ace es demasiado lindo, shishishi_

─ _¿Ace? ¿Portgas D. Ace? ─el Alfa asintió entusiasmado. Law sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago. Llevaba horas, literalmente horas, escuchando sobre Ace. ¡Sobre Ace! ¿Por qué de nuevo tenía que volver a toparse con aquel maldito pecoso? ¿Por qué aquel niño idiota que se había ganado su simpatía en tan solo unos momentos, tenía que conocer a Ace?─ ¿Él es… es tu Omega?_

─ _Lo es desde que tengo cuatro años, shishishi. Desde entonces era muy lindo._

Monkey D. Luffy.

Era el nombre del Alfa que le había arrebatado "su" Omega a Kid y era muy distinto a como Law lo había imaginado. Luffy podía parecer un idiota, pero era un chico que se ganaba la confianza y el respeto de las personas que lo trataban, y su aroma era aún más fuerte que el de Kid o el de cualquier otro Alfa que Law hubiera conseguido, lo cual explicaba porque el aroma que cubría a Ace era tan claro para todos. ¿Qué pensaría Kid si le dijera que él conocía al Alfa de Ace? _Seguramente no se lo tomaría nada bien._ No fue una casualidad que Law conociera a Luffy, el Alfa le había confesado que lo estuvo buscando después de que uno de sus amigos, Chopper, le informará que el expediente médico de Ace indicaba que un doctor llamado Trafalgar D. Law había atendido al pecoso después de su accidente y él, Luffy, había acudido allí para darle las gracias por salvarle la vida a su Omega.

─ _De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Law. Eres una buena persona._

Luffy era una buena persona, pese a que en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser bastante fastidioso. Después de aquel primer encuentro, Law se había encontrado con el menor un par de veces después de aquello, peo en definitiva era una buena persona. ¿Cómo era qué Ace había conseguido un Alfa como aquel niño que lo adoraba como si fuera el sol? ¿Qué diablos tenía Ace que hacía que todos los Alfas lo quisieran?

─Debí dejarlo morir esa noche ─Kid miró al moreno, Law estaba allí pero su mente parecía estar a años luz de allí.

─Si eso piensas, ¿Por qué lo salvaste? ─Law bajó la vista a sus manos nuevamente, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón de Ace, aquel corazón frágil y débil que fue incapaz de latir por sí mismo aquella noche. El mismo se había preguntado aquello muchas veces y nunca había obtenido una respuesta.

─¿Nunca te diste cuenta, verdad? ─claro que no se había dado cuenta, pensó Law─ Solo tenías ojos para Ace ─murmuró para sí, haciendo que Kid frunciera el ceño confundido. Law tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y tal vez… de un poco de valor. El moreno levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos de pedernal en los de Kid─. A ti siempre te gustó Ace, solo que nunca quisiste admitirlo. Te gustaba incluso antes de saber que era un Omega.

Kid soltó un bufido semejante a una risa y sacudió la mano como si estuviera apartando una mosca molesta antes de darle la espalda a Law e ir al sillón de la sala donde se dejó caer sin ninguna gracia para volver a ver a Law.

─Tonterías ─dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios─. Ace solo llamó mi atención cuando se presentó como un Omega y únicamente porque era absurdo que fuera uno.

Mentía.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que Law sabía que Kid no estaba mintiendo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Mentía porque seguía negando lo que sentía por Ace. Seguía tratando de decirse a sí mismo que no le afectaba que su Omega, su verdadero Omega, hubiera sido marcado por otro Alfa.

─¿Por eso publicaste sus resultados médicos en el pizarrón? Querías que todos los vieran ─nunca se había preguntado quien lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Y la respuesta era tan clara que ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle. Kid nunca olvidaría aquel día. Al llegar al salón, todos se encontraron con los resultados médicos de cada uno de ellos pecados en la pizarra, pero solo había uno que estaba resaltado en un llamativo tono amarrillo. Las palabras se grabaron en su mente con una precisión tan asombrosa pese a que era un niño que no comprendía el significado de ninguna de ellas. Nadie las comprendía y sin embargo, todos fueron capaces de entender lo que significaban. Kid esbozó una cruel sonrisa sin apartar su vista de Law, quien tan solo estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo con la misma intensidad de siempre─ ¿No te paraste a pensar en el daño que podías causarle? ─Law se encogió de hombros.

─¿Por qué debería haberme importado? No era mi amigo.

─Eso no explica porque lo hiciste, ¿tanto era tu odio por él? Ace nunca te hizo nada, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Lo odias desde que éramos niños, lo odiabas incluso mucho antes que se presentará como un Omega ─Law no respondió de inmediato, sino que se alejó del pelirrojo y se acercó a las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón donde contempló su propio reflejo.

─Tú nunca te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? No te diste cuenta que yo te miraba de la misma forma que tú mirabas a Ace.

¿Qué? Kid se puso de pie y miró al moreno sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de que Law lo amará desde ese entonces, pensó que las cosas solo se habían dado entre ellos.

─Estabas celoso ─no era una pregunta así que Law no se molestó en responder, Kid tampoco espero que lo hiciera─. Por eso interferiste entre nosotros, tu sabías que estábamos destinados ─Law sonrió con burla.

─Tú y él ya estaban separados mucho antes que yo publicará sus resultados, ¿acaso lo olvidas? Ace ya estaba marcado. Fue él quien no te esperó y dejó que otro Alfa lo marcará ─Law sintió el golpe antes de entender que Kid le había dado un puñetazo en la cara pero logró mantenerse de pie y en un arrebato se lo devolvió─. ¿Qué ocurre Kid te duele escuchar la verdad? Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó entre ustedes. Fue Ace quien se alejó y dejó que un Alfa cualquiera lo reclamará. No importa lo que tú hubieras querido. Todo lo que pudo ser entre ustedes se acabó cuando llegó a la escuela con esa mordida, ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?

─No ─jamás podría olvidarlo, había sido su corazón el que se destrozó al notar aquel aroma sobre Ace, había sido su vida la que se destruyó─. Dime algo, Law, ¿al menos te sientes culpable por lo que hiciste? ¿Volverías a hacerlo?

─Si estuvieras con él y eso significará que lo dejarás, volvería a hacerlo ─Kid esbozó una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto sádico, una que Law le devolvió─ ¿Esperabas una respuesta diferente?

─Supongo que no ─Kid se levantó de su cómoda posición y se acercó al moreno, sujetando su cintura con sus manos las cuales eran lo suficientemente grandes como para abarcarla prácticamente toda. Adoraba eso de Law, con Ace jamás habría podido hacerlo, la complexión de ambos era sumamente diferente. Law pese a ser alto, era delicado y suave como debía serlo un Omega y Ace, desde niño, jamás cuadró en la complexión de un Omega.

.

.

.

.

.

Con besos que se convertían rápidamente en mordidas, Kid fue empujando a Law hacia el dormitorio hasta que ambos terminaron sobre la cama. El revoltijo de sabanas que habían dejado seguía igual pero no les importó, era una superficie blanda y cómoda donde podrían dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos. Pronto el aroma de Law comenzó a inundar toda la habitación, impregnándose en las sabanas revueltas y apropiándose de hasta el rincón más pequeño de la habitación. Las manos del pelirrojo recorrieron aquel cuerpo de piel tostada con un conocimiento asombroso, Kid no necesitaba usar sus ojos para saber hacia dónde se dirigían sus manos, donde debían detenerse y que debían acariciar para hacer que la persona bajo él gimiera de forma tan adorable. Normalmente Kid no prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera a Law cuando estaban juntos pero justo ahora, por primera vez, al verlo con aquel brillo en los ojos, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y el pecho subiendo y bajando como si sus pulmones no fueran capaces de mantener el aire suficiente, Law siempre se veía vulnerable y frágil cuando tenían sexo, ¿se vería Ace de la misma forma? Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda haciendo que sus manos se aferrarán con un poco más de fuerza al moreno haciéndolo soltar un gemido delicioso que se fue directo a su entrepierna. Nunca había pensado en nadie más que no fuera Law pero tal vez por toda la conversación que acaba de tener con el moreno era que ahora estaba viendo a Ace, o al menos como él creía que sería actualmente.

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a pensar en Ace nuevamente? No fue cuando Law insistió en que tal vez ya era hora de tener una familia, fue antes… solo que no era capaz de recordar en que momento exacto comenzó a recordarlo. El gemido de Law interrumpió los pensamientos de Kid trayéndolo de vuelta al presente, al momento actual en que se encontraba su vida. Regresando a la vida que había formado con sus decisiones. Siempre que había hecho el amor con Law se había sentido fascinado por sus expresiones, sus reacciones, sus gemidos, su olor y sus ojos brillantes que lo miraban embelesados, como si Kid fuera lo único que existiera en aquel mundo. Era una hermosa visión y Kid solo tenía que volver a ella para que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera… era su vida. La que él mismo había elegido, la que Ace había elegido al permitir que otro Alfa que no era Kid lo marcará.

Law tenía razón al decir que lo sucedido con Ace no había sido su culpa, sino del pecoso. Ace fue el primero en alejarse de él, aun si hubiera sido una pareja destinada, fue el pecoso quien lo destruyo. Mientras se entregaba a la pasión que siempre lo embargaba cuando estaba con Law, Kid volvió a pensar que él pudo hacer algo para evitar que ese Alfa le arrebatara a Ace.

─Kid… Alfa… ─la voz sumisa y débil del otro hizo que el Alfa dentro de Kid quisiera escuchar más de esa voz llamándolo.

Kid volvió a concentrarse en aquel Omega al que había elegido como pareja, pero mientras sus instintos se iban apoderando más y más de él y su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse impulsado por sus deseos, la realidad ante sus ojos se fue deformando. Los rasgos delicados de Law se volvieron ligeramente más marcados, la piel tostada que contrastaba tan magníficamente contra su cuerpo pálido fue aclarándose hasta tomar un tono tan pálido como la suya propia para después comenzar a mancharse como si alguien estuviera rociando pintura sobre ella con una pistola, los ojos grises se fueron oscureciéndose hasta que Kid tuvo la impresión de estar contemplando el fondo de un abismo, el cabello corto comenzó a crecer entre sus dedos y a enroscarse alrededor de ellos, parecían hebras suaves hechas para amoldarse a sus dedos, los mechones se iban enroscando alrededor de ellos como si esa fuera su única aspiración en la vida. El cabello de Law jamás se amoldaba a ellos de esa forma, era suave si pero no se acomodaba a sus dedos de la misma forma que el de Ace, no tenía esa suavidad ni esa calidez, no se sentía tan apropiado como el de Law. El olor a sándalo del moreno se fue disipando hasta forma una fragancia suave y picante…

 _Canela._

El aroma de Ace, el mismo que detectó aquel día que Ace volvió a la escuela después de presentarse como un Omega, el mismo que lo embargaba cuando Ace se sentaba a su lado, cuando Kid lo miraba de forma disimulada mientras estaba concentrado en un examen, Kid jamás olvidaría la forma en que mordía el lápiz antes de escribir la respuesta, el mismo aroma que se volvía demasiado abrumador cuando tenían clase práctica de educación física. Los recuerdos eran tan claros que pronto el aroma a su alrededor era el aroma de la canela mezclado con el suyo. El Alfa en su interior pronto tomó el control de todas sus acciones, sumiendo la mente de Kid a un segundo plano, una sensación que jamás había experimentado con Law y que de alguna forma se sentía liberadora.

Ace estaba allí con él, el cuerpo bajo el suyo era el del Omega al que el Alfa había esperado, al que siempre quiso reclamara y marcar. El gruñido que salió de su garganta fue tan intenso que sintió como el Omega bajo él se estremecía y sus aromas se hicieron más intensos.

─Alfa…

─Hueles delicioso ─Law gimió al sentir que Kid se empujaba dentro de él con más fuerza, había dolor pero también había un intenso placer que no había sentido antes. Era delicioso.

Ambos se entregaron al intenso placer que sus aromas mezclados estaban despertando en ellos, sumidos en sus más profundos instintos, aquello que los hacía ser un Alfa y un Omega. Aquella noche Kid volvió a dejar su marca sobre Law, reclamándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, sus dientes se clavaron en la piel pecosa entre el cuello y el hombro, el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca y fue en ese momento que el verdadero aroma del Omega en sus brazos llegó a él. El aroma a canela se fue disipando tan sutilmente como una niebla que se disipaba a su alrededor.

 _Law._

─Alfa… ─la mirada de Law seguía sumisa como siempre que terminaban de tener sexo. El Omega en sus brazos había sido Law todo el tiempo, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Cuando cayó en cuenta de eso Kid se alejó de él con suavidad y una sensación de culpa en su interior.

Al final sonrió y volvió a besar a Law. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera pensando en Ace mientras follaba a Law? No era como si fuera a decírselo. Al igual que Law, él también podía tener secretos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN (Lo Que Pudo Ser...)  
**  
 **Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, y aunque son solo excusas les diré que mi retraso fue debido a una enorme carga de trabajo y a una mala administración de tiempo libre. Aunque también fue culpa de este capítulo, debo admitir que fue difícil dejar la trama en un solo capítulo ya que deseaba hacerse más larga pero logré controlarla :D**

 **También quiero disculparme por no contestar los comentarios, pero la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les aseguro que los leo todos y los apreció y que los responderé cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo. Muchas gracias.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.  
** **Como siempre, si alguien gusta dejar algún comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
